Hogwarts Hybrid
by DapperCrapper
Summary: Originals crossover. Hope/Harry Rebekah was tasked with taking the Mikaelson Miracle Baby and to find a witch to shield her from those who hunt her. A certain stern but soft witch agrees and Rebekah and her niece manage to live quietly for the better part of ten years. But that all ends when a letter flutters to her front porch.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here, just my own brain. **

**a/n: Well, the idea for this came to me when I was marathoning Vampire Diaries as well as reading/watching the Harry Potter series. All of a sudden this idea came in my head. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Its been a long time since I actually wrote a fanfiction. **

"It is highly unusual for someone like you to approach someone like me."

"Not as unusual as you might think."

Minerva McGonagall merely eyed the beautiful and deceptively young woman who sat across from her in the dimly lit muggle restaurant. The girl before her had an order of fish and chips in front of her and a bottled water. Minerva had politely refused any food offered to her, nerves to on edge from the nights event to even think of partaking of food. And having a creature such as this requesting a meeting was even more unnerving. It was a miracle she was even able to transfigure herself into muggle clothing for the meeting.

The vampire had suggested that they speak in a public place to offer her the illusion of safety. The witch hardly felt safe, knowing that the vampire could easily compel everyone here, if she hadn't already, into attacking her. And she would be hard pressed to defend herself one for fear of exposure as well as harming innocent people who had nothing to do with this. But, she had agreed.

"How did you know what I am?" she asked as the young woman ate her food.

"Well," she paused to take a gulp of water. "Its not every day you see an orange tabby cat transform into an attractive older woman. I bet you have a trail of cougar hounds trailing after you."

At that Minerva sniffed, unimpressed. "Don't waste that questionable Original charm on me, vampire. It won't work."

Now the girl smiled fully. "I take it you've had a run in with one of my brothers? Judging by that tight frown, I'm betting it was Klaus. My brother does have a way of irritating people."

The witch did not answer but simple arched her thin brows. "Rebekah, why did you wish to speak with me?"

"I need a witch's help."

"I figured as much. But I find it strange, if not suspicious that a vampire, an Original one at that, comes to me right as the war ends."

Now the blond looked thoroughly confused. "What war? I trust you don't mean the stuff in the Middle East."

"Hardly."

Rebekah leaned back in her chair. "Well, I can assure whatever it was I have no clue about what's going on. I've bee in America for the better part of ninety years, most of that daggered and comatose and desiccating in a coffin thanks to my sadistic brother, so forgive me if I'm not up to date on your tug of war and sandbox battles."

At that Minerva's hackles rose, her shoulders squared and she looked almost ready to spring and attack like the cat she was known to transform into. "That 'sandbox battle' as you so flippantly call it, was one of the worst events in the Wizarding world. Many lives lost at the hands of a madman who could give even your brother a run for his money. Many of my friends died, children orphaned, so if you want my hel, you wn't speak of it in such a way to me again."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the witch. "You're lucky I'm desperate, otherwise I would rip your tongue out of your face for talking to me like that."

Minerva's hand went to her wand and her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. "You can try. You came to me for help. Show me more respect, or look elsewhere. Maybe go back in that box because I believe all bratty children could do with a time out."

At that Rebekah bristled but took a deep breath through her nose. "Very well. I apologize. I'm just on edge about what's going on. Come with me." She reached into her purse, pulled out some muggle money, enough for the meal and a rater large tip for the fortunate waitress and headed for the door.

Curiosity outweighing her distrust, Minerva followed. Once outside, the vampire grabbed the witch's hand and within a flash, the two were standing at the door of a house, a good two miles away from the home she, Dumbledore and Hagrid had dropped off the young Potter boy. The fact that this creature was holed up so close to the newly orphaned boy unnerved her greatly.

Rebekah unlocked the door and walked inside of the home. A couple sat on the couch, the man was typing on one of those things... a laptop, while the woman tried to calm down a fussy baby. Upon the vampire's entrance, the woman looked up and smiled.

"Rebekah, you're back. Hope just woke up from her nap and I've been trying to get her back to sleep. A bunch of owls flew overhead and the hooting woke her."

Inwardly, Minerva huffed. Those idiots. Yes, this was a time for celebration but they should show some discretion!

Rebekah did not seem none the wiser and just took the fussy baby from the woman. Cold fear seized the witch at the sight of the vampire holding a helpless baby, but it then morphed to confusion at the genuine love and affection she showed the baby girl.

"It's such a pity I can't compel you the way I do these people... Maybe then you wouldn't give them such a hard time." The baby reached out a chubby fist and tried to tug on Rebekah's long gold locks. The vampire laughed then looked back up, seemingly remembering she had non-compelled company.

"Listen, Minerva... she's the reason I brought you here. She's being hunted. I need you to place a cloaking spell on her so she cannot be found."

Minerva cautiously reached out to touch the baby's downy chestnut hair. One baby was spared from a great evil and now she was standing in a room, with a thing older and more frightening than the Dark Lord himself, and she was begging her to save this child.

The world had a sense of humor it seemed.

"Why me?" Minerva asked finally. The Originals had a reputation for strong witches and wizards to do their dirty work. Though that was mainly the Hybrid. Either way, they must have had at least a hundred witches to threaten or blackmail or bribe. Why come to her?

Rebekah made a fleeting motion towards the two muggles and they soundlessly retreated upstairs. Rebekah offered her a seat and sat down herself. "Because, I remembered my brother speaking of you a couple of years ago. He told me he had met a witch named Minerva McGonagall many years back, and that you were a woman of honor. Anyone my brother holds to such high esteem, especially a witch, is the only one I can trust with this. The only one our family can trust with this."

The witch stiffened, memories of the Honorable Elijah coming back to the surface of her mind when she had long buried them. She hoped her face remained stoic but the pretty vampire's face melted to a knowing and sympathetic smile.

"I see..." she muttered, but was kind enough not to pry.

"Who is hunting this baby and why?" Minerva asked, not wanting to get into a sloppy discussion about her past.

The vampire stilled, as if debating on whether or not to tell her what was going on with this child. "That I cannot tell you. Not only for her safety," she added, "but for yours. The less you know, the better. But ask yourself this. Do you want an innocent baby to die just because I withheld some information?"

Minerva let out a sigh, her mind warring with her heart. On the one hand, she did not want to get involved in vampire business. Especially so soon after the war. However, she couldn't leave an innocent baby to die. And it seemed this vampire really did care for her. She even spotted a few bloodbags laying about the apartment, which told her she wasn't feeding from the muggles she had compelled to watch the child in her absence. However, she wasn't sure she trusted this one. She decided she would speak to the one she did trust out of the Originals, even if it would be extremely awkward.

"I would like to speak with Elijah, if you please. Forgive me, but-"

"You don't trust me." Rebekah gave a humorless smile but nodded. Fine. "She dug into her purse and pulled out a silver device that had a picture of lit up city and a clock on the display.

Sometimes the innovation of muggles amazed her.

After pressing a few buttons that weren't even buttons, there was a ringing sound. "Elijah, it's Rebekah. I found a witch but she wants to speak with you before she does anything. You know her. Minerva McGonagall..." There was silence, and then finally she handed the phone to her.

"Hello, Minerva." That voice brought back a flood of memories of sharp fangs buried in her flesh, torrid kisses and her broken heart when she left. "It's been a long time."

"Elijah," she was thankful her voice did not betray the inner torment she felt. All these years and she still carried a torch for him. How pathetic.

"I can assure you, this is no trick. We merely wish to keep the child safe from those who might seek to do her harm, so that she may grow up happy and healthy. I understand you have been having a rough time with the war. I do apologize for your loss. But let me tell you that now we are in the middle of our own war, and we wish to keep this child away from that. Many of the witches that we know are either dead or have betrayed us, now unless the years have warped you horribly, you are the only witch still living that I would trust enough with this task. Minerva," she held her breath hen he said her name, just like when she was a young Seventh Year, "I give you my word, you can trust me."

The funny thing was, she knew she could trust him. However, her mind would not let her readily agree to this. "Give me one day to decide."

She heard that sharp intake of air through his nose which told her he did not like her decision but would honor it. Once her mind was made up there was no changing it. "Very well."

She wasted no time with goodbye and handed the phone back to the blond. Rebekah looked ready to hiss and scream but wisely held her tongue. Minerva headed to the window, pausing only t look back at her. "I will let you know within a day of my decision." With that, she transfigured back into an orange tabby, clothes and all and hopped out the window.

She ran as fast her as her cat legs could carry her. For how long she did not know but soon, when she was out of muggle territory, she transformed back and picked up her safely stashed broom, mounting it and zipping back to Hogwarts. She needed to speak with Dumbledore.

Quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own brain. Harry Potter and The Originals belong to their respective owners. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: Well, I'm glad I have a few people who are interested in this story. I will continue to update it as quickly as possible but with a research paper coming up in a few weeks, expect the updates to taper down soon. That being said regardless if you like it, hate it or whatnot, I ask that you please review. They are my bread and butter. **

"Have you heard? The veil has begun to collapse!"

Minerva paused as she made her way through the castle, the ghosts and paintings were in an uproar. Sure, they had been chattering nonstop when the war had ended and You-Know-Who had been defeated, but this was different. And what she heard Nearly-Headless Nick tell one of the other spirits made her halt in her tracks and spin around.

"What?"

The ghost turned to her, a shocked look on his usually cheerful, translucent face. "The Other Side, where supernatural beings go when they die, its falling."

Moving much more quickly, Minerva soon found herself in Dumbledore's office. He had already been made aware by the other portraits and ghosts of the Other Side collapsing. Apparently something had happened in a small town in the United States that caused it. However, the ghosts of Hogwarts were perfectly protected and were in no danger of being sucked into oblivion due to the magic of the school's grounds. However if they wanted to find peace, then they were more than welcome but most opted not to. They rather enjoyed afterlife on the grounds of school, frightening the first years. (Though she secretly hoped Moaning Myrtle would crossover. Her wailing was irritating.) Either way, the matter was being investigated by the Ministry and they were told not to worry on it further.

Moving on from that matter, Minerva then explained to Dumbledore why she had not returned to the Hogwarts with everyone else after dropping of the Potter child. Everything from the awkward dinner with the Original Sister to the request made of her was explained. While she spoke, she didn't fail to notice the Headmaster's brows rising further and further. This was certainly a new one for the books.

"Minerva," Dumbledore began after clearing his throat, "It seems Elijah held a great deal of respect for you. How did you come to know him?"

When the witch didn't answer but a faint blush rose to her cheeks, Dumbledore nodded. "Ahh, right then. No matter," he said quickly, probably so he would not make this meeting awkward. "So. About the child. What do you plan to do?"

Now Minerva sighed. "I honestly don't know, Professor. One the one hand, I'm reluctant to help vampires with anything, but on the other... she's only a baby. Who on Earth would be hunting her? I doubt You-Know-Who would bother with the child now. He's gone. And even so..." Her head snapped up as a thought crossed her mind. "You don't think he's the one after her?"

"While I doubt the Dark Lord would not hesitate to kill a small baby, I doubt it is he whose after her. Besides he has been defeated. They did not tell anything about the nature of this child?"

"No," Minerva shook her head, "she claimed that the less I know the better. Its not like vampires can have children, so I doubt that's it. Maybe they owe a favor to someone and protecting the child is their way of cashing in. While brutal, the Originals are honorable in their own way." Now her head dropped into her hands. "What do you think I should do?"

Now the headmaster stood and came around to place his hands on her shoulders. "No child should be hunted like an animal. I think you should cloak the child. Because I know you, Minerva. If you did not, your conscious would eat away at you. You're a lot softer than you like to let on."

Now the witch laughed, knowing he was right. "But the idea of leaving her with a vampire, an Original..."

"Keep watch, in secret for half a day. See if anything slips. Maybe an owl this time or some smaller animal that won't be easily noticed." He then moved back to his seat while she rose to leave. "Oh, and try to do more animal like things. Its usually your rigid stance that gives you away."

Sighing, Minerva left with a nod and headed down to the library to look up everything she knew on cloaking spells.

T.T.T

Clothed in muggle clothing Minerva made her way to the diner where she had met the Original last night. However, she did not go inside. Instead, she went behind the building into an alley. Double checking to make sure she was truly alone aside for the random rat or cat, she transfigured into a small gray mouse and made her way through the city towards the apartment where Rebekah was stationed.

Finding a small hole in the building, she skittered up the walls. She could make out various conversations, the sound of music. Food could be smelled cooking but she concentrated on distinct smell, a smell she had come to know well during the war.

Blood.

Soon, she could smell the salty, metallic scent along with expensive perfume and the scent that come with new shoes. Something told her she had found the right place.

Creeping along quietly, she came through a small hole beneath the sink and hid in a small closet. She saw the two humans from last night. The woman was rummaging through the refrigerator while the man was reading a book. In the kitchen there was a high chair and there sat the little baby, clad in a onsie and happily blowing raspberries. The sound of expensive heels clicking resounded through the home and Rebekah entered the room, donor bag of blood in hand, sipping it the way a child would a drink at the school. Then the woman turned to her with a small jar that had a picture of a baby on it.

"Rebekah, she's big enough now that she can start eating baby food," she handed the tiny spoon and jar to the Original.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I watched my siblings and cousins as babies since I was seven."

The blonde eyed the woman for a moment then decided to trust her. She then went over to the high chair where the baby broke into a happy, gummy grin.

"Okay, Hope. Time for your breakfast." She dipped the spoon in the food and fed it to the child, who seemed happily surprised at the change in meal plans. She quickly swallowed it and opened her mouth for more.

"Oh, look at you! You're such a big girl!" Rebekah cheered, feeding her another spoonful. Her face then drooped a bit and she sighed wistfully. "I wish your mother could see you now. As well as your father." She then let out a humorless snort. "It seems like just yesterday I would do anything to make him suffer for all he's done to our family, but right now... I just wish he could be here to see you. All big and sitting up on your own. I can't believe its been five months since he gave me to you to protect."

The human woman made a bottle of water for the baby and handed it to Rebekah. "Do you think that witch is going to do the spell for her?" she asked.

Rebekah sighed and held the bottle to the child's lips. "I don't know. I hope so... Elijah seems to trust her. And she didn't seem like one of those crazy French Quarter bitches we left back in the states... I don't think she'll leave a child to suffer. She seemed pretty soft hearted no matter how much she tried to hide it..." she gave the woman a sad smile "I can relate." Her head hung a little bit then she lifted it with a smile. "I still can't believe that she and brother had a thing. Honestly, she's one of the ones I would approve of for him. But, its good that he left her. Klaus would've royally fucked it up for him because that's just who he is."

The baby turned her head away, signaling she did not want anymore water. Rebekah picked her up and began to pat her lightly on the back to burp her-

"Um, you're going to want to use a towel-" the human started.

But, baby vomit erupted from Hope and onto Rebekah's shoulder and expensive top before she could even hope to use her vampire speed.

"Bloody hell! Really?" Rebekah handed the child to the woman as she went to clean up in the sink. The man got up to help her. "Little troll, I bet you got that from your mother."

The baby gurgled then laughed happily.

"What happened in New Orleans anyway?" the man asked as he sponged the vomit off.

"Crazy French Quarter witches, my mother, the Other Side following due to those incessant doppelgangers... The parents had to give their baby to keep her safe. First selfless thing I've seen him do in centuries. However, I see no harm in telling you this because once a witch does this spell, I'll erase your memories." She sniffed her shoulder and sighed in disgust. "Still smells like baby puke. I'm going to change."

As the vampire left the room, Minerva zipped out of the closet and back through the hole under the sink. Once she was out and back at the alley behind the restaurant, she transfigured back into her human form. She then made her way to a small bench and sat down.

While the information was still vague, she could tell that they really did have the baby's best interest at heart. To protect her from the witches of the French Quarter in the United States. Her own rage flared at the thought of them harming a baby, for whatever the reason.

_Those vile bitches. _

Standing up from the bench, she took a quick walk to clear her head. Without realizing it, she had come to the home where she, Dumbledore and Hagrid had dropped off Harry last night. She could hear two babies crying inside, though one was much louder than the others. Probably that irritating son of theirs.

She tried imagining what it would be like if that boy, Harry, were to be hunted his whole life like the little girl was sure to be. It sickened her to think on it. She couldn't force that fate on any child.

Mind made up, she went to retrieve her wand as well as other ingredients needed for the spell.

T.T.T.T

Inside the small apartment, Rebekah fidgeted in her seat, glancing at the clock. Twenty-four hours were almost up and she had yet to hear from that McGonagall witch. She glanced at the bassinet where her niece slept peacefully and bit her lip, trying to ease the knot of tension in her stomach.

A light tapping came from one of the windows and had Rebekah whizzing to her feet, fangs out and eyes red, ready to kill whoever it was. But when she saw it was an orange tabby cat, she calmed down and tried to squish the hope that had arose in her chest. Maybe it was just a normal cat...

The cat gave her the most annoyed look she had ever seen on a feline, and that was saying something. Opening the window, the cat bounded inside and then smoothly walked into the home. Once away from all windows it transformed into the clothed figure of the witch Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello, Rebekah," she greeted stiffly.

"Minerva," Rebekah nodded. "May I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you." She paused and the vampire was about to burst with anxiety. Was she going to do it or not?

"However, if you look on the ledge of the window, you'll find a bag. I forgot to bring it in. It contains everything needed for me to do an effective cloaking spell."

At first the words didn't register in Rebekah's mind so she stood there dumbly. But once they did, she actually squealed like the teenage girl she once was and rushed to the witch, hugging her tightly and shocking her.

"I'm usually not so touchy-feely but thank you!"

"I won't be able to do anything if you keep crushing my ribs..." Minerva choked out.

"Oh!" Rebekah quickly let her go. "Sorry about that."

Minerva just smoothed her clothes while Rebekah went to grab the bag. It didn't look like much was in it. It seemed like a small drawstring purse. But, she handed it to the witch anyway. One the older woman dug into the bag and her arm seemingly disappeared but then came back up with various odds and ends for the spell, enough that could fill up a tote bag, Rebekah's mouth dropped open.

"Can I get one of those?"

"No."

Rebekah pouted lightly but shrugged it off.

"A full moon on The Day of the Dead is the perfect time for me to do this," Minerva explained, "So I don't think its a coincedence that you came to me now." She moved the coffee table out of the way. "However, I do have a condition for the spell."

"What's that?" Rebekah asked, suddenly wary.

"First of all. Release the muggles from your compulsion. Wipe their minds clean if you must, but please let them go."

"I was going to do that anyway. Anything else?"

"While I know it is in your nature to feed from blood, at least heal your victims afterward. No mindless kills. Do that and consider the spell void. And considering you're short on witches you actually trust, don't try to test me on this."

Rebekah fumed at being commanded by this woman and had to squish down the urge to snap her wrinkly neck. However, after remembering she had Hope to consider, she gave a nod. Snatch, bite, erase and heal. It was troublesome but doable.

"Fine. Anything else?" she asked testily.

"Just a suggestion, really. If you truly want to protect her. You might want to try laying low. And by that I mean, live unassumingly. Like an apartment such as this or a modest house. What seems to attract people to you Originals is your extravagance. I doubt anyone would expect you to live like a commoner if one were to come looking for you."

Rebekah mulled that over in her mind. It made sense. While it was annoying, she could do with a small home.

"Anything else?"

"No, that is all."

"I have a question for you."

Minerva arched her brows. "Yes?"

"What made you do it?"

She offered a smile. "I work with children all the time. I could not imagine any one of them in danger. If one of their parents came to me wanting this spell, I'd do it in a heartbeat. No child should have to grow up with threats looming over their innocent heads."

Her answer satisfied the vampire and she sat quietly as the woman performed the spell. She pulled out a wand, as well a potion bottle and asked Rebekah to bring the baby to her. There was salt, various herbs that offered protection and lots of Latin words. Soon, what looked like a warm golden glow settled over Hope's form and fused into her. The baby did not even wake up.

Sighing, Minerva stood and gathered her things back into the miraculous bag. "It's done. No one will be able to find her through the use of magic. Now, this spell is linked to the fact that she is a child, once something happens that signifies maturity, puberty for example, the spell will be broken. I can perform another one when the time comes."

Rebekah nodded, wondering how on Earth she would find the witch once Hope needed her first bra. "Thank you." When Minerva only nodded and headed for the door, she grabbed her hand and hugged her again, this time gently. "I mean it. Thank you. If there comes a time and you need anything from me, please do not hesitate to ask. A shopping buddy, someone killed., look me up."

Minerva pulled awkwardly patted the vampire's back then pulled away and bent down to gently touch the sleeping baby's head. "Goodbye Hope. You be a good girl. I will see you in about ten years.

She then pulled back and transformed back into her feline form. Rebekah bent down and fastened the bag onto the cat's back and opened the window for her. Once she was gone, Rebekah quickly grabbed her phone to text her brothers with the first bit of good news they had in months.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was unaware that the orange tabby had taken a detour onto a residential street called Wisteria Walk.

**Okay, let me explain Rebekah's over enthusiasm. I would figure a nice amount of witches would be wary to help her with this considering how witches view vampires. Not to mention the fact that this is about her niece and not some random whim of hers. Add that to the fact that **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or Harry Potter. The both belong to respective owners.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support that I am receiving for this story. I am so glad that people are enjoying it! Even if its just a few, I am very thankful to be receiving readers at all. **

_~*Ten Years Later*~_

"Hope! Wake up, we're going shopping!"

A blue comforter flopped to the carpeted floor to reveal sleep tousled mane of chestnut hair. A pale, groggy little girl sat up and rolled her vivid blue eyes at the accented voice from outside of her door. "Coming Auntie Bex!"

Hope Mitchell slid her feet to the carpet and toed on her bunny slippers. She had the strangest dream. There were owls dropping letters and something about a big snake. Yawning and scratching the entire way, she opened the door and headed to the dining room. She could feel her aunt rolling her eyes at her less than lady like behavior but could hardly care less.

"Must you, Hope?" Aunt Bex asked in exasperation.

Hope shrugged and sat down at the table in front of the bowl of cereal and bacon that was laid out in front of her. It seemed like it was time for their start of summer shop-a-thon that her aunt loved so much. She liked it as well, but she preferred movies and video games to all of the clothes her aunt liked to get her. Most of the clothes were so she would not have to do back to school shopping at the end of the summer when everyone was crowding the mall. However, the only thing that was different was that this year it would be school in England. While her aunt told her that she had been to England before had been too young to remember it. Most of her life was spent in Chicago, Illinois. However, when she was eleven they had packed and headed for England in a rush. When Hope had asked why, her aunt said it was because she had business to do in the country. So, for the last few months after her school year in the States had ended she lived in England in a small little apartment with her aunt.

"So, I had the weirdest dream," Hope started while her aunt poured herself a glass of juice.

"Oh really?"

"It was a bunch of owls and letters and a big snake... That's all I remember."

Rebekah's brow furrowed and she sat down across from her at the small table. "Hmm, well, you were watching the animal channel last night... As fr the letters... I have no idea what that means."

Hope shrugged as she finished the last of her cereal then went to clean up and get dressed. While she was rummaging around in her room, Rebekah cleared away the table. While she loaded the dishwasher, she cast a nervous glance back at the girl's room. They had went back to Chicago after Minerva performed the spell, it held fond memories for her and was rather far from New Orleans. Hope had seemed to like it, they lived in a small apartment in a nice neighborhood but it was not overly extravagant. She had taken the witch's advice to heart and toned down the luxury so they would not be hunted. The woman was right, luxury was their calling card. However, the moment she noticed Hope start to bud breasts as well as complain about the first sprouting of leg hair, she hopped on a plane back to England. She had no clue how she was going to find Minerva McGonagall but she would.

Also, curiously, the girl hadn't once needed to feed on blood. She knew she would not need to feed on flesh, as a hybrid she did not have to change into her wolf form, plus she had never killed anyone so the curse was not activated. However, even though she was part vampire she never had to drink. She figured it was due to her being part witch that suppressed her vampire side. Speaking of her witch side, she had the feeling that soon she would need to find someone to teach her witchcraft if her powers started manifesting. Maybe Minerva would? She said she worked with children.

But that also meant telling the girl the truth about her lineage. Something she had been putting off, waiting until she was ready.

"Ready, Aunt Bex!"

Rebekah turned to see the child dressed in a pale blue top with jeans, her hair that she inherited from Haley pulled up in a ponytail. She was a very pretty girl her mother's hair, Klaus's large blue eyes and wide mouth. It was a bit awkward on her long limbed, gawky frame but she knew within a few years she would be a complete heartbreaker.

"Okay, let's go."

An hour into their shopping had passed when Hope declared she was hungry. Rebekah was about to tell her to wait but paused when they passed a familiar street. It was the corner where she had first met Minerva. Considering she did not believe in coincidence she turned to park in the diner parking lot. Once inside, Hope quickly went to order a fish sandwich with no onions while Rebekah had nothing While hope dived into her meal Rebekah glanced around, hoping to find a familiar stern-faced woman. She did not. The only old woman that was in the diner was a rather strange one with a broken leg, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Eww!" Hope cired, dropping her sandwich. "I asked for no onions!" Her young face twisted into a mask of sheer irritation. "Really?" She got up to complain to the waitress. "Excuse me? I asked for _no onions_," she said trying her best not to snap.

The waitress apologized and went to take her sandwich to the back to get her a new one and took it to the back. A shrill scream then came from the back and the waitress ran out while one of the cooks emerged, spraying a fire extinguisher. Hope and Rebekah leaped from their seats and backed toward the door. The old woman in the wheelchair scooted backward as well as smoke wafted from the kitchen. After a moment, the cook sighed in relief. "It's all right everyone. Fire's under control."

"What happened?" the elderly woman asked the shaken waitress.

"I don't know... All I know is when I went to the back to get a remake for a customer, the bin where we keep the onions was on fire."

Rebekah's head snapped up at that. Did Hope...?

"Come on, we've got more shopping to do." She pulled the girl out of the restaurant.

"But, my food!"

Neither of them noticed the way the old woman kept her eyes on them.

* * *

><p>It was two hours and many shopping bags later. The two females had stopped at a small shopping district<p>

As the two loaded their purchases in the car, the sound of screaming reached Rebekah's ears before it reached Hope's. Instantly on guard, she moved to stand protectively in front of the girl. "What is it?" Hope asked, hearing people screaming finally.

"I don't know," Rebekah contrated and tried to hear what was the cause of the commotion, not wanting to leave Hope to investigate. There was screaming, sirens and a faint shuffling sound that got closer by the minute. All of that was blocked out when an ear-splitting shriek sounded behind her.

"Auntie! A snake!" Hope shrieked and dove into the car, slamming the door.

Rebekah turned and jumped when a huge boa constrictor slithered past her, flicking its forked tongue at her. She soon saw the animal control cars zipping down the street to get the reptile. Hope saw them as well and her eyes widened. "Are they gonna kill it?" she asked from inside the car, glancing back and forth between the snake and her aunt. The girl had a soft spot for all sorts of animals.

"Probably..." Rebekah answered, wondering where the serpent had come from. Hope's mouth dropped in a gasp.

"They don't need to kill it!

The very moment she said that, a manhole cover popped off of the street like a geyser. Both females jumped and a nice amount of people scattered. The top flew and landed with a thud, crashing through the windshield of a nearby car. The alarm blared and there was more panic in the streets. The snake wasted no time going to find sanctuary in the sewers right as the animal control cars skidded to a stop. Rebekah eyed her niece and felt her stomach sink to her expensive boots.

"Hope, time to go." Rebekah declared as she got into the car drove off toward there home.

During the car ride, Hope was eagerly looking out the rear window. "Do you think its safe in the sewers?"

Rebekah glanced at the girl from the rear view mirror. Dealing with witches for so long, she knew it was no coincidence that a manhole cover would just blow off the moment Hope was worried about the animal, providing the perfect escape for it. She would have to alert her family about the new developments. As well as finally tell the girl about her true lineage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a car cut her off. Temper and nerves getting the better of her, she rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "NICE JOB, ASSHOLE!" she yelled to the driver who looked like a fat ball with a mustache. She could make out a thin woman and a bunch of kids in the car as well. Her hearing picked up the conversation of the kids.

"Daddy, it nearly bit off my leg!"

"It tried to squeeze me to death! And Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"

At that point the car sped forward and Rebekah could no longer hear them. It seemed like the kids were all just making up tall tales. However, she turned her attention back to Hope.

"I'm quite certain its fine, dear," she said answering her niece's question. "But, once we're home and you've had dinner, we're going to have to have a talk."

Things were sure to get interesting once they got home.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of term at Hogwarts and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. At the table where the teachers sat, Minerva had a strange feeling that there was something she needed to do.<p>

It was then that a small spotted owl flew into the great hall and landed in front of her on the table. The owl stuck its leg out and Minerva unwrapped the letter from its foot.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_Rebekah Mikaelson has returned and the girl is with her. I believe she is a witch. She set onions on fire without realizing it when a waitress at the diner brought her a sandwich which she had ordered without , this took place at the diner you first met Rebekah. I believe she is looking for you to redo the spell on the girl. Also, it seems Harry Potter is really coming into his powers. He made the glass to a snake's cage disappear at the local zoo. As for the girl, perhaps invite her to the school. It would be beneficial to her._

_Arabella Figg._

_P.S The girl has a bit of a temper._

Minerva's mouth fell open and she quickly shut it. "Professor Dumbledore," she turned to the bearded man next to her. He regarded her with a kind smile. "Yes, Minerva?"

"The girl, Hope, she's returned and-"

"Say no more. Go on. But do leave a note stating your classes will be canceled for the rest of the day."

She excused herself from the table, knowing she did not have a moment to lose. She made a quick stop to her classroom and posted a note that informed the students that the rest of the classes they had with her today would be canceled. After setting everything in order, she went about locating the girl.

* * *

><p>When Rebekah and Hope finally made it back to their small home, the girl bounded inside to turn on the TV while Rebekah gathered the mail. The usual junk mail, the bills, a letter for Hope from the library (that dratted girl more than likely forgot to return the Blu-rays she was so found of borrowing) and another letter that was addressed to the girl using the same false surname she made up to keep the New Orleans witches off of her scent. Was she getting more subscription offers to tween magazines?<p>

"Hope, mail..." she handed the two letters to her. "One's from the library... What'd you forget to return this time?"

"A Bug's Life and Ice Age." The girl tossed the letter from the library aside and then opened the other letter. "I wonder if its from one of my friends back in Chicago?"

"Like any of those goons would bother writing a letter..." Rebekah muttered under her breath as she went to start dinner.

Hope sat down and opened her letter, her eyes getting big as she read it. "Uh... What's a Hogwars?"

Rebekah blinked, never hearing that name before. "What?"

"It's a letter saying I was accepted into a school for witchcraft and wizardary and that I have to send an owl to let them know if I want to go to the school..."

"Have you been signing up for those online games again?" Rebekah asked as she chopped up some carrots for the stew.

"Just a few but I never heard of this one," Hope said absently. "And it even has a headmaster. What kind of name is Albus Dumbledore? And its signed by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall..."

The knife slipped from Rebekah's hands and she vamp-sped to the girl, swiping the note out of her hands. Hope didn't notice that she was just in the kitchen and now in the living room, for she had been too engrossed in the letter.

"Aunt Bex!" she cried, irritated at having her letter swiped from her.

"Hope, go to your room." When the girl just sat dumbly, Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Now!"

Hope's eyes widened and then narrowed and for a moment she looked frighteningly like Klaus. She breathed quickly through her nose and stomped off to her room, slamming the door. Rebekah ignored her angrily opening drawers and closing them and opened the letter to read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_What the Hell is this?!_

She read on. It listed a headmaster of the school with the most ridiculous name she had ever heard. Dumbledore? Really. It addressed Hope formally as Miss Mitchell and invited her to the school and that the term started the first of September and that they were awaiting her owl and would not accept it after July had ended.

It had indeed been signed by Minerva McGonagall.

Panic seized her throat and heart and she paced through the living room. What was going on? Was this even a real school!? What was Minerva playing at?

A knock at the door stopped her frantic pacing and she wrenched open the door, figuring it was one of the neighbors or the shoes she had ordered online.

It was Minerva McGonagall.

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Research paper coming up and I wanted to at least get a chapter out. For everyone wondering what I have Hope look like, just Google/imagine Michelle Trachtenburg from when she stared in Harriet the Spy and Pete and Pete as a girl. As she ages keep the image from Buffy the Vampire Slayer all the way to Gossip Girl. I find her the perfect mix of Klaus and Haley. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own The Originals. They both belong to their respective copyright holders. I am not receiving monetary compensation for this work of fanfiction.

A/N: Well, my heart just basically swelled when I saw the increase in followers as well as favorites! I am so glad people are taking an interest!

Whatever Minerva expected when she appeared on the doorstep of Rebekah Mikaelson it was not to be roughly yanked into the home. The door slammed and the witch found herself slammed into it, dainty but deadly fingers around her neck and Rebekah's eyes reddening, black veins bulging around them. The vampire hissed menacingly, fangs glistening.

"What the Hell are you playing at?!" The undead woman snarled.

Minerva tried to pull the woman's hand from her neck, but her grip was too strong. However she managed to get a hold of her wand and croak out. "Stupefy!"

There was a blast of red light Rebekah flew backwards into the couch. She rose, looking particularly disoriented but still conscious. She got to her feet, eyes clearing and she glared hard at the witch who had her wand pointed at her. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Rebekah gasped when she was levitated off the ground. She fumed angrily at the woman. "Put me down!"

"After you attacked me? What type of fool do you take me for?"

"What the Hell are you playing at? Sending her this?!" The vampire demanded, eyes flicking to the parchment that had fallen on the floor during all of the excitement.

Minerva flicked her eyes back and forth between the airborne vampire and the fallen letter. Keeping her wand pointed at her, she stooped to retrieve it. She saw it was the letter she had sent to Hope, accepting her into Hogwarts.

"Surely you knew Hope was a witch?"

Rebekah huffed. "Of course, I knew! Her grandmother was one! How did you know?"

Minerva now saw that it was just paranoia and fear clouding the vampire's mind. She lowered her down gently to the floor. "Let's discuss this like adults. You keep the fangs away and I won't stun and levitate you"

Rebekah nodded but continued to glare at her. "Fine."

"Yes, I know she is a witch. Considering she set a bin of onions on fire just because a poor waitress bumbled her sandwich."

"You were there? I did not see you."

"The girl doesn't know she's a witch, does she?" Minerva asked.

Rebekah stormed into the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of the cupboard. She poured herself a small glass and downed it all in one gulp. "Of course not. Her parents wanted her to be happy when they gave her to me. She doesn't even know what I am. I never told her. I wanted to wait until she was old enough... Which I guess is now since she's setting bloody onions on fire..." she poured another glass then looked inquiringly at Minerva, silently offering her a drink.

"Oh, no thank you" she said, disapproval in her voice at the fact the other woman was drinking the hard muggle stuff so early in the day. But then, considering she was a vampire, this was probably early for her. "How did you manage to keep what you are from her?" Minerva asked, curious.

"I mostly feed when she's at school. Her parents wanted her to have a normal life, so I sent her to human school. While I made sure to keep an eye on her, I used a small window of time to feed, and erase and heal the victims afterwards."

"So, you've not killed anyone?

Now Rebekah took another swig of her drink. "There was a bit of a temper-tantrum in New York City for New Years Eve, but considering the man was brutally raping a stripper behind her club, I had no problem killing him before healing the woman and making her forget the attack" she narrowed her eyes. "You said innocent people were off the list. That man wasn't innocent."

Minerva bristled but had nothing to say. If that was the only murder Rebekah committed, she was honestly fine with it. "I see."

"But, I also feed from donor bags of blood. I keep a cooler in my room, locked with a combination lock when I get peckish when Hope's home. I hate the thought of leaving her at night."

Now Rebekah pulled out a bottle of apple juice and poured a glass for Minerva and offered it to her. "Tell me about this school, and I'll let you know if I'm all right with Hope going. I trust you well enough, but I need more information."

Minerva explained to her about Hogwarts, everything Hope would learn and the opportunities afforded to her. Rebekah listened intently, but stopped to ask one question.

"Hang on, I've been around for over a thousand years. Why have I never heard about it?"

"Because we kept it secret. And you Originals seemed content with living in Muggle society. Also, you know how witches and wizards have felt about vampires."

Rebekah gave a consenting half shrug then had to ask. "Did Elijah know about the school?"

Minerva gave a slight laugh with no humor.

"No, he did not."

"Hmm."

"I can assure you, Rebekah. Hope will be greatly protected at the school. If I thought for a moment that she would not be, I would not even bother offering her an invitation. Now, she might be subjected to some pranks by students..." Minerva sighed as a certain set of redheaded twins came to mind. "But, she would be safe and able to learn magic under renowned teachers."

"What do you teach?"

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, that's the last thing I need. I tell her she can't go out, and she'll turn my shoes into bunnies or something!"

Now Minerva smiled. "Underage witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. That won't be until she's seventeen."

"Small comforts..."

There was a silence, then Rebekah grabbed the letter again to see the book list for Hope. "An owl, a toad or a cat?"

Minerva could tell that Rebekah was considering it. Otherwise she would have just asked her to perform the cloaking spell for Hope then made her leave. "An owl is used to deliver the mail in our world. They're very intelligent creatures. Toads, apparently, have gone out of fashion or so I hear. A cat would be good company."

Rebekah still looked over the list of things. Minerva she could tell she was warring with letting her attend the school and keeping her here where she would be able to watch her.

After what seemed like a long time, Rebekah let out a sigh. "Hope! Come in here."

No one came. Rebekah sighed and got up. "I swear, she's as deaf as a... never should've gotten her that bloody iPod."

What an iPod was, Minerva had no clue. A moment later Rebekah returned with a small girl. Her curly chestnut hair hung in a ponytail and her wide blue eyes narrowed in confusion at the sight of Minerva. The witch stood and gave a smile to her.

"Hello Hope. My name is Professor McGonagall."

The girl's eyes widened farther. "You sent me that letter!" She looked back at Rebekah then back to Minerva. "That school's real?!Now she rounded on Rebekah. "Why am I getting invited to a witch school?"

Rebekah sighed and met Minerva's eyes over the top of Hope's head, then she dropped down to Hope's level. "Hope... There things I need to tell you." She lead the now nervous girl to the couch and sat her down. Rebekah then sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Hope... you're a witch."

Minerva stood back to see how the girl would take the news. At first she stared at her aunt dumbly, like she hadn't heard her. Then she stood up and stalked into the kitchen. "I'm not a witch! How can I be a witch?!"

Rebekah sighed again. "Your grandmother was one."

Now Hope looked shocked. "My grandma? You never told me I had a grandma!"

"She was not someone you would've wanted to know," Rebekah explained as she seemed close to losing her cool.

"Why?!"

"She was not a nice person. Knowing her would have done you more harm than good. She was bonkers. She was the reason your parents sent you to me. But your mother and father love you."

"How do you know that?!" Hope demanded. It seemed the girl was not taking this news well. Arabella was right when she said the girl had a temper.

Rebekah sighed again then stood up turning to Minerva finally. "I'm sorry... But, right now you need to leave."

Minerva nodded, seeing that this was a tender subject. "I'll come back tomorrow morning."

Minerva left without another word. While she felt rude for not saying a proper goodbye to Hope, she felt that it was far more important for Hope to receive proper explanations and knew that there was information that Rebekah did not want her hearing. Part of her was tempted to hear what she would tell her but out of the grudging respect she held for the Original, she left without eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>"Listen Hope, I'm going to tell you things. About your parents... and about myself."<p>

Hope listened as her aunt told her that she was indeed a vampire. When Hope stood up and said she did not believe her, Rebekah flashed her fangs as proof. Hope had scuttled backwards, eyes wide with fright. The vampire recoiled as if slapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Rebekah cried, tears in her eyes. "I'd never hurt you!"

Hope was breathing rather hard, her face drained of color. "Have you killed anybody?"

When Rebekah said nothing but only hung her head, Hope got up and ran into her room, slamming the door. Rebekah tore after her. "Hope!She knocked on the door. "Hope! You know I can break down this door in an instant!"

"Go away!"

"Hope!"

"Why'd you lie to me?!

"I didn't lie to you! I just didn't want to tell you until you were older! Now stop acting like a bloody brat and talk to me properly!"

There was a long silence but finally Hope opened the door. Rebekah went into the room and sat on Hope's bed. The girl sat down next to her grudgingly. "How am I witch then? You said my grandmother was a witch..."

"She was, and a powerful one. Its hereditary."

"Are my parents witches?"

"No."

"They're vampires?"

"Your father is part vampire, part werewolf. So is your mother, but she was a full werewolf when she had you."

"What am I?" Hope asked, voice hitching with fear and unshed tears.

Now Rebekah sighed."I'm... quite certain you're a mix off all of them. Your mother was gravely injured when she was pregnant with you and you managed to heal her. Vampire blood can heal any injury. However you're clearly a witch, otherwise you wouldn't have set those onions on fire when that silly waitress messed up your sandwich."

Hope's eyes were as round as dinner plates. "I did what?"

Rebekah just smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "And as for your wolf side... I don't think its activated yet, neither is most of your vampire side. You don't have to drink blood. I believe your witch side dilutes it."

Hope was quiet, mulling over what she was being told. Then she thought about the letter that came and the woman that was here earlier. "That lady who was here? She's a witch?"

"Yes. She... cast a spell on you when you were a baby. Its due to wear off soon if it hasn't already..."

Now Hope bolted to her feet. "Why'd she cast a spell on me?!"

Rebekah, anticipating this reacting, pulled the girl back to sit. "Because some very dangerous people were after you. The spell was for your protection so they couldn't find you. And she needs to do the spell again."

"Who was after me?!"

Rebekah put her hands on the girl's shoulders, something Hope knew was a bad news warning.

"Your grandmother...Hope let out a disbelieving squeak but Rebekah continued to explain. "She had... people come after you. Only because she hated us, your father, uncles and myself. She thought we were abominations of nature and we needed to die. So by extension, so did you. So, when you were born, your parents gave you up to me. Your father and I have had many differences but he said there was no one he trusted more to watch over you while he, your mother and your uncle worked to make your birth city safe for you again."

She then handed the girl an envelope. "It's from your mother. She wrote this while she was still carrying you and asked me to give it to you when you were old enough to understand."

Hope opened the letter and Rebekah left her alone to read it, not seeing the tears that fell down the little girl's cheeks.

It was many hours later, the sun had already set. Moonlight shone through Hope's bedroom window, illuminating her figure. She had not moved from her spot on her bed since Rebekah left her.

Hope had read and reread the letter that Rebekah had given her. Apparently it was from her mother. It was full of proclamations of love, how her mother never knew her own parents and she made sure that she was surrounded by people who loved her.

And now there was a school, being taught by a witch who cast a spell on her when she was a baby. They wanted her to go to it so she could learn how to be a witch. And she was a werewolf and a vampire.

Her life was way weirder than any video game.

But, if she learned how to be a good witch maybe she could go back to America and help her parents. Maybe she could finally get to know them.

She could get back at those people that made her parents give her away.

Mind made up, she stood and headed for the door to speak with her aunt.

"Aunt Bex?"

Rebekah looked up from the book she was reading to see Hope standing in the hallway in her pajamas. She was wringing and twisting her hands nervously. "Yes?

"I want to go to that school."

Rebekah sighed and gave a small smile. "I figured that you would."

Hope felt a weight come off her shoulders, glad that things between she and her aunt were cool again. She had a feeling her aunt was feeling the same way.

"So, how am I supposed to send an owl?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective copyright holders. No payment is being received for this work.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school as well as my freelance work and my new job. So, updates will be few and far between. I just figured I would leave this as a bit of a heads up.

The next day, an hour before sunrise, Minerva found herself on the Mikaelson sister's front door, she was met with a much warmer welcome.

"Minerva, please come in." Rebekah opened the door and stood back to allow her in.

"Hello, Rebekah." She sat down when the vampire offered a chair to her. She looked around, noticing the absence of a certain girl. "Where's Hope? Still asleep, I take it?"

Rebekah sat across from her on the couch. "She is here... She couldn't sleep so she decided to get ready for today early. Now she's just changing her clothes a lot. She does that when she's nervous..." She craned her neck toward the back room. "Hope, whatever you have on is just fine. Come out here."

There was a small squeak, loud slamming of drawers, fumbling, and crash and then "OW!" More fumbling. "Coming!" After a few more moments, the girl entered the living room. She looked extremly nervous but tried to put on a brave front, like it was just a normal day. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"Hello, Hope," she held out her hand for her and after a moment's hesitation, Hope shook it. She then looked from the girl to the vampire, about to ask if whether or not Hope would be attending school, when Hope beat her to it.

"Where do I buy an owl and what's transfiguration?"

Minerva's brows rose while Rebekah gave a small shrug. It seemed the decision to attend Hogwarts was made last night. "You will be able to purchase your materials in Diagon Alley. If you are attending the school, I will be more than happy to help you locate where you can get your supplies. As for what is transfiguration..."

"Show off..." Rebekah muttered under her breath while Minerva stood. She gave the vampire a slight look before striding across the living room, transforming into an orange tabby cat along the way.

"WHOA!" Hope sprang from the couch and stooped low to be eye level with the cat only to find herself staring at Minerva's black shoes The girl stood up with wide eyes, mouth open in a smile. "I've GOT to learn how to do that!"

Minerva gave her a small smile and went back to her seat. "That is the class I teach at Hogwarts. Though it will be quite some time before you learn to do as I have done. Also, if you choose to become an animangus, you would have to register with our Ministry of Magic."

"An ani-what?" Hope asked, still in awe.

"An animangus is a person who chooses to transform into an animal via magic."

Now Hope brightened. "Like a werewolf?"

"No. A werewolf cannot help what he or she becomes."

Hope's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to ask another question but Rebekah cut her off, "Now, what about her supplies?" the vampire asked. "Where do I purchase these books?" Hope looked annoyed at her aunt's interruption but Rebekah still asked questions. "And where do I get her an owl? I know I can get her a toad or cat anywhere, but an owl?" Now Hope's eyes brightened at the mention of a pet.

"There are shops in London where books, and an owl can be purchased. Since I already know of your decision to attend the school you will not have to send the owl. But, if you still want one to correspond back and forth with Hope while she is in school, the school has owls that she can use. Its completely optional."

Hope's eyes grew huge at the idea of sending letters back and forth via owl while Rebekah just had a blank stare. "What about regular mail or text messages?"

"We do not use muggle post normally, especially not at Hogwarts. As for... whatever text messages are-" Minerva stopped when Rebekah pulled out a device, almost like the one she used to contact Elijah years ago. She walked over to show her the screen. There was a series of taps, picture of Hope sticking her tongue out then a keyboard. She typed 'Hi Hope!' and hit a different button. There was a buzz from across the room and the girl pulled out a similar device and typed. Minerva looked back and forth and jumped when the device in Rebekah's hand buzzed and she looked down. It showed a new message underneath the one Rebekah sent. 'WAAZZZUUUPPPPPP!'

Minerva really did have to give it to the Muggles. They certainly knew how to make things efficient without magic. "Much faster than an owl..." Minerva conceded, "However, due to the high concentration of magic at the school, electronic devices such as this would be rendered useless."

Now Hope looked crestfallen. "No, iPod?" she sounded as if someone strangled a puppy in front of her.

"Good, maybe you'll actually get things done without listening to that bloody thing day and night," Rebekah chided.

Hope sighed and folded her legs underneath her on the couch while Rebekah mulled the thought over. "Well, I'll guess I'll get you an owl. Consider it part of your back to school shopping."

Hope's sullen demeanor disappeared as quickly as it came. "I can get an owl? Cool!"

Minerva gave another small smile before getting down to another order of business. "Now, Hope. Has your aunt told you the other reason I'm here?"

Hope froze but nodded. "The cloak spell that's about to wear off? Yeah, I know."

Minerva was a bit disturbed at how calmly she stated it, but continued anyway. "Yes, considering it is the Summer Solstice, I can draw on the sun at high noon for a new beginning for the spell. How are you feeling about this?"

Hope gave a half shrug. "Its weird... but... I guess if it keeps me safe then I can't complain." Her fingers and thumbs twiddled, and she looked down at the floor then up at the witch. "Thank you."

Minerva couldn't help but feel touched at the genuine gratitude in the girl's voice. "You're quite welcome. But first we'll see if its still holding up." She then stood. "Be very still."

Hope sat rigidly as Minerva pulled out her wand. She spoke an incantation and waved the wand over the girl, starting from her head to her feet. Hope gasped when a warm glow illuminated over her form.

"Hmm, it seems the spell is still holding." She asked for Hope to stand, which she did. The young girl was clearly in a the beginning stages of a growth spurt. Her shoulders were wider than her hips but in a few years that was due to change once she filled out. There was a small smattering of hair on her arms and she knew she would have to take house points from some of the houses once she came to the school as the boys (mostly likely Slytherins) would try to do jinxes to get her shirt to fly open. She was clearly going through puberty, so why has the spell still up?

"Rebekah can I speak with you a moment?"

The two women went into the kitchen while Hope sat back down to watch cartoons. "What is it?"

"The spell is still holding, though she's clearly going through puberty... I specifically tied it to the fact that she is a child." She drummed her fingers on the table in thought. "Has she began her lunar tide?"

Rebekah jerked at the word 'lunar'. "Her what?"

"Oh, sorry, that's an old fashioned term from my time. I believe they call it menstruation now."

Rebekah seemed to sag in relief. "Oh, that... I don't think so. I haven't had one of those in a thousand years so she would need to tell me since we don't keep anything for that in the house now."

"Well, then that might be it. But in the mean time, it seems to be holding. But, it would be a good idea to owl me once you purchase an owl. If that happens before school starts, message me right away."

Rebekah nodded. "Right... I think I want to get that owl today then. Care to show me where to buy one? Along with all of her other things?"

Minerva agrreed and Rebekah then turned to Hope with a beaming smile. "Get ready, Hope. We're going owl shopping."

Hope practically sprang off the couch and toed on her shoes. "Okay!"

"Hope, you haven't even had break-" Rebekah protested but the the girl rushed to the fridge, grabbed an apple and a bottled water and some wrapped treat from a box that read 'Pop Tart' before running back to the door.

"Okay, I got breakfast! I'll be waiting outside."

Minerva and Rebekah just watched the brunette blur vanish before turning to each other. "She's certainly eager... but most Muggle raised children usually are."

"That she is... But, if I am going to be without her for three-fourths of a year, then I do want another big shopping trip with her." The vampire grabbed her purse. "So where do I even buy her a broom?"

"First years aren't allowed to have brooms on campus, so you needn't worry about that now."

"Thank God..."

* * *

><p>Hours later the trio were in Diagon Alley, carrying most of Hope's books and supplies. Once Minerva had showed them the entrance to the wondrous spot in the wizarding world, Hope's mouth had dropped and even Rebekah, who was over a thousand years old, was marveled by the place.<p>

"Auntie Bex!" Hope squealed when she saw a shop. "Look! Owls!"

Hope grabbed her aunt's hand and tugged her into Owl Emporium, almost bumping into a plump redheaded woman carrying a beautiful screech owl and a beaming redheaded boy who was standing proudly. "Sorry!" Hope called absently.

"No worries, dear," the woman said kindly before turning to her son as they walked off to other areas of the Alley. "So what do you want to name him, Percy?"

Rebekah sighed, knowing they wouldn't get anything done if she did not get her an owl. Also, Rebekah was anxious to pick up the only means of communication she would be able to have with the girl once she was away at school. "All right. Pick one."

Owls of all variety sat in their cages, either asleep with their heads beneath their wings, or staring at her imploringly. Some appeared to be sizing her up, as if determining if she was worthy to own them.

Rebekah saw a rather beautiful snowy owl and called for Hope's attention. "Hope, what about her?"

Hope ran over and looked at the owl, noting how pretty she was but for some reason didn't want her. She felt like she would be stealing if she were to buy that owl as if she were meant for someone else. "Nah, she looks like a diva."

The owl gave an irritated screech and turned her head away from the girl, causing Rebekah to laugh. "Well, I think you're right... Which is why I like her. But, I'll let you pick."

Hope browsed up and down the shop, trying to find the perfect owl. She stopped when one caught her attention. It was a huge Great Horned Owl. She had seen many of them in America, but so far she hadn't seen any in England. It was brown and white, with very prominent ear tufts and a sharp gold gaze. The owl stared her down, almost as if challenging her.

Hope smiled. "Auntie Bex, I want him!"

Rebekah came over and arched her brow at the unimpressed look it gave her, even though she knew it could tell what she was by the way it ruffled its wings when she came into its view. "Bloody hell, that look. He reminds me of your father..."

Hope's smile grew. Now she really wanted him. "Can I have him?"

Ten minutes later, Hope was bouncing through Diagon Alley, the caged owl in her hand. Her books had been purchased as well as her robes and other supplies. "Professor?" she turned to the witch still accompanying them. "I still need a wand."

Minerva took the owl from her and led her to Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Go on, that's where everyone gets there wands. There are other wand shops, but Ollivander's seems to be the most popular."

Hope nodded and went into the shop while Rebekah and Minerva waited outside. It was quiet and dark inside the place and she couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out by the place. She looked up at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling. She felt her skin tingle and her fingers itched. "Hello," she called nervously.

"Good afternoon, young lady," a soft voice said.

Hope looked up to see an old man with pale eyes giving her a kind smile. "Hi... I'm Hope Mitchell."

Mr. Ollivander pulled a measuring tape with silver marking from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm, Miss Mitchell? Mitchell... Muggle-born I take it? American from the sound of your voice?"

"Um... I lived in Chicago..." She didn't know how to answer the other question. "And... I'm right-handed."

He began to explain about the cores of the wands while measuring her as if he were fitting her for a new skirt and hat. Apparently he used dragon heartstrings, phoenix feather and unicorn hairs. Hope's brows rose at the fact there were unicorns and phoenixes in the world.

"Now," he handed her a box an took out a wand and instructed her to give it a wave. She blinked but did as she was told, only to have him snatch it away from her. "Try this one." Same results. It was well over twenty minutes later and she had yet to see what the old man was waiting for. At that time Rebekah had entered the shop.

"What is taking so long?" Rebekah asked.

"The wand chooses the witch, not the other way around." Mr. Ollivander nodded at Rebekah. "You must be her mother."

"Aunt, as it happens." Rebekah saw all of the discarded but neatly stacked boxes and gave a sigh as if she knew this would take some time. "Hope, I'll be at exchanging the rest of the money back at Gringotts. Professor McGonagall will wait here for you."

Once she left, she was handed another wand. She felt a warmth shoot up her arm as her fingers curled around the hilt. She heard him mention something about a phoenix feather and oak but was barely listening. She gave the wand a wave, bringing it over her head and swishing it down in a graceful arc. A stream of gold, silver and blackish blue sparks shot from the end. Hope let out a delighted gasp while the wand maker clapped.

"Very good, Miss Mitchell, that is the one for you. Now, let's get you ringed up, shall we?"

Hope giddely bounced to pay for her wand. She paid for it with the Galleons Rebekah had handed her. "Um, sure?"

"Yes?"

"What's it made of? I couldn't quite here. You said it was about nine inches and phoenix feather and oak?"

Mr. Ollivander wrapped the boxed wand in some brown paper and handed it to her. "Nine and a half inches, phoenix feather and made of a very rare wood. Not oak, but ancient White Oak."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own brain. Harry Potter and The Originals belong to their respective owners. I am making no money from this work of fanfiction.**

**A/N: Well, I'm glad I have a few people who are interested in this story. I will continue to update it as quickly as possible but with a research paper coming up in a few weeks, expect the updates to taper down soon.  
><strong>

"Now, you pay attention in every class, understand me?"

"Yes, Auntie Bex..."

"And you owl me the moment you get there. Oh God, what if the owl gets lost..."

"He won't, jeez..." Hope rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now, do you have everything? Books? Cloak?"

"Yes, Auntie Bex..." Hope rolled her eyes on the way to the train station. Her aunt had been fussing over her non-stop since this morning. It was normally like that the first day of an school she went to, but it seemed worse now. She was overly clingy today for some reason, like she vaguely remembered from her first day of kindergarten.

They were now making there way through the station. Rebekah insisted on pulling Hope's rolly-case herself. Hope found herself looking back and forth from her ticket to platforms nine and ten. Rebekah looked down at her befuddled niece. "What's wrong?"

"My ticket says platform nine and three quarters. Where is that?"

"What?" Rebekah grabbed the ticket from her and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What the Hell?"

Panic seized Hope's stomach and she began breathing heavily. What if she missed her train? Did they print this by mistake? Was it a different train she had to get on? "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..."

"Hope, calm down." Her aunt told her. "It might be like that alley, there's a special way for you to get in..."

That made sense. Hope sighed in relief as she let that option turn in her mind. Professor McGonagall had told her that a lot of places were invisible to muggles, and that only other witches, wizards and magical creatures could see them. She looked around, but saw nothing. Just a crowd of busy looking people. Hope whimpered, feeling hopeless until a a few voices caught her attention.

"I do hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor! What about you, Padma?"

"Well... it would be nice to get into Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be nice as well..."

Relief flooded through her like water being poured into a cup. Witches! She ran to the sound of the voices and noticed two girls about her age, both identical with long black hair worn in what she thought was called a plait and dark skin. "Excuse me?"

The two girls who were with their parents turned and Hope suddenly felt like the world's biggest moron. "Um... Hi... I..."

Her aunt was truly her personal savior for she swooped in just as she was making a babbling idiot of herself. "My niece here is having a bit of an issue getting to where she was supposed to be. I'm correct in assuming you're on your way to Hogwarts?"

The two girls nodded in unison while the woman, a beautiful woman with curly dark hair and skin like her daughters, smiled at Hope. "It's your first year? Its my daughters' as well."

The man offered to show Hope how to get onto the platform. Taking one of his daughters' cases he stood directly between the platforms of nine and ten and ran straight for it. Hope gasped and Rebekah winced, expecting a crash but both of their mouths dropped when he simply disappeared through it. Next, one of the girls ran through followed by her sister who hesitated a little at first.

"Um... Auntie Bex, do you think you can get through?"

Rebekah was wondering that herself, considering she was a vampire and not a witch. However, she was able to see what had happened while the rest of the station looked on oblivious, so there might have been hope. Besides, she was a supernatural creature.

"We'll go together, but best you hold onto your cart in case this gets embarrassing..."

Hope grabbed hold of her cart while Rebekah held her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, they both ran straight towards the platform. Hope expected the pain of impact and a string of curses from Rebekah but it never happened. The two ran straight through the wall and came out on platform nine and three quarters. The two were greeted with sight of a bright red steam engine that read Hogwarts Express.

"Well... that's bloody convenient..." Rebekah muttered though with awe in her voice.

Hope barely heard her, she was busy whipping her head back and forth, taking in everything around her. There were kids her age and older, all of them wearing robes hugging their families. She noted one boy with an old woman with the weirdest hat she'd ever seen. "I lost my toad, Gran..."

She heard the old woman and let out an exasperated sigh. Hope walked a bit, noted a girl with bushy hair talking excitedly with the conductor. The twin girls she met had ran off somewhere. A flash of red caught her vision and she noted the boy from the owlery with what must've been his family... his hug family. All boys, two of them twins and a boy that looked her age. They were with a brunette boy with glasses and a snowy owl. That looked like the same owl her aunt had wanted her to get.

"How on Earth have I never come across this in a thousand years...?" Rebekah muttered under her breath. She took Hope's things and put them in the luggage compartment. She glanced to the side and saw a boy with glasses put his snowy owl in first, and did the same with Hope's. After loading her niece's luggage, she turned to Hope. "All right. I packed you lunch for the train." She handed Hope a bag fulled with sandwiches and mini pizzas and cookies. "I don't know how long the train ride will be so I hope that's enough." She began to pull out her robes. "Now, you make sure to change the minute you're on the train. Owl me every day and-"

"Aunt Bex..." Hope sighed in exasperation.

"Right, you'll be too busy studying to owl me everyday. Now, remember what I told you to go to Professor McGonagall about?"

"If I get my first lady time while I'm there? Got it..." Hope's face burned with embarrassment.

Rebekah's brow rose at the annoyed look on the girl's face and she gave a small smile. "I'm clinging, aren't I?"

"Little bit..."

Rebekah smiled and gave the girl a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." Her eyes prickled and her lips trembled.

"Awww, Auntie..." Hope hugged her back. "Don't cry! It's awkward!"

Rebekah laughed at that and pulled back. "You have fun. Learn loads and become a kickass mega witch. And bring me back one of those bags that can hold anything..."

"I'll try..."

The conductor called for all to board. Hope gave her aunt one last hug and grabbed her carry on bag. Hope boarded the train and found a compartment to sit in by herself. She quickly ran to the window, smiling widely at her aunt who still stood with the other parents and family members. The blonde vampire had tears running from her eyes but was smiling. She waved at her quickly retreating figure and when she could no longer see her, Hope sat down in her seat, barely able to contain herself. She was finally here! It was finally happening!

"Do you mind if we sit here?"

Hope looked up to see the twin girls from earlier. She shook her head and gestured for them to sit down. The two began chattering excitedly while Hope felt a bit awkward, wanting to join the conversation and introduce herself but was a bit shy to do so. They were going on and on about a boy named Harry Potter who was supposed to be going to the school.

"Oh look, it's the Patil twins..."

The two girls froze and turned to the door of their compartment where another girl stood with a couple of other girls. Hope looked up and could tell just from their stances that they were the bullies of their year. The girl upfront, a sneering brunette, strolled into the compartment and leaned against the wall. "I've always wondered, does being identical make you both half-assed at everything else?" The girls behind her snickered, and one other girl spoke up.

"Bet they get in Hufflepuff. Let's all watch as passably cute becomes really stupid really fast."

The two girls both looked furious, one seemed ready to spring out of her seat while the other breathed angrily through her nose. Hope felt her temper flare and she gave the girls a withering glare. The leader of the mean girls took notice of her and looked her up and down like she was a rusty bench in a slum.

"I really should've talked my parents into sending me to Drumstag. They're letting anyone in Hogwarts now..."

"Bet they started with you!" Hope growled out before she was able to stop herself.

The two twins gasped and looked at each other in shock. The group of girls at the door gaped at her while the ring leader looked startled for a moment before putting on, what Hope would forever call, the 'bitchface' and stepped to her.

"Watch it, Yank. You don't want to get on my bad side."

Hope scoffed and folded her arms. "But all of your sides look bad." The girl tensed, glare hardening and eyes wide in shock but Hope continued. Once she got started it was hard to stop her, especially lately. "Y'know what? I think I have my own issues with the school. Especially the letter. I was told I could have an owl, cat or toad..." she looked the girl up and down and sneered. "No one said anything about a _pug_, like the one in our compartment. I feel cheated."

The girl's face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger while her mates whispered behind her. She stepped forward. "You're going to regret that, you bloody Yank tart."

Did this ugly chick just pick a fight with her? "Come at me!"

"Just you wait!" The girl then spun on her heel and pushed through the gaggle of girls, headed to another compartment with them at her heels.

Hope sat down and scoffed, raging still boiling through her though it was simmering down. "Bitch..."

"That..." the voice of one of the girls had Hope looking up at the beaming faces of the twins, "was amazing!"

"Excellent!" cried the other, though a bit more quietly.

Hope smiled and gave a small laugh. "Thanks... Who was that cow?"

"Pansy Parkenson," one the girls said with disgust but then smiled. "I'm Parvati Patil and this is Padma." the girl stuck her hand out and Hope shook it, eager to make friends instead of enemies.

"Hope Mitchell. Nice to meet you."

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"

The girls looked up to see a plump woman with a kind smile pushing a trolly with all kinds of treats. Her aunt had packed her a lunch of roast beef sandwiches, chips, sodas and mini pizzas but Hope felt like some candy was in order after dealing with stuck up girls. However when she dug into her pocket, she noticed she only had the Muggle money from her allowance.

"Aww crap..."

She didn't notice the two girls look at each other before the one, Parvati stood with her purse. "We'll take three chocolate frogs, candy wands and Every Flavored Beans" Hope was pleasantly surprised when Parvati sat one of each next to her.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride passed quickly now that she had people to talk to. The twins seemed fascinated to hear that Hope grew up in America. They had wanted to ask her about that once they heard her speak but refrained in doing so in front of their parents. They also got a good laugh once Hope took out her chocolate frog and it hopped into her hair.<p>

"Oh my God! It's alive!"

"No, it's just spelled to do that..."

She finally had managed to catch it before the spell wore off. They then got another good laugh from the flavored beans. "Why does this taste like a pickle?"

"Well, they do say every flavor..." Padma's face scrunched up comically after popping one in her mouth. "Ewww... boogers..."

"So," Hope asked as she pulled out on of her mini pizzas, dividing them into threes so she could share, "who is this Harry Potter you were talking about? I heard people on the train talking about him too when I got on."

Both girls look surprised she would ask such a question, but then Padma shook her head as if remembering something. "Oh, that's right, you're Muggle raised."

"Of course you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Hope asked.

The two girls eagerly launched into the tale of The Boy Who Lived. Apparently, a dark wizard, one who was responsible for a great war, killed his entire family but he was the only one to survive. And anyone who this wizard decided was going to die, well, they died so it was amazing how this boy defeated him. Also, not only had he defeated the dark wizard, but he was never heard from again.

"Mum and Dad think he's lost all of his power."

"What's his name?"

Now the two girls shivered, jerking back comically. "We don't say his name! No one says his name!" the said in unison.

Hope's brow arched in confusion but she shrugged. "Okay... can you write it down?"

The girls looked at each other again, seeming to have some sort of silent Wonder Twin power conversation but then nodded. Padma pulled out a quill and some ink, quickly jotting down the name.

"Volde-" Hope began to read but Parvati squealed.

"Don't say it!"

Holding up her hands in surrender, she set the paper down. It seemed there was a whole lot she was going to have to learn and soon.

Just then their door opened and another girl entered, this time with lots of bushy hair and teeth that reminded Hope of a rabbit. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

The girls all shook their heads and the other girl left. The ride seemed to quiet down for a moment until Parvati popped from her seat. "Let's go get a look at him!"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Before she could protest the two girls both grabbed an arm and pulled her into the hall. They whispered excitedly while dragging along an increasingly awkward Hope. The passed compartment after compartment, stopping when they noticed one held the girls from earlier as well as a boy with white blond hair and pale skin. He had two other boys with him that looked about as mean as bulldogs but as smart as a bag of hammers.

"Ugh, Death Eater spawn..." Parvati sneered but kept moving.

They soon found the compartment where two boys sat. One was tall with red hair and freckles while the other was a skinny boy with messy black hair that stuck out every which way in the back and round glasses that appeared to be taped. "That's him..." Parvati whispered.

"Oh, I think the other boy's a Weasley. They all have red hair and freckles. Mom went to school with their dad."

As if feeling eyes on them, both boys turned and looked to see the trio gawking at them. The twins quickly ducked and scampered back to their compartment, dragging Hope with them but not before she made contact with the most striking green eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>The journey from the train to the school had been amazing! She could not wait to owl her aunt and tell her all about it! The boat ride and the mountains, forests and the view of the castle was spectacular! And the man who led them, Hagrid she had never seen anyone so huge! She glanced at Parati to see if this was normal but she had a dumbfounded look on her face as well as the other first years. It seemed that the boy wonder, Harry Potter knew him though due to the wide smile and little wave he gave the giant man. How she wished she could take pictures of it to send to Rebekah.<p>

Once they made it to the grand castle, she was thrilled to see someone she knew inside to greet them. The first time she had met Professor McGonangall she had been wearing an emerald green pants suit that helped her blend in with regular humans. Now, she was wrapped in a cloak of the same color and had a stern expression on her face. She had the feeling that she wouldn't be getting extra marks in her class just because she cloaked her as a baby and went with her to get her things. Wow, it was going to be awkward talking to her about periods when she first got hers.

As they walked, she the boys from earlier, Harry and Ron looking downright nervous while the girl with the bushy hair looked expectant. The professor led them through the entrance hall which was huge to a small chamber and welcomed them to Hogwarts. She explained about the sorting and house points. After she was done, she told them that the sorting ceremony would take place in a few moments and to wait quietly until she returned. Once she left everyone was looking quite petrified. Never one to deal with uncomfortable silences well, Hope cleared her throat.

"So..." Hope muttered to a tall black boy next her. "Nervous?"

The boy laughed lightly. "Nope," he said sarcastically. "I'm Dean."

"Hope."

"Seamus," another boy with sandy hair whispered to her with a smile. "You're American?"

"Yeah. Irish?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I'm Susan." Another girl muttered. Apparently introductions were a good way to take their minds off of the impending sorting.

"I'm Ron," the red headed boy said to the group.

"I'm Lavender." Another girl smiled lightly at her.

"Ugh, look at the Yank trying to make friends..." Pansy whispered to her group of friends and the pale boy with the blond hair sniggered.

Hope squared her shoulders, her temper flaring up again and smirked humorlessly. "Someone teach the bug to play dead and heel. Because I'm not feeding her any scraps."

The twins both bit back snickered while the rest either gasped or laughed. Hope noted that the red haired boy and Harry Potter both looked like they were trying not to laugh. Pansy fumed while the boys she stood with looked shocked. Pansy quickly recovered and stepped towards her and Hope was more than ready for a throw down.

"Don't fight, you'll get us in trouble!" the bushy haired girl hissed.

Hope wasn't even listening, her annoyance with this girl so high. Her fist clenched and she was more than ready to rearrange the girl's face when something cold swept past her. She looked up as did everyone else and gasped at the sight of over a dozen ghosts phasing through the wall.

"Holy..." Hope ad forgotten all about the girl she wanted to deck at the sight of the spirits. And it was a good thing too, for Professor McGonangall had just arrived.

"Move along now," she told the ghosts. "The ceremony is about the start." She then turned to the first years. "Form a line and follow me."

Hope found herself behind the bushy hair girl but in front of, to her extreme displeasure, Pansy who had an immense amount of fun kicking Hope's ankles and stepping on the back of her shoes as they walked. It was all Hope could do not to whirl around and elbow the girl in the face.

Now, she was entering with other first year students, being lead by Professor McGonagall. Four long tables, the tables of the different houses, sat in the room but she was mostly entranced by the floating candles and the ceiling that mirrored the night sky. She could hear that know-it-all girl going on about the ceiling and how she read about it. The professer then placed a stool in front of the first years and then a pointed conical hat. But what tripped her out the most was the fact that the hat burst into song. You'd think that with the floating candles a singing hat wouldn't shock her, but guess not.

After the hat finished its song, everyone in the great hall clapped. She could hear the boy Ron complaining that his brother had tricked him, saying something about a troll.

_Trolls!? There's trolls too!?_

While she was in her mind about trolls she did not notice that Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment until she called a name. "Abbot, Hannah!"

Hope quickly came out of her troll-daze. It was starting. Parvati glanced back her, nervous-faced and turned back to the front of the room. The girl Susan ad become a Hufflepuff while Lavender became a Gryffindor. She wondered where she wanted to end up. From what Parvati told her on the train, the best was Gryffindor while Ravenclaw wasn't bad. Hufflepuff was were everyone who wasn't special went while Slytherian was full of jerks. She then remembered that Gryffindor was Professor McGonangall's house...

"Mitchell, Hope!"

Hope squeaked, nearly jumping out of her skin, and skittered to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed atop her head and she could hear it speaking to her.

"Hmm, very, very interesting. You're quite smart as well not afraid to work hard. But... I see a burning rage buried just beneath the surface as well."

_Huh?_

"Oh, yes... You didn't know? Its so animalistic, but you already know why... But, that may come to be a good thing because aside from that you have a thirst to right wrongs past that's greater than this wrath... You see yourself as a noble fighter with a mission for your family... and I know just the place to put you for that... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with applause and she couldn't help but feel pleased she was going to placed in Professor McGonagall's house. She gave the witch a beaming smile before going to her new house table. She sat down next to a boy, another first year named Seamus as well as the two redheaded twins who gave her pats on the back. The prefect, Percy gave her a warm welcome and she couldn't help but note with some displeasure that the annoying know-it-all girl was in her house as well. Well, as long as she did not have to share a dorm with her. She clapped the loudest when Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor as well and gave a small wave when Padma ended up in Ravenclaw. More names were called and the famous boy, Harry Potter, was added to her house as well.

* * *

><p>Harry felt a great burst of relief after the Hat declared him a Gryffindor and smiled widely at the thunderous applause that came from the Gryffindor table. He ran to join them, his hand shaken by Percy the prefect. He sat down and noticed the girl from the train with the two Indian girls. The one who almost got into a fight with the girl who just became a Slytherian. She had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wide blue eyes She saw him looking at her and she flinched as though embarrassed about something.<p>

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Hope... Sorry about the train gawking... thing."

Harry laughed, feeling a bit easier. "It's all right. I'm Harry."

* * *

><p>After dinner was over and there was another speech by Dumbledoor, Percy had led everyone to their common room which was guarded by a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress. They had an amusing yett weird encounter with a poltergeist named Peeves but still got to where they were supposed to be. Hope now lounged on the most awesome bed she had ever laid on in her life. Her things were brought up to her dormitory and her owl perched on her Sailor Moon suitcase. Everyone else had passed out upon hitting the sheets but she was so charged! She pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and her ink pen. She knew she would have to get used to writing with feathers in class but she was going to use a pen to write to her aunt.<p>

_Dear Auntie Bex_

_So, the train ride was fine except there was this group of girls being mean to the twins who we met today. This dog-faced girl named Pansy. UGH! But omg, Auntie! The school is amazing! There are ghosts and I can see them! Everyone can, ours is this guy named Sir Nicholas but we call him Nearly Headless Nick because he was decapitated but not all the way. He touched my shoulder and its was like I that time I fell in Lake Michigan when it was frozen. Talk about cold! And there was magic food, it just appeared! The ceiling looks like the sky and candles float. It is just epic! Oh, by the way. I'm Professor McGonangall's house Gryffindor. Everyone is really nice and I' rooming with one of the twins, Parvati. Her sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. There are four houses like Professor McGonangall said. I'm in the house the brave and noble. Ravenclaw is like full of brainiacs. Hufflepuff is full of well, I guess dummies but that sounds mean because they are nice (And there is the CUTEST boy in Hufflepuff but he's older. I think his name is Cedric. Padma wants to make him her boyfriend.)Slytherin is full of DOUCHEBAGS with a capital D. That's where the dog-faced girl and her pack ended up. That kid we saw in the owl shop, he's a prefect in my house. His name is Percy Weasley. His little brother is in my house and year and he has other brothers, twins that are two years ahead of me. They are the biggest goofballs! I'm rooming with Parvati, and this girl named Lavender and this IRRITATING know-it-all motor-mouth named Hermionie. She's from a human family, her parents are dentists. You'd think I'd want to talk to her because we have stuff in common but ugh, she's all bossy and tries to tell everyone what they should and shouldn't be doing. I already know I'm going to hurt her feelings before the week is out. I miss my iPod, then I could drown her out. Oh, there's also this kid who is like a celebrity. Something about he survived against a dark wizard when everyone else who ever faced him died. Everyone keeps gawking at him, it's so weird. But, I talked to him a bit at dinner. He's nice and a little shy. He said he was raise by humans, but they're crappy. I think I get my schedule tomorrow and I'll let you know how that goes. I have to pretend I'm asleep. Know-it-all is talking again. _

_Love, Hope._

_P.S. I finally figured out what I'm going to name my owl. I'm going to call him Niklaus. _

**Okay, if anyone is wondering why Hope is such a hot-head... just remember her bloodline... werewolves and how Tyler Lockwood was when he wasn't activated as a wolf. Also, I know this chapter was sort of a downer but I wanted her to meet people, make friends as well as enemies. Oh, I've wanted Pansy to get hers for her bitchiness towards, well, everyone throughout the series so I may have had a little fun with Hope referring to her as a pug with no-craps-given. ;)**

**Okay, let me explain Rebekah's over enthusiasm. I would figure a nice amount of witches would be wary to help her with this considering how witches view vampires. Not to mention the fact that this is about her niece and not some random whim of hers. Add that to the fact that **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thank everyone for the kind reviews, favorites and follows. However, my ire was pulled up as I read a few. All I have to say is this and if I lose readers oh well. I'm an artist and like all artists I am sensitive about my shit. It is a big internet, if you don't like things, go find something else. Pointing out grammatical and spelling errors is one thing as well as out of characterness. I'm cool with that. But to go on saying my plot is boring without knowing where I'm taking it and calling my ideas cliche and then pushing for where you want things to go... Yeah, no. Sorry you wasted both of our time.  
><strong>

**Okay, rant over. On to the story. This part takes place right when everyone was loading the Hogwarts express during Prisoner of Azkaban.**

_Two Years Later_

"So, who the hell is this Lockhart?"

Rebekah now walked through platform nine and three quarters with a much taller Hope at her side. The girl had been telling her about her last year. Normally Hope did not talk much about school. She usually would come home during the summer, tell her about the things she learned and her war with the Parkenson girl but other than that there wasn't much to tell. However now there was a teacher who had been nothing but a giant poser. He had wrote books, claiming that he had done all of these magnificent things. Rebekah remembered seeing the picture of him on the cover of the book when they had purchased them for Hope's second year and thought most of them sounded like bullshit from the covers anyway. The only thing worth looking at was Gilderoy himself, whom Rebekah had to admit, was rather easy on the eyes.

"Well, he was this really..." Hope paused and her face took on a dazed look "_really_ good looking wizard..." She even let out a wistful sigh. Rebekah never heard Hope sigh like that. It was eerie. "And he wrote all of these books about doing all of these epic things..." She had paused in putting her things in the luggage compartment to sigh and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Hope, load up and fangirl later. Finish telling the story."

Hope's cheeks pinked up but she caught herself. "Oh right, well-"

"Hope!"

Both looked up to see her two best friends, Parvati and Padma Patil coming up with a blond girl Rebekah vaguely remembered to be Lavender Brown. Two boys, one tall and black and the other with sandy brown hair had come up as well.

"Hi guys," Hope greeted as she shoved the last of her luggage onto the train. "This is my aunt Rebekah..."

Rebekah gave an amused smile when she saw the thirteen year old boys goggling at her while the girls barely suppressed the urge to roll their eyes. "Hello."

"Hi..." they both said, same dumbstruck looks on their faces.

Hope introduced the two boys as Seamus and Dean before returning back to her story about Gilderoy Lockhart. Now, the boys had a good laugh at it while the girls looked a bit put out that such a hot teacher had left them.

"So, let me get this straight?" Rebekah asked in amusement. "He was basically famous for doing nothing?"

"Pretty much," Dean grinned.

"Like a Kardashian," Hope cracked and she and Dean laughed while Lavender looked confused.

"What's a Kardashian?" Lavender asked.

"Exactly," Hope smirked while Dean sniggered. The rest of the kids just looked lost. Soon, the train conductor announced that it was time to board and Hope turned to give her aunt a goodbye hug. She then turned to board the train.

"Though..." Hope began, continuing the conversation as they waited to board. "To be fair, she actually did get famous doing something."

"What was that?" Parvati asked and Hope dropped her voice in case of adults however Rebekah's hearing picked it up. "Really crappy sex tape..."

Dean cracked up at the scandalized looks on the girl's faces while Seamus covered his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah cleared her throat with an arched brow as the children froze, "Just what do you know of the tape, Hope?"

Now Hope's eyes widened and she flushed scarlet. She then rushed up onto the train. "Oh man, look, I need to be on the train! Bye Auntie Bex!"

* * *

><p>It was well into the train ride and Hope was currently trying to convince her friends to visit her for once, if for nothing else but to shock them with technology and the internet. Lavender looked wide-eyed as she explained about the Internet and Padma and Parvati were interested as well.<p>

"Oh my God, you've got to convince your parents to hang at my house during the summer! I can show you stuff on the internet like the tapes. And wait till you see Ray J sing during Kardashian's..."

"What's a Ray Jay? Some sort of bird?" Lavender asked and there was a thud as Hope fell from her seat doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, are we slowing down?" Padma asked.

Hope got up and looked out the window, finding she could barely see anything. It was raining hard and outside was completely dark. She had been so wrapped up in her conversation that she hadn't noticed the weather. The lights had came on inside of the train and she could hear the sound of the pistons fading. Getting up, she poked her head out of the compartment, seeing others along the carriage do the same. She saw a flash of glasses which belonged to Harry Potter and she opened her mouth to ask what was going on. But the words never left her mouth, the train had come to a screeching halt, forcing her to hang on to the door to keep from falling. Then all of the lights went out and not a thing could be seen.

"Hope?" Lavender asked shakily. "What's going on?"

"No clue." There were sounds of people colliding with each other. She could make out Hermione and Ginny Weasley's voices and Hope stepped out as well. She walked forward, about go into someone else compartment when she crashed face first into something solid that felt like a person. "The fu-"

"Hope, you kiss your family with that mouth?" a cheeky voice asked.

"Shut up, Fred... or George. What's going on?"

"Just about to ask you the same thing..." He stopped. "Do you feel that?" he asked, voice suddenly shaky.

Hope paused and gasped when she felt it. Her skin suddenly felt as if it were made of thin ice, her flesh and bones icicles and snow. Everything inside of her that was good and happy died. Joy was nonexistent, life had no purpose. A razor to the wrist in a warm bath would probably be the best thing for her. What was the point anyway? Her back collided into the wall and she let out a frail whimper. Next to her she made out the sound of whichever Weasley twin letting out a shuddering gasp as well. Parvati had emerged from the train, the tip of her wand glowing and she shrieked and fell back. From the small light Hope could make out a sweeping cloaked figure, looking all the world like a Grim Reaper with its face covered, except that instead of bones, its had was scabby and had the look of decaying flesh.

She slumped down the wall, the weight of her own despair crushing her. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she sobbed. She should end it all. It wouldn't matter in the long run. She was going to die anyway. People wanted her dead. Her family didn't want her. Why did she think she could be any use to her family? Her own grandmother wanted her dead.

Then she heard a voice, low and hoarse, speaking. "None of us are holding Sirius Black. Leave here." It stayed were it was and then there was a low mutter, followed by a silver flash and the thing left the train.

It seemed the Weasley next to her was the first to recover. He glanced over at the younger Gryffindor and stooped down to help her to her feet. Her face was wet with tears and she was shaking. "Hey, Hope. C'mon it's gone now."

It sounded as if his voice came from the end of a long tunnel. She finally focused on him, flaming hair and freckles coming into her vision. The despair receded from her and she took a shuddering gasp. "Holy crap..." Hope whimpered.

What was that? What the Hell was that? She had wanted to die! She wanted to kill herself! Did it do crap like that to everyone? She looked at the Weasley twin who seemed shaken and pale but not a royal mess like her. There were still dregs of whatever that thing had done to her and the tears welled up again.

"I haven't cried like that since The Notebook..." Hope muttered, trying to make light of it.

"A dementor," Hope looked up to see the only adult she had ever seen on the train, other than the trolly lady. He had brown hair that was tipped with gray though he seemed young. He handed her a piece of chocolate. "Eat it, it'll help." Hope ate the chocolate and was surprised when she felt much better, warmth now fully returning to her.

"Thanks," Hope looked up at him and blinked. There was something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. And it wasn't the shabby robes he was wearing. It was a strange feeling, like deja vu. Had they met before? She opened her mouth to speak but but he had already left towards the front of the train.

As she ate the chocolate she felt much better, until soon nothing but rage remained. If there was one thing she hated was looking like a fool. And there she was with her face covered in tears and she was certain she'd gotten to the snot stage with the crying as well. So, she did what she always did when she felt awkward: making a totally unladylike joke.

"Wow, I get all weepy and whiny with the sadgirl tears and then someone hands me chocolate and like a chick on her rag who just got dumped I feel all better. Cliche thy name is Hope."

The redheaded boy next to her gave a startled little laugh. "Don't worry about it. Those things are horrible. My dad told me about them. The guard Azkaban. Suck the happiness out of the place and drive the prisoners mad."

"Damn..." she muttered. "That is the suckiest thing ever..." she then turned to the boy. "Oh, thanks..." she paused trying to figure out which one he was. "Fred?"

"George."

"Oh."

He turned to head down the train, probably to check on his family. She went to go into her compartment but stopped when he turned around and grinned. Just kidding. I'm Fred."

Hope huffed but smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up faster than the rest of her body when he smiled at her. When did Fred get so cute? Was he always that cute? He then turned and left . Hope wiped her face on her sleeve and went her back into her compartment and almost ran into Parvati.

"Hope! We heard you crying. Are you all right?"

Hope fidgeted, not wanting to get into how emo that thing had made her. "Yeah, I'm good... it just had me messed up for a bit." She looked down at their fallen bags. The hard stop had made everything topple over. She noticed some spilled chocolate frogs and handed them to everyone.

"Eat these," she told them. "Guy on the train gave me chocolate and it really helped." She pocketed one and made a not to give it to Fred since he was nice enough to stick with her.

Her friends looked at her as if she were bonkers but ate the chocolate frogs anyway. After a while they all looked marginally better.

"Dementors..." Lavender shuddered. "My parents told me about them when that man, Sirius Black, escaped. They're awful!"

Hope remembered hearing the name during the summer, an escaped convict and she had also seen pictures of him in Diagon Alley. At first when she was home during the summer, she did not give it a second thought. An escaped human convict. Big deal. Her aunt was way scarier. But those things freaked her out way worse.

"Is everyone all right?"

The girls looked up to see Neville Longbottom, pale and eating a piece of a chocolate square. "I hard sobbing..."

Hope huffed with embarrassment and took an angry bite from her frog. "I'm fine... it just freaked me out."

Neville gave her a sympathetic look that she wanted to slap off of his face. This was getting irritating. "They scared everyone, Hope. Harry fainted because of one."

Hope's brows rose and the girls in her compartment gasped. Was it bad that she felt better that she had at least remained conscious while the wunderkind passed out? Wow, she was a bitch.

Neville left and the train continued on its journey. Finally the train made it to Hogsmeade Station. Eager to get off the train as if it were haunted, Hope grabbed her things and scrambled off. Niklaus hooted at her in what looked like mild concern. After two years he finally had begun to warm up to her, though he loved to torture her aunt. How many times had he come back from a hunt and take a dump or drop a dead rat on Rebekah's clothes or in her shoes, just because he could?

They made it into the carriages that were being pulled by some invisible animal. Squeezing closely to Parvati due to the cold air. She looked out the window and noticed Harry with his normal group of friends, looking a bit pale and tired and fearful. Shame soaked her chest and stomach at the thought that she was glad she hadn't passed out as he did. The poor kid looked like a hot mess!

"I can't believe he fainted... He faced You-Know-Who but those things had him fainting?" Lavender whispered.

"Well no one is really immune to those things." Padma offered.

They made it through the gates of the school and passed the columns and statues. Two more dementors stood guard and she fought the massive urge to curl up and cry some more. Once the carriage came to a stop, she and the others left the carriage. Once inside they were inside of the castle, she heard a sneering voice right by her ear.

"So, Mitchell, you were crying and sobbing like a little bitch?"

Pansy. Of course.

Hope bristled and Parvati grabbed her shoulder to keep her from swinging on the Slytherin.

"Oh, well maybe she could cuddle up with Potter though I doubt it would do any good considering he fainted," a boy spoke this time. Draco Malfoy. Wonderful.

"Shut it, Malfoy," she heard Ron hiss from behind her. She chanced a glance and saw Harry red faced with rage and embarrassment. She also noticed George and (her heart jerked a bit) Fred making their way towards them, ready to rip Malfoy a new one. She didn't need them standing up for her! She could do that herself. And there was a small part of her that hoped Fred would be impressed by what she was about to do.

So with a dramatic sigh, she just craned back but kept walking, speaking so that the two Slytherins and hopefully the other Gryffindors would hear her.

"Well, see Parkenson, I don't know what it did but all I saw in my head was your face... even when I closed my eyes. It was all awful and stuff, I mean, y'know. I'm sure you own a mirror. So yeah, that just had me all messed up so I lost my cool a bit. Though I might need therapy after seeing that awful shit..."

Parvati bit her lip to keep from dying of laughter and Padma had her face buried into her sister's shoulder. Hope's belly did another happy dance when she saw Fred and George looking delightedly shocked. Pansy's face turned tomato red and Malfoy gave her a glare that would have withered a weaker woman.

"Watch your mouth, you stupid whore."

Hope never even blinked. "Don't call me any of your mother's pet names."

Draco's face turned a violent shade of purple while while Harry's broke into a big grin along with Ron's. Hermione looked shocked but she seemed torn between being scandalized and wanting to laugh as well. After all the one thing all Gryffindor girls had in common was their hatred of Parkenson and Draco by extent.

"You'll pay for that..."

"Okie doke."

No more words were said when they made it into the Great Hall though she caught Fred and George giving her thumbs up and she felt a blush flare to her cheeks. Apparently Paravt noticed because she was giving Lavender an elbow to the side, gesturing between her and the twins. Hope barely had time to roll her eyes when she heard a voice call.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

The two in question went over to her and Hope noticed the witch raise a questioning eyebrow toward Hope. The girl flushed but shook her head in the negative, knowing what the question was. And it was getting a bit annoying. She was thirteen for heaven's sake. How long until her ladyparts started bleeding? Maybe it was a werewolf/vampire thing that made her not have one or get one late? Maybe not all girls got them at the same time? She would ask the girls when they got to their dorms as well as owl her aunt.

The girls went to sit down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table when Parvati veered off and sat in a different spot. Lavender seemed to catch on to something because she was sporting a sly grin and tugged Hope along. It wasn't until Lavender tugged Hope to sit that she realized she was sitting right next to Fred Weasley.

_Oh crap!_

The boy did not notice her, he was conversing with other members of the Gryffindor team as well as their friend Lee Jordan. She wondered if she should say something only to chicken out. It was Dean who finally spoke to her.

"Heard the dementors gave you quite a fright." Hope felt the familiar ire rise.

"I'm fine..."

"Yeah, they just showed her Parkenson's face over and over... Anyone would be a mess after that!" Fred had broke away from his talk with his friends, giving Hope a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh you poor thing! You need seven chocolate frogs after that!" a girl Hope knew as Katie Bell smirked.

"You missed the way Hope handled Parkenson and Malfoy on the way here. Brilliant!" George chimed and told everyone at the table about what she had said to the two most irritating Slytherin third years. It seemed the whole Gryffindor team hated Malfoy due to his dad buying his spot on the Slytherion team last year.

"Oh, you should have heard what she said to her our first year on the train!" Lavender piped up and Hope ducked down, face burning but not unpleasantly. "She told her that Hogwarts lied to her in the letter because we could have owls, cats and toads but not pugs!"

The boys howled with laughter. "Yes! I love it!"

Hope barely missed Parvati exchange a strange Wonder Twin conversation with Padma who was at the Ravenclaw table. It took all of a second but Parvati rapid-eye glanced from Hope to Fred. Padma smirked and got up, heading to the Gryffindor table but not sitting down.

"Parvati, remember Hope was saying we should come to her home to see muggle technology. We should make a point to as our parents if we can go by there during the Christmas or Easter holidays, just for a day. I am curious about the Internet."

Fred perked up at the mention of Muggle technology. "Dad might even overlook everything we do from hear on out if we got see Muggle technology..."

Ron gave a puzzled look from across the table. "Fred, if we really wanted to see Muggle stuff we could just go to Hermione's house."

"Or mine." Dean added

Parvati was far too polite of a girl to say it but the look that she gave Ron and Dean clearly said "You idiots!"

That dementor must've scrambled Hope's brain because she just now figured out that Parvati and Lavender were trying to play wingman for her with Fred.

Luckily Hope was saved from adding anything once Hermione and Harry came to the table. And right when they sat down Dumbledor had rose to speak. He spoke of the dementors, who were there on Ministry business and spoke of their horrifying nature and that no one was to leave the school. He then announced that Professor Lupin was the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher.

When the man who had given her the chocolate and got rid of the dementor stood up she, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny Weasley clapped hard. She smiled broadly at him and when his eyes met hers she stopped, that strange feeling like she knew him coming over her. The feeling was so strange and intense that she barely heard the Professor's other announcement but noticed it must've been a big one as the whole Gryffindor rose in applause. She blinked, feeling stupid and turned to Fred.

"I spaced out. What happened?"

"Hagrid's the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher!" he told her, still clapping.

Hope's eyes widened and she got to her feet, clapping with the rest of the students. Now that screwed up book that tried to bite off her aunt's hand made sense! She looked over and notice Hermione, Ron and Harry seemed extremely pleased by the news. The three of them were rather close to the giant man. She did not have that much interaction with him during her first two years but he always had a kind smile for her. Although considering the book they had for the class, Hope was a bit apprehensive.

After the announcements were over, Dumbledore announced the feast and her stomach let out a loud rumble. Like a ravenous hound, she tore into her food. Mind numbing despair made a girl hungry. As she scarfed to her heart's content, she noticed Harry doing the same thing. He sat across from her next to Ron, looking much better now that he had some food in him.

As if realizing he was being watched the boy looked up, face flushing at having the brunette looking at him. She could tell it wasn't the flush of 'Oh God, hot girl is looking at me' but or of 'Damn it, I wish people would cut it out because of the dementors!'

She gave a teasing smile. "Hey, don't worry about it... If the dementors had you seeing Pansy over and over again like they did me, I'd faint too... I think the only reason I didn't was because I was all toked up on caffeine."

Harry looked at her as if he couldn't understand a single word she said but after a while cracked a small smile. Seeing that she was getting somewhere with cheering him up she continued, widening her eyes comically. "Oohh dude... was it Crabbe naked? That explains it!"

Harry ducked his head and she could see the unbidden snickers shaking his shoulders. Next to her a spoon clattered noisily to a plate. "Damn it, Hope! People are eating!"

Hope grinned ear to ear. "Sorry, Fred!"

Across from her, Harry laughed, happy that one person was not walking on egg shells around him. Ever since his stint with the dementors, everyone was treating him as if he were fragile. Ron and Hermione kept giving him glances as if he were going to pass out soon and the teachers were giving him wary glances and he'd barely escaped Madam Pomfrey confining him to bed rest. He glanced over behind him toward the Slytherin table were Malfoy was pretending to faint. He felt his temper flare up but Hope's glib tone grabbed his attention.

Ehh, ignore that Billy Idol wannabee. He's just an attention whore. I mean, c'mon, look it his hair. What color is that? Radioactive?"

All of the Gryffindors who knew muggle terms cracked up.

Once the feast was over, everyone made their way to the dorms. He waved goodbye to Hope and Hermione once they were inside and heading up the steps to the girls dormitories. Once he was in his own bed, he smiled, happy to be in the place that felt like home even after everything that had happened. Though when everyone was asleep, he couldn't help but stare into the darkness and wonder. Why did the dementors do that to him and not the others? Why did he faint? Who was screaming?

* * *

><p>"Girls, I gotta question. Since we're stuck with each other for another four years, get over the awkward, okay?"<p>

Parvati had just changed into her pajamas when Hope's question reached her ears. She looked over at Lavender who had a wary look and Hermione and Fey Dunbar. Hermione was nose deep in her books for one of her classes while Fey was fast asleep. Hermione absently looked up. "What is it Hope?"

"Any of you get your rags yet?" Hope asked blatantly. "Because I'm already thirteen and it hasn't happened yet and I'm getting antsy. If the parting of the Red Sea is gonna happen between my thighs monthly, I'd like to get it underway and over with."

Parvati covered her face with her pillow while Lavender's mouth dropped open. Hermione's forehead hit the pages of her book and she sighed. "Hope, why must you be so crude?"

"Was that rhetorical?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Hope's glibness.

"If you must know, I've started mine over the summer. If you're really worried about it, go to Madam Pomfrey." Lavender suggested.

"It could be that you're not going to start until much later, like that girl in that book you loaned me," Parvati offered.

Hope thought for a moment. She loaned Parvati a lot of books. "Carrie?"

"Yes! She didn't start until much later and her mother thought she was a demon spawn because of her powers. She was a muggle born witch, correct?"

"Ehh, something like that. If you come to my house during the holidays, we'll watch the movie. It's old as heck but awesome. What part of the book did you like?"

Now Parvati blushed. "The scene between Tommy and Sue..."

"You perv," Hope smiled before continuing. "But, you think I could be like that? Not getting my period until I'm sixteen?"

"Or you might not get it ever," Hermione said without looking up from her book. "It does happen to some girls."

Hope let that thought mull through her head as the lights went out. Either way, she would speak with the school nurse on it. If she didn't get her period ever, did that mean the spell would never break? It seemed thats what everyone was waiting on until Professor McGonagall was able to redo the spell that was placed on her as a baby.

"Oh, what classes did you pick, Hope?" Lavender asked.

"Oh, I'm taking Divination with you guys, and I'm taking Ancient Runes." She wanted to take Runes considering her father came from actual Vikings before he was turned. During the summer her aunt Rebekah had been teaching her everything she knew of them. She cast a glance to her left and smirked at the sleeping form of Hermione. If Hermione had that class it would be epic to actually beat the know-it-all in something for once. As smart as the girl was she didn't have the assistance of an actual Viking woman. Sometimes having a thousand year old aunt was pretty damned awesome.

* * *

><p>If Hope had been excited for her first Divination class, she was thoroughly disappointed. The batty woman, Professor Trelawny, reminded her of those phony psychics she saw on commercials back in America. After hearing Rebekah tell her stories of the fucked up prophecies that witches made of her, eyes rolling in their heads and speaking in raspy Latin, to see this fake California Psychic with an English accent was pretty disappointing. Not only was the trek to her class bizarre (not to mention that irritating painting of that little knight, she already forgot his name) but that class itself smelled strongly of some herb that made her eyes water and her head feel strange. And when the teacher came in, she was speaking in this wispy voice that made her wonder if there was something stronger than Myrrh burning in that incense burner and if the good professor had rolled up a joint full of it before class.<p>

But, she sucked it up and began reading tea leaves with Hermione. Oddly enough, it seemed this was one of the few times the two agreed on something. It seemed the bushy haired girl was also noticing the weird shift because normally Hope and Hermione did not get along that well. Hope found Hermione's know-it-all ways irritating and Hermione thought Hope was a loud mouthed instigator. While the two stood up for each other when being picked on by Slytherin girls for the sake of Gryffindor solidarity, the two barely tolerated each other.

"This is absolute rubbish..." Hermione muttered as she looked through Hope's cup.

"I seriously think the only thing she's qualified to teach is what pills mixed with what booze give the best effects when you're low on opium and absinthe..."

Hermione's brows pinched and she fought a rude snicker that threatened to bubble up. "What do you know of opium and absinthe?"

"I'm a fan of Poe so I looked up what his deal was. As for the absinthe, it was mentioned on TV and I got curious..." She then glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening. "Plus, my aunt has a bottle stashed that she thinks I don't know about. On my thirteenth birthday I took a shot to see if I'd see stuff like the legends say."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You didn't!"

"It was just a little sip. Burned like crazy. But I couldn't take too much or she'd know. Oh like you've never snuck a swig of beer or vodka from your parents without their knowing."

"My parents are dentists and they do not keep alcohol in the house as it causes oral cancer."

Hope wondered if her weird hybrid blood kept her from getting cancers because she really wanted to get wasted one day. She took the cup from Hermione and looked at the leaves at the bottom. "Ehh... Okay, for the sake of pretending like I give a crap about this... You have an anchor..." She flipped through her text book for the symbolism. "Difficult to change... and a cat... difficulties with relations. So... you're going to be "

Hermione just huffed irritably. "Oh please..." she then picked up Hope's cup. "It looks like... a patch of cherries..."

"Ooh, a love affair!" Lavender whispered excitedly from behind them.

Unbidden, Fred Weasley's face flashed into Hope's mind and she felt herself blushing. Hermione noted this but didn't say anything, instead she kept looking through Hope's cup. "A candle... an illness or worry. And... a cross... trouble." She looked up and noted a slightly paler than before Hope and closed her book. "Oh, I bet its nothing. If there is anything to this, its more than likely you'll finally snap and punch Pansy in the face and you'll land a detention..."

"And what about the candle, the illness?" Neville asked shakily from behind them, leaning in with Parvati and Lavender.

"Well, Pansy will probably be sick and she'll snot on her..." Seamus offered.

"Or she's got Herpes and she bleeds on her..." Dean snickered under his breath.

"Dean! Eww!"

Unfortunately the mirth of the class was broken when Trelawny decided to have another random drama show. She was looking into Harry's cup and then fell backward, hand on her heart. She bagn muttering something about a Grim, predicting Harry's death. The poor boy had been a wreck the whole day until oddly enough McGonagall had cheered him up. The rest of her classes had been pretty smooth sailing, except for Care of Magical Creatures. Those Slytherin dicks managed to mess up Hagrid's class which had started out wonderfully. She had never seen anything as beautiful as a Hippogrif and wanted to ride one just as Harry had. But of course, Draco King-of-the-Douchebags Malfoy went and screwed up everything, pissing off the Hippogriff and faking an injury.

It was half way during dinner that she remembered she needed to speak with the nurse about her lady business. After finishing her meal, she made her way to the hospital wing. She knocked on the door and the kind older woman opened the door.

"Miss Mitchell, what is it?"

"Um... I have a medical question..."

Madam Pomfrey arched a brow when she noticed the blushing young woman. Hope was one of the few students that never had been admitted to her wing. She sweeped a critical eye over her. She could not see any injuries. "What's your question?"

When the girl flushed a deeper shade of scarlet she got the feeling this was of a puberty nature. There had been many a young first, second and third year student coming to her, stressing over their first cycles. "Ooh... cramps? I see. One moment. I have something for that." She handed the girl a piece of chocolate. "This helps the mood swings, its not just for dementors. Now, as for the cramps-"

"Madam Pomfrey... I'm not on my period. That's kind of the problem."

Now the older woman's eyes widened. "I see..."

Hope sighed and Madam Pomfrey lead her back into her office, away from the hospital beds. She gestured for the young woman to sit down. "How old are you, dear?"

"Thirteen."

"Well, this is quite the predicament you have gotten yourself in, young lady. Will the father be taking responsibility?"

Now Hope's eyes widened and she popped out of her chair, face burning but this time with outrage. "I'm not pregnant! I just haven't had my period! In like, ever. Its never started. And fyi, I'm a total virgin!"

"Oh! Well, I'm so sorry my dear... I shouldn't have assumed." She gestured the girl to sit again. "Is that why you're worried? Well, sometimes it can take up to age fifteen. I wouldn't worry dear. And some girls can start as early as eight years old. It usually takes two years after breasts begin to develop."

Hope looked down at her chest. "Well, it should be about a year then..."

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when they had Potions with Slytherin. Harry looked up and barely contained his ire at the image of Draco strutting in like some bloody war hero, his arm in a sling.<p>

"So, while I was recovering in the hospital wing," Draco drawled to the captivated Slytherins, "You will not believe what I heard..."

"What's that, Draco?" Pansy simpered.

"Well, Mitchell apparently came into the hospitial wing because she hadn't gotten her period." The paused to shudder at the mention of gross girl business. "Then Madam Pomfrey took her into her office. I bet anything that she's pregnant and wants to get rid of it."

Harry and Ron both dropped the ingredients for their Shrinking Potion. They both looked at each other and then at the girl in question. Hope was rather far away rinsing her hands and hadn't heard what was being said. Pansy's eyes brightened like she had just received news that Christmas was coming early.

"Really? Who did you think it was?"

"Probably one of the Weasley twins. She's been making goggly eyes at them ever since the dementor thing on the train..." Millicent muttered to Pansy.

"Well, that's why she was such a sobbing wreck on the train..."

"What's it say about Potter that a pregnant girl handled the dementors better than he did!" Draco guffawed.

Now the class looked up at the mention of someone being pregnant. Harry felt wrath grip him in a vice.

"Settle down," Snape told the Slytherins idly.

The Slytherins snickered but kept quiet, whispering here and there and flicking their eyes toward Hope.

"My brothers would never do that to a third year!" Ron whispered to Harry angrily.

"And Hope's crude but she's not that kind of girl!" Seamus also whispered hotly. Apparently he had heard the lies the Slytherin table was spouting.

"I'm not what kind of girl?"

Harry froze and slowly turned around to see the girl in question looking at them curiously.

"Malfoy said you went to see Madam Pomfrey and that you're pregnant since you didn't get your... y'know..." Ron finished uncomfortably.

Harry watched Hope's face turn ghostly white and then dark purple in wrath. "What?"

"And they're saying that it's one of the Weasley twins..." Harry told her uneasily.

"That is a total lie!" Hermione whispered sharply. "She just hadn't it at all and was wondering if something's wrong with her..."

"What a total-" Parvati began.

"Which twin do you think it was?" Crabbe asked, catching everyone's attention. Harry saw Ron's ears turn bright red in wrath at the way they were talking about his brothers.

"Which one got her pregnant?" Pansy muttered to the group.W"ho knows. She is skanky enough to go after two brothers... and considering they are Purebloods, its probably the best she could hope to do. Plus, they are Beaters..." The group snickered while the Gryffindors all looked on in muted horror.

"Oh, I bet they _beat_ something all right..." Crabbe chimed in and received a bunch of high fives from the Slytherins.

"Fuck you, Scabies!" Hope roared at Crabbe.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mitchell..." Snape said absently and Harry noted with rage he did nothing to quell the accusations that Hope was a whore.

Though annoyed by the loss of points, Dean and Seamus snickered at the nickname and even Hermione bit back a giggle. Harry made the connection between Crabbe and Hope's new name for him and also broke into snickers. The Slytherins all shot her poisonous glares but Malfoy recovered. "Careful, Mitchell. It's not good for the baby to get so mad... though if it is Weasley's I guess you'll have to find a nice shoebox for it to sleep in unless your family can actually afford a crib..." But then he seemed to think of something else. "Well, if you look at her, apparently she does have money... Think they planned it, considering how poor they are?" Draco smirked. "Got her knocked up so _her_ family could take care of theirs?"

"And then took turns to make certain it took... Wow. Not that she minded..." Pansy smirked.

Ron shot to his feet but Harry and Seamus held him back and Hope nearly shot over the desk, hands reaching for Pansy's throat, but Dean and Hermione held her back. "Oh, that's it! You bitch! It's on!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mitchell and Weasley. You must learn to control that temper of yours, especially in your condition."

The class froze, disgusted shock coming from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins looked ready to burst into song. Hope froze in her friends' grasps and whirled to face the Potions Master. "I'm not pregnant! But if I was and I wanted an abortion I'm sure we could make a potion of whatever that gross shit is that's in your hair!"

The entire dungeon fell silent and Snape leaned forward towards her. Hope flicnhed a bit but squared her shoulders, eyes narrowed. "A weeks detention, Miss Mitchell. And you ever insult me again you will be expelled. Get out of my class."

Hope broke from her friends' grips and stormed past Draco's desk, knocking over his potion on the way out of the door before slamming it. Snape just turned back to what he was doing. "Weasley, pick up Draco's belongings and another ten points from Gryffindor for Mitchell's outburst."

* * *

><p>Hope scrawled an angry letter to her aunt, detailing everything that had happened from the dementors on the train to the Slytherins calling her a whore. She left out a few things, such as the way the dementors made her want to kill herself, only to say they were creepy. However she went into full detail about the crap from the Slytherins, and if her aunt decided to vamp out and kill all of them, then hey... they shouldn't have been telling lies on her. After attaching the letter to Niklaus's foot and feeding him a bit of ham from her plate she stormed out from lunch to the common room. She couldn't be in here. People kept glancing at her and whispering. Whenever she passed the Slytherin table she heard coughs that sounded suspiciously like "Slut" and "whore" and she refused to think of the prickling in her eyes as tears.<p>

Once she got into the common room, she flopped into one of the squishy chairs and pulled out her books to start on her Transfiguration homework but couldn't due to the tears that kept smearing the ink. How was she going to get through this? Fred would never want to talk to her again and the whole school thought she was a slut. She remembered a girl back in middle school in America. She apparently slept with a boy when she was around Hope's age and got pregnant. Everyone in the school called her a slut and she ended up losing it and killing herself. What if that happened to her? What if she ran into a dementor and decided to go with the suicide impulse because of all of this madness?

Pushing the books out of her lap, she curled into a ball, burying her face in her knees and sobbing. Stupid fucking Slytherins. She hated them all. Its a shame there wasn't a monster that fed on dicks the way it tried to kill muggle borns last year. That would solve all of her problems.

She heard the portrait open and quickly wiped her face, picking her book back up. Oh just her luck, it was everyone including Fred and George. She quickly averted her gaze but froze when she felt both of them sit on the arms of her chair.

"Just so you know, Ron and Hermione told us what happened and we're not mad at you."

Relief flooded her like a waterfall and she let out a lengthy sigh. "I'm really sorry guys..."

"Oh, don't even worry about it..." George said lightly, patting her shoulder.

"Please, if we had a Galleon for every time some Slytherin tart tried to ruin an innocent girl's reputation because she was jealous, we could buy half the planet..." Fred added.

"That's all they do is start mess. It's what they live for." Ginny told her. "It's not like they're good at much else."

Hope giggled but then turned serious. "They're gonna pay for that..."

Fred smirked at the look on her face. "Really now?"

"Hope..." Hermione warned, a wary look on her face.

"Oh yeah..." Hope confirmed, ignoring the girl.

"How's that?" Harry asked. If Hope was planning on getting Draco and Pansy back for their slander, he was all for it, especially after the stunt Draco had pulled in Hagrid's class.

"I don't know yet... but I'll think of something..." She then stood up. "But in the meantime, when the match comes... Pound Slytherin like the whores they are!"

All of the Gryffindor team member's brows rose before the common room erupted into applause.

"Ooh, I like her!" Fred cheered.

Only Hope noticed the triumphant gleam in Lavender and Parvati's eyes at his declaration.

"Ahh... it's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Parvati smiled, leading the way out of the common room.

Hope grabbed her books and left the common room with everyone. She said nothing as they made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class but one thought kept sifting though her head. Pansy crossed a line and now she was going to pay. She didn't know how but she would find a way to ruin that Pug face's life.

She did not know it yet but soon she would.

Pansy Parkenson and Draco Malfoy had been marked.

**Yes, this chapter had a fair bit of teen drama but remember, as nice and somewhat vanilla as Harry Potter was this is Originals drama meaning a bit of crude language horrid themes for underage kids and downright douchebaggery. Now, the preggo scandal... it happens. Even at 13, and Slytherin reminds me of irritating snobby kids who would start a scandal like that. Don't worry, the story will pick up with more supernatural elements. I'm quite certain everyone noticed Hope's strange feeling toward Lupin, not unlike Bonnie's feeling toward Lucy in Vampire Diaries. (Now, they are not related so don't even worry about that.) Also, the drama and the blood shall pick up. And as for Hope's attraction toward Fred, well... c'mon. We have to have a bit of silly puppy love before we get to the ooey gooey center that is Harry/Hope. Also, there is a reason dementors make her want to kill herself... its not just for emo drama. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals, Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective trademark owners.

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I had to go back and watch the first season of Vampire Diaries on Netflix to get a feel of an unactivated werewolf.

Three months ago

"_Auntie... when you first told me you were a vampire... You said that it came with certain stuff, right?"_

_Rebekah looked up from the runes she was writing down for Hope to study and arched a brow. "What are you getting at?"_

"_You can do the compulsion thing, but you can't compel supernatural creatures, right?"_

"_Right... otherwise your room would always be spotless..."Rebekah smirked and Hope gave a huff. "But, we can get into other vampires' heads, mess with their dreams, same as people."_

_Hope steeled herself before asking. "Can you do that to me? Show me things..."_

_Rebekah sat up fully and narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What are you asking me, Hope?"_

"_Can you show me my mom?"_

_Rebekah's expression softened and she sighed and seemed to be searching her mind for something. Then she placed her hand on Hope's temple. _

_This time she saw Rebekah standing inside of a large manor. A young brunette woman descended the stairs, poker from the fireplace in hand. As she descended the stairs Hope couldn't help but notice the woman was very beautiful. It was clear where she inherited that hair from as it was always a point of pride with her. She also noted she and her mother shared the same facial shape and eyebrows. She hoped her body was that rocking one day. _

"_Who the Hell are you?" she demanded._

"_Ahh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car. Get them, will you?" _

_The girl gave her a humorless smile. "Hello. Not the maid."_

"_Right you're that werewolf girl my brother Klaus knocked up. I was expecting some sort of supernatural miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Haley, isn't it?"_

_Haley arched her brows and gave a mix of a scoff and false smile. "You have your brother's manners."_

"_And his temper. So watch it."_

_Haley continued to look unimpressed. _

_When Rebekah pulled out of Hope's mind but the girl grabbed her hand when she was about to pull it away._

"_Can you show me my Dad?" _

_Rebekah sighed and seemed to take longer as if searching her mind for something. Placing her hand on the girl's temple, Rebekah closed her eyes. Within a moment Hope gasped as the images flooded her brain. _

_This time the scenery was different. It wasn't a mordern setting, but a cave. She saw Rebekah clothed in a long dress, carving her names into the stone wall of the cave in runic. Next to her stood a man a bit older than her. Hope's breath caught when she got her first look at her father. He seemed so happy and carefree. Long curly blond hair hung to his shoulders and wide blue eyes, like her own. She noted his mouth, which was quick to laugh, was like her own as well. _

"_Dad..." _

_They left the cave and at the opening stood a woman, older with wavy blond hair, the same as Rebekah's. She wore a green dress and a kind smile, announcing that supper was ready. _

_Their mother. Her grandmother. Esther._

_The one who ordered her killed. _

_At that moment Rebekah withdrew from her mind. "That's enough family history."_

_The girl opened her eyes not knowing how to feel. That was the first actual glimpse she had of her family. She felt happy, confused, sad and angry all at once. Why? She didn't know. _

"_Now, study those runes. If you want to trounce all over that Granger girl in at least one class, read up. And go over that chart on Norse mythology and match the gods up with their Greek, Roman and Egyptian counterparts and be certain tell me when you're finished if the planets had been named for Norse gods instead of Roman, which planet would be what."_

_Hope just goggled at her like she had lost her mind. "Wha...?"_

"_You made a very big mistake coming to me for help in a girl war, even if it is academic. You should know I enjoy other cultures and had spent well over a thousand years soaking up everything I could about each one. Now, you have vampire blood in your body, try to channel it and be a bit quicker raising your hand just so you can show the little twit up. I saw her at the train station when I picked you up and no niece of mine is going to be bested by a girl with hair like that. _

_Hope had a sinking feeling her summer was not going to be as funtastic as she planned. Sighing, she went back to her chart but was unable to put the image of her grandmother out of her mind. She imagined that kind face twisting in revulsion, staring her down as she told her she was an abomination._

* * *

><p>Hope made her way to class with the other students after making a stop at the owlery. She wanted Rebekah to get that note as soon as possible. After leaving the owlery she headed to her Defense of Dark Arts class, that strange feeling from the train growing upon each step. It felt like there was a tether in her brain, leading her here. When they entered the class, the professor was not there but she still had a strange feeling, like he would turn up soon. Honestly, it was a welcome distraction from the rage that occupied her mind at the thought of the Slytherins.<p>

"Don't worry," Lavender said comfortingly. "In no time at all, everyone will realize it was all rubbish."

"We can go to the Headmaster later. Or Professor McGonagall? I'll go with you," Hermione offered, though Hope had the sneaking suspicion that Hermione just wanted to keep Hope from doing anything drastic.

"I wrote to my aunt about what to do about it..." Hope told her and that seemed to calm Hermione a bit.

"Oh! Well, that's good. Involving a parent would be a good idea."

Hope smirked at the idea of what would happen once Rebekah set foot on Hogwarts. Would Pansy piss herself? That would be awesome.

A sudden snap in her brain had her turning her head to the door and within moments, the professor entered the class. He still looked rumpled, and wore clothes suited for a vagrant, but it seemed he had at least eaten some actual meals.

"Good afternoon," Professor Lupin greeted. "Today's lesson will be a practical lesson and only your wands will be needed. Now, if you could all follow me please."

He led the excited and curious students into a staffroom where Snape was just leaving. Hope narrowed her eyes at him, her mind flashing back to his comment about her condition earlier that day and wanted nothing more than to beat him into a pulp. Her rage must have shown on her face because Harry had placed a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her. "Are you all right, Hope?" he asked.

"I'm cool," she replied, "Just imagining what he would look like with a black eye to go with those robes."

Harry smiled at her reply, having imagined that a few times himself. "If that happens, I'd love to have a picture of it..."

"Me too..." a small voice muttered behind them and they both grinned in surprise.

"Of course, Neville." The poor boy got so much humilation at the hands of Snape, it was no shock the gentle boy would want to see his ass kicked.

"All right, class," Professor Lupin began and everyone paid rapt attention. They noticed a wardrobe standing in the room but it was shaking. Everyone's defenses went up and they took a step back. Professor Lupin gave a small smile at their reaction. "No need to worry there's just a boggart in there."

Neither Hope nor Harry new what a boggart was but they couldn't help but notice a majority of the students seemed to not find this news comforting. However the professor ignored their worried looks and continued. "What is a boggart? Who can tell me?"

On queue Hermione's hand shot up and Hope rolled her eyes. But, it was fine. She still had Ancient Runes to get to and that's when the tables would flip. She would finally be Queen of a Class in their year and she wouldn't have to deal with Hermione trying show up everyone all the time. But for now she let Hermione answer the question because honestly, she had no clue what a boggart was.

"It's a shape shifter," Hermione spoke, "It takes the form of whatever it think will frighten us the most."

"Very good. Couldn't have said it better myself," Lupin said and Hermione beamed while Hope and Parvati exchanged eye rolls.

"When I let the boggart out it will assume whatever form it believes will frighten us." Hope heard Neville whimper and she couldn't help but feel a shiver roll down her spine. "This means that we have an advantage over the boggart. Do you know what it is Harry?"

Harry seemed to search his mind for an answer all while Hermione still had her hand up, standing as tall as she could. For some reason that ticked Hope off a bit and she scoffed. "Oh my God, he asked Harry and she's still got her hand up. Seriously?" Hope muttered to Parvati who covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Hermione must've heard what she had said because she turned to look at her with a disbelieving look and Hope just arched her brows as if daring her to say something. She didn't know why she felt like antagonizing Hermione but it was rather fun.

"Um... because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape to take," Harry had answered the question correctly and Hope had rolled her eyes again when Hermione looked put out.

_This heifer right here... I swear to God..._

"Exactly." He then explained a charm that could be used to repel a boggart, taking the thing that was feared and making it amusing. It was called the Riddikulus charm. He then called Neville forward, asking him his biggest fear. Hope had zoned out a bit, her mind going back to what happened in Potions. Ire boiled in the pit of her stomach and she entertained herself with all of the lovely ways she would stomp Pansy and Draco's faces into the ground. And as for Snape...

Wait, why was Snape coming out of the closet? And why did that give her so many jokes?

Neville whimpered and raised his wand, stuttering out "R-riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack and Hope was greeted with the image of Snape in a dress and the most awful hat she had ever seen in her life. And was it her imagination or was Snape pregnant? Her jaw dropped and she almost fell over with shocked delight. Her sides hurt from laughing so hard. She could see tears coming from Harry and Ron's eyes and a few others had doubled over, holding their sides.

"Oh my God! Neville, you're awesome!"

Neville flushed and smiled and Professor Lupin gave a laugh. "Very good, Neville! Parvati!"

One by one different things, scary things appeared and then with the shout of "Riddikulus" they switched to the most silly things ever. By the fifth silly thing she had completely forgotten her wrath at Slytherin and was waiting for her turn. She racked her brain for what she was afraid of. The serial killer that was roaming loose? Nah. Cockroaches? Nah. Auntie Bex yelling at her? Yeah, but it wasn't as scary as it was before. What was she most afraid of?

"Hope!"

Now it was Hope's turn. She stepped in front of the of the boggart that was currently in the form of a giant eyeball. It shifted and Hope readied her wand, ready to scream 'Riddukulus' like everyone else had. The bogart shifted and the confidant smile slipped off of her face like chalk being erased from a board.

Across the room, Harry watched, eager to take on the boggart. Hope had stepped in front of it and it shifted into a tall, blond woman in a green dress. The dress looked a bit old fashioned but not terribly out of place. She fixed Hope with a piercing glare and walked toward her.

"You are an abomination! Like the evolution of an already lethal disease. A plague on this earth."

The class fell silent as Hope let out a frail squeak and she tried to raise her wand but her hand was shaking horribly. Her face was sheet white and he could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes. Parvati moved to place a hand on Hope's shoulder but the boggart then shifted to a wrapped and decaying mummy. Hope seemed to snap out of it and pushed Parvati out of the way. The mummy shifted back to the woman and she held out her wand. "Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack and the woman's dress shifted into a giant clown suit. Hope let out a sigh of relief and the mood of the class lightened again, everyone laughing at the boggart's silly attire. Hope gave a shaky laugh as well but eased toward the back of the group and only Harry saw her slide out of the staffroom.

* * *

><p>"I can never tell her I actually like this show..."<p>

Rebekah was parked in front of her television, a glass of wine in one hand and a bloodbag in the other. She was indulging in her usual ritual that had began the first year Hope had left for Hogwarts. She would watch all of the silly shows that Hope enjoyed, wondering what was the appeal. She was currently watching one of Hope's bloodier anime, _Attack on Titan._ And she was slightly horrified to find she was highly intrigued, especially after the first episode. And it was either her emotions on high from missing Hope or the seventh glass of wine but she actually found herself tearing up a bit.

"Oh... poor Eren... Although Mikasa reminds me of Elijah... nag nag nag..."

A flutter of wings and a tap at the window caught her attention. Sighing, she stood tipsily and made her way to the window. "Speaking of things that remind me of my brothers..."

Niklaus sat perched on the windowsill his yellow eyes giving her an unimpressed look. She and the owl had a hate-hate relationship and she would love nothing more than to kill it but Hope loved the bloody pest so she tolerated its presence. She opened the window and let the bird in. He stuck out his foot and turned his head away from her as if he would rather look at potted plants than her. She yanked the note from his foot and hissed at him.

"Little snob." She rolled open the letter as Niklaus hooted angrily that she did not give him a treat. The note was written Hope's loopy handwriting and she sobered a bit when she saw tear stains on the paper.

_Auntie Bex,_

_This is like the worst week ever! When I got on the train everything was cool. I was chilling out with Parvati, Padma and Lavender when the train stopped. Apparently there's some weird wizard criminal who escaped and they had these things looking everywhere for him. Why on the train I have no clue but these things, Fred Weasley told me they were called Dementors of Azkaban, came on the train and they were so creepy! They looked like Grim Reapers without the charm. They freaked out a bunch of people, and Harry actually fainted but it was no biggie. Then Pansy was being a bitch as well as this douchebag named Draco Malfoy but I handled it. Speaking of Draco, in Care of Magical Creatures, we were learning about these awesome creatures called Hippogriffs and Draco got bit by one ecause he was being a douche and ended up in the hospital wing and that's when stuff went to Hell. I was wondering why I didn't get my rag yet so I went to the nurse, wondering if something was wrong with me. Draco was there in a bed but I didn't see him and I told the nurse I didn't get my period and he and Pansy made up a rumor that I was pregnant and that Fred and George took turns so I would take care of their family since they don't have a lot of money. So, I went off in class tried to beat up Pansy and that DICK PROFESSOR SNAPE WHO ALWAYS WIPES SLYTHERIN'S ASSES TOLD ME TO CALM DOWN SINCE ITS 'NOT GOOD FOR MY CONDITION!' Then I went off on him and he gave me a week's detention! I'm just so mad right now! I don't know what to do. _

_Hope_

_P.S. Can Parvati and Padma come by during Christmas break for a day? Lavender too? I want to show them the internet and stuff._

Rebekah read and reread the note, feeling her rage bubble up at what her niece had to deal with on her first week back. Her first impulse was to go directly to King's Cross and figure out a way to get to Hogwarts and rip those bloody brats and that potions teacher to shreds. However, more than likely she wouldn't be able to make it there and she had no idea where the school was actually located. Only that somewhere in Scotland. The only way to get there would be the train and it was probably not even stationed at King's Cross.

"Bloody hell..." She then turned to the owl, "What the Hell am I supposed to do?" Niklaus just hooted and gave her a bored look. "You're no help..."

She then pulled out her phone and sent a text to Elijah, he always knew what to do.

_Hope is having a crisis. What should I do?_

The reply was immediate.

_Is she all right?_

_She's fine. It's students at her school. Children calling her a whore and a teacher advocating it. _

Now here phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What on Earth is happening to our niece?" Elijah asked, wasting no time.

"She sent me a letter from her school. Apparently some kids started a rumor that she was pregnant and she's highly upset..."

"Is she?" Elijah asked, sounding wary and she scoffed.

"No! She hasn't gotten her period so she's freaking out, wondering if something's wrong with her. She went to the nurse and some boy in the rival house who is in the infirmary heard her then started the rumor in class."

Now Elijah simply sighed. "Well, it seems that she's dealing with typical childhood bullying and cruelty. And while I would love nothing more than to show those little brats a thing or two, it would not do to expose ourselves or her in a school."

Rebekah wanted to tell her brother that it was more than just a school, however over the past two years she had never divulged that Hope was in a school full of witches. Somehow she had a feeling her family, namely Klaus, would try to stop her and the last thing she wanted was Hope's choices taken away from her. Though it was clear her brother loved his daughter, she did not want him taking away Hope's freedom the way she did to her for the better part of a thousand years. Also, she felt honor bound to Minerva not to divulge the existence of the school considering that she never once told Elijah about it when they were a thing. As far as her brothers and Haley was concerned, Hope was attending a regular school.

"So... what should I tell her? You're good at this sort of thing?"

"Rebekah, I don't even know why you are asking me this. Simply go to the school, and compel the children to stop bullying her."

It wasn't like she knew where the school was, and even if she did, none of them could be compelled. So, she scrambled for a lie. "Hope... knows what I am now, I finally told her. And I had offered to do that but she doesn't want me compelling them. I guess it's her silly part wolf pride that doesn't me stepping in."

"How is she doing with that, now that you speak of it?" Elijah asked suddenly, "If I'm not mistaken, a wolf's violent tendencies come out during puberty. It normally happens earlier for girls due to the fact they age faster than boys."

Rebekah hummed in thought. "Well, she's always had a bit of a temper... But, it's been getting worse once she turned eleven... Also, she has come into her powers. Minerva is teaching her witchcraft while we wait for when she needs to renew the spell that protects her. She set a bunch of onions on fire just because a waitress bungled up her sandwich.," she finished with a smile.

Elijah let out a sigh. "Well with Minerva teaching her she should learn to control her powers very quickly. She was a very gifted witch when she was only seventeen, though I never understood her use of a wand."

"She actually got Hope a wand..."

"Hmm." He then paused for a moment. "Niklaus is here... I believe he wishes to speak with you."

Rebekah sighed feeling the usual annoyance when it came to dealing with her other brother. "Hello, sister..." he spoke in his usually playful tone.

"Hello Nik..."

His tone then softened. "How is she?"

"Angry, dealing with bullies but doesn't want me to compel them to be nice... Silly wolf pride. She has come into her powers and has your temper... she set onions on fire for no reason." She smiled when Klaus laughed and continued "She has friends. I've met a few of them. She's a bit of a perv... Apparently she watched the Kardashian tape without my knowing... I put a firewall on the computer, but she's a bit of a tech head so she managed to figure it out... She has an arch rival at school and they keep coming up with constant insults, though while Hope is ahead in the insult war, the girl took the lead by starting rumors about her..."

"What sort of rumors?"

"That two boys slept with her so they would get her pregnant and her family would be forced to take care of theirs since they don't have money."

"Really?!"

"Yep..."

"Rebekah, are you sure you don't want to just kill this girl and make it look like an accident?"

"I'm not killing a child, Nik!" Then she huffed. "Though her dick of a teacher on the other hand..."

"What about her teacher?"

"When she nearly got into a fight with the girl, he told her to keep calm due to her 'condition' then gave her detention for a week for going off on him."

Niklaus was quiet, and Klaus was quiet, that meant he was pissed. And when he was pissed, bad things happened. "Where does she attend school?"

"Niklaus you will not kill her teacher," she heard Elijah say in the background.

"He basically called my daughter a whore and you're asking me not to kill him?" Klaus's voice was full of incredulous fury.

"I'll handle it!" Rebekah said frantically. It would not do for Klaus to make a mess of things as well as find out exactly what type of school she attended. "I'll figure out what to do with him..."

Klaus was still fuming on the other end when a loud hoot from the other Klaus caught their attention. "Is that an owl? Why is it in the house?"

"It's Hope's... did I mention your daughter has weird taste in pets?" She then smiled. "She named it after you."

There was a clear smile in her brother's voice. "Really?"

"Yes. I'll send you a picture of it... it looks just like you: bitchy." She then took a picture of the annoyed looking bird and sent it to Elijah's phone.

"Where is Hope now?" He asked, sounding vunerable and hopeful all at the same time. "If she knows about you then she knows about the rest of us... What does she know of me?"

"She knows what you are... That you love her. I showed her you and Haley by going into her mind. She asked me to. I didn't tell her of any of the horrible things you've done, Nik. Those are your stories to tell her..."

Though she couldn't hear it, she knew that he was relieved. "I... I would like to speak with her..."

Now ice water ran through her blood. "She isn't here right now. She is with friends. Apparently they staged an intervention due to the rumors and having a slumber party to cheer her up as well as plot typical teenage mean girl revenge. I say by noon there shall be photoshopped porn pictures of this girl in a gangbang and her teacher in gay porn..."

Klaus was silent again and Rebekah started to get nervous, but then he spoke. "She may be my child but if she's doing things like that for revenge then it is clear you rubbed off on her..."

"I am the Original Mean Girl after all..."

"And why aren't you giving her pointers if that's the case?"

There was an audible smack as Rebekah facepalmed. "That's a good question... Let me go give those girls a lesson in full on girl war."

"And that's when all of Europe burned to the ground... Goodbye sister."

"Goodbye, Nik." She hung up the phone and went to grab a piece of paper.

Telling Klaus had been a bad move, but hopefully he bought it. However, she had no idea how she was going to keep dodging his requests to speak to Hope until she returned for Christmas. But that was a problem for tomorrow as well as for when she was more sober. Now she had to give her beloved niece some advice on how to handle a bitch Original style.

* * *

><p>It was hours later and Harry had headed up to the common room after dinner. The Gryffindor table had been absent of a loudmouthed American girl. He found Hope sitting in one of the chairs, again her eyes puffy from crying. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. Her first week back was utter Hell. He noticed some charts in her hands that looked like runic symbols and remembered she was taking Ancient Runes. As if noticing she wasn't alone, she lifted her eyes to him and sighed.<p>

"That was my grandmother if you wanted to know. Long story short, she's a racist bitch."

Harry blinked at the abrupt way she spoke of it but said nothing, instead he sat down in the chair across from her. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment but he figured they at least had some common ground here aside from their hatred of Slytherin and dementor issues. "My aunt and uncle kept me locked in a cupboard until I was eleven and pretty much starved me."

Hope's eyes lifted from her paper and she arched a brow, mouth falling open. "Your aunt and uncle are douchebags."

"Yep." Harry nodded without hesitation.

She smiled briefly but then it faltered. Thinking back to when she had tried to cheer him up their first night after the dementors, Harry continued. "But, Hope... if anything, you need to focus on something else... and this is the most important thing ever so I want you to listen to me carefully."

Hope set her papers down and leaned forward, giving Harry her full attention. "And what's that?"

Harry leaned forward, looking right into her eyes and spoke with full seriousness. "We got to see Snape in a dress."

Hope blinked. Once. Twice. Her lips pulled into a grin and she fell back into her chair, rolling with laughter. Harry smiled triumphantly, glad she was no longer upset.

"Oh my God, that made day! Neville is my hero after that!"

"After what?"

Both looked up to see the portrait swing open and Neville along with a few other Gryffindors, including Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Colin Creevy. Harry let out a sigh at the sight of Colin. While the boy was nice enough, he was so irritating. Like a loud, chatty shadow. Hope smiled at Neville and gave him two thumbs up.

"Neville! You are my hero! You gave me the best present in the world! Snape in a dress! And knocked up!"

The round faced boy blushed and smiled as the whole common room erupted in applause and people gave him pats on the back. It was clear he wasn't used to such attention since the day he helped put Gryffindor in first place for the house cup during their first year. "Well he was out of line, saying that about you in class today..."

Hope let out a squeal and rushed up to give the boy a hug. "That was so epic! Thank you!" She then gave him a huge, loud kiss on the cheek.

The boy turned bright red and had a dazed expression on his face and the common room erupted into catcalls and whistles. Hope rolled her eyes and went back to her seat, flopping down as the rest of the room rejoiced in the tale of Snape in a dress and pregnant.

"I wish I could've seen it!" Fred exclaimed as he sat in the seat next to Hope. Harry noticed the girl's cheeks flare up but she didn't say anything. It was reminiscent of how Ginny would turn bright red whenever she saw him.

"It was hilarious!" Ron told them. "If we face a boggart again, Neville, put him in a ball gown!"

"Or a kimono," Hermione suggested.

"Or dirty lingerie," Hope chimed in and everyone groaned in disgust.

"Damn it, Hope! We just ate!" Fred moaned and she grinned.

"That sounds like a personal problem," she quipped.

"Really? So that's how the mother of my child is treating me?" Fred teased and she gasped.

"Really?"

"They were joking about the rumor all day," Lee Jordan explained to her, "The best way to piss off Slytherin is to make fun of what they're trying to do to you."

Hope's face scrunched up in thought and she shrugged. "Okay, well.. if I'm your baby mama then you need to get me some food. I missed dinner."

"That sounds like a personal problem," Fred grinned and she bumped him with her shoulder, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Later that night, Hope's rumbling tummy kept her awake. Now that she was over what had happened with the boggart, she was pissed that it kept her from dinner. She wondered if there was a way she could sneak to the kitchen without being caught when someone eased up her dorm door.

"Hope" a voice whispered. "Are you up?"

Hope sat up and grabbed her wand. "Lumos..." a light appeared and she saw the freckled face of Ginny Weasley in her door. "Hey Ginny, what's up?"

The girl scurried to Hope's bed, arms full with something and Hope caught the smell of food and her mouth watered. Ginny snuck her food? "Aww Ginny! Thanks. You're so sweet."

Ginny gave her a smile as she set the food on her bed. Roast beef sandwiches, fruit, a small bowl of pudding as well as "Actually, Fred and George told me to stay up and wait for them when everyone went to bed. They like to sneak around the school you see. Somehw they went to the kitchen and got me a bunch of extra food. They've been doing it all week after the dementors... but Fred told me to bring you this since you didn't eat at dinner."

Hope's eyes widened and her heart sped up. Suddenly, all of the drama from the day didn't matter. Fred Weasley noticed her! He stole food for her!

"What's going on...?" Parvati's voice came thick with sleep. The girls turned as they raven haired girl sat up, yawning. There was a muttered incantation and then her wand lit up. "I smell food..."

The other girls also woke up as well and then Hermione's voice came I the darkness. "Ginny, did you sneak in the kitchen to get food?" she said disapprovingly. Was it Hope's imagination or was Crookshanks looking at them disapprovingly as well?

"No, Fred and George did and Fred told me to give this to her since she didn't eat."

"Ohhhh..." Lavender cheesed while Parvati's mouth fell open in giddy delight.

"Well that's very nice of them it's still not an excuse for them to-" Hermione began but Hope cut her off.

"Hermione, don't rain on my hot guy parade!" She then covered her mouth when she saw Ginny's eyes widen in giddy surprise. "Ahh shit..."

"You like my brother? Which one?"

"Fred." Lavender and Parvati said simultaneously.

"Big mouths!" Hope yelled but went back to her food. The roast beef sandwich was so good! Did he make it for her?

Hermione huffed but turned her wand off, laying back down.

"I won't say anything..." Ginny smirked as she left to head back to the second year girl's dorm.

Hope's face burned with embarrassment as she ate, pointedly ignoring the smirks from Lavender and Parvati. "Go to bed... We got classes tomorrow."

The two giggled and their wands went off. Hope ate until her fill and set the remaining fruit on and cookies in her case. Full and happy she shut her wand light off and snuggled back into her comfy bed, feeling much better. Now she was able to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>That next morning Hope woke up with a bright smile on her face. She practically sang as she scrubbed and got dressed for her day. Hermione still shot her disapproving looks but she ignored them. Though honestly that girl needed to lighten up!<p>

At breakfast, she noticed people were whispering when she walked in but not as much as yesterday. Padma was already down when she noticed Hope and ran over to her. "Hope, how are you? Parvati told me about what happened in Potions. I can't believe they would do that!"

"I can..." another Ravenclaw said calmly. They both turned to see a blonde girl at the table and Hope had to blink for a moment. Was she wearing turnips for earrings?

"The Slytherins aren't very nice, and reputation is everything for them so they think it is for everyone. They are quite snobbish."

Hope arched her brow at Padma who let out a long breath through her nose. "This is Luna Lovegood."

"And you're Hope Mitchell," the girl said calmly, staring at her in a way that reminded her of the stoners she would see in Chicago.

Another girl came up to the group, also Ravenclaw, a pretty Asian girl. "Hi... Hope. I'm Cho. How are you?"

"Erm... hi. I'm good."

The girl gave her a small that seemed almost like pity. Did she believe that crap from yesterday? And here she thought the Ravenclaws were smart. "I'm... going to go to my table."

"Oh, of course. Well, it was nice meeting you." Cho went back to the Ravenclaw table with a group of fourth years who began whispering excitedly once she sat down.

Hope turned to Padma and arched a brow, "The hell?"

Padma just shrugged but sat down as well. Hope went to move but Luna's breezy voice stopped her. "They only believe it because their own lives are mundane and once something more interesting happens, they'll forget."

Hope was starting to like this girl. "Yeah, you're right." She moved to sit down at the Gryffindor table and noticed the slight dumbstruck look on Harry's face. She looked in the direction he was looking and noticed he was staring at the Asian girl, Cho. "You want to stare a little harder? She's probably not feeling it yet..."

Harry jumped and flushed and Hope grinned. "I... I wasn't..."

"Uh-huh... any old lie will do," she smirked as she dove into her food.

Harry gave a huff and went back to his meal. There was a snicker coming from his left and he glared at Ron. "Shut up..."

Another set of Weasleys sat down and this time it was Hope who flushed. "Hi Fred... Thanks for the food last night."

The boy gave her a smile and a pat on the back. "Well of course, you're eating for two now."

Hope rolled her eyes and went back to her food but stopped when the familiar sound of the owls came delivering the mail. She brightened considerably when she saw Niklaus zooming toward her. The large owl landed in her plate, giving her a nip on the finger. She figured that was his version of a greeting kiss. He stuck out his foot which had a note attached to and she eagerly grabbed it.

_Hope,_

_I probably shouldn't be writing this letter after seven glasses of wine but I wanted to let you know I got your message. Although the very first thing I wanted to do was go to you school rip those little twits and that asshole of a teacher to shreds, I realized that would be bad. Also, I know you and you might not know it now but you would hate me getting involved. Maybe not with the teacher, but with the students. Now, that doesn't mean I can't give you a bit of advice from the Original Mean Girl herself. Make that little bitch suffer. She is only picking on you because she is weak. Find her weakness, exploit it, tear her down. Publicly if you can. _

_Love, Auntie Bex._

_P.S. Don't do anything tacky like date her boyfriend. But a little divide and conquer is always fun. Also ruining her reputation right back. _

_P.P.S Your friends can come over but just for a day. _

Hope blinked at the letter, hardly believing what she was seeing. Did her aunt really just give her the ok to go full on bitch on Pansy.

"Damn, Auntie..." she muttered but set about reading it. If only because her aunt might quiz her on it once she got home.

"Is that a book on child birth, Mitchell?" Pansy's voice called as she and her group of Slytherin girls walked past.

Hope fumed a bit but gave them a smile. "Why? Wanted to borrow it for the day you spread em' for Malfoy so you can trap him into a marriage? With that face, it's the only way you'd do it."

There was choke and sputter and Hope looked up to see Harry choking and coughing on his pumpkin juice while Ron was staring with his jaw dropped. George and Fred looked at each other and grinned while Hermione sighed and ducked her head. Pansy fumed and stormed over to the Gryffindor table, looking ready to kill when Hope widened her eyes in mock fright and latched onto George's arm who was sitting next to her. "Ohmigod, she's going to hit a pregnant woman."

The Gryffindor table erupted into laughs while Pansy glared daggers at them before whirling on her foot. She started to walk away when Hope called out. "Parkenson!" The girl stopped and looked back at her, her sneer faltering a bit at the malicious smile the Gryffindor gave her. It was gone in an instant, replaced by a look of the deepest loathing and she mouthed "Game on."

* * *

><p>It was later on that day when Hope's saving grace came in the form of her Ancient Runes class. Of course, she found Hermione in the class and she looked a bit surprised to see her there. She was also there with a few Ravenclaw students and she grinned when she saw Padma and ran over to sit next to her.<p>

"I'm so glad we have a class. I've missed you. I barely see you except on the train and in the halls," Padma said as Hope sat down. "Don't worry. It'll blow over."

Hope thought about the incident last year when everyone thought Harry Potter was the one letting out the basilisk even though it wasn't true. "Are you sure? What about last year when-"

"That was because Harry was a Parselmouth, Hope. But whenever Slytherin stars a rumor about a pregnant girl, no one listens."

Hermione gave a small sigh from behind them. "Yes, but... she was already going to Madam Pomfrey for..." she glanced at Hope and the Hybrid shrugged, giving her permission and Hermione continued, "she hadn't gotten her period at all, as in not once. But Malfoy heard her speak to the nurse about it."

"And Snape didn't make it any better telling me to 'Keep my temper in check with my condition'" Hope hissed and the other two girls looked shocked but Hope continued. "But whatever, I'll make Pansy pay..."

"Hope," Hermione started and Hope rolled her eyes. "Hope. Whatever it is you're thinking of doing to Parkenson, don't. All you'll do is get in trouble, and you'll lose Gryffindor points. I know what she did was wrong but-"

"Hermione, I left my mama in America. Get off my back." Hope ignored the huff fro behind her and turned to Padma. "My aunt wrote me back, she said it's cool for to stay for a day during break."

"But my aunt got back to me. She siad it was cool, you guys can come over during break. "

At that Padma perked up. "Oh, I owled my parents about spending a day with you during the holidays They said it was all right."

That brightened Hope's mood considerably. "Sweet! Wait until you get a load of video games! I can't wait to teach you how to play Pokemon!"

The teacher asked them to take out their books while she began writing some things on the board. When Hope opened the book, she was delighted that most of the stuff she already knew from Rebekah's hard lessons over the summer.

"Good afternoon, class!" the teacher, Professor Babbling, began. "Welcome to Study of Ancient Runes. Now, who here can tell me what runes are?"

Hermione's hand shot up but Hope's did as well which had Padma arching her brows. In the few classes she had with Gryffindor, she barely got a word in edge wise due to Hermione always raising her hand. And even though it wasn't for Ravenclaw, it was nice seeing someone else, especially her friend, answer a question. Particularly after the week she had.

"You there," the professor said pointing to Hope.

"Runes are an ancient Germanic alphabet, used for writing, divination and magick. They were used throughout northern Europe, Scandinavia, the British Isles, and Iceland from about 100 B.C.E. to 1600 C.E." Hope said and Padma could see the self-satisfied turn of her lip as well as Hermione looking a bit put out.

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me where else runes have been discovered?" the professor asked and Hope's hand shot up again. "Yes?"

"North America. They were there long before Columbus "discovered" anything," Hope said and used finger quotes as well when speaking of Columbus. A few students did not know what she spoke of due to being unfamiliar with muggle facts but it seemed the professor did for she nodded in approval.

"Wonderful. What is your name, Miss?"

"Hope Mitchell."

"Well done. Another five points." She began writing runes on the board. "Can anyone tell me what the word rune means?"

This time Padma raised her hand just as Hope started to, but then lowered it, giving her friend and smile. "Yes?"

"Rune means 'mystery, secret and whisper'" Padma explained and was delighted when she received five points for Ravenclaw. There was an irritated huff from behind them, indicating Hermione was not pleased about something.

The rest of the class went by smoothly as well as wonderfully for Gryffindor which received twenty-five points by the end of the lesson, though not one of them had come from Hermione answering a single question.

As they made their way down the halls, Padma gave Hope a bump with her shoulder. "You knew that question, but let me answer it anyway?"

"Ehh, my arm was getting tired," Hope said lazily but Padma smiled.

"Thanks."

Another irritated huff sounded from behind them and Hope rolled her eyes. Hermione made her way past them, nose in the air. Padma blinked but Hope just gave a half smile. "I think she's mad..."

* * *

><p>They had a bit of time before dinner and most of Gryffindor was back in the common room. Inside the common room, Hope was barely listening to Parvati and Lavender as they went on about some more garbage Trelwany had told them. Naturally, this led to Hope trolling them.<p>

"So, can you tell me the lotto numbers for when I go back to America when I graduate? I'd really like a mansion."

From across the room they heard Fey snickering. Parvati and Lavender scowled at her.

"Seriously, Hope. You would think with what your cup said about you, you would take this a bit more serious."

"I'm not taking any teacher serious who doesn't even teach tarot cards. Or runes..." She then stiffened. "Not that I want her teaching runes... I like runes. Don't let her give me a reason to hate it."

"Speaking of runes," Parvati said suddenly, "Padma told me about how you let her answer the question in Runes class."

Hope opened her mouth but there was another huff coming from a spot by the fire. The girls looked over at Hermione who was busily petting Crookshanks with her nose in the air. Hope had enough of it and considering their were no teachers around, she let loose.

"Did you fart, Hermione Is that why your nose is in the air?"

A few people snickered and Hermione just turned to face Hope, already used to her crudeness. "I don't see why you denied Gryffindor more points, is all. You clearly knew the answer but you let her have it."

Now Hope rolled her eyes. "Is that why you're mad? I let Ravenclaw have some points?" From the corner of her eye she noticed Fred and George coming into the common room and she fought a smirk at the words that came out of her mouth. "So, I let Ravenclaw have some points. So what? Considering we're going to totally run them over in Quidditch at the match, does it really matter?"

The common room gave a cheer and a few claps, mostly coming from the team itself. "That's our girl!" Fred cried happily, plucking Hope up and spinning her around. The girl squealed and blushed happily, noticing the teasing smiles from Parvati and Lavender.

"Fred, put her down. What about morning sickness?" George fake scolded and Hope rolled her eyes. It seemed the two had taken to making a big joke out of the pregnancy scandal which was the best way to diffuse it as well as Slytherin's ammo. figuring the best way to gain Fred's attention was to roll with the goofiness.

"Fred, I'm having a craving. Get me some chocolate and pickles."

"Anything for the mother of my child."

"Thanks, baby daddy."

"You all are mental!" Ron moaned from his seat while the common room burst into laughter.

It was at that moment that Crookshanks had sprang from Hermione's lap and latched itself onto Ron's chest. The boy screamed and fell back and something jumped from his robes. Parvati screamed as Ron's rat Scabbers ran over her foot and then Hermione's cat almost tripped her up as he chased the rodent down.

"Catch that cat!" Ron yelled.

Hope bent down and grabbed the frightened rat by the tail, her face quenching in disgust. "Ron, you're lucky I like you because I don't pick up rats for just anybody!" The orange cat ran up to her and his hair stood on end as he hissed at the rat she held in her grip but seemed to know better than to tackle her. Hope simply glared the animal down. "Garfield, I will kick you. Try something."

Hermione rushed forward and grabbed the cat out of harm's way though it kept hissing at Hope who was still holding the rat. Ron stood and took the rat from Hope, glaring daggers at Hermione. "I told you to keep that cat away from Scabbers!"

Hermione simply huffed. "Ron, he doesn't know that it's wrong!" She then whirled on Hope. "And I can't believe you would kick a defenseless animal!"

"I didn't kick him, I just said I would if it did anything like try to scratch me."

"Hope forget it, she clearly cares more about that cat than people or their pets!" Ron spat as he angrily made his way to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione huffed but turned back to Hope. "Still, Hope, back to the matter of-"

"Save it, Hermione!" Hope snapped, fed up with the girl. "I let Padma answer a question. So what? You couldn't even let Harry answer a question even though the teacher called on him and not you. Is that why you're mad? Because I let Padma have it and not you? How dehydrated for attention are you? Well, I'm sorry I know how to let my friends shine as well because I'm not an insecure spaz. Or are you mad because when I wasn't letting Padma answer a question I was answering them all?"

"Oh Hell..." Seamus muttered to Dean. "This isn't going to be pretty..."

Hermione stiffened, Hope's words striking something deep. "I'd think you'd had enough attention for one week, Hope" the girl retorted nastily.

"And you didn't get enough... You mad, bro?" Hope sneered, flopping back into her seat.

"Hope, Padma told me we can come over to your home during Christmas holidays." Parvati said too cheerily, in an attempt to diffuse things. The common room had gone quiet while the two girls argued.

Hope turned her baleful glare away from Hermione and smiled at her friend. "Oh right... Auntie Bex also wrote back to me on the Slytherin thing. She basically said girl war on Pansy. This is going to be fun."

Parvati arched her brows and opened her mouth to speak when Hermione's voice stopped her. "Well that sounds like horrible parental behavior. But considering the way you act at times, its not much of a surprise."

Hope's eyes popped and she sprang from the chair. She didn't go for her wand which was sitting on the chair. It was if her anger was made of coils and she was nothing but a puppet. Her fingers curled into a fist and there was a loud crack as it connected with Hermione's eye. Crookshanks flew out of her grip and the cat screeched. The girl cried out as she fell back, clenching her face. Hope moved to spring but she was suddenly being restrained by many pairs of arms. Katie was helping Hermione up who was holding her face, tears streaming and one of her eyes swelling up rapidly. Hope glared down at her, mouth tight and breathing angrily through her nose, looking much like a bull ready to charge.

"Hope, calm down!" she heard Parvati cry but she still struggled to get free from the people holding her, screaming at the shaking Hermione.

"Don't talk shit about my family, you basic bitch!"

"I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey," Katie said and hurriedly led Hermione out of the common room, Harry following after them. He stopped to give Hope look of pure shock that she felt right to her toes.

Once they were gone, Hope took deep, ragged breaths, the cool air in her lungs helping to bring her down somewhat from her rage high. She swallowed, forced the fire and smoke from her brain and turned her head to look at the ones holding her. It was George, Fred and Seamus. The let her go once Hermione was out of the room. She sat back in her seat and gripped her knees tightly, taking breaths to calm herself.

"Hope!" Another voice called and everyone looked up and Fred and George groaned. It was Percy, their brother and Head Boy. "I just saw Hermione, Katie and Harry and Hermione told me you hit her!"

"The bitch was asking for it," she said, not giving two shits if he was Head Boy.

Percy's mouth dropped open at her language. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Hope! Ten for fighting, and another five for using language like, especially a lady."

Hope huffed and just went back to watching the fire. Her rage was almost as hot as the flames but she fought to calm it. It seemed this was just not her week. She could hear the muttering of the people in the common room and wished nothing more than for them to scram. Parvati seemed to anticipate this and she went to sit somewhere else. Fred and George had also left but she was too mad to care. One by one everyone was leaving her alone, except for one orange cat that stood in front of her, back arched, fur on end and hissing.

Her blue eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, staring the cat down and as all of her rage from the week nearly reached its boiling point.

She spoke low, her voice a razor's edge. "I will throw you in the fire... Keep hissing at me."

It seemed Crookshanks was a lot smarter than his master and knew better that pick a fight with her and she felt her rage calm a bit as the cat left.

That rage was replaced by revulsion.

She really would have killed the cat. She really would have. And she loved animals... What was happening to her?

**Okay, you might all be wondering why was Hope being such a bitch to Hermione? Well, unactivated wolf... Meaning, like how an activated wolf will instinctively go after vampires but kill humans if they are around, Hope's initial target was Pansy as well as Draco and Snape but they weren't around so she focused her wrath on the most irritating thing in the vicinity which was Hermione. Plus, she's a thirteen year old girl raised by the Original Mean Girl... she's got the bitch gene regardless of if she's a wolf or not. And as for the fight... I honestly don't know where that came from. Also, no worries people the story is Hope and Harry and I know it seems like there isn't much of Harry at the moment but there will be. As for her crush on Fred and their banter, will they are jokesters and in classic Vampire Diaries style, we have to have some awkward teen romances on both sides first. :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Originals. They both belong to respective copyright holders.**

**A.N: Okay, so after the last episode of Originals, the idea for where I want this story to go kind of went ker-thunk, but I have decided that I will continue on as had planned.**

**Warnings: General thirteen year old hairbrained schemes and pettiness**.

That night, Hope had stayed by the fire when everyone else had gone to bed. She did not trust herself to be near the other girl. Not when she had been sorely tempted to kill her cat just on principle. She had curled up in one of the squishy chairs and fell asleep there. Oddly enough no one bothered her. Probably too scared to confront out of fear that she would deck them as well.

The next day, the whole school seemed to have heard about Hope decking Hermione. Where ever she passed, people would whisper. Normally a fight wouldn't be that big of a deal but considering the gossip already surrounding Hope, the school ate it up. She noticed a group of Ravenclaw girls whispering. One of them was that pretty Asian girl she had seen Harry ogling and she rolled her eyes. Really? Padma had given her a look of concern and made a motion to speak with her during breakfast. Neville, Seamus and Dean had quickly averted their eyes when they passed her and Ron had given her a look of pure wrath that she couldn't help but feeling irritated at.

"Wow. Really?" she fumed to herself as she watched the youngest Weasley boy's retreating back. Thank God it was the weekend. She only had a detention. Granted, it was cleaning the chandeliers throughout the school... which she had done many times for tripping Filch in the hallway during her first year. She smiled to herself. Good times.

She had been making her way to the Great Hall when a group of Slytherin third years rounded the corner. They did not see her and she had no desire to deal with them at the moment so she hung back as they walked ahead of her. They seemed to be chattering about Potions when one of the boys changed the subject.

"Hey, did you hear what happened with the Gryffindor girls last night?" Theodore Nott asked Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head and the other boy continued. "Apparently Mitchell punched Mud-blood Granger in the face."

Hope froze and ducked behind a pillar when Draco stopped short and turned to the other boy. She could see his profile and his mouth had fallen open in shock before widening into a grin. "You're joking..."

"Must've been the pregnancy hormones..." Pansy smirked but then the smirk faltered when Draco did not laugh at her quip.

"Who told you this?" Draco asked the other boy, ignoring Pansy.

"One of the Ravenclaw girls was talking about it in my Arithmancy class. Said the Gryffindor Patil had to hold Mitchell back after decking the Mud-blood in the face. Sent her flying. Called her a 'basic bitch', whatever that means."

"Probably some stupid Yank slang," Pansy had said dismissively but Draco still wasn't paying attention to her. Pansy now huffed.

"Mitchell was apparently beating her in Ancient Runes, and she let the Ravenclaw Patil answer a question and Granger didn't answer any. So she had a row with her about not letting Gryffindor get all the points. Mitchell called her 'dehydrated for attention', then there was something about a letter from her family and Granger insulted her aunt and that's when Mitchell punched her."

Now Draco scoffed. "Like that mud-blood has any room to talk of anyone with actual wizard blood, even if it is that surly American bitch."

Was Hope's hearing playing tricks on her, or was that Draco's fucked up way of sticking up for her. She didn't have time to ponder on it though as they made their way to lunch. She hung back a bit and waited until they were well out of the way.

"Mitchell!"

Hope froze and slowly turned, stomach dropping at the sight of McGonagall storming towards her. Her lips were in a thin line and her eyes were furious behind her glasses. "Yes, Professor..." she chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw, to her humiliation, that the Slytherins had turned around to watch.

"What is this I hear about _punching_ Miss Granger in the common room last night? "

Hope felt her face burn and that familiar wrath wrapped around her like an old comfy blanket she could never be without. "She was being snotty so I hit her."

The woman's brows rose at Hope's indifferent tone. "Your Head Boy Mr. Weasley has already punished you by taking off points, but you will serve a detention for your violent outburst! Fighting like a muggle in the middle of the common room! And as for this upcoming Hogsmeade trip you are banned!"

Hope scoffed in outrage. "She was being a cow and talking crap about my family and I'm the one who gets punished? She said Aunt Bex was a lousy parent! I thought she was your friend!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking to me like that, Mitchell. Go to breakfast!"

Hope whirled on one foot and stormed down the hall, pushing through the group of Slytherins who stood gawking. This was so unfair! Why did everyone love that little bitch so much!? She stormed to the Great Hall, grabbed a plate full of food and did not even bother to sit down. She just took it back upstairs to the common room and ate there alone. She did not want to be around anyone today. Besides, Parvati and Lavender wouldn't be there. They were in Trelawney's classroom, learning to be good little fake California psychics. And she didn't want to deal with everyone looking at her as if she were some sort of monster.

When the portrait swung open, the girl tensed and glanced up from the corner of her eye. It was Harry, Granger's bff. She was so not in the mood.

"Okay, look I just got detention from McGonagall even though your bestie insulted my aunt who is _supposed_ to be her friend and Ron just gave me the bitchface earlier even though I saved his rat from the cat in the first place, I really don't need any crap from you too. So if you're going to tell me I shouldn't have hit her, then don't waste your breath or my time."

Harry's brows rose at her curt tone and he simply folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her. "I was only coming up to do my Transfiguration homework."

Hope flushed with embarrassment and sighed, scooting the plate off of her lap. She was no longer hungry. "Sorry..."

Harry regarded her for a moment and then sighed and sat across from her. While he was angry at her for hitting his friend, he saw where she was coming from. Of course he never said it to Hermione, who wailed the entire way to the hospital ward, or to Ron who suddenly forgot his anger with Hermione once he heard about the fight and now viewed Hope as a loose cannon. "I can't exactly get upset at you, Hope... considering I did the same thing over the summer..."

Hope glanced back up and arched a brow. "What happened?"

"My uncle's sister, Aunt Marge," his lip curled in revulsion and wrath, remembering what the dreadful woman had said about his parents. "She insulted my mother and father and lost my temper. I blew her up. Not like an explosion!" he said quickly when her mouth fell open, "but like a balloon. Then I left the house and had to take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. I stayed there for weeks until the term started." He then gave a one shouldered shrug, "So, I understand you punching Hermione after she said that about your aunt."

Hope gave him a sheepish smile that faltered. "My aunt's the only family I have. She's raised me since I was a baby. I never knew my parents and my grandmother's an evil cow. My aunt's been awesome and then Hermione has the nerve to say that my aunt's a bad parent? I'm not apologizing for hitting her if that's what people are waiting for me to do."

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" he asked then gave her a small smirk. "I think Fred missed his fan club."

Hope's head snapped up and her face flushed deep red. "You know about that?"

Harry's smirk widened and he felt the need to tease her as she had done to him. He pitched his voice low and did a rather good impersonation of Scar from _The Lion King._ "Simba, everybody knows about that..."

The girl let out a disbelieving laugh and balled up a piece of parchment and threw it at him, that he easily dodged. "Well, not everyone... But it's pretty obvious... though I don't think he's noticed yet."

"You mean like how the hot Asian Ravenclaw hasn't noticed your perfect imitation of a stoplight whenever you look at her?"

Now Harry's face flushed. Okay, she earned that one. He decided to change the subject to safer topics. "What did your aunt say about what Slytherin did?"

The girl grinned wider. "Full on girl war on Parkenson. She even gave me pointers. She wanted to come up here and beat the snot out of Snape but she said that'd be a bad idea. Oh my God, if she did I would've handed out tickets and candy!"

"Would I have gotten a ticket?"

"Front row, center."

The two smiled widely at each other before she went back to her breakfast. "Hey, Harry? What did your boggart turn into?" she asked.

"I didn't get to face it. Lupin stopped me."

She stopped chewing and looked confused. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

Hope shrugged then looked at her watch. "Ugh... I gotta get to detention."

Now Harry's face darkened. "I still can't believe you got detention after he made you sound like a... a..."

Her brows arched in amusement. "A slut bunny?" When he shrugged sheepishly she laughed. "Oh, I'll figure up something for him. Honestly, I think he did it because even fake rumors are more action than he'll ever get. I mean, c'mon! Let's imagine him getting it on with some poor unfortunate woman and see how horrid that turns out."

Unwillingly, Harry's mind imagined Snape hovering over a faceless woman and he screwed eyes shut, battling against the image. "Gross, Hope!"

Now Hope was giggling uncontrollably and she turned herself so she was sitting horizontally in the chair. "And think of the poor woman!" She rose her arms like she was cradling an invisible figure on top of her and let out a overly dramatic sigh. "Ohhh Sevvie... Mmm uh... Sevvie, I made a mistake and looked at your face and now I'm all dry. Use the grease in your hair as lube..."

Harry now had tears falling from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. He clutched his sides and almost fell from his chair. "That's disgusting!"

Hope righted herself and then stood. "Welp, I'm off to detention. Thanks for the giggles. I needed that." She left the common room and Harry thought for a moment he heard the Fat Lady snickering in her portrait.

* * *

><p>Her detention was spent, like many others, polishing the school's chandelier. As she stood on the ladder, with an annoying Filch beneath her and that damned Mrs. Norris, she heard the sound of female snickering and rolled her eyes at the sight of Pansy and her herd of cows. "Should a pregnant girl be doing such tasks?"<p>

Hope fumed as the girl's laughter trailed behind them but kept up. It was the most irritating work ever, especially with that irritating douche Filch muttering about how he would've loved to whip students. She'd love to see him try it with her.

After an immensely long while, and more jeers from passing students, mostly Slytherins she had finally finished her work and was allowed to head to dinner. She hadn't had lunch and she was starving.

At dinner, Hermione made it a point to sit as far away from Hope as possible. She didn't mind, she had Parvati and Lavender who tried to talk about anything and everything to keep Hope's already formidable temper in check. It wasn't easy though. Her nerves were on end due to the fact people would glance at her and whisper, some none too quietly.

"Did you hear?"

"Mitchell punched Hermione Granger last night."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's always been a loose cannon."

She'd gladly show them a loose cannon if they didn't shut up. And why couldn't what happened in the common room stay in the common room? Why did these no lives have to spread every single thing? Believe every single thing? She glanced at the direction of the whispers and saw it was from Ravenclaw table. As much as she loved Padma, sometimes the rest of her house worked her nerves!

"Hope, calm down. I'm sure it'll blow over..." Lavender said soothingly then thought about something. "Though, your cup did say trouble was coming and-"

"Lavender, just don't."

Lavender huffed and went to her meal, not saying another word. Hope went back to her food as well when someone made their way over to her. It was Padma.

"Hope, guess what I heard?"

"That I decked Hermione. Yeah, I did it."

"No, I already know about that. But, I heard something in the bathroom." She pulled Hope out of her seat and tugged her to a corner. "Pansy Parkenson was complaining to Millicent Blustrode and Daphne Greengrass. Apparently Draco found the fact that you punched Hermione very funny and he's been giggling about it non-stop."

Hope glanced over her shoulder and on cue, Draco pretended to throw a punch with his unslinged arm and then made a loud squeal as Hermione passed by, red in the face. Hope shrugged and turned back to her friend. "So? He hates her because she's muggle born and I'm a half blood since my grandma was a witch. He's probably picking what he figures is the lesser of two purist evils."

Padma shrugged but then continued. "That's probably true, but Daphne Greengrass kept telling Pansy 'not to worry about it' and 'she's nothing to you' and a bunch of other rubbish. Don't you see?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Pansy's afraid Draco fancies you."

Hope's eyes popped and she looked over her shoulder again at the blond boy and shuddered. "Ugh! No way!" Then, unbiddingly, her aunt's words came into her mind.

_Don't do anything tacky like date her boyfriend. But a little divide and conquer is always fun. _

Now a smile played on her lips. "Hmm..."

Padma's eyes widened at the positively evil look that took over her Gryffindor friend's face. "Hope... No! You can't be thinking of going after Malfoy. That's disgusting! He's disgusting!" She then paused to think. "Well, not physically. He is rather handsome, but he's such a-"

"A douchebag, I know." Hope then arched a brow. "You think Malfoy's cute?"

"Well of course I have eyes but he's still a prat."

"I'm not going to date him... but... I will get him to pay attention to me in front of Pansy... It'll mess her up."

Padma sighed and shook her head, seemingly giving up. "Considering what they said if you break them up it'll serve her right. Those purists are intent on making popular pure blood matches, and Pansy's had her eyes set on Malfoy for the longest. It might even discredit her in purist society if she loses him."

The thought of Pansy the Pain being a pariah gave Hope a sick feeling of glee. "Oh yeah. It's on. Now I'm going to walk you back to your table. Pretend we're talking about something else."

Padma shook her head but played along. The two walked to the Ravenclaw table, chattering about something Padma had read in Witch Weekly. Padma sat back down, on the side closest to the Slytherin table. Hope chatted with her a bit while glancing to see where Draco was. He was snickering with Crabbe and Goyle and she noticed that he glanced at Hope before turning back to his friends, throwing another mock punch and squealing. Pansy's smile seemed forced much to Hope's amusement.

"Well I'm going to head back to my table. Later."

She left the girl and had to pass by Draco's group to get to her table and made certain to throw a bit of a sway to her hips just because she could. She didn't acknowledge him, just made her way to her table and sat. She went back to her plate to find Lavender giving her an amused look. "What?"

"Was the hip show for Fred? Because I don't think he saw it..." She gestured to the boy who was busily talking with George and Lee about Quidditch teams. Hope felt a bit of her ego deflate even though the show hadn't been for him.

"But Malfoy certainly noticed it..." Parvati whispered and then grinned. "And so did Parkenson..."

Hope looked over her shoulder and her mouth dropped open when she saw Pansy shoot up from the Slytherin table and stalk out of the Great Hall her face red with anger. Millicent and Daphne followed after her, leaving a confused Draco sitting with his friends who all shrugged when he turned to them.

Hope turned back to her meal, giant smirk on her face. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed the scene in the common room, the relationship between Hermione and Hope had blown into full on loathing. During the classes they had together they made certain to sit on opposite ends of the room and in their dorm they went to bed without speaking. And it seemed that Hope's jab at Hermione about needing attention had struck a nerve with her as in her classes she made it a point to try to beat Hope at answering questions and was able to get away with it mostly accept in Ancient Runes where Hope's lightning hand and firsthand knowledge of Vikings and runic reigned supreme much to the bushy haired girl's ire.<p>

In Divination, she no longer sat with Hermione and had taken to working with Neville. She tried her best to do the work but it was hard to take seriously with the professor always bursting into tears whenever she saw Harry. And speaking of that class, as much as she loved Parvati and Lavender, they were getting really annoying when it came to predictions. And seriously? How were you supposed to have a Divination class with no tarot? She had written about that to her aunt as well as the fight and had been pleasantly surprised when Niklaus flew into the Hall during breakfast with a parcel and she had received a shiny new pack of tarot cards as well as a bag of onyx runestones. Though, she made a point never to take them out during the class. That's the last thing she needed. She would learn actual Divination on her own terms.

During Potions, Snape was worse than before. He made it a point to pick on either Neville or Hope in the class. The poor boy wilted under the pressure while Hope vowed to make the man pay. However, he new tactic was working like a charm. Pansy kept giving her loathing looks when usually there had been nothing but jeering since the pregnancy thing started. The looks of loathing didn't usually start until Hope insulted her. And then once when Snape had left the class to speak with another teacher, Pansy had made another pregnancy crack at her to which Hope calmly retorted "Is that the only reason you can think of why my rack is better than yours?"

And she noticed Draco's pale eyes drift to her frontal area and Pansy noticed too and she was silent throughout the rest of the class, seething. Parvati and Lavender could not stop giggling behind their cauldrons.

Also, to her immense displeasure as the weeks passed, Fred Weasley wasn't really speaking with her as much. She wondered if Ron's anger at her punching Hermione had spread to his brothers as well but found that wasn't the case as she still easily got along with George though he was a bit distant. Her answer came in the form of Quidditch rearing its head. Training was to start soon so she figured it would take up a nice amount of every player's time. Besides she had her own work to worry about.

It also seemed that Ron decided he wanted to speak with her again, but it was only when Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers again and now he wasn't talking to Hermione. He was frosty toward her all throughout Herbology as well as Transfiguration.

She had gotten to Transfiguration early and was amusing herself by trying and failing at origami when Parvati came in with a sobbing Lavender.

"Hey..." she cleared away the stones and rushed to her friend. "What happened? Do I have to hex somebody? Or do you want a good old fashioned curb stomp?"

The girl let out a weak laugh and then sobbed harder. Hope looked helplessly at Parvati for answers.

"Her rabbit, Binky, was killed by a fox."

Hope hissed in sympathy and put an arm around her. "Awww... I'm sorry..."

"Professor Trelawney said that what would happen, the thing that I was dreading would happen today!" Lavender moaned and Hope arched a brow at Parvati. She usually tuned out at these parts so she had no idea what was going on.

"Professor Trelawney said that what would happen, that she dreaded the most, was happening to day and that's when she got the letter..." Parvati whispered and people around her all froze.

_Wow, you're all stupid..._ But Hope refrained from saying that, considering her friend was in mourning.

"But..." Hermione began and Hope felt a vein twitch. "Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"No! He was a baby!"

"Then... it doesn't stand to reason that you would dread him dying... And it probably happened days ago and you just got the letter today meaning it didn't happen today. If you look at it logically-"

"Oh my God, you are like Satan's get well card!" Hope hissed at Hermione as Parvati glared at the bushy haired girl. Lavender was sobbing louder between them.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl and opened her mouth to retort when Ron's voice sounded loudly. "Well, we all know she doesn't think other people's pets matter so I don't know why you're surprised, Hope."

Hope smirked at Hermione who shot Ron a poisonous look. "Oooh. Shots fired!"

Hermione whirled back on Hope. "You intolerable instigator! I swear Hope, your are the most-"

"Oh, you're the least!"

"Should we stop this?" Seamus whispered to Dean.

"I'm not getting in the middle of a fight between women unless they tear each others' clothes off..." Dean smirked which earned him a nice amount of appreciative male laughter and scathing looks from the girls who weren't going at each others' throats.

Harry's mind flashed to an image of the two girls on top of each other and Hope with her shirt torn, and she was wearing a bra like he had once seen in one of Aunt Petunia's shopping catalogs... lacy and blue. His cheeks heated up as his blood rushed to both his face and a completely different region and he quickly sat down, placing his bag over his lap.

"You all right, Harry?" Ron asked, noting his friend's red face.

"Um... you guys should calm down before McGonagall gets here..." He really did not want to draw this sort of attention to himself.

The girls both froze and sat down as right at that moment Professor McGonagall walked in. Harry, with considerable difficulty, managed to calm hmself down by remembering he wanted to ask the professor about allowing him to go to Hogsmeade. However after the lesson was over and he tried to ask permission, he was shot down as expected.

Apparently his disappointment was very noticeable. As he walked through the halls, he received a shoulder bump from Hope. Apparently she'd heard the entire thing. "Dude you look a thousand different kinds of pathetic. Cheer up."

"Easy for you to say. You're going to Hogsmeade," Harry sulked.

"No, I'm not," she said calmly and he glanced at her. He would've thought her aunt would have signed her slip. "McGonagall banned me from this trip because of the fight."

Harry couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for her. She would still be allowed to go the rest of the term.

* * *

><p>When Halloween weekend came, the two stood with the others to say good bye as well as smile when their friends promised the ridiculous amounts of sweets from Honeydukes. Hope wasn't too put out, having been denied many field trips either by her aunt punishing her or a school board punishing her but Harry looked like someone drowned a puppy in front of him<p>

"Hey, don't worry about it... I'm not going either..." she then thought about it, "Well, I'm not going to the first one. Auntie signed my form but McGonagall said I can't visit because of fighting."

"Hey, Weasley, make sure you bring her back a lot of sweets for the cravings!" Pansy jeered at Fred as they stood in line for the Hogsmeade trip. Filch didn't see the middle finger he flipped her over his shoulder.

"Like he could afford them. He'd be lucky enough to buy her a sprinkle!" Draco quipped then turned to Harry. "Not going, Potter? Scared of the dementors?"

Harry and Hope both glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Hope was trying to be on her best behavior so she wouldn't be banned from the next ones while Harry just wasn't in the mood.

"We'll bring you back a load of sweets, Hope."

Hope smiled at Parvati and Padma before giving the Ravenclaw a playful nudge while gesturing to a certain tall and handsome Hufflepuff. "Just woman up and tell Diggory you like him and you don't have to buy me a thing."

The girl flushed then scoffed. "I'll consider it if you tell Fred how you feel about him."

"Yeah... don't you have a trip to go on?," Hope grumbled while Padma smirked with triumph as she and everyone else left, leaving Harry and Hope alone.

They stood their in disappointed silence before Hope jolted Harry out of his funk with a sudden squeal. "What is your issue?"

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!"

Harry just goggled at her as she sang the slightly familiar tune. It was from one of his favorite movies. It seemed on Halloween Mrs. Figg would take pity on him that he had to stay with her while Dudley and his friends got to go trick-or-treating so she would put that movie on for him each year. It was one of the few times it didn't suck being at her house.

However that still didn't explain why Hope was suddenly bouncing around singing it. "Um..."

"Well it is Halloween," she said as she bounced to the stairs. "I refuse to be all sulky on Halloween, even if I can't go to the trip today."

"Well, what are you going to do?" he asked and she thought for a moment.

"Probably go to the owlery. I haven't seen Nik in a while."

Hary considered this and decided to join her. "I haven't seen Hedwig either. I'll come with you."

He found having Hope as company for more than a few minutes was actually rather fun. While she was really crude and foul-mouthed for a girl, she kept him in stitches with her repulsive jokes and silly stories. Though her teasing him about Cho was a bit irritating.

"Seriously, you should ask her out. You keep eye-banging her in the Great Hall then we're going to have to figure out how to put censor bars over your eyes."

Harry turned an unbecoming shade of purple. "I wasn't... eye-banging her! What does that even mean?"

Hope gave him a condescending smile. "Now Harry, when a boy likes a girl very much sometimes he'll imagine taking her clothes off and touching naughty places..."

"Oh my God!" Harry cried, his face darkening further. Knowing admitting it or denying would get him nowhere, he decided to use her own brand of crudeness against her. "Well what about you? You keep... eye-banging Fred it's a wonder you aren't really pregnant!"

Hope's mouth fell open and she pushed his shoulder. "Ass!" Harry smirked, happy to have the upper-hand.

In the owlery, Harry immediately noticed the owl that belonged to Hope. It was a handsome Great Horned Owl, a type he had never seen in England but according to Hope they were rather common in America.

"I think I almost bought your owl my first year," she said as she examined Hedwig who gave the girl an unimpressed look just as Hope's owl did to him. "My aunt wanted me to get her but I didn't want to get her and I called her a diva. She hasn't liked me since."

"Why didn't you want her?" Harry asked, feeling annoyed as if she were insulting Hedwig.

"Don't get me wrong, she's really pretty... but I don't know. I felt like I would've been stealing if I bought her. Like she was meant for someone else."

Harry wasn't expecting that answer. "Do you think you might be an actual psychic?"

"You mean not like Trelawney?" she smirked and he grinned, feeling some of her inappropriateness rub off on him.

"I think the droppings Nik just dropped are more psychic than Trelawney..." Nik gave Harry an unamused screech and took off to the rafters.

Hope let out a huge guffaw at that as they left the owlery. "Oh my God, I know what you mean. Seriously, I love Parvati and Lavender but they are tap dancing on my last nerve. It's like they worship that old bat. And what's with that Grim shit?"

Harry's stomach jolted at the mention of the Grim, remembering the giant black dog outside of his home on the night he blew up his aunt. He also remembered what he had heard at the Burrow about Sirius Black escaping and coming to kill him. Hope apparently noticed his change in demeanor for she grew somber as well. "Hey... I don't think there's anything happening... at least not anything that crazy hag says."

Harry gave an appreciative smile but still felt uneasy. She let out a sigh as if she noticed what he was feeling and then perked up. "Hey... do you wanna be my Guinea pig?"

"What?"

"My Aunt Bex sent me a pack of tarot cards and rune stones, and we've already established I'm more psychic than Trelawney... but then so's the owl poop..." Harry smirked in spite of himself and it would give him something to do aside from being jealous and nervous all day.

"All right."

The two went to the common room and found it full of younger second and first year students as well as a few older students who didn't want to go on the trip. Hope ran up the stairs of the girl's dorm to retrieve her cards and runes, then came back down.

"Okay..." she handed him a deck of beautiful cards and sat across from him. "Shuffle up."

Harry looked around and suddenly did not want to do this in the common room with everyone watching. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Hope shrugged and he lead her to the boys dormitories and to where the third year boys were housed. They both took a seat on his bed and he began to shuffle the cards, though they felt awkward in his hands. He was used to playing cards or Uno cards. "When do I stop?"

"Whenever you feel like you should... Focus on what you want an answer about."

He shuffled, focusing on the Grim and the picture of Sirius Black he had seen all over Diagon Alley and after a few moments, handed them back to her. She cut the cards and then laid then out in a strange pattern.

"Okay... your signifier is..." she stopped and looked to the door "What is that irritating thing doing here?"

Harry looked up to see Crookshanks coming into the room. It hopped on the bed and stared at Hope for a moment before looking away. Harry quickly glanced around for Ron's rat but then remembered he had taken it to Hogsmeade with him. Sighing in relief, he turned back to the cards. "Probably looking for Scabbers but Ron took him on the trip."

Hope shrugged and began the reading. "The Knight of Wands. Yeah that sounds like you..."

"Ehhh?"

"Brave, daring, bold knight type of guy." Harry blushed at her description but didn't say anything. She continued "Covering, or what you're dealing with now, is the Moon. Lots of confusion, fear and... does it feel like there is more people aren't telling you?"

So far Harry was willing to admit she was more spot on than Trelawney ever was. "Um... yeah." Harry looked at the Moon card, it was a beautiful image of a dark night with the moon shining down. There was a dog howling at the moon as well as a wolf.

"Crossing you, or something that's either going to help or hurt you, is the Page of Swords... Ugh, I hate court cards... they can either be situations of people. If it's a situation, then that means that you'll find out some info. Since its on top of the Moon, I'm guessing an illusion is going to be shattered, you'll find something out. And the book says swords are kind of unpleasant because they're thoughts and info, sometimes stuff you don't wanna know. Now, if it's a person... I see someone who tends clashes with people and can be a bit of an asshole, but you'll find out the truth from said asshole."

Why did Malfoy flash through his mind?

"Your foundation, or far past or root of the question... whatever... is the High Priestess... lots and lots of secrets. Dude, why is your spread so dramatastic?" she huffed but continued. "Recent past as well as present is the Hermit... learning, analyzing as well as a person who keeps to themselves... an older one. What's on your mind... the Nine of Swords... oh my God, I'm going to sneak you some antidepressants. You're wigging out but the good thing about this card is it's mostly mental. See the swords aren't touching the woman. She's just having a fit for no reason." She paused to give him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes but felt a bit better.

"The next card?"

"Oh, right... the near future is... the Tower?" Her face scrunched and he got an unpleasant feeling in his gut as he looked at the card. There was a giant tower, lightening and people falling to a rocky death.

"Okay... no panicking... That card means upheaval. It can easily mean you'll fall on your ass during practice but it's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix. And if it's metaphorical, then it could mean..." she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a book that clearly came with the cards. She skimmed it a bit and then brightened. "Okay, it can mean that there is upheaval but it needs to happen. Like, some bull you felt safe believing turns out to be false. This usually comes up when lovers are cheating... friends are being fake or you're holding onto stuff that just needs to die."

Harry mulled that over and then gestured to another card. "And that one?"

Hope flipped it over. "What your mindset is... Your environment... Seven of Swords... Hopes and Fears... the Lovers... why am I seeing a hot Asian Ravenclaw there...?"

Harry sighed and flopped on the bed. "And the last one?"

She flipped the last card and her brow furrowed. "The Emperor? That's weird... someone with authority or a father figure..."

It was probably Dumbledore. He could think of no one else.

Harry sat up and watched as she took the images all in. "What?"

She sat back on her heels. "Um... is it weird it seems like the pictures are trying to tell me stories?"

"What?"

He watched as her eyes darted over the spread, her face intense like she was trying to figure out a puzzle that was close to being completed. Harry was growing impatient but didn't want to rush her, half afraid she'd lose what she was putting together. Finally she sat up. "Whoa..."

"What?!" he demanded, finally losing patience.

"It was weird... okay... its like certain ones grouped together made me think of certain things, like they just popped in my head. The Hermit near the Moon and Page of Swords keeps jumping out at me... I have no clue why. Maybe whoever the Hermit is has info you would need but he doesn't wanna share because he's afraid... He'll tell you eventually though. But if the Page is a person, then it might be that this person is also hiding something as well." Now Harry scooted to the side of her, wanting to see what she was seeing but so far all he saw was pretty pictures on paper.

"Anything else?"

Her eyes dropped to the lower part of the spread. "High Priestess makes a perfect triangle with the Tower and the Moon... and the Page of Swords is in the center of it... something surrounding this person is about to be screwed up... and I don't think its you, but it will effect you. High Priestess also makes a triangle with the Hermit and the Moon... Honestly I'm seeing way too many secrets coming out. Talk about drama..." Her eyes swept over again. "Emperor with Nine of Swords and the Tower... Anxiety, upheaval and then authority and control... But the Tower is also near the Seven of Swords which makes me think a sneak or a thief and that something isn't as secure as they thought..." Now she flopped back on the bed. "I think the tarot readers in the U.S had the right idea when they got baked while doing readings, I totally need to be wasted or something to decode this crap."

Harry was disappointed that she couldn't figure it out however he was looking at her in a new light. She made a lot more sense with her random predictions than Trelawney. "Don't worry about it..." He absently petted Crookshanks and noted the cat was now staring hard at Hope. Was he still mad that she punched his owner?

"But, the good news I totally don't see you getting killed," Hope said with a big cheesy grin that he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Good to know."

The fell quiet for a bit, the silence between them easy.

"Say Harry... y'know you've got a girl in your bed, right?"

Harry just smirked, figuring something inappropriate and Hope-like was about to follow that sentence but he beat her to it. "Fred would kill me. The last thing I need is him letting a Bludger hit me during a match because I stole his 'baby mama.' I think its best we leave it in _your_ dreams."

Hope let out a cackle and swatted his arm. "You're getting better at this." She sat up and gathered her cards again. "Now, lets do fun readings! I need the practice." She handed them to him and commanded he shuffle which he did.

"What shall we do this one on?"

The smile she gave made him slightly nervous. "You and Cho relationship spread."

Harry stopped shuffling.

Many silly readings later (none of which had anything to do with Harry and Cho much to Hope's disappointment) Hope and Harry finally removed themselves from the boys dorms and made it down to the common room. They were just coming downstairs when Colin Creevy's eyes widened at the sight of them descending the steps together.

"Harry! Hey Harry is Hope your girlfriend?" he asked loudly.

Harry let out a loud, exasperated sigh while Hope snickered. He had forgotten that Colin was here as he was a second year and not allowed to Hogsmeade yet. Plus, he was like an annoying shadow with a big mouth. He glanced at Hope, parying she wasn't upset and was relieved to see her giggling.

"Nah, Colin, he's not my boyfriend. He was helping me with homework since I fell asleep in Divination class."

That seemed to placate the boy however neither of them noticed the scrutinizing look Ginny Weasley was giving them.

Hope turned to Harry and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to roam the halls because as uch as I love the younger kids, they've been spazzing for, like, hours." She then headed out of the portrait hole. Harry debated following after her or staying here with the rest. He chose the less annoying of the two and followed her out as well. The two walked down the halls a bit, not wanting to be in the common room with a bunch of noisy first years. The both kept a lookout for Filch, not wanting to be subjected to his endless tirades. However when they both passed a corridor a voice called out to them. "Harry? Hope?"

They froze, afraid they were in trouble though Hope seemed to calm down when she saw who it was. "Hi Professor Lupin," she smiled then blinked when she saw something in his office, a tank of water with a sickly green creature with sharp horns. "Eww..."

"Ah, this is a grindylow for our next lesson."

"It looks like a puke demon..."

Lupin gave her a smile. "It's actually a water demon."

"Oh..." Hope then cleared her throat. "Do I know you, sir? I keep getting a weird deja vu feeling..."

Lupin tilted his head to the side before shaking, "No, Hope, I don't believe so." He then looked back and forth between the two of them. "Where are your friends?"

"Hogsmeade," they both said in unison.

"I see..." He then opened his door a bit wider. "Come on in, I was just about to make a cup of tea."

The two looked at each other before Hope entered and Harry followed after her. Lupin tapped the tea kettle with his and and steam came from the spout. Hope gave a smile. "I swear, when I'm seventeen I already know Auntie Bex is going to bug the crap out of me to do stuff like that just to save on the electric bill."

Lupin gave a small laugh and began making the tea.

"You're not worried, are you, Harry?"

"No." He noticed Hope give him a look but she didn't say anything.

"Can I ask a question?" Harry asked and cleared his throat. "Why didn't you let me fight the boggart?"

Hope had glanced at Lupin as well, curious. Lupin only poured three mugs of tea. "Do you mind if we discuss this in front of Hope?"

Harry looked back at the girl and then gave a shrug. Considering she had eased up his fear on the issue with Grim and had hung out with him for most of the day, he felt he could trust her. "I don't mind."

"Well, I was certain that if the boggart faced you, it would take the shape of Lord Voldermort."

Harry blinked, not expecting that answer and not expecting him to say his name. He glanced at Hope and noted with surprise that she did not shiver or flinch at the name. It seemed Lupin noted that as well. "You do not fear the name, Hope?"

Hope gave a light shrug though her eyes were a bit wide. "Ehh... Not really."

"That's right, you weren't brought up in the wizarding world either, so you wouldn't be taught to fear the name."

Hope gave a scoff. "Neither was Hermione but she wigs every time you say the name as well..." She then muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'poser' before giving Lupin a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Lupin just gave her a slight disapproving look before going back to his tea. "I see the two of you still haven't made up, if the way you glare at each other during class is any indication."

Hope just drank her tea, probably to keep her from saying things that would get her in trouble, Harry assumed. Hope opened her mouth but then stopped as her eyes widened and she looked about confused. Both Harry and Lupin turned to her in concern. "Are you all right?" Lupin asked her.

"Um..." she shifted a little on her feet, not like she was nervous but as if she were trying to regain balance that was somehow lost. She then broke into big grin. "I gotta go! Thanks for the tea, sir!" She quickly exited the staffroom, almost running into Snape who had entered as she bolted nearly making him drop the steaming goblet he held..

"Five points for running in the halls, Mitchell!" he called after her but she ignored him.

* * *

><p>Hope ran as fast as she could to the nearest girl's bathroom. Once inside she skidded to a stop and went into a toilet stall. Taking a deep breath, she pulled down her undies and let out a huge sigh of relief that her blue and orange panties were spotted with red. "Hallelujah!"<p>

"Oh of course, cheer in here over your first lunar tide... I died before I ever got mine..." Hope rolled her eyes at the despondent voice of Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh my God, can't a girl celebrate a puberty milestone without you having an emo fit?" she rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the pads from the shelves inside of the stall. Best thing about Hogwarts bathrooms, fully stocked for lady time needs. Was that chocolate in there too?

Moaning Myrtle gave a great wail and dived into one of the toilets, but Hope was too elated to care. She finally caught it. She wasn't a freak.

Wait... did that mean her protection spell was broken? And when McGonagall was at Hogsmeade? Crap...

She then shrugged it off. She would be fine. No biggie. She had a few more hours anyway.

Leaving the bathroom, she skipped back down the hall, humming a happy tune. However her mood soured when she notice Snape headed down the same corridor, minus the creepy steaming goblet.

"Mitchell, why aren't you in your common room?"

Hope narrowed her eyes but answered with unflinching honesty. "I was talking with Professor Lupin about next week's lesson and then I got my period so I had to rush for pads. Are we ever going to learn how to make cramp potions?"

Snape's face turned an unbecoming dark shade and she inwardly crowed with glee. "Either go to Madam Pomfrey or get back to your common room," he hissed, storming past her.

"Yes, sir!" she gave a salute and happily continued on her way. She ran into Harry on the way back.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked.

"Bathroom..." She explained what happened and fought not to laugh at Harry's embarrassed face as she mentioned her girl business.

"Well... at least everyone will stop saying your pregnant..." he muttered.

"What was Snape doing with Lupin? Was that creepy goblet something for class?"

"No, something for Lupin. He said he hasn't been feeling well and Snape's been making him a potion..."

Hope's eyes widened in horror. "Please, God don't tell me he drank it! It looked like some shit from a horror movie and smelled like hot garbage!"

"He drank it all, I tried warning him that Snape really wants the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. And have you noticed he basically hates Lupin, he was never like that to the other teachers."

"Probably mad that Lupin's better looking than him.. in a weird way."

"You're bizarre..."

"Yeah, I know." She then turned back to him. "What'd you guys talk about in there?"

"How my boggart would have more than likely been dementors instead of Voldermort."

Hope gave a shiver at the mention of dementors. "I'm half surprised mine wasn't a dementor... Those things had me messed up on the train..."

"Well of course if it showed you Pansy's face over and over again." Harry laughed as they entered the common room.

* * *

><p>It was dusk when the older students returned from Hogsmeade. Harry and Hope were back in the common room, both of them talking animatedly about what had happened in Lupin's office when everyone else came in. Neither of them noticed, but Ginny Weasley seemed to look very relieved when she noticed Hope blush at the sight of her older brother.<p>

"Hey... Lavender, Parvati? Can I talk to you?" the small redhead asked the two girls who had just entered the painting.

The girls nodded and motioned that they would meet Hope in the girls dormitory. Hope nodded, slightly curious about what Ginny was speaking with them about and why they were suddenly smiling. Ah well, it didn't matter. She had a Halloween feast to get to.

The Halloween feast was in full swing and Hope was having the time of her life. Parvati had managed to pry Padma from the Ravenclaw table and brought her over. The two twins were whispering something and she noticed Lavender smirking. Did some juicy gossip happen at Hogsmeade?

"So... I heard you were in the boys dormitories with Harry for hours while we were gone..." Lavender said with a grin.

Hope rolled her eyes. So that's what they were yipping about? "He was helping me with Divination homework and you guys weren't here..."

"If you'd stop falling asleep in class..." Parvati said with a huff, "Professor Trelawney would be able to tell you how-OUCH!" There was a thump under the table and Parvati was glaring daggers at her sister who Hope assumed had just kicked her underneath the table. Hope snickered when a laugh had caught her attention from further down. Fred was talking animatedly with Lee and George and Hope ducked her head, concentrating on her food.

"I don't get you, Hope." Padma said as she ignored the death glare Parvarti was giving her. "You're so loud and you have-"

"-no social filter?" Hope finished for her through a mouthful of roast beef.

"Exactly. You'll snap at Snape in a moment but you're afraid to tell a boy you like him. It makes no sense to me."

"Me either..." Ginny muttered and Hope rolled her eyes at the group.

"I think it's a cover..." Parvati said smugly though she was hunched as if she were rubbing a particularly bruised leg. "She acts loud and brash to hide how she scared she is over certain situations."

Hope's shoulders squared and she sent a withering glare to her friend.. "I'm not scared of anything!" However she learned that was the wrong thing to say when Lavender smirked at Ginny who returned the look.

"You heard her. You know what to do."

Hope's brow furrowed in confusion then her stomach dropped in horror when Ginny set her fork down and looked determinedly at her two older brothers.

"I'll get him now." Ginny then got up from the table and went to where her brothers sat, despite Hope trying to bring her back.

"Ginny, no! Ginny, get back here! Ginny!" she buried her head in her hands. "Ahh crap." That's what they were whispering about! She was going to kill them!

Parvati just gave Hope a pat on the back. "Go on and tell him. You've been fawning over him since the journey here. And besides you just said you're not scared... or did the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house?"

Hope still kept her face hidden. "Ooohhhh I wanna kick your ass!"

Parvati just smirked, then kicked Hope under the table when she saw Fred coming over to them. "Just get it over with, Hope."

Hope took a deep breath, lifted her head and turned to the older boy who had just come up behind her. "Hiya..." She gave a glare to the girls that promised nothing but pain but she couldn't back out. Her pride wouldn't let her. And those heifers knew it! She then stood from her seat. "Can... can I talk to you?"

Without waiting for an answer, she skittered to the exit and he followed her. She glanced over her shoulder, not looking at him to her friends. Lavender and Parvati were giving her thumbs up while Ginny giggled behind her hands. She also noticed George watching them with his brows raised as he looked back and forth between the giggling Ginny and their retreating forms.

Point of no return.

She led them to an empty classroom on the of chance someone, more than likely Parvati, decided to come snooping. After shutting the door behind them, she sat

"What is it?" Fred asked once they were out of the hall and away from prying ears.

Hope's stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots and a lump formed in her throat. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it. She took a deep breath to try and get oxygen to her brain and clenched her eyes shut. "Ilikeyou." she finally squeaked out.

"What was that?" he asked, and she cracked open one eye. He looked like he was trying not to smile. Taking a deep breath she looked at him fully.

"I like you." She then turned away from him. This was stupid. There was no way he liked her. Something yanked at her heart and her shoulders slumped. "So, if this the part where you let me down easy, and I go back to my friends and they stuff me with chocolate and stuff we can totally skip that part and I'll just head back to the feast and-" she was cut off by his surprised chuckle.

"Actually, it was going to be the part where I tell you I like you as well but if you'd rather do that instead-"

"No!" Hope exclaimed, eyes wide as a sugary feeling exploded in her chest. "Really? But you weren't really talking to me during the past month..."

"Quidditch had just come up and Wood's been running us into the ground, making good on his promise to 'pound Slytherin like whores' I imagine," he said with a grin while she giggled and then his cheeks turned a bit pink as well. "Also... I was getting a bit nervous around you before I realized I liked you. And don't look so shocked. You are fun, and hilarious and pretty..."

Hope flushed even brighter in pleasure and stammered, "Oh... wow... huh.. um... you're pretty too." She then smacked herself on the forehead. "I mean..."

"I bare my soul and you call me a girl?" Fred said in an melodramatic anguished voice, making her laugh, before he turned away from her but she wasn't letting him get away that easily. Acting on impulse, she threw her arms around his middle, giggling at his embarrassment. He feigned a struggle but soon wrapped his arms around her and she practically melted.

"So... now what?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well, I think we should head back before my nosy git of a brother drags your friends to eavesdrop."

"It'd totally be the other way around... But your right."

"But... one thing first..."

Hope looked up at him and felt her stomach drop when she saw him leaning down. His hand drifted to the small of her back and her heart thundered behind her ribcage. His lips brushed over hers lightly and her eyes fell shut, a tiny squeak of surprise leaving her. Her hands gripped his shoulders hesitantly and she tried to kiss back, praying to any listening deity that she didn't suck at it but soon her brain went to a fuzzy, happy place and she stopped worrying.

It seemed like it lasted too long and not nearly long enough, but he soon pulled back from her.

"That was... wow..." How was her brain even functioning right now?

Fred seemed to noticed the idiotic expression onher face and his mouth spread into a slow, disbelieving smile. "Was that your first?"

Hope's eyes snapped to attention and she scoffed. "What? Pfft! No! Crazy man!" He just stared her down, still smiling and her shoulders slumped and she grumbled out. "Maybe..." Now her head dropped. "I suck, don't I?"

Fred gave her a grin and pulled her closer. "You weren't bad for a novice... But, I think it's I who should try live up to your expectations..." He tilted her chin up and she let out one of her adorable squeaks as he leaned forward, taking her mouth with his again.

This one lasted a bit longer than the first and Hope's brain went to that wonderfully fuzzy place while still being able to recall every movie with every good kissing scene and every book that described good kissing scenes. But just as she was working up the nerve to try tongue and pray she didn't screw it up, he pulled back.

Was he trying to be a proper gentleman or some such crap, because dang it! She wanted more. She wanted the tongue action she saw on late night cable! Maybe even some neck action... A tingle shot down her spine at the image of Fred, lying in bed with her, kissing her neck while she had her hands in his hair. Was it really as soft as it looked?

"I think it's time to head back... unless you fancy Peeves coming in here and-"

The mention of that translucent pain in the butt brought her mind back to civilized thoughts. "No! Yeah, you're right... that little jerk snapped my bra! Do you have any idea what it's like having a ghost snap your bra?!"

Fred grinned and moved to open the door for her. "Try having him give you a wedgie." Hope gufawed the entire way back to the Hall and she calmed down before entering.

"So... I better head back to my friends..."

"Right... same here."

She fidgeted for a moment then steeled herself. Rising on her toes, she tugged him down for a quick goodbye kiss before heading back into the Hall.

Inside the Hall Harry was greatly enjoying the feast, watching the ghosts perform when Lavender's overly excited giggle caught his attention. He turned to the entrance and saw Hope and Fred return. The girl was beet red but smiling widely while the older boy looked a bit smug but with a pink tint to his cheeks. George let out a wolf whistle while Parvati shot her friend a thumbs up. Hope and Fred exchanged smiles before heading back to their friends.

"Harry!" Hope whispered to him excitedly then flicked her eyes to Cho who was laughing with her friends. "If I can get my older crush, so can you. Batter up!"

Harry flushed, ducking his head and going back to his food. "Congratulations, Hope... and cut it out..."

Hope grinned and sat back down turning to Parvati. "You live, I don't want to kick your ass anymore."

Parvati just smiled. "You're welcome."

Hope dove into her pudding which tasted better than before. However, the moment was ruined when her abdomen gave a twinge that felt nothing like an overindulgence of food. But, there was food within striking distance so she gave it not another thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God... I ate like a pig... I shouldn't have ate so much..."<p>

Hope trudged to the common room, arm linked through Lavender's who was giving her an exasperated look. Every feast, Hope ate like a small rhino and wondered why her stomach was killing her. Although considering she finally snagged her crush, her friends supposed she was allowed a celebratory food fest.

"Fred, you should carry her!" Parvati called in a singsong voice and the older boy laughed.

"That does sound like a good idea," he said and swooped her off of her feet. There were catcalls and whistles before a sharp cry of, "Fred! Put her down!" it was Percy.

Fred rolled his eyes and set her back on her feet before giving Percy a mocking bow. "As you command, your Big Headedness!"

Once they got to the stairs leading to the common room, they found it crowded with people. Hope growled in irritation "Oh my God, what the Hell! All I want are my Batman pajamas and my bed. Did everyone forget the password?"

"Why is no one going in?" Lavender asked worriedly.

"Ugh, screw this. I gotta pee." Hope then left the group and headed back downstairs to find the nearest toilet stall. No one told her how much she was going to have to pee and poop once starting her rag. What was up with that?

She made her way down the hall, bladder screaming in protest. Once she finally made it, she relieved herself, and then after grabbing a few pads and pieces of chocolate for later, she left the bathroom. Wow, the chocolate did help with the emotions but not so much the cramps. She had been joking with Snape before but now wondered if they would make a cramp potion.

As she passed a corridor, she froze when she saw a huge, dark shape that looked like some sort of animal. A giant dog. She gasped, her blood turning to ice and she turned to look but it was gone. Heart beating a little faster and no longer feeling safe, she sped up her steps. She'd just get to Gryffindor tower, go to bed and it would all be golden.

_That was not a Grim. Trelawney is full of shit. That was not a Grim. That was not a Grim. _

"Hope! There you are!"

Hope looked up when she saw everyone headed back down, people were talking excitedly, some looking fearful. It looked like it was all of Gryffindor. Lavender had ran up to her, looking shaken. "We thought he got you!" Everyone began talking to her at once.

"The Fat Lady's gone! That's why no one could get in!"

"We have to go the Great Hall now!"

"There you are!" Ron cried when he saw her, pushing through a crowd of people. Harry and Hermione were right behind him. "My brother's losing it." He then craned his neck and called over the excited voices, "Fred! She's okay!"

She barely had time to register anything when a blur of red zoomed towards her and pulled her into a crushing hug. "You scared me half to death!" He then gave her a hard kiss on the mouth.

It was the fact no one was giggling about their public display of affection that alerted Hope of the direness of the situation. "Can someone tell me what happened, without the overlap?"

"Sirius Black came..." it was Harry who spoke. "He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower and when the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in he slashed up her canvas."

* * *

><p>When the Gryffindors were led back into the Great Hall by Dumbledore, they were soon joined by the rest of the houses. It was announced that they would be sleeping in the hall for their safety and something about Percy and whoever the Head Girl was, being in charge. It all sounded like white noise to her. She was too busy freaking out to pay attention to what was being said.<p>

"Hope..."

The girl noted her name being called and looked up to see Fred, handing her a squishy sleeping bag. Where did those come from? It seemed everyone had one.

"Hope, you look shaken, come on and lie down," Lavender urged, leading her to where Parvati was excitedly telling Padma what had happened. Getting into the bag, she stared up at the sky in the ceiling, willing herself to calm down. Her nerves were all on red alert.

_Okay... day starts out fine. Detention, everyone going to Hogsmeade. Halloween feast. Then I have to pee and I see that... thing and then I hear Sirius Black broke in here. What the Hell?_

_I got my period._

Her eyes widened and she shuddered violently. She had been told that it was more than likely the signal that her spell had worn off. And then hours later she sees a Grim and a crazed psycho almost breaks in?!

_I need to tell McGonagall now. She needs to do my spell now!_

Fred, who was lying on the other side of her, noticed the color drain from her cheeks and felt the violent shudder her body gave. "Hope, it's going to be all right. They'll catch him..."

It seemed Hope was not hearing him. Instead she lifted herself on her elbows. "Percy. Percy!" Hope then rolled her eyes and stood from her sleeping bag, tip-toeing over body's in the dark. She could only see by the light of the ghosts. "Percy!"

The Head Boy turned around, looking irritated that she was disturbing him. "Hope, why aren't you in your sleeping bag?"

"Is the baby kicking?" Pansy asked from a few feet away.

"Five points from Slytherin!" Percy snapped at her then took off another five for the finger she flipped him before turning back to his brother's new girlfriend. "Whatever it is will have to wait until morning, Hope. Go back to your bag."

Hope fumed, wrath shooting up like a lava geyser. "No, it really can't. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall. It's really important."

"And what exactly is so important."

"None of your business."

Percy's ears turned red and he fumed at her but she wasn't impressed. She gave no shits about his duties or whatever crap was about to come out of his mouth. A dangerous wizard lunatic had just broken into the castle on the very night she had gotten her period, when her spell was supposed to leave her. His crap with his silly red badge could wait.

"Listen here, you will listen to me, Hope. I'm Head Boy!"

Hope's anger hit critical mass before she could get a handle on it, especially when it was fueled by fear. "AND I WONDER HOW YOU GOT THAT TITLE!?"

A bunch of people all broke into muffled snickers and giggles and it didn't help matters when Percy retorted on reflex instead of realizing what she said. "With lots of vigorous hard work!" It seemed the laughter from the other students increased and registered and he flushed violently from embarrassment, giving Hope a furious glare. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Stop laughing, Malfoy! Five points from Slytherin! Time for bed!" He then stormed off to tell of other students for laughing and talking.

Hope growled and stormed back to her bag, ignoring the snickers and looks of admiration from a few students as she passed. Ron was on his stomach, his face buried between his folded arm, shaking with laughter along with Harry while Hermione gave her a disgusted look. She finally found her spot between Parvati and Fred, both of whom were laughing extremely hard but quietly. She curled up in her bag and Parvati lifted her head from her pillow, her eyes bright with laughter. "Hope... are you all right?"

Hope turned her back to her friend, not wanting to talk, too mad and afraid to speak. Her rag had come, the spell probably broke and hours later a mad killer breaks into Hogwarts. There was no way this could be a coincidence. And here she was thinking Hogwarts was safe. Clearly it wasn't. That crazed freak almost broke into her Tower.

The Tower card flashed through her mind and she sat up as if electrocuted.

It seemed she wasn't the only one who had come to that conclusion. Harry was also sitting up, it was dark but she could make out the shine of his glasses from the light of the ghosts as well as the gibbous moon that shone in the ceiling above. His eyes were wide, mouth open, expression perfectly mirroring her own.

Suddenly being good at tarot wasn't so fun anymore.

**Okay: Hope is being an idiot when it comes to her little war with Pansy... Don't you love it when thirteen year olds take advice badly? will she regret it? And Yes, I've decided to make her a reader, considering she was technically a New Orleans witch and they were famous for that. Also, she and Fred are now a thing yet she's clearly getting a bit closer to Harry.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Professor, I need to talk to you."

It was early Sunday morning and the students were finally allowed back into Gryffindor tower. There was an excitement in the air as no one could talk about anything except Sirius Black. Under normal circumstances, Hope would have been fine with this considering it meant people had something else to talk about other than her fake pregnancy and new relationship. However, since she was certain it was no coincidence that her lady times sparked the same day he broke in, she was on the verge of pooping bricks.

McGonagall was currently walking with a group of students, sticking weirdly close to Harry, when Hope had caught up to her. The Professor exchanged a look with Percy (who shot Hope a scathing look) and Professor Lupin and the two continued on while McGonagall hung back to speak with the girl.

"Ms. Mitchell, what is it? Unless it is of dire importance-"

"I caught my period yesterday and then he broke in hours later and I think I saw a Grim."

McGonagall froze and looked about for anyone listening. Everyone was too busy chattering about Sirius Black to pay attention to them. Gesturing for her to follow her, the professor lead Hope to her office and shut the door behind her. "Explain."

Hope explained to her everything that had happened, from her walking with Harry to getting her period while everyone was gone and then her seeing a Grim as well as the news of Black's break in. Once she was done, the woman pursed her lips and took out her wand.

"Well, as far as a Grim, I highly doubt that. It may have been a Halloween prank."

Hope's brow furrowed as she considered that. "Well... probably Slytherin... they've been giving Harry crap ever since the dementors and I think it got around, that whole Grim thing in Professor Trelawney's class."

McGonagall let out a long sigh as if she weren't surprised but continued, "Also, I find it highly unlikely that Sirius Black was after you, Hope." Hope had a feeling McGonangall wasn't telling her something. "Well, he's clearly after somebody, otherwise why would he break into the tower?"

"Miss Mitchell, just take comfort in the knowledge, that he is not after you. Now, come and sit."

Fuming, Hope sat down as McGonagall ran her wand over her. Hope had a sense of deja vu when the telltale gold shimmer washed over her form and McGonagall clucked her tongue in confusion. "It's still holding... How strange... But, it may be that it may hold until you are of age, meaning seventeen."

Knowing that her form of protection was still up and that the Grim was likely a Slytherin trick, Hope relaxed though she was still wondering who Black was after if not her. "Thanks, Professor." She turned to leave but then stopped. "Professor... my aunt bought me a pack of tarot cards and I had did a reading, just to see what would happen..."

The older woman arched a brow, nodding her head for her to go on. It was no secret that Professor McGonagall had little patience with Divination as it was so imprecise but she allowed the girl to continue. "And..."

"Well, at first it was fine, I was going by what the book told me... and then... it was weird, like certain combos kept popping out at me and telling me a story... The Tower was next to the Seven of Swords, upheaval and a thief or sneak... and the Tower means a place or thing or situation isn't as secure as people thought..."

The professor gave the girl an appraising look. From what she understood, Hope, though she was good friends with the Patil and Brown girls, found Trelawney and her Divination class pointless. She highly suspected the girl only took the class for an easy grade but if she were practicing a brand of Divination that wasn't being taught by that fraud, and showing a bit of an aptitude in it, then who was to say. There was also so much about this girl she didn't know.

"Well, Miss Mitchell, considering Divination is so imprecise I really would not know what to say to that matter. I would normally ask you to speak to your Divination professor-"

"I'd really rather not," Hope grumbled, making McGonagall bite back a smile.

"I figured you wouldn't. The best for you to do at this moment is put it out of your mind and focus on much more pleasant things. It is still the weekend after all and you haven't any detentions which seems to be rare for you..."

Hope huffed and sighed. "Right, Professor..." she then left the professor's office.

* * *

><p>The relief that Hope had felt at catching her period as well as the fear from before finally waned and now all she felt was annoyance. How did women deal with this every month? She lamented loudly about how irritating such things were to her unfortunate new boyfriend.<p>

"I mean, the fatigue and laziness are one thing, but man. Every time I change position it feels like my guts are falling out, my jeans don't fit ... And my boobs hurt!"

Fred's face turned a weird mix of red and green and he cleared his throat. "I'm.. going to..." he couldn't even think of an excuse before he disappeared out of the common room like a bat out of hell.

Hope huffed and curled up in front of the fire, glancing irritably at Harry who also had a strange look on his face. "What?"

Harry ignored her tone, used to Hermione's mood swings and even worse, Aunt Petunia's. Instead he just turned to ask her a question that had been plaguing him since last night. "Hope... remember the reading you gave me?"

Hope's demeanor changed and she nodded. "Yeah.. I was thinking about that too... Hold on, I'll be right back."

Harry watched as she gingerly got up from her seat, her face scrunched in revulsion as she stood. She then went up the stairs and came back with her cards as well as a small velvet bag that sounded like it contained rocks. She sat back in her chair, popped a few pieces of chocolate and began shuffling.

"Can we do this elsewhere?" he asked as usual and she nodded.

The two were soon in Harry's dorm again and she was shuffling the cards while Harry examined the runestones. He couldn't see how these could be read in divination, the looked like jagged chicken scratches.

"Okay... what do you want to know?"

"The same thing as yesterday..."

She handed him the cards and she shuffled them, focusing until he felt he should hand them back to her. She laid them out and flipped them over but frowned when she saw them. "It's the same as yesterday..." She gathered them up and handed them back. "Try again."

They tried several more times but the reading as always the same. Hope as getting noticeably irritable and after a while even Harry was getting frustrated.

Maybe... you can try a different layout?" Harry asked.

Hope pulled out the book and searched for a spread and at that moment the door opened. It was Ron, who was bringing in his rat Scabbers. At that moment the Seven of Swords flipped out of the deck as Harry shuffled idly. "A card flipped out." He handed it to her.

"The thief and the sneak card..." Hope muttered but shrugged and handed it back.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hope with a weird look on his face.

"She's-"

"He asked me for a relationship spread on him and Cho."

Ron's face broke into a teasing grin and Harry gave Hope a poisonous look that she countered with a bright grin. "Hope, I will kill you."

"Don't worry," Ron said as he flopped on the bed with them, "I'll protect you. Fred'll kill me if I don't."

Harry just fumed at the both of them. Ron now had Hope's tarot book in his hand and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "I know! Hope, do the Air, Water, Fire, Earth relationship spread It tells of what one person thinks, feels, wants and will do with another person."

Harry gave Ron a withering glare but Hope shoved the cards into his hands. The brunette boy glared at the two and sighed, not wanting to let his worry over Sirius Black slip. "All right, fine. But this doesn't leave the room."

"Mm-hmm!"

After he was done he handed the cards back to Hope. She laid them out and then winced and bit back a giggle at the top row.

"What?" Harry asked, a lot more frantic than he would have liked.

"What she thinks of you... The Knight of Wands, the Ace of Swords and the Two of Swords."

"Well?" both Ron and Harry asked impatiently.

"She thinks you're pretty cool and brave.. and kind of cute, but she's not sure what to make of you."

Harry felt a lightness in his chest as well as his face heat up. He missed Hope and Ron's exchange of smirks and she continued. "What she feels for you... the Four of Swords, the Two of Wands and the Hanged Man... I'm honestly seeing that she wouldn't mind if something happened but she's not losing any sleep over it... it also looks like she might have someone else in mind as well... Two of Wands means picking a path to go down. And Hanged Man looks like she's really not placing much interest on you at the moment... because _someone_ isn't making any moves!" Hope nudged him with her foot.

"Next row, please?" Harry asked, happy feeling dissipating.

"What she wants to happen... Hmm... the Six of Wands, the Ace of Wands and the Eight of Swords..." Now she broke into a fit of giggles. "Well, if she does get what she wants, I'm going to need you to wrap up, we don't need two pregnancy scandals in the same year..."

Harry's mouth dropped open and Ron hooted with laughter. "Right on, Harry!"

"Um... continue..."

"What will happen... The Nine of Pentacles, The Devil and Lovers reversed." Now Hope sported a wide grin that had Ron looking over at the cards, trying to see what she was seeing. Harry felt a tingle of anticipation at Hope's happy grin as well as the term The Lovers.

"And that means?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It means some drama but you'll end up..." she then stood and Harry turned a bright shade of purple when Hope began thrusting into the air, making low grunting noises.

"HOPE!"

"Uhngh! Ugnh! Oh yeah! That's right! Give it to me! UGNH!"

"HOPE!" Harry grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her. Then he whacked Ron for good measure, who couldn't stop cackling. "Shut up, Ron!"

"What is going on in here?"

The three looked up to see an amused Fred standing in the doorway, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand as well as some sweets from Honeydukes. He had went to grab some sweets for Hope, knowing that girls did like their sweets during this time of month and had returned to have a few people tell him she had went of to talk with Harry. He popped into the third year boys dorm and found his brother there as well, dying with laughter while Hope was making crude noises and Harry looked ready to die of embarrassment.

"Fred!" Hope ran over and gave the older boy a kiss on the lips. "Just teasing Harry about the crazy rough sex he's going to have with Cho Chang."

"Damn it, Hope!" Harry fumed while Ron fell out of the bed, tears rolling from his eyes and holding his midsection.

Fred's brow rose and he looked to the cackling Ron, the fuming Harry and the cards spread out on the bed. "I didn't know you read tarot. Are they even teaching that in Divination?"

Hope waved the comment of as she pulled him to join the others. "Nah, that old bat's loony. My aunt sent me these along with runes. She wanted me to 'learn the ways of my people' or something like that."

"She's a lot better than Trelawney in my opinion... or at least she normally is. I don't think she knows what she's talking about today..." Harry said with a fierce blush.

"You mean the part about you and Cho shagging?" Ron smirked and dodged another pillow from Harry.

"Seriously, Harry," Hope snickered, ducking behind Fred "there are no cups there; just swords, wands, pentacles and arcana meaning she doesn't like the frilly stuff. A little hair pulling would get you a long way."

Harry turned an even darker shade before taking a calming breath. "If you would kindly stop reflecting whatever weird stuff you want Fred to do to you onto me and Cho, that would be lovely."

Hope froze and turned a bright shade of red while Ron laughed even harder. A shocked look graced Fred's features before he pulled the girl closer to him, just having to tease her. "Really now? Hope, you naughty girl..."

"Shut up, Fred!"

"My dorm is empty..." he quipped, only teasing.

Hope huffed and he offered her a butterbeer as a peace offering as well as a bunch of chocolate and other sweets from Honeydukes. She beamed at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You are, like, the best boyfriend ever!"

At that moment Ron pretended to throw up onto Harry's pillow. Fred and Hope both simultaneously flipped him off. "So, now that you're my girlfriend does this mean I have to steal you chocolate during these... weeks?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"Mm-hmm!"

"But what if I don't want to..."

Now, she pouted at him and he rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, like I can resist that bottom lip," and to prove he couldn't he captured it in his mouth, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry called, interrupting what was the beginning of Hope's first make out session "Can the two of you do that somewhere that's not our room?"

Hope giggled and pulled away, grabbing her cards back. "Okay, how about we see how you are about Cho instead... Or," her eyes flicked to Ron, "Ron's love life?"

Ron blanched and suddenly bolted to his feet. "I just remembered, I need to be anywhere else!" And he was quickly out of the door, leaving a snickering trio behind.

* * *

><p>The next few days, while no one else could speak of anything but Sirius Black, Harry had the worst week ever. Aside from teachers finding excuses to tail him everywhere and Percy following him around as well. (And he wouldn't even think of the lewd gestures a few people made behind the Head Boy's back. Hope's insult had quite the ripple effect) McGonagall had<p>

On top of that, Hope's reading had done nothing to help his anxiety when it came to Black. While it seemed she had put it out of her mind, he was unable to. He kept seeing that Tower Card, along with the Moon card and the dog on the Moon reminded him of a Grim. Also, it seemed that whenever he tried to get her alone to ask her for another reading, she would either be off somewhere with Fred, or when he was able to get her alone, she was rather short-tempered with him.

"Oh my God, you're like a crack addict! If it didn't change the first three times afterwards, it's not gonna now! Chill the Hell out!"

However, it seemed she wasn't just annoyed with him. She was prone to snapping at everyone lately. Hermione would complain to them that she was even more surly and unpleasant than what was normal. She had even snapped at Parvati and Lavender during Transfiguration when they were doing their standard worship of Trelawney, telling Hope how she could improve her seeing abilities which Hope did not take kindly to.

"If I wanted to have visions like that loon, I'd scry in a diarrhea filled toilet! Leave me alone!"

During Quidditch practice Harry had overheard Fred complaining about it to George to which Alicia and Katie had told him not to worry.

"She just recently started having periods, right? It takes a few months for a girl's hormones to right themselves afterwards. She's going to be off for a while..."

Speaking of Quidditch, McGonagall had tried to keep him from his practices but he would have none of it. She had come clean with him that Black was after him and that it was best if he didn't practice in the evening but he refused to hear it. After some persuasion, she relented and allowed him to practice as long as Madam Hooch oversaw them.

Also, Malfoy was still steadily playing up his fake injury, lamenting loudly that he would not be able to play Quidditch though Harry could clearly see the smirk on his face. It was enough to make him sick.

But the worst came the day that he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts and instead of finding Professor Lupin, Snape was there.

"What the shit?" Hope muttered, expressing everyone's feelings on the matter.

"Today you will be covering werewolves."

Was it Harry's imagination or did Hope tense up?

Everyone tried to tell him that they did not discuss werewolves and his dismissed their claims and complaints with his usual patented brand of coldness. He asked questions and blatantly ignored Hermione who had her hand up, looking around for anyone else for an answer to his question of What were the difference between bitten werewolves and true wolves?

"What about cursed wolves?" Hope asked and Snape's brow rose as if that were the last thing he were expecting. However he dismissed her with the same coldness he did Hermione.

"We are not discussing the cursed wolves as they hold no relevance to this lecture-" Snape began.

"There's no such thing-" Hermione said snidely at the same time and Harry inwardly moaned. And girls had the nerve to say guys didn't know when to quit. You ould have thought that since Snape was picking on both of them, they would squash their disagreement but no. "I've read all about werewolves and there is no mention of-"

Hope flared and whirled in her seat to glare at Hermione. "Eat my ass, Hermione! You're just jealous that I know shit that couldn't fit in that god awful hair of yours!"

The class fell silent and Harry noted that Snape's lip seemed to twitch as if he wanted nothing more than to laugh. Hermione drew herself up haughtily, nostrils flaring. "Hope, you loathsome, bitchy-"

"Ten points from both of you," Snape said calmly. "As much as your classmates would enjoy a fight, it will not happen in my class. Now, both of you sit down and be quiet."

The girls huffed and turned away from each other though Hope was literally shaking with rage, her face uncharacteristically red. Snape waited a moment before continuing. "And as for your wrong information, Miss Mitchell, the cursed wolf is only a myth. I have read first hand accounts of their extinction-"

"Good for you, you're wrong."

Harry's mouth dropped open and the class held its breath as Snape walked toward her and leaned toward her until he was face to face with her. Hope's shoulder's tensed and her blue eyes narrowed, her fingers clenching the edge of her desk.

"I warned you, Miss Mitchell, what would happen if you insulted me again."

"I didn't insult you. I just told you that you were wrong. There's a difference."

"You can't expel her, only the head of the house can and she's a Gryffindor!" Parvati said haugtily.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Patil and talk out of turn again and you can join Miss Mitchell in her detention. Miss Mitchell, you will sit here until the lesson is over and then we will discuss the terms of your detention."

Hope looked like she wanted nothing more than to haul off and punch Snape in the face, and probably Hermione for good measure. However she managed to keep quiet, but only Harry saw she was clenching her fists so hard that she was bleeding. The class continued with Snape going over everyone's work and insulting it as well as Professor Lupin which had most of the class looking ready to kill. He actually made Hermione cry and oddly enough Hope didn't say anything about it during the entire class. However she just looked at Snape with the utmost loathing, as if she were wondering what his brain matter would look like coating the walls.

* * *

><p>"That son of a greasy-haired ass bitch!" Hope bellowed once the class was over and she had received her detention.<p>

Harry moved a few paces out of the way, knowing it was probably a good idea for him to stay out of her way, especially since Hermione was on his other side giving Hope a beady-eyed glare. Girls were scary when they fought. He almost preferred the weird creatures Hagrid was so fond of.

"Is it my fault he's wrong? No! Maybe if he'd washed his fucking hair he'd have a way for new info to cling into his fucking head!"

Harry and Seamus just exchanged glances before the other boy hurried off. And he couldn't deny he was relieved when she veered off and headed for the girl's toilet. However as she left Harry noticed a snickering Malfoy and to his amazement, the Slytherin boy looked as if he were, as Hope had crudely put it during Halloween, eye-banging the American. He elbowed Ron who also noticed as he had arched brows and a dropped jaw.

It seemed they weren't the only ones who noticed. Pansy Parkenson had also seen it and had turned and followed the girl into the bathroom, along with her group of female thugs.

Hope rinsed her face in the sink, sighing with relief when the cool water hit her skin. She was so pissed off! First Hermione and then Snape. And it wasn't just that, it seemed everything and everyone was irritating her soul! She honestly debated on missing dinner so she wouldn't snap at someone who didn't deserve it, like Parvati or Fred. She had been short with them for most of the week but now, she didn't want to chance hurting their feelings and damaging their relationship beyond repair.

"Mitchell!"

Hope lifted her head and sighed at what she saw behind her in the mirror. As much as she felt like a rabid dog she really didn't want to deal with a bitch who looked like one. "What the Hell do you want, Parkenson?" Her brow arched when her two lackeys, Blustrode and Greengrass entered as well.

The Slytherin girl walked up to her, hard expression on her face. "Just because you have a penchant for Pure Bloods doesn't mean you can slut around Draco. You think I don't know what you're up to? Sashaying your fat ass in lunch? Tits bouncing around like you're riding a unicorn?"

Hope sighed and turned to face her, cracking her neck as the anticipation for a fight filled her bones. "Not my fault if he likes pretty girls... but that begs the question... What's he doing with you?"

Pansy flared but then flicked her eyes to Blustrode and just said "Millie..."

On cue, Millicent grabbed Hope around the shoulders and whirled her around, holding her by the arms so she couldn't get away. Hope twisted and writhed, spewing curses at the Slytherin girls before the wind was knocked out of her. Pansy had punched her clean in the stomach. Hope curled over, cough and gagging before a punch from Parkenson had her seeing stars.

"Let's see how pretty you'll be now!" Pansy yelled with glee.

Hope heard the sound of a gasp from the door and then a thud and a grunt and she was let go. Dropping to the floor, she looked up to see Parvati tackling Pansy to the ground and behind her Millicent let out a cry as Ginny Weasley came running in, aiming her wand suddenly bats came spewing from Millicent's nose. So that was the Bat-Bogey Hex Fred had told her about.

"Hope! Are you all right?" Parvati asked, pulling the girl to her feet.

Hope nodded, her nose gushing blood and she pulled out her wand, aiming a jinx at Pansy that had maggots spewing from her mouth. The Slytherin screamed and keeled over, coughing the vermin into the nearest sink. As she retched, Hope sent a hard kick to the girl's side, making her fall to the floor.

Hope's vision went red, all thought and reason went out the window and was replaced with one desire: Pansy's pain. An animalistic cry ripped from her throat and she pounced on the girl, pounding her fist into her face.

"YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Arms seized her around the waist and she threw her head back, her skull connecting with someone's nose and mouth. There was a cry from behind as whoever it was fell over but she paid no heed, all she wanted to do was pummel Pansy.

The girl raked her nails down her face, leaving bloody trails over the Slytherin's face.

Maim her.

An image of Pansy's ripped open throat and dead staring eyes cut across her vision and it filled her with a euphoric delight and she longed to make it real.

_Kill her. _

Something like a battering ram tackled her from the side and she was unable act out on her desire. Her vision cleared and a bloody-nosed Parvati straddled her. Hope fought, trying to free herself but a harsh crack and her face lashing to the side snapped her out of her bloodlust. The red faded from her vision and she caught her breath, looking up at her friend. Horror replaced the rage when she saw Parvati's face.

"Parvati... did I..." she scrambled up and brought a trembling hand to her lips, whimpering in shame when her best friend took a step back from her in fear.

"Just... forget it," Parvati hissed and stormed out. Ginny looked back and forth between to two before following after Parvati, leaving Hope alone with the Slytherins.

Pansy got to her feet, her hand cradling her face and the look she gave Hope promised nothing but pain as she Millicent and Daphne left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They didn't snitch on each other after the fight, because if they did they would all earn detentions and more house points taken off. Hope and Pansy just silently vowed to get each other back. Parvati had went to Madam Pomfrey and Lavender told her later that night that the girl had made up a story about tripping over a puddle in the hall and falling flat on her face.<p>

Hope sat in the hallway of an empty corridor. Her mind went over the events of the day, her sniping at everyone, Hermione and Snape followed by the fight she had with Pansy. She had wanted to kill her. She would have! She almost broke Parvati's nose. She was so ashamed that she was afraid to show her face in the common room, let alone her dorm. She didn't even go to dinner.

"Hope?"

Fred's voice came from next to her and she jumped. "Where'd you come from?"

George was also with him and he cleared his throat, sensing a boyfriend-girlfriend moment. "I'll be in the common room. Need to get there before Big Head Boy comes lurking."

He disappeared, leaving his twin with the young girl. Once he was gone she sighed and vented her feelings. "Fred... I don't know what's going on with me..."

The boy sat down next to her and pulled her to him, running his hands through her hair. The touch felt extremely good and she leaned into it, giving a little hum of approval.

"Ron told me what you said to Snape, and that was bloody brilliant" he said with a smile her lips quirked a bit. "Ginny told me about the fight. She said she's never seen anything that scary, not even mum in a rage... and that's saying something. But considering it was Pansy, does it really matter?"

Hope sat up and looked him fully in the face. "You don't get it... I didn't just punch her and jinx her... I wanted..." she swallowed, closing her eyes. Saying the words would make it real. "I wanted to kill her. If Ginny hadn't zapped me, I would have. And I backwards head-butted Parvati when she tried to pull me off of her."

"Well those girls jumped you, three on one. I would've been hard pressed not to do the same," Fred told her seriously. "Ginny told me Parvati's not mad at you. She thinks you must've thought she were Millicent or Daphne since she grabbed you from behind... Though, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now..."

"Ugh.. I just... I really don't want to think about any of this right now... it's like, my brain shuts off and... something else just takes over. I think I have issues."

Fred, not knowing what to say to that, did the one thing he could think of. Tilting her face up, he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth. Hope tensed and then melted against him. His arms wrapped around her back and hers around his neck.

It was like a switch was flipped and her brain shut off, but instead of rage, another primal need took over. Moaning against his mouth she parted her lips and ran her tongue over his bottom lip, making him tense against her before deepening the kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth and she whimpered, sliding her hand into his hair to hold his head, tongue battling with his. Fred groaned into her mouth and slid his hand down her back, his fingers slipping under her shirt to rub the skin of her waist. A shudder racked her frame and it was like her body went on autopilot. She moved without realizing it, straddling his thighs and kissing him hard.

With much difficulty, Fred stood, bringing Hope with him. "As much as I want to keep doing this, not here..."

Hope looked ready to protest when a loud meow caught both of their attention. Fred paled and rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Norris... meaning Filch can't be far behind..."

"Son of a cock-blocking-" Hope muttered as Fred tugged her along.

The ducked through corridors, trying to get away from the caretaker before Hope was landed with another detention. She couldn't help thinking that they needed somewhere to hide.

"In here!" Fred whispered as they turned a corner, pulling her inside of a door.

The room was huge, filled with lots and lots of junk. Random things it looked like people had tossed in over the years. Hope noticed a a shiny tiara but figured it's best not to touch it. She ducked behind a cabinet and while Fred listened at the door. After a while she saw his shoulders relax and he came over to join her.

"Looks like we lost him."

Hope grinned and laughed, enjoying the giddiness of the moment. She looked around at all the stuff in the room. Fanged Frisbees, weird congealed potions and... were those egg shells? Clearly something that wasn't a chicken.

"I think those are dragon egg shells. My brother works with them," Fred explained.

"Oh..." she stood and walked around, finding some broken furniture and what looked like one of the squishy sleeping bags from Halloween. Grabbing it, she draped it over a couch that had the stuffing popping out of it and sat down.

Fred joined her and wrapped an arm around her and it occurred to her that they were finally, for the first time, truly alone. No sneaking off to make out or given time limits from Fred's dorm mates.

It seemed Fred was thinking the same thing. His arm slithered around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace, tilting her face up to meet his lips. What started out sweet and gentle soon escalated to what had transpired in the hall. Her brain clicked off and she gave into that baser need as she had been wont to do today. Hope sighed into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, up his chest. Her head tilted back and his lips traveled from her mouth to her neck, causing her to gasp. His grip around her back tightened and he moved so she was on her back and he hovered over her, returning his lips to her neck.

"Fred..."

"Hmm?" his lips traveled up to her ear and he sucked the lobe into his mouth, making her toes curl. His mouth traveled back to her neck and he swiped his tongue over the skin and she let out a shuddering gasp. What prompted her next words, she had no idea, but they fell from her lips before her brain could get a handle on them.

"Bite my neck..."

If he thought her request was strange, he didn't comment on it. He gently nipped her neck and she squeaked in pleasure but it wasn't enough. "Harder..." He complied, sinking his teeth into the flesh of her neck, gripping her hard around the waist. Hope let out a shuddering moan and he bit her harder, his hand sliding up her body to squeeze her breast.

"Oh my god..."

The sting of his bite along with his hands massaging her breast caused a flood of desire to spread through her. Her head dipped and she nipped the shell of his ear, making him groan into her flesh. He lifted his head and kissed her hard, his tongue doing to her mouth what she was sure he wanted to do to other parts of her body. She moved her head, kissing down his jaw and to his neck, running her tongue over it and delighting in the shudder that racked his frame before sinking her teeth into his skin. Fred let out a harsh, loud moan at her actions and ground his hips into hers, making her whimper into his throat.

"Bloody hell, Hope..." his hands traveled to her hips and he gave her butt a healthy squeeze. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now..."

She had an idea how much he wanted her. The evidence of it was pressed against her inner thigh and sent a new flood through her. All rationale had gone out the window and she pulled her mouth away from his neck to look him in the eye.

"Why don't you give me an idea..."

Fred stilled and pulled back, staring down at her with wide brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

A small bit of caution returned, waving a sign that flashed "IN OVER YOUR HEAD" through her brain but her base need gave it a swift kick. She ran a nervous tongue over her lips and his eyes followed the movement. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and brought her lips to his, giving him another deep kiss.

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the match of Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff and Parvati was sitting down for breakfast with Lavender and Padma. She had been to Madam Pomfrey about her nose and was feeling better though Padma and Lavender kept giving her worried looks.<p>

"I'm fine, really. And I'm not upset with Hope. I grabbed her from behind so she probably thought I was Greengrass or something."

Lavender and Padma both relaxed at that. They had missed Hope at breakfast and wanted to see her so they could set things straight. "Has anyone seen her?" Padma asked.

"She didn't come up at all for bed," Lavender commented. "Though Ginny said she was sulking in the hall last she saw her last night."

Parvati pursed her lips and looked about. "Well, she's sure to be down later. There's no way she'll miss the match, especially now that Fred's her boyfriend."

At last the girl in question made an appearance. She came into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Fred Weasley as usual. Her face was bright red and her eyes kept flicking to the older boy which was weird considering they had been together for well over a month now. They also noticed Fred kept stealing glances at her as well.

Hope seemed to realize she was being watched and she paled when she saw Parvati. She turned, saying a quick goodbye to Fred who gave her a hug as well as a kiss before heading to the Gryffindor team. Hope slowly made her way over to her group, purposely avoiding Parvati's eyes.

"Hey... I'm-"

"Hope, I'm not mad at you. Madam Pomfrey fixed my nose and you probably thought I was Millicent or someone. I forgive you."

Visibly relaxing, Hope sat down next to her friend and helped herself to some breakfast. She was oddly quiet which had Lavender and Parvati exchanging glances over the girl's head. However, Hope barely took notice, she kept glancing down the table at Fred who was doing the same with her. Fed up with the suspense, Lavender cleared her throat.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?"

Hope looked up in confusion, though her cheeks were still red. "Huh?"

"You two keep glancing back and forth and blushing, like you've just finished your first snogging session but considering I walked in on you in the common room after the incident with Sirius Black I know that's not the case."

Hope blushed and said nothing, going back to her food. Padma's brow furrowed before she straightened, mouth falling open. "Hope... They said you didn't go to the common room last night? Where were you?"

"Hey Fred, where were you last night?" George's voice sounded from a little ways down.

Padma turned back to Hope, eyes growing wide by the minute. "He wasn't there either? Was he with you?"

Parvati whipped her head to her so fast it was a miracle she didn't break her neck. "Hope...?"

The girl blushed deeper and practically buried her face in her food but her silence was enough of an answer. Lavender gasped and dropped her spoon while Parvati stared at her in astonishment.

"You didn't..." Padma declared, eyes still wide.

Hope sighed and gave the tiniest of nods. "But not totally, I mean-" she didn't even get to finish.

Lavender bolted from her seat and grabbed Hope by the arm, dragging her toward the nearest exit, Parvati and Padma following. The poor girl was dragged all the way to an empty classroom, knowing better than to converse in the bathrooms after the fight.

"Tell us everything!" Lavender squealed.

"What was it like?" Padma breathed.

"Did it hurt?"

"Who made the first move?"

"Where did you do it?"

"Did it hurt?"

"How big is he?"

"Oh my God!" Hope cried, burying her face in her hands. "We didn't do it... I mean... not totally... I'll tell you pervs after the match!" She then swept out of the room, the three silly girls skittering after her, prying for more details.

* * *

><p>The four girls sat high in the stands, hiding underneath their umbrellas though it was futile. They were already soaked to the bone. The harsh wind chilled their skin and they could hardly hear the sound of their own cheering due to the thunder. Hope's heart gave a little jump when she saw Fred on the field as the two teams came out. She pointedly ignored the disbelieving looks from Lavender and Parvati and focused on the start of the match, deciding to tease Padma instead.<p>

"Y'know, once you hook up with Diggory, what side will you support when Hufflepuff goes against Ravenclaw?"

"Shut up, Hope..." Padma muttered.

Madam Hooch blasted her whistle and they were off. Gryffindor was doing well against Hufflepuff and Hope made certain to cheer extra loud when certain redheads (she really couldn't tell them apart when they played) batted bludgers at the opposing team. As she watched them she remembered the first time she had seen a Quidditch match and how epic Harry had been though he caught the snitch in his mouth. It was so bizarre that she couldn't even bring herself to tease him about it because she was so happy at the curb stomping Slytherin received.

"C'mon Cedric!" Padma cried, jolting Hope from her reviere.

"Hey! Take your ass to the Hufflepuff side if you're going to spout that blasphemy!" Hope snarled and Lavender and Parvati hissed at her in agreement, causing Padma to shrug and sit quietly

Harry flew around the field, trying to keep an eye out for the snitch. However, was Hope's eyes playing tricks on her or did he pause and stare toward the stands, right where she was sitting? She frowned and glanced behind her, seeing nothing. Figuring he thought he saw the snitch, she shrugged it off.

"Oh no!" Parvati squealed, pointing.

Cedric was pelting up the field, he had seen the snitch. Hope moaned in anguish and screamed to the top of her lungs. "HARRY! THE SNITCH!" along with the rest of the Gryffindor crowd right as Wood called the same thing.

Harry whirled on his broom and took off after Diggory. Hope and Lavender hugged each other in suspense as the bespectacled boy caught up to the Hufflepuff.

"C'MON HARRY!" They heard Ron yell from somewhere to their far left before someone else screamed.

"Oh my God!"

Hope ran toward the edge of the stands and shrieked. Over a hundred dementors were standing on the field. Her eyes flitted, full of panic to the team on their brooms. Fred and George seemed fine as did everyone else. However to her horror, as if in slow motion, Harry fell off of his broom, at least fifty feet. There were screams, one of them her own and she felt her stomach lurch as Harry dropped. However, it seemed he was at least floated gently the rest of the way down and she could make out the Headmaster as he ran to the field. There was a moment of shaky relief.

Then the cold of the rain felt like nothing more than a small chill compared to the cold that seeped into her bones. And worse than the cold, the despair. The feeling that nothing was worth it. That she was worthless. Why bother? Why even pretend...

She staggered back, smashing herself into a corner of the stands. Tears mixed with the rain and she slid down, curling herself into a ball. Her hand grazed her hip, felt for her wand and she drew it out.

Parvati whimpered as the dementors sucked every good feeling from her and she shrank back, trying to get away from their influence. She was vaguely aware of Lavender whimpering along with Padma and she searched for Hope, stomach dropping in panic when she found her.

"Hope! What are you doing?!"

Parvati was frozen, watching horror as Hope took out her wand and angled it toward her wrist. A stream of silver and black shot from the tip, slicing it open.

"A knife won't work... A knife won't work..."

"HOPE!" Parvati wrestled the wand from her but it was too late. Her arm was slashed open from wrist to elbow, blood flowing heavily. The girl whimpered and slumped to the ground, staring up blankly. "Hope, stay with me!" She then looked around for anyone to help. The audience's attention was at the field, no one noticed a frightened girl holding her dying friend. "Somebody help!"

Ginny Weasley appeared at her side and shrieked when she saw the older girl's arm. Parvati grabbed her by the robes and yanked her forward, "Get someone now!"

Ginny whimpered but ran in the direction of the teachers. Dumbledore had already gone onto the field but Professor McGonagall was still there, her face white with horror.

"Professor McGonagall!" The older woman heard the girl's frantic scream and before she could ask what happened, she yanked her to the corner where Parvati held part of her cloak to Hope's bleeding wrist. McGonagall bit back a shriek and fell to her knees beside the girls.

"Patil, what happened?"

"She- I- The dementors... They made her try to kill herself!"

Minerva quickly conjured a stretcher and bandages and had started to wrap the girl's arm but stopped when she saw it was healing on it's own. What was a gaping three inch wound as now only an inch thick. She cast a quick glance to Parvati who had stood back but didn't seem to see what that her friend had healed herself. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gestured for Percy Weasley who was looking over the stands in shock as they took Harry Potter to the hospital wing.

"Weasley! Come help me with her!"

Percy appeared at her side in an instant, face going white at the sight of the girl. She made certain to keep the arm covered as the boy lifted her into his arms.

* * *

><p>When Harry came to in the hospital wing, he noticed he was surrounded by the mud-caked and soaked Gryffindor team along with Hermione and Ron. As per usual the dementors caused him to faint, though he had no clue what happened during the match. Also, though he refused to admit it, he thought he saw a Grim, this time in the stands.<p>

"HARRY!"

People were all clamoring around him, visibly shaken and relieved. What had happened during that match? And did someone get his Nimbus?

"Guys? What happened?" he asked and the others all froze and Harry had a sinking feeling he was not going to like the news.

"Hold on, Hope!"

Once on solid ground McGonagall had levitated Hope onto a stretcher just as Dumbledore had done for Harry earlier. Percy was on one side of her and she on the other, the Patil twins and Lavender trailing behind them. She could hear one of the girls' sobs as they made their way to the hospital wing.

"What happened to her arm? It's all healed." Parvati asked and McGonagall lurched.

"Oh, yes... I do know a healing charm for cut flesh. Quite simple really," she muttered as they turned down another corridor. Parvati seemed to buy this.

* * *

><p>They had lost the match. Apparently Diggory caught the snitch right when he fell and had wanted a rematch but they one fair and square. The fact that his issues with the dementors cost them the match hurt worse than he thought it would. Fred had tried to comfort him while the others were mainly happy he was alive. However, he refused to accept their comforts and the team had uneasily left the hospital wing.<p>

About ten minutes later Ron and Hermione had told him that his beloved broom, his Nimbus 2000 had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow. It was like rubbing salt into an already festering wound.

Harry barely had time to lament the loss of his broom when another noise caught his attention. There seemed to be much excitement happening, getting closer to the wing. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, wondering what else had gone wrong today.

"Get her in quickly. Hurry!"

McGonagall swept into the room, not casting a glance at the three. Percy Weasley was also with her, next to a stretcher that had very limp, soaked brunette figure in his arms and Lavender and the Patil twins rushing in behind him, all of them very pale.

Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office just as Percy laid the limp girl on one of the beds and Harry's stomach gave a lurch when he saw it was Hope.

"What happened?" Ron asked in shock, more than likely terrified for his brother's sake.

Even Hermione looked shaken and it was clear she had no like for the girl. "What's wrong with her? Did she pass out like Harry?"

Harry watched wide-eyed. If she passed out in the stands, it was fine. Madam Pomfrey would force feed her chocolate until she was all better. However, they could tell it was worse than that when they saw the blood that soaked Parvati's gold sweater as well as the foot long slit in Hope's pink sleeve that was rimmed with blood.

"The dementors..." McGonagall's voice hitched and she was shaking, placing a hand on Ron's soaked shoulder as she started to explain but Lavender beat her to it.

"She tried to kill herself!" Lavender shrieked, causing the three to fall silent. "They made her try to kill herself!"

Ron's eyes nearly fell from his skull and Hermione gasped in shock. Harry tried to sit up but Madam Pofrey had pushed him back down to his bed and ushered Ron and Hermione out as well as Lavender and the Patils.

"How did she do it?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she gave Hope a once over, checking her pulse.

"According to Miss Patil she tried to cut open her wrist with her wand." The Gryffindor head of house hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I managed to seal up her arm with a spell I learned during the first war."

"And good thing you did!" Madam Pomfrey cried, examining the giant slit on Hope's sleeve. "Look at the length of this cut, she would have bled out in moments!"

McGonagall paled before clearing her throat. "Will she be all right?"

"I believe so. She'll wake up soon but I want to keep her over the weekend along with Mr. Potter."

McGonagall nodded her approval before heading for the door. "Very well, Poppy. I'll be back later tonight to check on them." She then stopped and turned to Harry and gave him a sympatheitc look. "I'm terribly sorry about your broom, Potter."

Harry gave a small nod and watched as the woman left the room. He had lifted his head to watch what Madam Pomfrey care for Hope but he laid back down at the stern look she gave him and he couldn't help wondering, couldn't help thinking... That Grim that he had seen in the stands, it was directly behind Hope.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sighed as she down another glass of wine while sipping on a blood bag. She had finally finished Attack on Titan and was now endulging in a marathon of <em>Archer<em>, shaking her head at the idiocy. Christmas couldn't get here fast enough. She was running out of silly things to watch to keep her from going on murder binges. Aside from that, she had no clue how she was going to keep ducking and dodging more inquires from her brothers. They wanted to speak with Hope but she was unable to arrange that until the holidays.

Getting up, she went to fetch another bottle while cursing her vampire constitution when it came to the ability to hold alcohol. Just as she reached for a glass she paused, her vampire hearing picking up two heartbeats in the hallway as well as footsteps. They came to a stop at her door. Was it her nosy neighbor again?

Sighing, she opened the door before whoever was there could even knock and she nearly dropped her glass when she saw it was Minerva, completely drenched due to the storm.

"What... What's going on?"

Minerva entered the living room, and with a flick of her wand she was dry and no longer dripping on Rebekah's floor. She then fixed the vampire with a hard stare.

"Is this about Hope?" Rebekah asked, stomach sinking to her fabulous boots.

"Yes, it is," Minerva declared sternly and shut the door behind her. "What is she?"

**So, yeah... Considering Lupin was not in class we all know what moon phase it was. And if we all recall Vampire Diaries, Tyler either became highly violent or highly sexual during the full moon before he was activated... yeah... Well, Hope almost went there but not completely. We'll find out what happened next chapter. And also, what's up with the Dementors' effect on Hope? **


	11. Chapter 11

"Perce? What happened to you?"

George and Fred were on their way to sneak some food from the kitchens for Harry. Also, Fred was planning on stealing Hope away for a bit. After the fright he had as well as the loss of the match, he could use her crude humor and her kisses. His mind sometimes flashed back to last night and he had to stop the stupid grin from spreading over his face lest he receive a load of teasing from his brother. The girl had left quite the hickey on his neck from last night but he was surprised when he didn't leave any.

However, they ran into their older brother who was drenched. Figuring he was just at the match, that was nothing out of place. When he saw them, the older boy visibly paled and braced himself as he approached his brothers.

"Fred, I'm afraid I have some terrible news. The dementors... well... aside from Harry, they got to Hope as well."

Both boys froze and George cast a worried glance to his twin. "Did she pass out?" George asked as Fred seemed to have lost the ability to speak. If she passed out in the stands, then she would've been fine. A teacher would have taken her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey would force feed her chocolate, but she would be fine.

"She..." Percy actually faltered, and that's when they knew something was really wrong.

"Percy...?" Fred finally asked, all color drained from his face. He was also trembling.

"She tried to kill herself. She took her wand and tried to blast open her wrist. Luckily McGonagall managed to do a quick healing charm on her. She's in the hospital ward-" Percy never got to finish since Fred took off at top speed and George took off after him.

* * *

><p>Harry was still contemplating the Grim and what he had heard when the dementors came for him when he heard running footsteps. Right as he looked up, Fred and George came rounding into the wing, however they paid no attention to him.<p>

Fred's face was sheet white when he took in the prone figure on the bed next to Harry. Hope had been changed into hospital pajamas but she was still asleep, pale and shivering as if the covers weren't enough to keep her warm.

"I... I saw her when they brought her in..." Harry said, wanting to break the awful silence. "Her arm was healed but her shirt was slashed... McGonagall healed her. Parvati and Lavender and Padma came with her."

Fred said nothing, only walked slowly toward her bed. George had to make him sit in a chair as he seemed to forget to sit.

"Mmph..." they all snapped back to her when the girl let out a frail whimper. "No... I'm not... abomination... fuck you, Esther..."

Fred's brow pinched and George looked just as clueless. Harry remembered what she had told him about her grandmother as well as the boggart and got out of his bed, shaking her shoulders. "Hope, wake up. You're dreaming."

"... no... kill...you... sacrifice..."

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and Harry jerked when he felt a burst of heat next to him. George and Fred scrambled back, eyes wide as a sudden fire set the curtains ablaze. Now both of them rushed over and helped Harry wake the unconscious girl.

"What is going on? Oh my-" Madmam Pofrey had rushed in to see what the noise was about and gasped at the flames. Quickly, she drew her wand and whirled it at the curtains, extinguishing them wordlessly before turning to the scene before her.

"Hope!"

Hope's eyes snapped open and she found herself ensnared by brilliant green. Her heart pounded and she let out a pained gasp, the remnants of her dream clinging to her like tentacles. She looked around to see the frightened faces of Harry, Fred and George. Her nose twitched at the smell of smoke and she gasped when she saw the charred curtains to her right.

"What... What?"

"You were having a nightmare, Hope..." Harry explained slowly. And you set the curtains on fire..."

Hope blinked, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "Um..."

A large block of chocolate was placed into her hands by Madam Pomfrey before she could explain herself. "I've seen accidental magic happen before during nightmare, but never to that degree. However, considering what you've been through I'd say its hardly a surprise! Now, you eat that and get some rest."

"Can they stay for a bit?" Hope asked hopefully. "I don't want to go back to sleep right now..."

The old witch sighed in annoyance but nodded, going back into her office.

Once she was gone, Hope turned to the boys around her bed. All of them were giving her such worried looks that she wanted to sink into the covers. Finally, Fred moved toward her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hope, I'm going to need you to stop scaring the shit out of me," he breathed into her hair, kissing her temple.

Hope relaxed in his arms, instantly feeling better. His hands went into her hair and she let out a lengthy sigh, momentarily forgetting the horror of the day. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," George said as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Those things are right nightmares, like I told you," Fred told her, still running his hand through her hair. He seemed to realize the calming effect it had on her.

Hope shivered as it all came back to her. The rain, the cold. The ice in her veins followed by the hpelessness, the fear, the feeling that life wasn't worth living and if she didn't do something about it. She remembered, vaguely, Parvati screaming and a sharp pain in her wrist and then nothing. That's when the nightmares started.

"What happened?" she asked finally. She then glanced to the boy who had shaken her awake and remembered his horrible fall. "Harry, are you okay? I saw you fall right before..."

The boy gave a one shouldered shrug but she could see the haunted look in his eyes. "I'm fine. Apparently Dumbledore floated me down before I crashed..."

Hope sighed with relief, remembering something along those lines. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but George spoke up instead. "From what I heard, you lost it when the dementors came and McGonagall saved you by healing up your arm. Then she and Percy brought you here."

"Where is she now?" Hope asked. "I want to thank her."

"I haven't seen her," Harry said finally. "Not since she brought you in here."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

The Original went rigid, throat swallowing at the question from Minerva. What had happened for her to figure out that Hope wasn't a standard witch?

"What is she, Rebekah?" Minerva asked again, not flinching. "She was injured severely and healed herself within moments."

Rebekah fixed the woman with a harsh stare. "What do you mean she was injured? Was it that little Pansy bitch?"

At the worried look on the vampire's face, Minerva softened just a bit. "Considering it is school policy to inform a parent of such an incident, I am inclined to tell you that... she tried to kill herself earlier today."

A broken gasp left Rebekah's throat and the wine glass fell from her grasp. Minerva flicked her wand and caught the glass before it shattered and spilled, floating it to the coffee table. One look at the Original and all of her fear and worry left her and was filled with sympathy. The blond had shakily collapsed onto the couch, tears falling from her eyes. A sob caught in her throat and she buried her face in her hands.

"W-why? Why would she do that?! I thought she... I th-thought she was happy. I did everything to make her happy!"

Was Hope really so unhappy with what she was? Unhappy with her?

When a supporting arm wrapped around her shoulder, Rebekah flung herself into the embrace, crying hard into the witch's shoulder.

"I am quite certain that it had nothing to do with the way you brought her up. But, it seemed that the reason behind Hope's actions was due to the Dementors."

Rebekah's brow furrowed. "The grim reaper things she wrote about? She said they were creepy but-"

"Oh they are more than merely 'creepy', Rebekah. They are some of the foulest creatures that walk the Earth. Given the choice I would rather meet my end by you than one of those."

Rebekah's brows arched as she wiped her eyes. "They're that bad?" Then her eyes narrowed dangerously, the telltale veins began bulging around her eyes, causing the woman to shrink back and grip her wand tighter. "You had those things around my Hope? What the fuck are you thinking, having things like that around my niece?! Around children at all!?"

Having received many letters from parents about the dementors being housed around the school, Minerva wasn't so much shocked by her words than by the fact she was so mad she almost flashed fangs. "The dementors guard the wizard Prison of Azkaban and one of their convicts has escaped. He recently showed up at Hogwarts on Halloween, however he escaped. Now, the dementors are not allowed on the grounds, Dumbledore has made certain of that. However, they disobeyed him and had come onto the grounds during a Quidditch match."

"Ohh... they disobeyed him?" Rebekah said scathingly as she grabbed her wine glass and took a large swig from it before going to the liquor cabinet to get a bottle of whiskey. "Naughty little things. I suppose that makes it all all right then?"

"No, Rebekah, none of this is all right. None of us want these things at the school, least of all Dumbledore. He's had a right time of it when another student nearly died during the match. The dementors effect this boy so badly that he fell, fifty feet, from his broom! The boy is fine and recovering in the hospital ward. Hope, it seems, was sitting with her friends when the dementors influence washed over her and she tried to slit her wrists with her wand. Her friends brought me over to help and that's when I saw she was nearly healed. By the time I got her to the hospital ward, she was healed." Now Minerva stood. "How is that possible?"

"It's an ability she's always had, self healing..." Rebekah said after a while. "She's played all manner of sports. Tennis, soccer, softball... I think the only reason she didn't try out for Quidditch is that she's afraid of heights. She's also had ballet training due to my prodding, and that art is Hell on the toes. She's never once had an injury that has lasted for more than a day."

Minerva thought back to the day she had first met her and remembered her saying the child was being hunted. Their were some who would think a self healing witch was an abomination. She could just see a bunch of ignorant muggles and wizard-folk alike, spouting nonsense about the Anti-Christ being among them.

"Is this ability... the reason she was being hunted as a baby."

_That and so much more._ Rebekah only nodded, "The ones who were... are hunting her, they wanted to kill her because they thought she was evil as well as sacrifice her for some stupid ritual. They tried to kill her mother the moment she was born and nearly sacrificed her on an altar but she was saved, given to me..." she took another swig of her liquor and handed Minerva a glass.

After what she had just heard, Minerva tossed the whiskey back like water and held her hand out for a refill. Rebekah arched an amused brow and complied. "I love a woman who can drink."

"After fire whiskey, this isn't much but it's not bad," though Minerva had to turn her head and grimace, signaling it was stronger than she thought it would be. "Where are her parents?"

"Still in America." Rebekah leaned against the counter. "Now, what do those dementors do?"

"They... feed on happiness... until all you are left with is every horrible thought and feeling. Now, most children at the school do not feel it to such a degree. They claim they feel cold, like they would never be cheerful again. Now, the boy who fell off of his broom is a special case. He has gone through much so they effect him more than the other children. As for Hope, it could be the same thing, though if it all happened the moment she was born, not when it had time to wrap itself in her subconscious, I don't see how... Maybe they are stronger than we thought." She then continued after a brief pause, "Now, what they will do to the criminal once he is found is the reason I would much rather have you snap my neck if given the choice. They literally suck the soul from you, leaving only a shell. You have no memory, no sense of self. You cannot recover, nor return as a ghost or move on."

Rebekah's glass lowered to the counter and she stared at Minerva with horrified disgust on her face. "What the bloody Hell did this man do?!"

When Minerva's face darkened and she put her glass down, Rebekah could tell it was something awful.

"He betrayed us during the war, served as a double agent for our enemies. He killed twelve muggles and betrayed his best friend and his wife, resulting in their deaths, as well as killed his other best friend, blew him apart. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban but he escaped so now, he will receive the Dementors' Kiss."

"That's what they call it?" Rebekah shuddered. Not much could give her chill, other than being daggered in a box or death but that. "What's being done for Hope now?"

"She's being cared for by the school nurse, Madam Pomrey. I believe she wants to keep Hope on suicide watch over the weekend. She is not to leave the hospital ward until Monday. Dumbledore was in a right fury after what happened with the boy and I left to find you before I found out if he heard about Hope, though by now I'm sure he has. They won't enter the grounds again."

"He's strong enough to keep something that repulsive and evil away?" Rebekah asked, clearly disbelieving.

"Oh yes. In fact he's the only one our enemy feared during the war."

Rebekah pursed her lips and sighed. "Very well... I'll let her remain there. Although honestly I'd love nothing more than to go to the school and keep an eye on her myself, maybe even hunt for the criminal since I don't want those things near my Hope."

"I seriously doubt the headmaster will want an Original Vampire on the grounds any less than the dementors."

"Why not? I can't compel witches and wizards... Plus, I really want to see the hippogriff thing Hope wrote to me about."

"Exactly, you can't compel witches and wizards, and if this criminal can somehow withstand Dementors as I have heard, then... I'm sorry but to borrow a phrase from Hope..." she then gave Rebekah pointed smile "You would be quick work."

Rebekah's mouth dropped open and she scoffed. "Wow. Really?"

Minerva also let out a sigh. "Also... Rebekah, against my better judgment... I actually like you. The last thing I would want is for you, Hope's only remaining family, to run afoul of the dementors. You may be a vampire but you still have your soul so you would be a victim as well. And I'm quite certain over a thousand years on this earth has left you with more than enough soul scarring they can use as weapons."

At that Rebekah sobered and sighed, touched by the woman's admittance. "All right... Understood. But keep me informed on how she is doing, please? Also, this summer you should let me take you shopping. You may be an older woman but that doesn't mean you have to dress like a gaudy curtain."

Minerva huffed, knowing the vampire's flippant nature was a defense mechanism to try and withstand what she just heard. "Good day, Rebekah."

"And one more thing," she reached down and handed the woman a book. "I decided to give this a read once Hope was out of the house, and like my dear niece I have a fondness for loaning my friends books. Yes, we are friends so here. You need all of the happiness you can get with those things around. Start with this."

Minerva blinked in confusion and examined the book. What the bloody hell was Fifty Shades of Grey?

"Um... thank you."

"How is Hope doing in her classes?" Rebekah asked, figuring she should ask a normal question.

"Well, in my class she is doing fairly. She's managed to successfully turn a teapot into a tortoise."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes, she's quite the student though sometimes that temper lands her in trouble. However the one teacher who always sings praises to her would be Professor Babbling of Ancient Runes." Minerva noted the vampire's satisfied smirk and figured she had something to do with it but continued. "She's exceeding in Astronomy. Also, she's adept in Charms from what Professor Flitwick tells me. She seems to like Care of Magical Creatures as well."

"That doesn't surprise me. The girl loves all animals."

"Now, Divination..."

Rebekah smirked at the irritated look on the woman's face. "Is that teacher really that bad? Hope calls her a fake California psychic."

Minerva's lips quirked at that. "She seems to delight in predicting a student's death each year for dramatic effect... no one has died yet. If it weren't for the fact that I refuse to speak ill of my colleagues..."

Rebekah scoffed. "Fine, I'll say it. What a bored bitch."

Minerva chose to ignore that remark. "As for Potions and Herbology, I believe she's doing well enough... despite her issues with Professor Snape. However, she is prone to tantrums and mouthing off. So far there have only been a few weekends were she hasn't had a detention and we're now in December."

Rebekah's head snapped up at that. "You mean that bloody Potions teacher who runs Slytherin house? He called her a whore! How the Hell did she get punished?"

"What?"

Rebekah got up from the couch and disappeared into her room, returning with a piece of parchment and handing it to her. Minerva recognized Hope's loopy hand writing instantly. As she read the letter, her mouth formed into a hard line and she handed the letter back to her. And whether it was the alcohol or the fact she wasn't around her students, no one knew but she lost a bit of her professionalism.

"That slimy, little son of a b-" she caught herself and took a deep breath. I always knew he favored his Slytherins but to-" Minerva seemed like she was struggling to remain professional. However she then took a breath and turned back to the vampire. "Well, I can assure the headmaster will hear of this and I'll have a few words with Professor Snape myself!"

"See that you do."

Rebekah nearly fell over when Minerva picked up the book she had loaned her and disappeared right on the spot. Would Hope learn to do that as well?

After getting over the shock of seeing a woman vanish into thin air, Rebekah slumped back to the couch. So, Hope had healed herself which was a good thing. That meant she would be a hard opponent. However, what Minerva told her about the dementors left her shaken. Hope had a happy childhood with no real issues other than the usual. But her reaction sounded like a magnified version of what happened to the other children.

But she wasn't a vampire.

What the Hell was happening to her?

* * *

><p>"So, what were you dreaming about?" Fred asked. It was well into an hour later. George had left, probably to tell the rest of the team that Harry was fine as well as fill them in on what had happened with Hope. Fred was now snuggled in the small bed with Hope, who looked immensely happier now that he was wrapped around her frame. However at his question, the girl tensed.<p>

"I don't remember... but I think it was about some movie I saw... Movies, y'know, muggle entertainment."

Fred seemed to accept this and contented himself with spooning her. Harry, who had been trying to ignore the fluffy couple next to him, furrowed his brow. He had a clear idea about what that dream was. Why she didn't want to tell Fred was beyond him but considering he was keeping secrets from his two closest friends, he had no room to call her out on it.

However, what he did do was play lookout to keep his mind off of the things that were troubling him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming, whispering to the couple next to him "Incoming alert."

The two third years got a huge laugh when Fred literally barrel rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, scrambling into the nearby chair. By the time someone entered the wing, he was sitting neat as you please as if he wasn't in a compromising position with the girl two seconds earlier. How he did it that fast? No one knew.

"Hope?" a voice whispered and they looked up to see Lavender, Padma and Parvati at the door, each with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Hey," she waved and they rushed in. Each of them went to hug her, relief evident on their faces.

"Hope, what happened? You scared us so much!" Padma exclaimed.

"I had no idea they did that to you. And then Harry almost died..." Parvati looked positively shaken. She then turned to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug and tried for a reassuring smile.

"What happened?" Padma asked again.

Hope fidgeted, not really wanting to get into the details. Just reliving them made her feel cold inside. As if sensing her discomfort, Lavender cleared her throat.

"Let's not talk about that. I'm sure Hope wants to talk about pleasant things..." Lavender insisted and then seemed to finally notice the older redhead next to their friend. "Oh, hi Fred..."

Parvati and Padma exchanged smirks and giggles which didn't go unnoticed by the older boy. He then noticed Hope giving her friends irritated glares before blushing and turning her face into the pillow. Smirking, he gave her side a light tickle. "Hope, what have you been telling them?"

"Huh?" she said, far too innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Really?" his smirk widened.

The girls giggled even more, eager to have something amusing happen during this horrid time.

"There's something to tell?" George piped up from by the door, arms full of food and sweets from Honeydukes. "Is it about the dragon sized hickey on George's neck?"

Hope's eyes popped and she turned to look at her boyfriend. Sure enough there was a giant, red sploch on his neck from where she had bit him last night. Fred blushed and scratched his head, looking at everything else in the room with a slightly dopey grin on his face.

"I have no clue where I got that... I think I got it in the match."

Now Hope smirked. "Cheating on me with Diggory?"

Fred only smirked. "I'm sorry. I'm such a slut."

Now even Harry had to laugh along with everyone else. Hope put an anguished hand to her chest and let out a fake sniffle. "It's fine. Though Padma's gonna kick your ass so I don't have to."

"Hope!" the Ravenclaw hissed in irritation, cheeks flushing.

"Oh please, everyone knows but him..." Parvati sighed.

"Y'know, you said when I told Fred I liked him, you'd tell Diggory..." Hope said with a pointed glare and Padma rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... just.. I can't. Besides, I think Cho Chang, a girl in my house, likes him as well."

Harry felt his stomach twist painfully at that and glanced at Hope, not surprised to find her giving him a look before her lips curved into a smile. "Not a problem!"

Padma's face seemed to drain of blood at the look on Hope's face. Harry, George and Fred recognized the look. That was the look she got when she was about to do something she had no business doing.

It seemed at that moment, fate was not on Padma's side. Cedric Diggory had turned up to see Harry. Parvati and Lavender both clamped their mouths shut while Padma looked ready to take off. George and Fred just gave the boy a curt nod while a slow smile spread over Hope's face.

"Harry," the handsome Hufflepuff began, handing Harry a chocolate frog "I wanted you to know that, I'm really sorry we won that way. I wanted to call for a rematch, but Madam Hooch said-"

"It's fine..." Harry said finally, not wanting to relive the humiliation.

Cedric nodded and wished him a speedy recovery before turning to Hope, placing a chocolate frog near her bed, wishing her a speedy recovery. Hope gave him a big smile, gave a smirk to Padma who paled further, and then turned to the boy. "Hey, Cedric... Can I talk to you for a bit?"

The handsome boy stopped and pulled a seat up next to her bed, wondering what she could possibly talk to him about.

"So... You know my friend Padma Patil, right?" Hope asked innocently and Harry couldn't help but notice Padma seemed like she wanted to go running down the halls, screaming.

Cedric nodded and glanced at the Ravenclaw who looked as if she wanted to hide behind Parvati, "Hello."

The girl gave a small nod, blushing and waving. She shot Hope a warning look which she ignored as she continued.

"Mm-hmm! Well, did you know, that when I'm not being hounded by dementors, I'm actually a master puzzle-solver as well as could-be seer?" he opened his mouth to reply, looking completely baffled but she continued, "So, as for the puzzle and how this involves you and Padma. She's really awesome, you're really awesome or so I figure from what I just heard and you gave me a chocolate frog. She's really pretty, people say you're really pretty. This could work."

Harry pressed his lips together, trying to keep from laughing. Padma looked as if she wanted to sink into the ground. Lavender and Parvati were there as well and had their hands over their mouths in shock. Fred just had a bemused look on his face. Harry wished he could see the look on Cedric's face.

"Um..." Cedric let out a nervous chuckle, his face burning red. "I see..."

"Yeah, and if this goes wrong, my agonizing death will be on your hands because she'll totally rip my heart out through my foot since she's standing right there. Hi, Padma!"

Cedric turned around to see the fuming and embarrassed Ravenclaw just as her sister and friend ducked out of sight, dragging Fred and George with them with them. Padma sent Hope a withering glare before turning to the Hufflepuff. "Cedric... please ignore Hope... she's... batty and I-"

"Padma..." he stood and gave her a smile, "Maybe we should talk a walk... Grab Hope and Harry something from the Great Hall?"

"But I already brought-" George started before quelling under the glare from Parvati, Lavender and Hope.

Padma's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and she gave a nervous smile. "Um, sure..." She turned to the two, face a mix between wrath and elation at her friend. "Is there anything you'd like, Hope?"

Hope gave her the biggest shit-eating grin ever. "Nothing for me... but do take a walk..."

Padma flushed and turned to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry sat up, giving Hope an incredulous look before sighing. "Nothing for me, thanks."

Nodding, the blushing couple left the hospital wing. Once they were gone, Parvati and Lavender broke into disbelieving giggles.

"Hope, how do you do that?" Parvati demanded.

"Ehh, just saw an opportunity for the revenge I had been wanting since Halloween. And it worked. Wait until you get a crush, Parvati. You're next."

* * *

><p>Once others had left due to Madam Pomfrey kicking him out, it was just Hope and Harry. The girl was curled up in her bed, snoring softly. Harry was wide awake, unable to sleep whatsoever. Now without the silliness of his friends to keep his mind off of things, his mind went back to the match.<p>

Everyone thought his sullen mood was due to the loss of the match as well as his broomstick. But, that was only half of the case. He had not told anyone about the Grim, not wanting to cause a panic or be ridiculed. However, both times it appeared, he nearly died. First nearly being flattened by the Knight Bus and next falling from his broomstick. But, also he couldn't help but wonder, if that last time had been an accident because while he nearly died, Hope had tried to kill herself and the Grim was right behind her in the stands.

And then their were the dementors, forcing him over and over to listen to the screams of his dying parents. He had finally figured out who the voice belonged to now as well as that hideous laugh. He couldn't help but wonder, as he glanced at Hope's tossing figure, if there were any death echoes she had heard right before ripping into her own arm with her wand?

* * *

><p>When Monday, meaning classes, finally rolled around, it was a relief for Harry.<p>

It seemed that for whatever reason, Snape was no longer picking on Hope. Probably due to the fact that she nearly died as a result from the dementors. However, there were times during dinner he noticed McGonagall giving Snape the most withering glare he had ever seen from the woman. He elbowed Ron who looked immensely satisfied at the display. And that was when she wasn't nose-deep in what looked like a book. And was it his imagination or was she red-faced while reading?

"I got a letter from my aunt." Hope had explained. "McGonagall told her what happened and she told her about what Snape said. I' guessing she raked him over some coals." Hope looked very pleased with herself. "Though honestly, I would've loved it if she had came here..."

"So would I..." Dean said with a dramy smile and Hope just rolled her eyes.

However, it seemed they had to take the bad with the good. Malfoy was giddy with joy at Gryffindor's defeat and had finally taken off his cast, amusing himself by imitating dementors all through meal times. Harry and Hope just rolled their eyes through lunch but Fred and Ron both came close to popping from their seats and pummeling the pale boy.

"Dude, he's so not even worth it..." Hope said comfortingly as she sat snuggled against Fred after pulling him back to sit.

"All I want to do is pound his face in," Fred grumbled, stroking her hair and she scrunched her face in mock revulsion.

"But then you'd have to touch him... Eww." Ron, Fred and Harry laughed and even Hermione smirked a bit.

Once lunch was over and they had to make their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione hung back a bit as she walked with Harry and Ron. Fred had veered off to go to one of his class, giving Hope a goodbye kiss.

"Hope..."

Hope looked up to see a red-faced Hermione walking along side of her. "I'm sorry I insulted your aunt..."

Hope's brows rose but she gave the girl a nod. At least she was trying. "I'm sorry I told you to eat my-

"All's forgiven..." Hermione grunted out, if possible she was even redder than before.

Once they made it to Defense of Against the Dark Arts, everyone was relieved to see Professor Lupin and wasted no time letting him know of the hell they went through while he was away.

"You will not _believe_ the b.s he made us do!" Hope growled the minute she stormed into the classroom and that set off the rest of them.

"TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!"

"Why does he get to give us homework?"

"TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!"

"He's not even our actual teacher!"

"TWO ROLLS OF PARCHMENT!"

"Calm down, Lupin said gently with an amused smile. "You don't have to do the essay..."

"Oh... but I already did it..." Hermione pouted.

The lesson was enjoyable, and Harry noted that Hope had seemed to be cleared of her despair as she eyed the hinkypunk in the glass box with wide eyes.

"It's so cute!" she squealed and Lupin gave her a smile.

"You say that now, but it lures travelers into bogs. You see the lantern dangling from its hand? Hops ahead, people follow the light and then..."

The hinkypunk made a weird squelching noise against the glass and Hope sprang back, teetering and grabbed onto the nearest thing for support to keep from falling, which happened to be Harry. The boy felt a jolt go through him when her breasts pressed against his arm but otherwise didn't react, only helped steady her before moving forward, trying his best to forget about the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Once the lesson was over and the bell rang, the students began to file out out of the room. Hope skipped out of the room, more than likely headed to where ever Fred was. Harry was about to leave but Professor Lupin stopped him.

"Harry, may I have a word?"

Harry went back into the classroom, waiting until the class had fully exited. Once they were gone, the teacher turned to him as he covered the hinkypunk's case with a cloth. "I heard about the match as well as your broomstick. Is there anyway of getting it repaired?"

"No... the Whomping Willow hit it."

Lupin let out a sigh and explained about how that aggressive tree was planted when he was a student at Hogwarts. Harry listened, but his mind was on something else.

"Professor... why do the dementors effect me so?" Another thought hit him and he voiced it before he was able to stop himself. "Am I weak?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness! Anything but!" Lupin said sharply. "The dementors effect you worse than others because there are _real_ horrors in your life."

He thought about what was said about true horrors in someone's life and spoke again without realizing. "But... did you hear about...?"

Lupin gave a grave nod, "Hope Mitchell? Yes, I did. I'm guessing she has some horrors in her life as well, if her boggart were any indication."

Harry remembered the woman in the long green dress, gliding out of the wardrobe. The hatred in her eyes as she called Hope an abomination and how he found her, red-eyed from crying later that night in the common room. He then remembered the things she muttered in her sleep in the hospital wing right before setting the curtains on fire.

"She... she was having nightmares in the hospital wing, this weekend. She was muttering something about an abomination... and a sacrifice. She said it was from a muggle movie she watched..."

"But you don't believe her?" Lupin asked and Harry said nothing. Lupin gave a sigh. "Well, probably she doesn't want anyone to know what troubles her. If you haven't noticed, she seems to be a very strong-willed girl who doesn't like to appear weak. My guess is she'll tell people once she is ready."

Harry mulled over that for a moment before speaking again. He finally voiced what had been plaguing him since the match. "When they're near... I hear Voldermort murdering my mum..."

Lupin said nothing but made a motion as if he wanted to grab Harry's shoulder but though better of it. Harry was speaking, mostly to himself. "Why did they come to the match?" Lupin gave him an explanation about the dementors being hungry and what it was they fed off of. Human happiness and how the tortured the prisoners of Azkaban. And how their food was drying up since Dumbledore wasn't allowing them on the grounds.

"Black must have found away to escape them," Lupin explained after Harry mentioned the criminal. "Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them long enough..."

Harry nodded and was quiet for a moment. "You made that dementor on the train leave..."

"Well, there are defenses one can use against a dementor... However, that was only one. The more there are-"

But Harry didn't care. "Can you teach me?" he asked and Lupin sighed.

"I'm not an expert, Harry-"

"But, if the dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them!"

Lupin sighed, his shoulders drooping as he finally gave in to Harry's demands. "Very well... I will try to help but it will have to wait until after the holidays."

* * *

><p>As the weeks went on, it seemed that the two would receive welcome distractions, one after the other. Hufflepuff was slaughtered by Ravenclaw which meant that Gryffindor was still in the running for the Cup. This lifted Harry's spirits considerably. Also, it seemed they would all receive a rare tret of Snape being harassed for once. Peeves the poltergeist zoomed into the Potions dungeons, with a book in hand, cackling but no one paid him any mind. However it all changed when he began reading passages from the book.<p>

"And he slowly eases into me, slowly, slowly, until he's buried in me. Stretching, filling-" Peeves read loudly as he floated into the dungeon, face manic with glee. Everyone froze and Snape's chalk fell out of his hand. He whirled around, face dark with fury and shock.

"Peeves!"

Harry and Ron looked up in shock and Parvati and Lavender giggled behind their cauldrons while Seamus and Dean cackled. Hermione was red in the face while Hope was nearly doubled over. Poor Neville looked like a turnip, he was so red. The Slytherins were all beside themselves as the ghost continued.

"- relentless. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time, delect-" Peeves floated higher when Snape tried to grab the book and then through the wall when he tried to summon it away from him, cackling. Further down the halls you could make out the sound of cackling Peeves, hysterical students and scandalized teachers.

"PEEVES!" The shriek from McGonagall echoed down the hall.

Snape slammed the door shut, face near purple and fuming. He swept a glare at the students who were all snickering. "Get back to work!" he snarled and finished writing the ingredients of the potion they were concocting on the blackboard.

Harry glanced at the girls, snickering at Hermione's mortified face while Hope just bit her lip and leaned toward Harry and whispered. "Still the most action he'll ever get..."

"Now," Snape began, "Now, gather your ingredients and turn to page 134 of your books and begin by-"

"STROKING ALONG THE FRONT WALL OF MY VAGINA!" Peeves had poked his head through the door then right back out as Snape aimed a jinx at the poltergeist.

Snape let out a long breath through his nose and swept a withering glare over the students who were all turning blue from trying not to laugh.

By dinner time, Peeves had apparently made rounds through the entire school and it was all anyone could talk about. Quotes from the book were being exchanged back and forth at the tables. "I know that book!" Seamus said after a while. "I think it's called Fifty Shades of Grey."

Hermione's head jolted up at that. "I've heard of it... it's very perverse!"

"Oh really, I didn't know that from stuff Peeves was reading..." Ron said through his potatoes.

"Can you all please find something else to talk about?" A red-faced angry Percy gnashed at a piece of bread.

"What's his damage?" Hope asked as she helped herself to some pudding. Across from her, Wood snickered, in better spirits since the loss of Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw that past weekend.

"Peeves swooped in with the book and was reading a scene and then told Percy to pay attention as this was one subject he was certain to bugger up. It didn't help that Penelope Clearwater was in the room too."

Hope's mouth fell and Frd and George broke into delighted glanced at the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough the Head Girl was pink in the face while her friends teased her about what was said. Hope's eyes traveled to Padma who was currently sitting with Cedric and Cho Chang was looking quite put out. Turning back to her food, Hope gave Harry a nudge under the table. "Go over there!"

Harry pointedly ignored her, earning an exasperated sigh from Hermione. "Harry, just go over there..."

"Either you make or move, or I will..." Hope warned and Harry smirked.

"Does Fred know you plan on cheating on him with Cho?"

At that Fred broke into a grin. "I wouldn't mind... Christmas is coming up..."

"Shut up, Fred!" She then turned back to Harry. "I mean it, I will go over there. You think I won't?"

"Do it!" Fred cheered.

"Hope... don't," Ron begged.

Hope sighed and gave in. "Fine..." she then caught the eyes of Padma and tried to do the Wonder Twin thing she had seen Parvati do with the girl. She flicked her eyes to Cho then Harry before going back to her food. Padma seemed to catch on and was more than happy to extract herself from Cedric to sit next to the girl. Hope smirked when she noticed Padma gesture to Harry while talking with the girl. Cho looked up in surprise then gave Harry an appraising look. Grinning, Hope nudged Harry under the table and he looked up, blushing when he saw Cho looking at him.

"Hope, what did you do?"

"Huh?" she asked in false innocence.

He frantically looked back at the Ravenclaw table and flushed darker when he found Cho smiling at him. He smiled back feebly in return. Hope just sat back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Cupid, thy name is Hope."

* * *

><p>With the Christmas holidays only a few days away, Hope was beginning to feel the spirit. She was almost upset she wouldn't be staying at the school, especially when Flitwick hung up lights that were real fairies. And considering she was actually allowed to go to this Hogsmeade trip she was in a considerably good mood. Plus, she had heard that now Padma and Cedric were dating and it seemed as if Cho was giving Harry second glances now. Life was good.<p>

But it seemed that wasn't to last. Pansy, still smarting from the beating Hope had given her, just didn't know when to quit. She had taken to harassing the girl in Potions as well as Care of Magical Creatures. While Draco would only imitate dementors, Pansy took it a step further and pantomimed slashing her wrists and pretending to bleed out and faint.

"I swear, I'm going to forget my Gryffindor chivalry and hit that bitch..." Ron growled out one day while Parvati held Hope back from pummeling the girl.

"Did that cow not learn after the last beating?" Lavender huffed.

Hope, intent on ripping her face off, remembered the fight and how she nearly killed her. Forcing herself to calm down, she shrugged out of Parvati's grip. "I' cool, guys... I got it."

However the Slytherin made sure to kick it up a notch when in the halls. They were on there way to their separate classes when Pansy glided past Hope.

"I guess its a good thing you didn't die, Mitchell. How else would Fred be able to have nice things if you're not around to buy them?"

Blood roared in her ears and Hope's body was on autopilot. Her hand knotted itself in Pansy's hair and she slung the girl around by it, throwing her into a suit of armor. The Slytherin shot up and Pansy's face darkened in fury and she aimed her wand again, this time at the armor helmet. "Motis!" The helmet flew at Hope and knocked her across the face, sending her flying.

"Shit! McGonagall!"

Hope heard the warning but didn't care, launching to attack but was stopped. Hermione and Ron held her back while Pansy scuttled off with her friends.

"I'm cool," Hope said finally and swiped at her forehead, sighing when it came away bloody. Hermione was giving her a startled look but said nothing. Hope rolled her eyes. "I said I'm cool! And then she stormed back to the Tower, all cheery feelings gone.

* * *

><p>When the Saturday Hogsmeade trip rolled around, Hope was honestly more than happy to hang out in her dorm. Everyone else had left but she had opted to skip this one in favor for a warmer one. Growing up in Chicago did nothing for her fondness of the cold. And December was not kind at the moment. She glanced out the window, saw the snow and the harsh wind and said "NOPE!" Could she tolerate it? Yes. Would she if she didn't have to? No. Besides, as she was now learning, this special time of month was a time of not wanting to do anything. So, she sat in her baggy sweats and a loose long-sleeved shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail, currently reading The Circle Trilogy by Nora Roberts. She honestly would love to be home, watching bad soap operas with her aunt while chowing down on ham and dressing. But, that would be for tomorrow.<p>

"Hope?"

The girl looked up to see Ginny in the doorway. "Hmm?"

"Fred wanted me to ask you if you were sure you didn't want to go."

Hope sighed, feeling a slight twinge of annoyance. She was so agitated during the first two days. "I'm sure, Ginny... These cramps are kicking my ass and all I wanna do is stay in bed and be left alone."

Ginny gave a nod and left to deliver the message, leaving Hope alone. After a moment, she sighed and toed on her slippers. The least she could do is go say goodbye. However, when she went down stairs to see off everyone, she didn't see the two but unfortunately did see Pansy. Pansy had no issue pointing out Hope's haggard appearance.

"Bloody Hell, Mitchell, almost as bad as condemned Hippogriff"

Hope saw Harry, Ron and Hermione bristle at that. Draco gave Hope an appraising look and smirked. "Still looks more spruced up than a Weasley..." he cracked and Hermione had to hold Ron back.

Hope just narrowed her eyes at the boy, still irritated with him for his stunt with the hippogriff. "Y'know, I'd love nothing more than to slap you with my tampon... but considering how much you wanna get close to my lady parts, you'd probably like it."

Draco's face went bright red, from wrath or humiliation, she didn't know. There was a violent cough that sounded like a laugh behind her and Hope glanced to see the girls from her dorm all beside themselves. Padma also was snickering while Cedric stood next to her, red-faced and fighting between mirth and revulsion. Harry also stood with Ron and Hermione, red-faced and not even trying to hold in his laughs.

Pansy fumed at the girl but looped her arm with Draco's, "Ignore her... though one would think she'd try to hold onto as much blood as she could after the match..."

Hope's vision went red and she sprung but was held back. She turned, ready to snap at whoever was holding her, and blinked in surprise when blue met green. "Harry... let me go."

"Don't give her the satisfaction... at least not now."

Growling but realizing he was right, she deflated. Pansy looked triumphant as they group filed out, raising Hope's ire even more.

"She just never learns..." Hope growled as Harry finally let her go.

The two made their way back to the tower however Hope veered off to go use the bathroom as well as get more chocolate. However, when she went back to the common room she didn't see him there. Shrugging it off, she went back to her room to finish her book and tend to her cramps. That's when she felt eyes on her.

Closing her book, she rolled her eyes as Crookshanks stared at her with that uncanny look on its squashed face. "The hell you want?"

The cat only continued to stare at her, as if it were sizing her up or it knew something about her. Rolling her eyes, she went back to ignoring the cat. Though she couldn't help the uneasy feeling she got when she was around it.

* * *

><p>Hours later and after a brief nap, Hope awoke to her cramps gone and the noise of everyone returning. Parvati and Lavender entered the dorm, both of them bringing back sweets from Honeydukes.<p>

"For a minute, I thought I saw Harry," Parvati said as she got ready to change for dinner.

"So did I, but he's unable to go, right?" Lavender asked. "His family didn't sign his slip."

When they headed down for dinner (After Lavender threatened to transfigure Hope into some better clothes if she didn't change and brush her hair) Hope noticed that Harry was rather quiet and surly. That was weird considering he had been pretty happy lately due to Cho finally noticing him. She also noticed Ron and Hermione looking a bit nervous as they watched him but they didn't speak on anything. However, when Fred sat next to her and slid his arm around her waist, she put it out of her mind.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, slipping his hand into her hair and she automatically melted at the touch.

"Yeah... sorry I didn't tag along. Me and cold don't mix."

When they headed back to the common room, Fred and George decided it would be a fun idea to set off a bunch of Dungbombs which had her and the rest of the girls screaming and running for the their dorm. However, she also noticed that Harry didn't join the festivities and had slipped quietly to his room.

* * *

><p>It was much later that night when Hope woke with a case of bad cramps and she was all out of chocolate. Tossing and turning, the girl tried to find a comfortable position but was unable. Annoyed, she grabbed her books, threw off the covers and headed down to the empty common room, figuring reading would be the best distraction for her now.<p>

In the light of the dying fire, she saw the form of Harry sitting in one of the chairs. He was in his pajamas and had one of his knees drawn up and his elbow propped on it. He was tensed but relaxed when he saw it was her.

"Hey," she said happily, glad that she wasn't the only one awake. "Can't sleep?"

The light of the fire shown on his face and she almost flinched at the expression. It was hard, as if he were carved out of stone, but his eyes burned with a rage that rivaled her own. Never one for social boundaries, she plopped on the floor in front of him, liking the feel of the fire at her back. His eyes flicked to her but then away, ignoring her in favor of his own wrath.

"Okay... you're pissed. Did you get caught sneaking into Hogsmeade?" she asked, brow arching. When he gave her a slight questioning look she waved her hand dismissively. "It was easy to figure out since I stayed here. And I figured Fred and George did something since they wanted you to cheer up after the match."

He seemed to accept her answer but wouldn't acknowledge her further. Feeling her own annoyance rise at being dismissed in such away, she moved forward and rose on her knees, folding her arms on her chest and locking eyes with him. After a while he narrowed his own at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring you down until you talk to me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to be this adorable and curvy, but we all have crosses to bear."

Normally that would earn her either a smirk or eye roll, but she got nothing. Not liking this despondent Harry, she huffed and leaned back on her arms. "Are you still mad and wigging out about the match? Just annihilate Ravenclaw and it'll be golden. You've done a jillion times."

"It's not the match."

"Well then what is it?"

"Just... leave me alone, Hope. I don't want to talk about it."

Hearing the finality in his words, Hope shrugged and pulled out one of her books to read. However, she had barely gotten into the cheesy sex scene when his voice caught her attention.

"Hope..."

"What?"

She looked back at him and saw him struggling with something, like he was dying to say something but was afraid of saying it. She remembered feeling the exact same way when she nearly killed Pansy. "Just say it, Harry... it's like a band-aid. Rip it off."

Harry sighed and swallowed, "Um... I know you're tired of me asking you this but... can you please get your cards?"

Her brows rose at the defeated tone in his voice but she nodded and disappeared, reappearing with the deck as well as stones. She sat on the floor in front of him and handed him the cards.

"Feels weird doing this in the common room for once, huh?" she asked, hoping to dispel some of the tension.

It didn't work.

Harry shuffled, focusing on what he learned of Sirius Black, his parents as well as the match and the dementors. He thought of the Grim and of her nearly dying and of everything in between that he couldn't put a name to. After a moment, he handed the cards back to her and she laid them out carefully.

"Okay... your signifier is the Tower. You are in a right state, devastation, anger, shock..." she flipped the next. "Covered by the Ace of Swords in reverse and crossed by the Five of Wands in reverse. Lies and half-truths crossed by being pissed but not being able to do anything about it."

"Basically..." he wished she would get through the descriptions. He wanted her to connect them.

"Next, the root of the matter is Seven of Swords, betrayal. The recent past is the Nine of Cups. The crowing is the Justice card in reverse. Near future is Five of Swords, and empty victory. Your mindset is The Devil. Surrounding you is the moon in reverse. Your Hope and Fears are the Page of Swords and your outcome is Judgment in Reverse."

She sat perfectly still, then her eyes began darting rapidly over the cards. Harry braced himself for whatever it was she was about to say.

"Okay... Seven of Swords, the Devil and Five of Swords... Betrayal, Obsession and Five of Swords... someone's obsession to get back at someone will end badly. Nine of cups next to Justice in reverse... a wish won't be granted because of unfairness. Seven of Swords next to the Devil, a cruel person and a sneak... Justice in reverse, judgment in reverse and Five of Swords, a futile battle and an unfair ruling... Page of Swords, Judgment in Reverse and Five of Wands in reverse... someone's going to get caught up in a screwed up mess but won't be able to really do anything about... the Devil's not too far so this person will be trapped... but I'm seeing a trap of their own fear..."

Harry sat back as he took in her words. So far, it sounded like everything he had found out. A cruel person and a sneak, Black and Voldermort. The unfairness, the betrayal of his parents... But what was this about a wish not being fulfilled?

His eyes flicked to the Page of Swords. For some reason he suspected it was Malfoy but had a feeling it could have been Hope. She had said in her last reading that an asshole would reveal something to him and Malfoy had been taunting him about how he would want revenge if it had been his parents. However, as far as Hope was concerned...

"Hope... are you able to do readings for yourself?"

Hope shrugged. "I've done a few on school stuff. Why?" When she saw a bit of fear cross his features she sat up. "What's going on?"

Taking a breath, he ran a hand through his hair. "Hope... I don't want to scare you but I think you should know... the day the dementors... the day we both nearly died... I saw a Grim."

Hope's cheeks paled but she remained quiet. "Where?"

Now he swallowed. "In the stands. Behind you."

The girl let out a shuddering gasp but quickly righted herself. "Okay then..." she took the cards and began shuffling. "Let's just see what the hell is up with this because I refuse to fucking be puppy chow like an episode of Supernatural."

"What?" he asked in confusion and she rolled her eyes.

"OMG, I need to get you hip to American shows." After a moment she laid out the cards in the familiar pattern. "Okay... I have the Page of Swords as my signifier." She paused for a moment then thought of something. "Hey, you had the same card for Hopes and Fears..." she gave him a small smile. "You're worried about me?"

Harry blushed but gave a small shrug. "Well, you are my friend..."

Hope grinned and flipped over the next card. "Covering me is the Ace of Wands and crossing me is the Lovers..." Hope blushed and Harry's brow furrowed.

"Isn't that the combination where you said Cho and I would be-"

"Moving on!"

Harry's eyes popped when it dawned on him why he had seen George and not Fred while in the common room that other night. He hadn't seen Hope either. He didn't comment on it. It wasn't his business.

"Okay... my foundation is... the Queen of Wands, probably Auntie Bex. Queen of Wands is a beautiful, passionate woman. My recent past is... the Nine of Swords. Crowning me is the Two of Cups..." she flushed again but continued. "My near future is the Tower. My mindset is... the Eight of Swords... my environment is the Five of Wands... those bitches..." he bit back a snicker as she continued. "My hopes and fears are the Ten of Swords and my outcome is Death."

Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and a chill washed over him. He looked at Hope who had gone sheet white and was breathing erratically to the point he feared she would faint. "Hope..."

She said nothing. He sprung out of the chair and gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "Hope. Snap out of it."

"Oh my god..." she whimpered, talking mostly to herself. "I'm gonna die... something's gonna kill me. I only just getting semi-freaky Fred and now I'm gonna die. What kind of shit is that?"

Harry decided he would pretend he didn't hear that last bit but instead gave her a rougher shake. "Hope! Snap out of it." He reached for her book of tarot and flipped through the pages, landing on the Death card. It was a skeletal figure on a horse and there were planetary symbols he recognized in astronomy. Pluto and Scorpio, if he wasn't mistaken. He read through the description and shook her shoulder again, hoping to snap her out of her despair.

"Hope. Calm down... you're not going to die. It says the Death card rarely means actual death but more of a complete change, a death of the old self to make way for something new... whatever that means... but it doesn't mean you'll die."

Hope slowly came out of her haze as she took in his words. Her blue eyes flitted to the cards and she swallowed, forcing herself to calm down. She took a deep breath through her nose and he saw her eyes go out of focus as she flitted back and forth through different parts of the spread.

"Death makes a perfect triangle with the Tower and Two of Cups. A calamity will bring two people closer together or change their relationship. Death also makes a perfect triangle with the Tower and the Eight of Swords... a something broken and will cause an issue. Ten of Swords right next to Death and with the Tower... a really dark time... and it'll be unexpected and everything will change afterward..."

Harry, hating to see the normally vibrant girl this broken, shoved the cards into her hands again. "Try a different one."

Hope gave him an incredulous look but steeled her shoulders and shuffled. After a moment she laid out five cards in a straight horizontal line.

"King of Pentacles, Five of Wands, The Moon, The Wheel, and the Three of Swords."

"Do any of those look like death?" he asked, hoping she would say no.

Hope's brow furrowed as she examined the cards. "No... they look... like a crap ton of drama."

Harry let out the small breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Well, there you go. What does it look like?"

Hope concentrated and then her eyes glazed over. "A strong, loyal man with a regal bearing and money and unassuming nature. An argument and disagreement. An illusion as well as things coming partially into light. The start and end of something. And... heartache."

He noticed the flinch in her voice at the word 'heartache' and had an eerie feeling she was worried about her relationship with Fred. He decided he would try to cheer her up a bit. "But, no death for you? Right?"

"No... I'm not seeing it... but I-"

"Well... it might just be Pansy and Draco breaking up and blaming you for it..." Harry said, thinking back to how Draco kept looking at the girl.

Hope's face scrunched up and then she giggled. "Man, that would mess her up..."

The two fell quiet for a bit before she gave him a nudge with her foot. "So... why's your spread so emo...?"

Harry sighed and eyed the girl. Could he trust her with this? He might as well, considering he asks her to go into trances at least twice a week for him. "Sirius Black... he's after me... and he was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldermort. He's the reason they're dead."

Hope's brows rose in shock and she folded her legs in. "And he almost got in here! I'm going home tomorrow and my aunt knows people... Say the word and I can have him messed up six ways from Sunday..."

Harry's lips quirked in a half smile. "No, thank you... I want to do it myself..."

Unlike Hermione and Ron, Hope gave a nod of approval which shocked him. "I know that feeling all too well..." Now she stretched out on her stomach. "And to think I thought he was after me."

"Why would you think he was after you?"

The girl tensed and then sighed. "I saw a Grim in the hallway Halloween night, right when he tried to break into the common room. And that tarot reading had me on edge... and other stuff..."

His eyes narrowed as he wondered what else was going on with her, then he remembered the nightmares she had in the hospital wing. "Hope... when you were in the wing with me and you were sleeping... right before you set the curtains on fire... you muttered something about an abomination, someone named Esther and a sacrifice... It wasn't a movie, was it?"

The girl paled and bolted upright. "I'm going to bed."

"Hope," he got up as well, grabbing her hand to keep her there. She paused, keeping her back to him but didn't try to get away. "What happened?"

Hope sighed and her shoulders slumped. Turning back around to face him, she eased her hand from his grip. "Long story short... Grandma wasn't just a racist bitch, she also wanted to sacrifice me on an altar in some freaky 'ritual to appease the ancestors' or some such shit. Right after I was born she had three crazy bitches try to gut me on an altar in the middle of a cemetery."

A cold wash of revulsion coated Harry's skin and his eyes widened, mouth unable to form words. Her own grandmother not only hated her but tried to sacrifice her? "But.. why?"

"Um... crazy?" she then gathered her cards, not looking at him. He stooped down to help her.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh. It's all good." She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

The two were quiet when they collected her cards.

"Did you tell your friends about the Grim?" Hope asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff..." She gave an understanding nod at that and turned to leave but stopped when he called her again. "Hope? When... when they're near... do you hear anything?"

Hope paused. "Sort of... like overlapping voices but it's mostly a huge urge to just kill myself... like I was supposed to die and everything would be better if I was... nothing's worth it, so why do I try?" She sent a questioning glance over her shoulder though he could see the haunted look in her eyes. "You?"

"Voldermort killing my mum..."

""Don't worry, I won't tell anyone..." Hope said calmly and he gave a smile of thanks.

"Same here."

Now she grinned. "Want me to bicycle kick Malfoy next time he imitates a dementor?"

Harry grinned at that image but shook his head. "But you'd have to touch him..."

"Oh yeah... ew..." She turned to leave.

"Oh, you forgot your runes," Harry handed her the velvet bag full of stones. She took them and both decided to ignore the way it felt when their hands briefly touched.

"Huh... cramps are gone..." Hope muttered, shuffling toward the stairs.

"Right..." he also headed to the boys dorms.

"See you next term."

"Right, see you."

**Ehh, I'm not very happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it out of the way. The next one should be up soon. Heheh, King of Pentacles, I think we all know who is making an appearance soon. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my Goodness..."

"Hope, what did this do?"

"And this small box cooks food, right? Mom took Muggle Studies and told me about them..."

Hope and Rebekah exchanged amused glances. Watching the three girls flit about the home was like watching hyper, long haired puppies.

Earlier that day, Hope had awoken to being shaken violent and being hit with pillows by Parvati and Lavender, demanding she wake up so they can head back to London for the Christmas holidays. Hope, more than happy to forget the troubling readings she'd had with Harry, had gladly gotten ready as fast as she could and had zipped to Hogsmeade station with everyone else. Then she had indulged in a lengthy make-out session with Fred in their train car as they only had a few more hours together. How they managed to get a car to themselves? She had no clue. Though she figured Parvati and Lavender had decided to hang out with Seamus and Dead. Padma was also nowhere to be found, though everyone knew she had managed to find a train car to herself with Cedric.

"I guess it's good you hooked him with a Ravenclaw... how else would that idiot pass his classes, even if he is years over her?" Fred had muttered during one of their oxygen breaks, earning him a elbow to the ribs before he grabbed her quieted whatever retort she had brewing with his lips.

However, they had used their time constructively as well. She badgered him into teaching her a spell she wasn't supposed to learn until her fourth year. The summoning spell.

"Now, point your wand and say 'accio' and try to bring it to you."

"Accio chocolate frog!" and she squealed in amazement when the chocolate frog flew at her then yelped when it hit her in the face. After she recovered she demanded he teach her the banishing charm.

"Depulso!" she pointed her wand and was delighted when the frog flew out of her hand and then frowned when it flew out of the window. "Oops..."

"Why do you want to learn that now and not later?" Fred asked, pulling her back into his lap and kissing her on the forehead.

"Ehh... because I'm impatient..." she offered with a smile.

The real reason was due to her reading making her antsy. She wanted to be prepared on the off chance something did happen that called for more spells in her very limited arsenal.

When the train arrived in London, the pair had quickly extracted themselves, not wanting to be caught by their families and subjected to awkward questioning. She even made sure to take extra time getting her things once Fred left the train so as not to raise parental suspicion. However, she had an eerie feeling her aunt knew something was up given the way her eyes narrowed and her delicate nose sniffed the air. Fred had left her in a right state and it's not like she carried moist towelettes. Damned vampires and their noses.

However, the ride home was amusing to say the least. When the girls piled into Rebekah's 4x4 the twins and Lavender were like eager little puppies looking at everything muggle society had to offer. They badgered the both of them with endless questions that left Rebekah and Hope both amused an exasperated. Now, they were home and the three were flitting about the place, looking at everything from the television to the microwave.

They oohed and ahhed at everything and Hope got a good laugh when Padma clicked the remote and fell back on the couch in shock when the TV came on.

"If you think that's, cool..." Hope turned on her X-Box and after a few moments pulled up Netflix. After a moment of searching she pulled up the first Carrie movie. "It's the movie that's based of the book I loaned you." The twins and Lavender sat eagerly on the couch, wide-eyed and open mouthed at the television when the haunting music began to play. However, it seemed that fascination with electronics would only go so far when the two did as most people who watch a movie based off a book.

"Hold on, in the book, Carrie was fat. Why is she skinny?"

"Hollywood idiocy..." Rebekah said from her chair, passing the girls a bowl of popcorn.

Moments passed and now Padma had her mouth open in shock at one of the scenes. "Did she really just slap her with the book?"

"_When God made Eve from the rib of Adam... and Eve was weak and unleashed the Raven on the world. The Raven was called Sin. Say it."_

"What? I've read the Christian bible... it doesn't say that? How mental is she?" Parvati scoffed, getting comfortable on the sofa.

"I still say she's a muggle born witch..." Lavender said, nodding sagely.

A few moments later and they were all marveling at the tactics Chris used to get Billy to do what she wanted.

"What a whore!" Parvati exclaimed then covered her mouth. "Sorry, Rebekah..."

Rebekah only waved her hand nonchalantly. "No worries."

Honestly, sitting here in a room full of silly teenaged girls, watching old movies, Rebekah had never had this much fun.

The movie was over and the girls had filled their bellies with a wonderful lunch as well as received presents. Rebekah had given each of them lovely gold necklaces with their initials in diamonds and was nearly bowled over by a thirteen year old group hug.

* * *

><p>It was only due to a certain brunette's love of a show called Supernatural that he was able to trace a phone via GPS. He might actually sit down and watch the whole series one day. However, its portrayal of vampires left little to be desired. They didn't even have psychic abilities.<p>

However, that was beside the point. What was the point was the fact that his little search had brought him to a street in London, England but as he was not invited inside of the home, he would have to wait for an opportune moment.

* * *

><p>When it started getting dark, the girls retreated to Hope's room and Rebekah's hearing could pick up the girls' excited squeals over the marvels of the internet. Now that the girls were busy, she could finally get in a swig of blood. However when she went to her cooler she found that she was out of blood. She meant to restock but had gotten side-tracked buying presents for the girls.<p>

"Hope," Rebekah poked her head into the girls' room. They were currently watching Archer on Netflix, barely holding in the giggles.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to run and get some things. I'll only be a moment."

Hope nodded, knowing what that meant. Rebekah's blood stash was probably low and she needed to raid the Red Cross or something.

"Okay, we'll be fine."

Rebekah left and Hope ran to the window and waited until Rebekah vamp-sped to the nearest hospital. "And... okay, we've got ten minutes tops!" Going to the computer she quickly typed in a few things "Okay, that's Kim K, this is Ray J... and This... is the tape."

Hope sat back and smirked at the scandalized looks on each of their faces. Parvati's mouth fell open, Padma covered hers and Lavender was strangely quiet.

"Uh..."

"Oh my..."

Lavender just swallowed, crossing her legs tightly.

Hope just flopped onto her sleeping bag. "So, Padma... do that with Cedric, yet?"

"WHAT!? NO!" The girl shrieked, causing the rest to crack up laughing before she righted herself. "Did you and Fred do that?"

Now Hope blushed and peaked out the window to make certain Rebekah wasn't back yet. "Well... not that... but... we got pretty handsy... and dry-humpy... But then he wanted to stop because he didn't want to do it when I was all upset earlier..."

"Awwww! Fred's a romantic! Who knew?!" Lavender squealed.

The girls all broke into giggles while Hope hid behind her pillow. She then cast another glance at the window, hoping Rebekah hadn't returned and heard that.

* * *

><p>It took Rebekah all of ten minutes to speed to the hospital and grab a few blood bags that would last her most of the week. Although to her displeasure, there were no AB negatives... it was a personal favorite of hers.<p>

The sound of footsteps on the tile floor had her tensing and she rose, ready to compel whatever human it was to forget about her. However, when spun around at top speed, all she could do was gasp at who stood before her.

"Hello, Rebekah."

Elijah?"

She took a small step back. She had not been informed that he would be coming here. Was something wrong in New Orleans?

"Elijah, what are you doing here?"

Elijah gave her a small smile. "Well, Rebekah considering that you have told Hope of what we are yet for some reason you have yet to allow Niklaus to speak with her, I thought it best if I were to investigate the matter. Niklaus wanted to come himself but that would have drawn Esther's attention were he to leave to come here of all places." His dark eyes fixed her in her place. "What is going on, Rebekah?"

Swallowing, the blond let out a small breath. "She wasn't home. She was at a sort of boarding school..."

Elijah said nothing, only leaned back against the brick wall of the alley. "And where is she now?"

"She's home for the holidays. Three of her friends are staying with us for a day."

"I see. Take me to her."

Knowing she couldn't refuse him, Rebekah led her brother to the small home that she and Hope had. When Elijah arched his brow at the choice of homes, she shrugged. "It was Minerva's idea. Apparently luxury is like a calling card."

Rebekah went to open the door and both of their hearing picked up the sound of teenaged giggling. She glanced back at her brother who had a hopeful expression at getting to hear his niece for the first time. However his brows nearly hit his hairline when he heard the sound of cheesy music as well as moaning.

"I still don't think we should be watching this..." a girl said in a hushed voice.

"Shut up..." another girl hissed back.

"Pay attention, Padma... Especially when you and Cedric finally-"

"HOPE!"

Rebekah and Elijah just exchanged glances and then the blond snickered. "I'll have to get her to invite you in. The deed is in her name."

"Good thinking."

Smirking, Rebekah entered the house and Elijah listened, smirking when the girl squealed at Rebekah's appearance. "Auntie Bex! I..."

"What are you pervs watching?"

"Nothing!"

"Mm-hmm... can you come with me for a moment?"

There were footsteps and finally his sister rounded the corner, a small brunette in tow. Elijah was struck with how much the girl looked like her parents. Her thick brown hair was certainly from her mother as well as her bone structure however her eyes, mouth and cheeks were all Niklaus.

The girl's brow furrowed then her eyes widened in recognition. "You're..."

Elijah let out the breath he had been holding. "Hello, Hope. I'm your Uncle Elijah."

Hope stood their dumbstruck until Rebekah nudged her. "You have to invite him in, Hope."

"Oh! Right! Come in!"

Now able to cross the threshold, Elijah entered the house and was unable to stop himself from giving the girl a hug. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to finally meet you."

"You too..."

He pulled away from her and gave a small smile in the direction of her room. "I do apologize for interrupting your... girls night."

Hope was so in shock at finally meeting one of her family that she had momentarily forgotten the girls in the other room. Rebekah had shown her visions of Elijah, things from his time as a human to one where they had gone to an opera. He was here now, in perfect Armani and was every bit as regal and dignified yet unassuming in a way.

The King of Pentacles flashed through her mind.

Hope gave a little shrug that Elijah found was a lot like Haley's. "Ehh... they've got Netflix. They'll be all right. But..." she skittered back to her room and poked her head in. "Hey guys, family just showed up..." there was a clicking of keys followed by the start up theme to _A Nightmare Before Christmas._ There was a collective gasp from inside her room and Hope emerged with a smile. "Sorry about that. I figure that'll keep them good for at least an hour."

She sat down on the couch next to him and was suddenly unable to form words. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but couldn't word them properly. It seemed he was picking up what she was feeling because he only gave her a patient smile. After a while she cleared her throat. "How're mom and dad?"

His smile widened now that she had spoken. "They are... well. They are doing what they can to make America safe for you... However, that is a conversation best saved for when your friends have left."

Hope gave a quick nod. "Right..."

"So, Hope... tell me. How have you been? What has your life been like? I wish to hear everything."

Elijah then learned what a little chatterbox the girl was. She couldn't sit still as she told him everything from her first day of kindergarten to her love of sports and dancing.

"I mean, the only reason I'm not playing Quidditch at school is because I'm scared of heights. But, everyone on the house team is great so it's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry? What's Quidditch?"

"Weird game that we play at school on broomsticks. It's like basketball with three hoops and you're flying."

Elijah barely had time to comment or question that when she started again. "Oh! And, Professor McGonangall's been super awesome and I'm doing pretty well with transfiguration, though it took me a few tries to turn a teacup into a turtle. I'm good with Charms too. Professor Flitwick said I cast the best Cheering Charm he'd ever seen and in Defense Against the Dark arts, there were these weird things called hinkypunks. They look so pathetic but they're freaky!"

"I'm sorry, Hope, I don't mean to interrupt but what sort of school is this?"

Hope gave him an incredulous look. "Hogwarts, it's a school for witchcraft. I've been going there since I was eleven. My friends in there, they're witches too. They really like Divination but our teacher is totally a fake California psychic..."

However, Elijah was barely listening to her now. Now it clicked into place, why Rebekah refused to compel her rival to be nicer to her. It was because she wasn't able to if the girl was a witch. Here she had led him to believe that she attended a normal school with normal children and she was actually attending a school for witches? And from the sound of it Minerva taught there as well. Why had Rebekah kept this from him?

"Elijah..." Rebekah had just returned from putting away her bloodbags and had more than likely heard the whole conversation. She stood there, her face awash with trepidation.

"Ah, Rebekah," Elijah said cordially though inwardly he was seething. "Hope has been telling me all about her school. I had no clue Minerva was now a professor."

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply but Elijah beat her to it, turning to Hope. "Hope, I do believe you have been from your friends long enough. You should probably return to them so as not to be a rude hostess."

Hope's brow furrowed as she looked back and forth between her aunt and uncle but she did as she was told, casting a wary glance over her shoulder. She entered her room, finding her friend still in a movie trance as Jack decided to make himself Santa and eased onto her bed, feeling uneasy. However, she tried to put it out of her mind and enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>When Hope had gone to the other girls, Elijah gripped Rebekah's arm and sped her outside. Once safe from prying ears, he fixed the woman with a hard glare.<p>

"Sister, you have much explaining to do. Not only have you kept things from me and lied about her education, but you also lied to her parents. Why?"

Rebekah sighed and a took a deep breath through her nose. "When Minerva had come to redo the spell, she also came with an invitation to the school for Hope. Apparently it's hidden and Hope is protected, learning powerful magic. Minerva is a teacher there, transfiguration."

"Have you ever been? To this school?"

"No. But Hope loves it. Her friends, the girls in there, they're also witches. And as for why I didn't tell you, I wanted her to have the choice to go. I wanted her to have a _choice_."

"Rebekah, you should have come to us about this!"

"She was given to me to raise until it was time for her to go back to her parents! That means any decisions about where she goes to school, and what she learns is up to me! And I would much rather learn at a school, in a controlled place by a witch we can trust instead of finding a random coven to teach her. Elijah, she has the potential to make a Bennett witch look like a Halloween decoration. And she wanted to go, so she could become strong enough to go back to New Orleans and help you! Help Nik and Haley!"

Elijah was quiet as he listened, letting her speak. Once she was done, he voiced another question. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell us."

"Because, like I said, I wanted her to have the choice. I'm sorry but all that ever happens in this family are choices being taken away. I love my brother but do you think for a second that he would have let her have this choice?" She then gave a wry smile, "Besides, I did it as a favor to Minerva. This school was hidden from us for about as long as we've been alive and she was willing to trust me. With Nik's track record do you think she would have been willing to help us if he knew of the school? His penchant for blackmailing and threatening and harming witches? The New Orleans witches? The Bennett witch?" Now her eyes hardened. "Celeste?"

Elijah's back went rigid and his face hardened, and when he spoke his voice was frost. "You dare speak of her to me, when you are no less guilty than he? Genevieve? You and Marcel conspired with her and brought forth Mikael, and look where that has gotten us!"

"No, Mikael was brought by Davina because who killed her first love? Oh, right! Nik!" Now she took a deep breath, "I know I am not innocent. I know the terrible things I've done, that you, Nik, Kol and Finn have done. You've said it before. She's inherited none of our defenses with all of our enemies. Now she's learning to best be able to defend herself from people we can trust. Are you really going to take away her best chance?"

* * *

><p>When the two returned, they found the girls had vacated Hope's room and were now engaged in Super Smash Brothers on one of Hope's game systems.<p>

"Hope, how do I jump again?"

"How is Lavender even good at this?"

"Yes! I win!"

Hope was the only one not joining in the massacre. She was sitting on the couch, instructing here and there when she could but it seemed her mind was elsewhere. When she noticed her family had returned she got up and her friends noticed as well.

"Hope, how do I pause the game?" Parvati hissed before finally finding the button and standing up to introduce herself.

"Hello, ladies." Elijah said pleasantly.

Hope quickly introduced her friends to her uncle who all seemed subtly impressed by him. There was a moment when a blush stained Lavender's cheeks and Hope gave her an incredulous look before fighting to keep from rolling her eyes.

"And you're all students at Hogwarts, I believe it's called, correct?" Elijah asked then gave a reassuring smile at their shock. "I'm Rebekah's brother and I am in fact aware of witchcraft. Also, friends of Hope's are friends of mine, and please, call me Elijah. Now, have you all eaten?"

The girls all looked at each other before Hope answered. "We had lunch when we got off the train but that was a few hours ago."

"I see. Well, please, allow me to treat you all to dinner."

The girls all jumped at that and eagerly went t put away the games and movies. Lavender had disappeared into the bathroom, lamenting quietly that she had nothing to wear while Hope rolled her eyes. As they scurried, Rebekah gave Elijah a suspicious look that he only returned with a small smile.

Once they were ready, they all piled into Rebekah's car and were soon seated in a rather lovely and expensive Italian themed restaurant. He managed to get them the best table in the house (through compulsion though the girls didn't realize that) and were now looking over the menu.

"Hope, what's this in wizard money?" Lavender whispered to the girl, not wanting to commit a faux pas by ordering the most expensive thing.

"Ehh..."

"Lavender, please. It is no issue. Get whatever you wish," Elijah assured her and the girl flushed bright red but placed her order.

It had been a most informative night for Elijah. While he did not get a threatening vibe from any of her friends. In fact, the blonde and the twin from Hope's house seemed enamored by him. He did learn much from those two as well as Hope. However Padma, the quieter of the twins, had said that they had to use codes as they weren't supposed to talk about it around muggles which was the terms for humans without magic. But, from what they did mention was that the school had four houses and that there was a ceremony that sorted students into the houses. Hope and her two friends were in the house of the chivalry, bravery and determination while the quieter girl was in the house that emphasized on intelligence, wit and wisdom. There was another house that emphasized hard work, patience and loyalty and a house that emphasized on cunning and resourcefulness however their faces all soured at the mentioning.

"Yeah... we really don't like them..." Hope said when he rose his brows at their expressions.

"Her arch rival is from that house..." Parvati explained.

"The girl who started those malicious rumors?" Elijah asked and Hope turned to Rebekah who had been quiet during most of the meal.

"I may have told him..." Rebekah shrugged sheepishly.

"Eh..." Hope went back to her food. "Pansy Parkinson. We all hate her."

"And her vile git of a boyfriend," Parvati said and she and Hope clinked their water glasses.

"Though he does fancy Hope." Lavender piped up and Hope sent her a glare.

"Lavender, I'm eating... and no he doesn't. He's just looking at everything that doesn't look like a dog because Pansy escaped the pound and followed him home."

Elijah gave a smirk. It seemed Hope inherited Haley's sarcasm and wit.

Once the meal was over and they were back in the car, they explained things to him in more detail. They spoke of Quidditch, as well as their classes and he found Hope was rather adept in Ancient Runes as well as coming along in the class taught by Minerva. There was a debate about Divination because two of the girls seemed to think it was the best thing ever while Hope kept coughing and muttering "California Psychic" under her breath. He had asked about the teacher that had encouraged the rumors about Hope and the car basically exploded in a fit of teenaged fury.

"Oh my God! I hate him! He's such a jerk!"

"He's always mean to Gryffindor and lets Slytherin get away with murder because he's their head of house!"

"And he's so mean to Harry for no reason!"

"He's got a reason. I'd be a jerk too if my hair looked like that..." Lavender huffed and the girls all broke into giggles.

"Let's buy him shampoo for Christmas!" Hope cheered which caused another fit of laughter.

"He'll run from it!" Parvati insisted.

"Please. It'll be like that Pokemon game Hope showed us," Padma insisted. "Gryffindor used shampoo attack on wild Snape. It had no effect."

Rebekah even broke into laughs at that and Elijah even had to smile.

Once they made it back, he said goodnight and goodbye to each of the girls, claiming he was only in town for the night and had to leave straight away. The girls (especially Lavender) expressed sadness that he had to leave so quickly but sad goodbye to him before turning in for the night.

Elijah turned to Rebekah after she shut the door to Hope's room when the girls all passed out on various blankets and sleeping bags.

"I admit, she does seem very happy at this school. And her friends are all very... charming."

Rebekah had the feeling he wanted to say they were silly as hell but was being polite. "This was an attempt to find out more about the school from them, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. However, I will bring it to her parents attention what has been happening. As her parents it is their right to know what is going on in their child's life. I will, however, express that it is within her best interest that she remain there until her education is complete... Especially if she can transform teacups into turtles..."

Rebekah gave a relieved smile and hugged her brother. "Thank you... And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before."

"All is forgiven, from me at least. Niklaus may be a bit harder to convince but I'll make certain to make him see your point of view." He headed for the door and gave his sister a parting smile. "You've raised her well. Goodbye, sister. Merry Christmas." And then he was gone.

Once he had left, Rebekah let out the breath she was holding. That didn't go quite as horrible as she had expected it to go. She turned to head back to her own room and jumped when she saw Hope standing in the hall.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Why didn't you tell my parents about where I went to school?" Hope countered.

Rebekah let out a sigh and eased her to sit in the living room. "Your father and I never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things. I thought he might not want you attending and considering you really wanted to go, I wanted you to have that option."

Hope just gave her an uncannily perceptive look. "There's more but you're not telling me until we have the house to ourselves again? Right?"

"Basically. Now go back to your friends."

Hope huffed but did as she was told. She crawled into her sleeping bag, having given her bed to Parvati and Padma and her air mattress to Lavender. Her mind flitted back to that reading. So far the King of Pentacles had come, her uncle. What was the Five of Wands, Moon, the Wheel and the Three of Swords?

* * *

><p>However, such thoughts were no match for her sleepy body and she soon drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Hope... Hope..."

Hope's eyes opened to a bright sunny morning when she felt a poke in her side as well as someone whispering her name. It was Parvati.

"What...?"

"I don't want to wake you but... I'm a bit hungry..."

Hope yawned and got up, heading to kitchen with Parvati in tow. She opened the fridge and was disappointed when there was hardly any breakfast good other than one frozen waffle. They had went a little crazy on the food last night.

"Ehh... wanna go to the dinar up the street? They have awesome pancakes and sausage."

Parvati nodded eagerly and Hope scribbled a quick note on the fridge and grabbed some money from a jar on the counter. The two quickly dressed and had asked if Lavender and Padma wanted to come but they sleepily declared they wanted more snooze time and fell promptly back to sleep.

The two girls skittered out of the house and toward the dinar and both had to admit it was nice not having adult supervision.

"Apparently this is where I first showed powers..." Hope told Parvati after their orders came. "I set a thing of onions on fire when the waitress messed up my order..."

Parvati just smirked. "With your temper, I believe it..."

After eating, they paid and left, and instead of heading home, decided to check out some small shops. While it was cloudy and windy, it wasn't exactly cold and their wasn't much snow on the ground so it seemed like a good time to take advantage of it before Rebekah took the other three back to King's Cross to meet their families.

As they left one shop, they passed a group of boys who all leered at the two of the. They were being led by a big, fat boy who his friends called "Big D."

"The fuck..." Hope muttered once the boys got onto a bus. She shook her head as they rounded another corner, glad there was no one around. "As if!"

Parvati looked equally disgusted. "Big D? What does that even mean?"

"Douchebag," Hope said simply and they broke into hysteric giggles. The clouds parted and it was sunny again.

Their laughing was cut off by a blur speeding past them. There was a crash and Hope gasped at the sight of a woman, dressed far too coolly for the winter, had Parvati pinned against the wall of an alley. "HEY!"

Hope ran forward and tried to yank the woman off her friend but she was struck in the midsection and force of the blow had her flying into the air and landing in a bunch of trashcans.

Seeing stars, Hope tried to get to her feet, wincing at the pain. It was only when she heard Parvati scream that her brain righted itself. She shot to her feet and screamed herself at what she saw.

The woman had Parvati pinned to the wall, face buried in her friend's neck. She pulled back once and Hope saw wicked fangs and veins protruding around the woman's eyes.

Vampire!

Hope grabbed the nearest trashcan and ran forward, swinging with all her might and hitting the vampire in the back. It dropped Parvati and turned to Hope, hissing. The girl backed away, hand automatically going to her wand which was in her pocket. Only, she didn't know much magic that could harm a vampire unless she summoned a stake.

It stalked toward her, bloody fangs glinting. The wind picked up and blew the vampire's hair away from her neck and Hope noticed her choker.

It was gaudy and tacky, and had the same blue stone that was in her aunt's daylight ring.

Hope didn't think, only acted. She pointed her wand at the vampire's necklace. "Accio necklace!"

The necklace flew from the vampire's throat and she looked up in fright as her skin started to sizzle. She sped away and hid beneath a rickety awning of an abandoned building in the alley as it was the only shelter from the sun. Hope's vision swam red and she pointed her wand at the awning. "Depulso!"

The awning shook but didn't move. "DEPULSO!" A screw popped loose and part of it fell. The vampire whimpered and turned frightened eyes to her, pleading. Hope felt nothing for it. It hurt her friend, there was no forgiveness.

"_DEPULSO!"_

The awning flew from the building and the vampire shrieked as it burst into flames and fell to the ground.

"Parvati!" Hope fell to her knees beside her friend who was twitching and whimpering, bleeding profusely from her neck.

"I can fix you..." Hope's mind flashed on stuck to something Rebekah had told her that fateful day she found out she was a witch. Her blood could heal. It healed her mother when she was younger. "Parvati, please trust me..."

Hope punched out one of the windows, wincing when her hand was cut by the glass. She ran back to her friend and pressed the bleeding wound to her lips. Parvati squealed and fought but Hope pressed against her harder. "Trust me! Drink it!"

The blood went down the young witch's throat and Hope let out a sigh of relief when she saw Parvati's wound heal.

Parvati touched her neck, eyes widening when she found no wound and turned to Hope in shock. "Hope... what..."

"Don't tell anyone," Hope whispered to her frantically. "Please!"

**Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, and unfortunately has no Harry but I wanted to get some action in here. The next chapter (hopefully) will have more Harry moments. **


	13. Chapter 13

"W-what?"

Parvati was on her feet, backing away from Hope, brown eyes wide with astonishment. Her head darted from the girl to the charred, smoking corpse in the alley. "Th-that was a vampire..."

"Yeah..." Hope said warily, hands up in what she hoped was a calming gesture.

"A-and..." Parvati swallowed, seeming to have trouble getting her wits about her. "And... it bit me... you banished its shield off the roof and you healed me... Your _blood-_"

"Parvati... chill out and lets go back, okay? I'll explain everything, I promise..."

Parvati took shallow, frantic breaths and swallowed. "The Ministry..." Hope grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her from the alley.

"Come on, let's go! Their might be more. Sometimes they travel in nests!"

That seemed to jolt the girl out of her trance and she and Hope took off. After a frantic run back to the house, the locked the doors behind them. Hope checked all the windows while Parvati paced back and forth, wringing her hands and whimpering. "I still don't believe that just happened..." now she paused and rounded on Hope. "What happened back there?"

Hope opened her mouth to speak but stopped when Rebekah came from around the corner. She fixed them both with an annoyed stare. "Where have you two been? I go to check on you and I see those two still snoring away, but you're gone?"

"We left on note on the fridge..." Hope said automatically.

Rebekah took in the charged scene between the two girls and arched her brows. "Everything all right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Hope nodded a little too quickly. Parvati stayed oddly quiet when she was normally the loudest one aside from Hope.

Rebekah didn't seem to buy it but she went to the fridge anyway to get food but stopped when she saw it was mostly barren. "Damn... I guess we're going shopping..."

"Um... Auntie Bex? Is it okay if we stay here? I kind of wanted to show them... Miley Cyrus." She said lamely.

Rebekah arched a brow, "You want to traumatize the poor girls? Fine, just don't show them that bloody video with the floating cat at that award show... that was dreadful."

Hope gave a nervous giggle and Rebekah's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling the girls were up to something, or wanted to discuss things that Hope didn't want her vampire ears picking up. More than likely more boys. Or whatever was going on between her and Parvati. However, considering her brother had stopped by and he was swayed to see her side of things, she would indulge them.

"Fine... I'll go shopping and get some more food. You girls stay here and listen to dreadful music that will leave me having to mop up your brains upon my return. But you know the rules. Is there anything you would like?"

Hope shook her head and Rebekah shrugged and grabbed her purse and keys. "All right. Well, I should be back in an hour..." She headed to the door and smirked. "That'll give you plenty of time to watch bad celebrity sex tapes that you think I don't know about..."

"OH MY GOD! Bye, Aunt Bex!"

Rebekah's smirk widened to a grin and she left. Hope watched her get into her truck and then she sighed in relief when she drove off and turned the corner. Once she was gone, she turned to the girl behind her.

"Parvati..."

"What the Hell, Hope!?" Parvati finally shrieked and Hope jumped, not used to Parvati even saying remotely bad words.

"Why are w-we screaming...?" Lavender asked on a yawn, finally out of bed and joining them. She looked at the timid Hope and the livid Parvati and was now fully awake. "What happened?" she asked as Padma joined them.

Hope turned to the two to answer but was cut off by the sound of fluttering from the chimney. After a moment a barn owl and a tawny owl both burst through, letters in their claws that they dropped in front of Parvati and Hope. With all the trepidation in the world, Hope bent down and grabbed her letter, opening it.

_Dear Miss Mitchell,_

_We have received intelligence that a Summoning and Banishing Charm was used this morning at a quarter past seven. As you know, underage wizards and witches are not permitted to perform spells outside of school, and further spellwork on your part may lead yo expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). We would ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice bu members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. _

_Have a merry Chirstmas!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office._

Hope looked up from her letter horrified. Parvati had fallen back on the couch, horrified. Padma, looking between the two, grabbed the letter from her sister and her eyes widened as she read it. "What? Why were you using a Banishing and Summoning charm?! Parvati, do you even know those spells?!" Lavender was currently reading Hope's letter over her shoulder.

"What are they talking about? What happened when you were out?"

Hope opened her mouth, unsure of how to answer but was interrupted when another pair of owls flew through the kitchen window. They dropped another pair of letters in front of the offending girls perched themselves on the kitchen table. Hope sighed and read the other letter, heavily aware of Lavender reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Miss Mitchell,_

_Due to further investigation we have found that there was a burned corpse of a vampire at the scene of the incident. As this was a situation where lives of witches, wizards and Muggles would have been endangered, we have revoked the official warning. Someone from the Ministry shall be over soon to interview you about what happened. _

_Have a merry Christmas!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office._

Hope let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't in trouble, just being interviewed. She glanced at Parvati as well and saw she now had a blank look on her face as if she didn't know what to make of this.

"A VAMPIRE?!" Lavender shrieked, eyes wide. "What..."

Padma was staring at her sister in horror, and was about to ask her sister what happened. But it seemed at that moment another owl wanted to fly through the window. The living room was beginning to look like the Owlery at school. This time it was a lone screech owl that Hope thought she recognized. It dropped a letter in her lap and she opened it to read.

_Hope,_

_Percy let me use his owl because Errol probably wouldn't make it. Dad told us he found out at work two Gryffindor girls were caught using magic and that there was a dead vampire nearby. Then he told us it was you and Parvati. What happened? Are you all right? Tell me everything. Fred is, as you put it, freaking out. _

_Ginny_

"It's from Ginny. Her dad told the what happened..." Hope said robotically

"He does work for the Ministry, or so this girl in Ravenclaw tells me..." Padma said absently then turned back to her sister. "You were attacked by a vampire?! Did it bite you?"

Parvati was quiet for a moment and Hope's heart thudded in her ears. Would Parvati rat her out about what happened?

After a tense moment, Partvati glanced at Hope briefly and then shook her head. "No... Hope... killed it before it could."

Padma and Lavender both looked at Hope in complete shocked silence. However the bubbly blonde was the first to break it. "Seriously? You killed it?"

"Eh... with a banishing charm..."

"Oh... Parvati... Do you think Mom and Dad got a letter from the Ministry?" Padma asked "We were supposed to go home later tonight... They must be so worried!"

Parvati still said nothing, stared at her hands quietly.

"I think she's in shock..." Lavender said, not used to this quiet Parvati. "Maybe she should lie down..."

At that moment another owl flew in, this time heading toward Padma. She blinked in confusion but opened the letter. A blush flared over her cheeks and she smiled a bit. "It's from Cedric... he heard from his father that you were attacked by a vampire and wanted to know if you were all right as well as Hope. He said he doesn't think you'll be in too much trouble considering that you used magic to save your lives..."

"But someone from the Minsitry is coming by..." Lavender said. "Just tell them what happened, and all should be good."

The Ministry. Hope's eyes widened. She would need to get her story straight for the Ministry, if that were possible. She thought fast, pacing and raking her brain for what she could say. She couldn't mention that she healed Parvati, that was obvious and it seemed that Parvati was keeping her secret. However, what about the necklace? Did the Ministry even know about daylight jewelry? They knew she used a Summoning charm but not why... A stake, she would say she tried to summon a stake to kill it. And it was cloudy out earlier... She could say that the clouds parted and the vamp hid under the awning and she blew it off.

"Parvati, can I talk to you?" she asked and without waiting for an answer, she pulled the quiet girl to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. "Parvati... please... When they get here, don't say anything..."

Parvati finally looked up at her and Hope was stricken that her best friend was looking at her as if she didn't know her. "Parvati..."

Parvati was quiet for a moment but she nodded. "You saved me... I owe you..."

It still didn't mean that Parvati was okay with her which did nothing for the rock in Hope's stomach. However she gave a shuddering nod. "Okay... thanks..."

"Hope!" Lavender's voice called. "Someone from the Minsitry of Magic's here!"

Hope took a deep breath and a last look at Parvati and the two had exited the bathroom. A young woman with bright blue spiky hair stood at the door with a bright smile.

"Hi, you must be Hope Mitchell and... which one of you is Parvati Patil?" When Parvati raised her hand the woman nodded and continued "I'm from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Name's Tonks! May I come in?"

While taken aback by the woman's cheery nature and appearance, Hope's eyes narrowed as she remembered the vampire attack. "Can we have the interview outside?"

The woman's brows raised and she gave Hope an appraising look. "You think I may be a vampire?"

"Not like I have vervain or anything to test it out..."

The woman's brows raised but she gave Hope an approving nod. "And you know the correct defenses against them... Nice. This will make the hearing go in your favor..." She then gave a grin and stepped over the threshold, causing Hope to draw her wand on reflex. "However, as you can see, I was able to step in without an invitation. But, I am more than happy to go back over the threshold so you can invite me in properly."

Hope flushed and exchanged glances with her friends before nodding. "Come in."

The woman smiled thankfully and stepped fully inside. She seemed interested in most of the electronic devices around the home as the others were the day before but she managed to contain herself. She took a seat in a chair by the televison and smiled in recognition at something. "I've only played with one of those once," she said nodding at one of Hope's game systems. "At a muggle relative's. My dad's muggle born so I was spending holiday with his brother's family... and there this girl with pink hair named Lightning and and something called Fal Cie and-" she stopped when she realized she was getting off track. Hope however had a slightly bemused smile. She liked _Final Fantasy 13_?

The woman pulled out a roll of parchment. "Let's see... Parvati Patil, third year at Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor House. No serious infractions on your record other than detentions for jinxing a girl in the halls a few times, insubordination to the Potion's master... and throwing an ink bottle at the caretaker's cat."

"The girl started it." Hope said on automatic reflex, slipping back into her American public school days whenever her friends were accused of something.

"Don't worry, I've thrown things at that cat more times than I can remember..." Tonks said with a conspiratorial wink before pulling out another roll of parchment.

"How do they have-," Hope started but Tonks beat her to it.

"Professor Dumbledore had your records sent to us so we could see exactly what type of girls you are... Now Hope Mitchell... Third year at Hogwarts, also Gryffindor and it appears you have quite the number of detentions under your belt, mostly for crude language, insubordination to mostly the Potion's master. Also a ban from one Hogsmeade trip for fighting..."

Hope a feeling this made her out to be a problem child. "They started it. Usually Slytherin."

Was it Hope's imagination or did the woman look as if she wanted to smirk at that.

"So, first of all calm down. No need to be nervous. From what I see here," the witch pulled out a piece of parchment and reading over it, "it's only your first offense. And if it was to fend off a vampire, it will be wiped clean. Now, what happened?"

"Well..." began after she cleared her throat, "We were coming back from a restaurant when we decided to go shopping. Mostly everything was closed though but we didn't feel like going back... Then, that's when it came at us."

"What did it look like?"

"A girl. Blonde... she was dressed way too not-correct for the weather... I mean, who wears a windbreaker in the middle of winter if you're not in Florida?"

"A what?" Apparently she wasn't too familiar with muggle terms.

"Uh... like a muggle spring jacket..." Hope explained at the confused look she got. "But anyway, it rushed Parvati."

She now turned to Parvati, "And what happened then?"

Parvati shuffled her feet cleared her throat. "It rushed me into a wall and went for my neck... It was going to bite me but didn't get the chance."

"Did you use magic to defend yourself?"

"No... Hope did."

The witch nodded and pulled out her wand, "Miss Patil, your wand please. Hold it out."

Parvati looked blank but did as she was told. Tonks pressed the tip of her own wand to Parvati's and yelled "Priori Incantato!"

Thick gray smoke erupted from where the two wands met and it showed what looked like glass pulling itself back together. The Mending Charm. Parvati had broken her hand mirror that morning when they were packing.

"All right, that clears you, dear." The witch then turned to Hope. "Your wand, please?"

Hope swallowed and hesitantly touched the tip of her wand to the witch's as the process was repeated. "Priori Incantato!"

This time when the gray smoke emerged from the wand tips, it took the form of an awning flying from a brick wall, revealing the sunlight. Next was the same awning, only this time it was attached and a screw popped loose. Then the image shifted again and it was the same awning but it shook slightly. Lastly there was choker flying from a woman's throat and then what appeared to be a chocolate frog zooming out of a window.

"I think that just about settles it..." the woman said kindly. "That was some quick thinking on your part, young lady. But, why did you go for her necklace?"

_Shit! Think! Think! _"I was going for something else to hit her with but forgot to say what I was going for and got her necklace instead because I was scared to take my eyes off her..."

When everyone looked at her with perplexed looks while the Ministry officer looked vaguely impressed she shrugged. "What? It's basically fighting 101." she added sheepishly.

Tonks gave her a smile. "My trainer would love you... When you're a little further along in school you might want to think about a job as an Auror... You've already got a vampire kill under your belt."

Hope just blinked in confusion while her friends looked shocked, except for Parvati who was still really quiet. Tonk then gathered her things and stood. "Well, I'll be reporting back to the Ministry. Honestly, you don't have anything to worry about. We checked the seen and everything here adds up... You're lucky to be alive. I don't know a lot of thirteen year old girls who could fight off a vampire and kill it. You're lucky neither one of you were bit either."

Tonks didn't noticed Parati tense and Hope hurried to her feet to show the woman to the door. Time to end this quick.

"So... we're not in trouble?"

"I'll request that warning gets knocked off your record... No need to show me out. Thanks for the clear up! Merry Christmas!" the woman then disappeared on the spot, causing Hope to nearly fall over.

It seemed fortune was on their side because not less than seven minutes after the woman had disapperated from the house, Rebekah had began unlocking the door. Hope turned to her friends and shot them pleading looks that they wouldn't say anything. They all nodded, granted Parvati's nod wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Hope, help me with the bags."

Hope nodded, wondering how her aunt got this much shopping done so quickly but chalked it up to vampire powers.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rebekah demanded, taking note of the owls all perched around her home.

"Christmas cards..." Hope said, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Well get them out of here," Rebekah grumbled as she set the bag on the counter.

Hope managed to get the owls, too frantic to even argue. She then proceeded to serve Padma and Lavender waffles while Parvati sat on the couch, staring blankly at a television show though it didn't seem as if she were really seeing it.

"What are you watching?" Hope asked hesitantly.

"No idea..."

Rebekah looked up from where she was fixing herself breakfast. "Good lord, is that Desperate Housewives? Hope, are you determined to pollute them with every trashy thing on Netflix?"

"Yep!" Hope said with cheer, hoping she seemed convincing.

"Well, after you finish eating and rotting your skulls, get ready. What time were your parents coming to get you?" Rebekah asked.

Padma looked at the clock. "They said they would be at the Leaky Cauldron around noon. It's ten-fifty." Lavender and Padma then looked at each other and proceeded to wolf down everything as if they would never eat again, then placed their dishes in the sink dishwasher the way Hope showed them. Padma had to yank Parvati off of the couch. "C'mon, we have to pack and we can't use magic, it's going to take longer!"

A half hour later the group was piling out of Rebekah's car and entering the pub. All around them were moving pictures of Sirius Black, glaring at them. There were also notices of dementors patrolling the streets at dusk and to finish all business before that time. They got themselves a table and waited for the Patils. Padma and Parvati were both exchanging worried glances while Lavender was bouncing, clearly dying to talk some more about what happened at the house. However Hope was sort of preocupied looking at a paper someone had left on the table. It was from The Daily Prophet and there was an article about werewolves and a woman named Dolores Umbridge spearheading a werewolf registration act and how it made bitten wolves, such as the ones she was forced to do an essay on in class, unable to find employment. Her upper lip curled in disgust and while her belly flared with a new type of fury. She crumpled the paper and hurled it toward the fire with a growl of rage.

"Hope, what is it?" Lavender asked, surprised at her friend's outburst.

Hope said nothing only glared angrily at the fire. As much as she loved this new world she was a part of it was just as backwards and fucked up as the muggle world. In some places it was hard for certain people to find work and were discriminated against, and she found she was shocked and repulsed to find that here. Although she shouldn't have been due to all of that muggle-born Chamber of Secrets drama that happened last year and the way they called Hermione 'mudblood'. Would it be like that if her mom were to be apart of her life here? She'd have to hide who she was just so she could get a job at a store?

She brooded about this silently for a while, unaware of the worried glances Padma and Lavender were sending her. Rebekah only watched her beadily from the corner of her eye. Finally a handsome Indian couple entered the pub. They saw the group and rushed over, the woman wrapping her arms around Parvati in a frantic hug. "We got the letters from the Ministry, we were so worried! A va-"

"Mom!" Padma hissed and then rapid-eye glanced at Rebekah who was too confused by the scene to notice.

The woman took in Rebekah's muggle clothing and seemed to catch on. Figuring the blond was a muggle woman with no knowledge of the supernatural world other than her niece was a witch and not wanting to frighten her, she simply smiled at her. "Rebekah, lovely to see you again. Your niece is a wonderful girl."

"Thank you..." Rebekah said though a bit confused, as if there were something she weren't getting.

She then turned and gave Hope a hug that was longer than necessary. Hope hugged the woman back awkwardly and received the same greeting from the man. She hazard a glance at Rebekah who was looking as if she were trying to puzzle something out.

"Hope, if you need anything from us, never hesitate to ask." Mr. Patil declared and Hope nodded awkwardly.

"Right..."

"Come along now, girls. Nice seeing you, Rebekah. Take care of yourself, Hope. Merry Christmas." The couple then went to the fire place and tossed green powder onto the flames, turning them green. Rebekah watched with interest as one by one they all called out an address and disappeared from sight.

"Wh-what?" Rebekah gasped, pointing and earning a few laughs from the patrons.

"It's Floo Powder," Hope laughed, leading Rebekah out and back to the car. "Parvati told me about it last night. I'll explain it in the car."

* * *

><p>When Harry awoke that morning to Ron jumping on his bed and declaring that it was Christmas and it was time for presents, he sat up groggily. His past couple of days had been quite horrible. After everyone had left for the holidays the only ones who remained were Ron and Hermione and he was very grateful that they opted to stay and keep him company though they insisted it was for other trivial reasons. However, despite his happiness at that, he couldn't get his mind off of Hope's readings from the other night. An unfair ruling had him confused until he heard that Buckbeak was going to stand execution and there was to be a trial. From the sound of it, if it had to do with her reading, then Buckbeak was going to die. When it was all Malfoy's fault. Also, they spoke of more unfairness and a wish not being granted because of unfairness. Also a sneak and a cruel person and an obsession to right a wrong going wrong. He honestly wished she were here so he could speak with her. However, the thoughts were put out of his mind once he had gotten wind that Cho was staying over the break as well. And that caused Hope's other readings... the ones that had his blood rushing to his cheeks and southern place, came into his head.<p>

However, now he wasn't focusing on that. Now he was focusing on presents. Moving to the foot of his bed, he went through the pile of presents. Most were from Mrs. Weasley who had sent him the usual knit sweater, a dozen mince pies, a box of nut brittle and Christmas cake. But nothing compared to the surprised he received in a long, thin package.

It was a Firebolt! The same broom he had been salivating over in Diagon Alley during the summer. Ron had fallen off of the bed once it was unwrapped and had rushed over to get a better look. They spent the better part of a half hour wonering who sent Harry such a miraculous broom as it had no card when Hermione walked in carrying Crookshanks.

"Get that cat out of here!

However, she merely let him go and stared open-mouthed at his new broom. "Who sent you that?"

However when he told her about the mystery sender she seemed to clam up, and frown. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, Crookshanks leaped onto Ron, claws digging in his chest as he went for Scabbers who hid in his pajama pocket

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ron yelled, finally prying the cat off of him and giving him a good toss towards the door. The cat landed on his feet but hissed menacingly at Ron who threw one of Harry's shoes at it.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked, eyes furious.

"Get that cat out of here!" Ron growled, holding onto his chest which was bleeding a bit.

Hermione stalked out of the room, taking the cat with her. Ron, in such a state over his abused rat and his abused chest, went back to his bed fuming. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them and decided to take to exmaning his broom. Ron's rat on the other hand was shivering and squeaking with fear. And Harry had an eerie feeling that Scabbers was close to the end of his life, and he knew Ron well enough to know he would be miserable if the rat died.

He spent most of the day in the common room, ogling his new broom while Hermione and Ron gave each other the silent treatment for the better part of a few hours. And he might have been imagining it, but it seemed Hermione was upset about his broom as well. However, he didn't dwell on it. He had a new Firebolt and Cho had decided to stay during the holiday. So far, life was good.

* * *

><p>"Auntie... can I ask a question?"<p>

Hope and Rebekah were now home from the Leaky Cauldron and the girl was sitting at the table while the vampire prepared dinner. It seemed Rebekah didn't think much of the weird display at the pub, the Floo powder distracting her from it entirely. Now, however, it was Hope's mind that could use distraction. She kept thinking about what she did read today and that brought up other questions about her heritage. Such as her wolf side considering that asinine essay Snape had made them do. "Apparently at school people think werewolves are extinct... Well, the cursed wolves. We were mainly learning about bitten wolves."

"Bitten wolves?" Rebekah asked from her spot at the counter. "That's actually real?"

"Yeah... but why do they think cursed ones are extinct?"

"Because cursed wolf venom is lethal to vampires. They were hunted down. Now there's only a handful of scattered packs, mostly in America. I'm guessing since they mostly live among muggles, as your schoolmates so affectionately call them, they weren't really documented as still being alive by wizards."

"This bitch is leading a legislation act against bitten wolves, making it hard for them to get a job in the wizard world.," Hope hissed, too incensed to even think of censoring herself. "It's just like the racist and homophobic crap here!"

Rebekah's brows shot up, more at the passion in her niece's voice as well as the absuridity of what she just heard. "Are you serious? Is that why you chucked that paper in the fire at the pub?"

"Yeah..." Hope grumbled. "So, if I was a full wolf would I have to sit on the back of the Knight Bus and crap? What is that? I mean, what even _is that?!"_

Rebekah said nothing, only looked at the calendar, noting that is was a full moon tonight. No wonder her niece was in such a right state. On her period and dealing with untriggered wolf rage. "Hope, why don't you have a chocolate pudding?"

"I want to find whoever this cow is and beat the crap out of her for recreational purposes..." Hope grumbled as Rebekah set a pudding in front of her but ate it anyway. She seemed to calm down the tiniest bit after the first bites. "Oh... can I ask another question?"

"You're going to ask me anyway..."

"You told me I had vampire and wolf in me... You told me about being a cursed wolf but you never told me how that works..."

Rebekah sighed and put down the knife she was using to chop up vegetables. She had always thought Hope was too young to know this part of her heritage but after what had happened with those dementor things, she couldn't really coddle the girl any longer.

"You're born with the werewolf gene... and with that comes certain... traits. Mostly heightened aggression and anger, even before its triggered. Which is why you have such a foul temper... For girls, it happens earlier since girls go through puberty and mature earlier than boys. Around the full moon, even if it's not triggered you'll have overwhelming fits of rage."

Hope swallowed the lump in her throat as things began to click. The day Snape ticked her off and she kept snapping and that fight with Pansy in the bathroom.

"Huh... well, that explains that day in the bathroom..." at Rebekah's arched brow she explained. "I got into a fight with a girl... it was pretty bad... like I wanted to kill her, bad."

Rebekah did not even look surprised, her shoulders only sagged as she sighed. "I was wondering when that would happen... But if you don't want to trigger the curse, you'll have to control that temper. The way you trigger it, you have to kill someone. It doesn't matter if it's accidental like an accident or on purpose..."

Hope's mind flashed to the vampire she killed and a cold wash of fear slid over her skin, her spoon clattered to the table. "W-what...?"

"Yes. You have to end a human life and then you're stuck with the curse. Granted, you're a hybrid so you would be able to turn whenever you wanted but would you really want that on your conscious?"

Hope's mind latched onto what Rebekah said and that fear began to recede. "You said a human life?"

"Yes."

"So... vampires wouldn't count?" she asked without thinking.

Rebekah's brow furrowed. "Why are you asking-" she stopped when she picked up the girl's pounding heart and her eyes narrowed and she turned to face Hope fully. "What happened while I was gone?"

The girl paled, fear coating her. "Uh..."

"What happened?!" Rebekah demanded, invading her personal space. She looked furious, almost on the verge of fangs.

Hope said nothing, only scooted back from her. Finally she began talking. "A vampire attacked Parvati today and I used a spell to kill it. I used a banish spell to blow away what it was hiding under..."

Rebekah took three deep breaths through her nose to calm herself from the rage and fear that flared up. "So, that's why her mother parents were treating you like a hospital worker who saved their kid. Tell me everything."

Hope explained the what happened, from going to the diner all of the way to the Ministry official coming by and how she wasn't a vampire because she was able to step over the threshold. However she left out the bit about healing Parvati with her blood.

"And she wore a daylight necklace?" Rebekah asked and Hope nodded.

"Yeah..." she reached into her back pocket and handed the choker to her. "This was it."

Rebekah took it, examining it. "I've never seen this before... Maybe it was a just a random vampire, but we can't take any chances."

Hope watched as the vampire pulled out her cell and pressed a few buttons. However, she paled at the next words that came from her aunt's mouth. "Elijah... The day after you left, Hope and her friend were attacked by a vampire."

She was calling uncle Elijah? Was he going to come back? Was he going to demand she stop going to Hogwarts and come back to the U.S.? Hope strained to her but was unable. However, after a moment Rebekah moved to the computer and began clicking at the keys. "Hope, come here..."

She got up and stood nervously at Rebekah's side. Why was she signing into Skype? "Aunt Bex?"

"Elijah's plane had just landed, but he's about to do what he can on that matter. You're about to talk to your mother."

Now a whole new nest of worms wriggled in her stomach.

Hope was barely ready when Rebekah made her sit in the chair in front of the screen and she was suddenly face to face with a beautiful brunette woman she had only seen fleetingly in visions. The woman's mouth broke into a surprised and trembling smile. "Hey Hope..."

Blue eyes widened and she struggled to speak. "Hi... Mom..."

Haley let out a trembling breath and tears welled into her eyes. "You've gotten so beautiful..."

"I have your hair..." Hope said lamely and Haley let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you do..." her smile turned mischievous "And your uncle tells me you're a bit of a smartass..."

Now Hope gave a shrug. "Eh... kind of..."

Haley laughed some more but then turned serious. "Hope, tell me everything that happened."

Again, Hope relayed the story, withholding certain parts, and when she got to the part with the necklace, Rebekah held it up for Haley to see before taking a picture of it.

"I haven't seen any vampires wearing a necklace like that here in the Quarter... and the vampires here are all ran by Elijah and Marcel. Maybe that was just a random dumbass who didn't know who she was messing with but I doubt it. London is a pretty popular place for vamps but we can't be too careful. I'll check for more disappearances in your area and we'll see. If there were, then you probably just saved a whole bunch of people, Hope."

"Oh... huh..." Hope flushed happily to herself before having to ask. "Since I killed her... am I going to turn into a wolf?"

Haley smiled and shook her head. "No. A wolf in the pack had killed a vampire a long time before he was activated. He ended up drunk driving and killing someone and that's when the curse was activated. You'll be fine. Besides, its a full moon tonight right? Trust me, you'd know..."

Hope let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay... cool... That'd make school really awkward..."

"Speaking of school, your uncle told me about the school you're going to-" her eyes narrowed briefly at Rebekah who stood behind Hope before turning back to her daughter. "Basketball on brooms?"

Hope smiled and gladly launched into telling her all about school, her friends and the classes she was taking. Haley grinned in surprised pride when she went into detail about how she could turn inanimate objects into living creatures as well as her skill with reading cards. She huffed out scathing comments when she was told about the horrors of her girl war with Pansy. "Seriously, sweetie, don't do the tacky thing and go after her boyfriend."

"I'd rather eat fried slug marinated in snot..."

"Ewww..." both Haley and Rebekah groaned.

"But he does check me out a lot... If I have to be honest, he's pretty to look at and he probably looks at me because I'm pretty to look at...

"I see you got that Mikaelson humbleness..." Haley said sarcastically.

Hope only smirked and continued. "-and his girlfriend's a beast... like a crime against God and Man."

"Ah, well that explains it..."

"Mmhmm! Let me tell you about that kennel club!"

Haley then broke into unladylike snorts and giggles at the colorful descriptions of her daughter's arch nemeses.

"Seriously, it's like Miley Cryus and Pakkun from Naruto had a baby and that baby was guest star on American Horror Story! Oh my God! And Mom, seriously! Her friend Millicent... ugh! Her mom needs to slapped for naming her that. It doesn't make sense. She should've named her Military! I mean, you're a hybrid but I would be scared for you if you crossed her!"

"Why's that?" Haley asked, face red from giggles.

"Because! She's scary! She's this big, strong heifer... built like an old school Pac Man machine, looks like she just got finished bench pressing a Buick for no reason!" It seemed ragging on her enemies was a much better distraction from her rage this day.

Haley nearly toppled out of her chair and had tears rolling she was laughing so hard. Even Rebekah was in stitches at her descriptions.

"Oh my God, once you come back to New Orleans... I'm getting you a gig at a comedy club..." her mother declared once she was under control. "But, once you get off the computer with me, I want you to write the witch who placed that spell on you. See if there's other protection she can place."

"Okay," Hope nodded.

"Do you really send letters with owls?" Haley asked finally.

"They do, and her owl is a dreadful little beast..." Rebekah piped up from behind Hope who turned to glare at her.

"He's not a beast! He's really sweet. I'll go get him." She ran off to her room to get her owl. When she returned, the annoyed looking bird was perched on her arm. "This," she said making certain he was visible in the webcam, "is Nik. I named him after Dad."

Haley grinned, "He looks just like him... God, that expression."

Hope grinned back then bit her lip, suddenly nervous. "Is Dad around?"

Haley gave her a sad smile. "Your uncle told him what happened and he flew into a fit. He's out right now trying to find out what happened. He doesn't think it was just a coincidence."

Hope paled but otherwise remained expressionless. "Do you?"

"I don't know. And make sure to call us in the morning. I'll make certain your Dad's around so you can talk to him."

Hope gave a half smile to hide her nervousness and nodded. "All right..."

"I just can't get over how beautiful and strong you are. Last I saw you, you were this tiny little thing trying to tear my hair out," Haley said, tears falling "I love you, baby girl."

Hope felt her own eyes prickle a bit. "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

><p>It was the Christmas feast and Harry, now was overtly happy about his new Firebolt, was chowing down happily. There were not many students there but to his immense nervousness as well as pleasure, Cho had stayed at Hogwarts and had taken to giving Harry small smiles when they had passed in the halls. Also, at the feast Dumbledore had Snape pull the end of a noise maker that had turned into the very replica of the hat Boggart-Snape had worn due to Neville's ingenuity. Snape was not amused and Dumbledore had happily swapped it for his own hat.<p>

However, during a dry but heated debate between Trelawney and McGonagall, an owl had fluttered into the Hall and dropped a letter in front of the Transfiguration teacher.

"Isn't that Hope's owl?" Ron asked, gesturing at the bird.

Harry looked up and indeed it was Nik. McGonagall pulled the letter from the owl's foot. She read the letter and her sharp eyes widened and she showed the letter to Dumbledore who sobered immediately. He whispered something to her and she excused herself from the table. However, before she could leave, Hermione got up and followed the teacher out. "I need to speak with her about something," the bushy-haired girl had replied before she left the table.

Once she left, Cho had moved to take her vacated seat much to his surprise.

"Hi Harry..."

His stomach twisted in tight little knots. "Hi Cho..."

She was quiet for a bit before speaking. "I heard about your Nimbus... I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged and brightened, glad to have something to talk with her about. Besides, this gave him something to mention that might impress her. "I got a Firebolt this morning."

Her pretty brown eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Ron had said loudly through a mouth full of food on Harry's other side, "You don't stand a chance at the match! You're going to get creamed worse than when you faced Hufflepuff."

If ever there was a time Harry wanted to pull a Hope and spew the crudest things ever at the redheaded boy, this was it. As much as he wanted to beat Ravenclaw so they could annihilate Slytherin did Ron really have to go there?

Cho's eyes narrowed at the boy and her shoulders straightened. "We'll just have to wait until the match to see, won't we?" She then stood, "I think I'll go back to my common room. See you, Harry."

Harry watched her leave helplessly and as her back retreated from the exit he whirled on Ron. "Really?"

Ron was taken aback. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry got up, no longer hungry. "I'm going to polish my new broom..." _And see if I can stop myself from beating you over the head with it._

Much to his chagrin, he didn't run into Cho on his way to the common room (not that he was hoping or anything) but his mood lightened once he went to his room and saw his Firebolt waiting for him. Unable to keep his hands off of it, he got the broom servicing kit but found it useless as his new broom was already perfect. When Ron had returned with extra snacks, he found just looking at the broom had made him get over his annoyance with the boy so they just by the common room fire, taking it in when McGonagall and Hermione entered and that's when it all went to hell.

Hermione had skittered, red-faced to a chair and picked up a book, hiding her face from view. McGonangall took notice of the girl, only pausing to sweep her eyes over Harry's new Firebolt. "So, that's it then. Miss Granger told me you received a broomstick. May I?"

She had taken it without waiting for permission and examined it. As she did so he turned to look at Hermione who was still hiding behind her book. She proceeded to ask him who left it and when he said he had no answer, the worst thing in the world happened. She took it, and worse, proclaimed it would be stripped down.

"You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I must. However, if all is well, then it will be returned to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to."

She left without another word, leaving Harry stuned though he vaguely noticed Ron and Hermione shouting at each other. Ron was calling Hermione a sneak and a tattle while Hermione had come up with the ridiculous notion that it was sent by Sirius Black. Harry honestly wanted to hear none of it. So, leaving the kit she had bought for him, he stormed back up to the boys dorms, slamming the door so hard the walls rattled.

* * *

><p>"Can you not stay out of trouble for one day, even on break, Mitchell?"<p>

When Minerva apparated into Hope's living room, Hope almost fell over. She so wasn't used to that yet.

"Hi, Professor..." she muttered from her spot on the couch. She had been trying to distract her mind with _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ and failing.

"A vampire? First Potter and Weasley with a troll, then Potter with the basilisk and now you with a vampire..."

Hope shrugged sheepishly. "Erm... it was a bad day?"

Minerva just threw her hands up and turned to Rebekah who was sipping a drink by the fire. "So, if I got some green powder and tossed it on the fire, I'd be able to go anywhere?"

Minerva glanced at Hope who explained. "She saw the Patils use the Floo network at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh... and no, muggle fireplaces can't be connected to the network, it's illegal."

Rebekah pouted and stood to offer the woman a stiff glass of liquor which she turned down. "Oh come on, you were tossing them back like water, last time..."

Hope's eyes widened in delighted shock. "Auntie Bex, you got my teacher hammered?"

"That'll do, Mitchell," Minerva grumbled stiffly, cheeks flushing.

Hope bit back a grin. She was so telling her friends this when she got back.

"I received your letter, Rebekah. And while the greatest protection you have is the spell on Hope and vampires needing her invitation, there is a spell I can do to alert you if an enemy approaches." She took out her wand and headed for the front door, opening it to step onto the porch. Holding her wand up, she took a deep breath and turned her face to the full moon that shown down. "_Cave inimicum_"

An orange wash seemed to coat itself over the immediate area, coating the home as well as the whole block. Once finished she stepped back inside.

"Luckily all of the muggles are likely enjoying their Christmas feasts right now," she said, basking in the warmth of the house. "At the very least, you'll know if someone is coming who means you harm."

"Thank you, Minerva... really." Rebekah smiled.

The witch nodded at the vampire. "Well, if that is all... I must return back to Hogwarts." She stopped and gave Hope a rare smile. "And news of what happened has reached the staff, though I don't know about the students yet who are still at the school. Professor Flitwick can't stop singing praises and I'm quite certain Professor Lupin will be most impressed when he hears... I know I was." And with that she disappeared, leaving a beaming Hope perched on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Harry..."<p>

Harry was irritably plowing through his lunch in the Great Hall. He still hadn't gotten over Hermione going to McGonagall. He had been the owner of the world's best broom for not even a day and due to her interference it was gone. However when Cho suddenly moved to join him at the table it seemed to make his day a bit better though his stomach gave a lurch. "Um... h-hi..."

They were quiet for a while and Harry wondered what he should do and he was surprised she couldn't hear his heart pounding loudly behind his ribs.

"Can I join you?" she asked and he jumped.

"Oh! Sure..."

She smiled and his heart skipped a bit and she sat down across from him. Harry felt his stomach twisting with worms and butterflies as he took in how pretty she was and he smiled back nervously.

"Where are your friends?" she asked, noting he was alone at the table.

"Ohh, Ron's taking a nap and I don't know where Hermione is..." _Or care._

"Say... Harry... A few days before break... Padma Patil told me something..."

Harry glanced up at her and was surprised to see that she was blushing. His heart pounded hopefully and he cleared his throat, "What's that...?"

"She told me... that she heard from some Gryffindor girls that you liked me..."

The feeling he had was akin to nearly falling off his broom. Blood and heat rushed to his cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Uh... what girls told her that?"

"Her sister, Lavender Brown and Hope Mitchell."

_Damn it, Hope..._

"Oh..."

"Is it true?"

Dread and fear took over his being and he wished he were dealing with the Basilisk again than this. He forced his eyes on his plate. "Yes..."

He chanced a look at her and was surprised and relieved to see she wasn't looking disgusted or anything of the sort. In fact she had a small smile.

"I think I might like you too..."

At first the words didn't make sense to him. He understood what each word meant but the way they were worded robbed them of all coherency. Then his neurons began doing their jobs and he realized what she said. His eyes widened to their full limits and he was sure he had the dopiest grin on his face. "Really?"

She giggled quietly and nodded. Feeling elated and knowing he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on food at all. Harry had a fleeting thought in the back of his head that Hope's tarot readings as well as her teasing were going to become quite unbearable. But, as he glanced at Cho's blushing face he decided it was worth it. The issue with his Firebolt seemed not quite as bad now.

* * *

><p>When Hope finally awoke, it was well past noon. She had spent most of her night after McGonangall left pouring through her books on anything concerning werewolves and vampires as well as Aurors. It was the first time in her life she had stayed up late studying. How did those Ravenclaws and Granger do this crap?<p>

"Hope, get up. You said you were going to speak to your father today. He's on Skype."

That had Hope sitting upright in a second and she fell out of bed. Glancing at herself in the mirror she stuck her tongue out at her reflection. "I look like a dog's ass..." She ran a comb through her hair and quickly tossed on clothes, rushing to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She glared in horror at her reflection. Was that a zit?

Outside, Rebekah smirked as she listened to Hope crash around the bathroom. Turning to her brother who sat nervously in New Orleans behind a laptop, she smiled. "She crashes around a lot when she's nervous... I remember a certain boy who used to do that..."

"Shut up, Bekah..." Klaus said, slightly irritable. Behind him, Haley smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Trust me, it'll be fine... And wait until she gets going, she's a riot..." Now she snickered. "Pac Man machine..."

"What?" Klaus asked in confusion.

However, Haley never got the chance to elaborate. The girl in question had finally emerged. Klaus quieted as his screen was filled first with a Sailor Moon T-shirt and then a pretty brunette with Haley's hair and his eyes and mouth She looked nothing like the chubby baby he remembered.

He had trouble finding his voice for a moment and the girl seemed to be having the same issue. However, a little jolt on his shoulder from Haley brought him back to reality. "There's my littlest wolf."

She gave a smile and ducked her head shyly, "Hi, Dad..."

There was a sugary swell in his chest at hearing her call him 'Dad' for the first time. "Your mother was right, you are beautiful..."

"Thanks," she blushed. There was an awkward silence and then he asked her to tell him everything. He had already heard it all from Haley, about the attack but he wanted to hear it from her.

She told him everything and he felt swells of wrath at the vampire who had attacked her as well as a burst of pride when she described how she killed her attacker. Also, the way she described it, it seemed as if the vampire was merely interested the girl for a snack as it mainly batted Hope out of the way. However his natural paranoia wouldn't allow him to hope for that until he gathered more evidence.

"Littlest wolf has claws..." he said finally with a proud smile and then he laughed when she did the silliest superhero pose. He then grew serious. "The witch who cast the spell placed another, correct?"

"Mm-hmm, some weird shield that'll let us know if an enemy is on the block."

Elijah had informed him about the school and while he was pissed at Rebekah, upon hearing about the witch as well as what his daughter was learning, he couldn't be too angry with his sister. He was just about to ask about her school when suddenly something grey and feathery collided with the side of Hope's head.

"OW! What the- oh, it's Errol..."

Klaus and Haley exchanged confused looks as Hope picked up the most pathetic looking owl he had ever seen in his thousand years on earth. It had a letter attached to its leg. "Auntie, can you get him some water?" she asked, handing her the owl.

"How about poison, it'd be kinder..." Rebekah muttered but went off to do as she said.

Hope pulled off the letter and began to read. When Hope's eyes widened and she facepalmed Klaus arched his brows. "Hope?"

She seemed to forget he was there. "Huh?" she asked in surprise. "Oh... letter from a friend at school."

Elijah had explained about the owls, but it still seemed surreal to him. However, he glanced the other owl in the home, a handsome Horned owl whom she had named after him. His namesake was currently giving the old owl drinking from his water dish an unimpressed glare and then gave a Hope a look that clearly said "Why?"

Hope had grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and busied herself with scribbling out a letter and set it aside. "I'll send it later."

"Who is that for?" he asked.

"Friend Ginny Weasley. She wrote me yesterday but I forgot to write her back." She then launched into telling him every minute detail of her life from kindergarten to her school now. Her house and its rivalry with Slytherin, her classes and the things she learned. And she soon had him in near stitches with her descriptions of her nemeses. Haley was right, the girl was a riot. However the horse lover in him was intrigued when she told him about the hippogriffs she learned about in her Care of Magical Creatures class.

"How are you handling your full moons?" he asked her.

"Mostly I mouth off and get a detention, but nothing bad yet... I got into a bad fight and wanted to kill this girl, but Parvati yanked me off of her and I broke her nose by accident... I felt so bad."

"Just try to keep calm," Haley said from his shoulder. "Deep breaths... yoga helps."

"Really?" both Hope and Klaus asked at the same time.

"According to Aiden, it does..."

"Huh..." Hope muttered with raised brows then called over her shoulder. "Aunt Bex, can I download some yoga vids?"

"Whatever..."

Klaus wanted more than anything than to spend the rest of the day speaking with her but he had more things to investigate. Also, Haley had to get back to her wolves and Elijah to his vampires. "Hope... I, more than anything, hate to cut this short..."

"But, you got super special awesome stuff to do, I get it. It's cool..." she was clearly disappointed but she handled it well. "Besides, I've got... Netflix to catch up on..."

He gave a small smile. "Remember that we love you, Hope and we're doing everything get you to come home."

"I know. I love you too."

He gave her a last smile before signing off.

Once she shut down the computer Hope leaned back in her seat, letting out a sigh. She'd finally met her parents. Both of them. And her uncle Elijah. Honestly, as far as holidays went, minus the shields and the vampires, it was pretty awesome. She couldn't wait to tell her friends! Lavender and Padma would be so psyched for and Parvati...

Her smile dropped. She was still uncertain on where she and Parvati stood.

Sighing, she grabbed the letter that she had scribbled out and attached it to Nik's foot as Errol recuperated in his cage. As it was a day of firsts, she also told her first lie about not talking to a boy. The letter hadn't been from Ginny but Fred. She was pretty certain mentioning she had a boyfriend that was two years older than her wouldn't go well. Her mom would probably be cool about it and warn her not to do anything stupid but she got massive overprotective vibes from her father and uncle. And she liked Fred, she didn't need them breaking him.

Hope grabbed the letter he had written her and now let the touched smile tilt her lips.

_Hope,_

_I'm quite certain Hermes got to you when Ginny wrote you but you haven't replied. I'm sending Errol because Percy's being a git and not letting me use Hermes now. I'm worried sick about you though Mum saw the Patil's mum in Diagon alley yesterday and she said everything was fine. Please write back to me soon. _

_Fred._

Hope sent Nik off to deliver her response. Honestly, after the last couple of days, she couldn't wait until she headed back to school. She could really use some Fred-snuggles.

* * *

><p>The week had passed uneventfully for Rebekah and Hope. They stayed in the house, watching anime on Netflix that Rebekah grudgingly admitted she found interesting. And after surviving her first vampire battle, Rebekah, on New Years, had allowed Hope one shot of liquor. "Don't tell your parents. Or Elijah... mainly Elijah..." And when the day arrived that she was heading back to Hogwarts, she could hardly wait. She had woken up bright and early, bags already packed the night before.<p>

When she arrived at King's Cross and stood on platform 9 ¾ she was suddenly bombarded by Seamus and Dean.

"Hope, I heard what happened on Christmas! Lavender told me. A vampire? You have to tell us everything!" Seamus was nearly falling over himself and it was a true testament to how much he wanted to know if he wasn't blushing like an idiot around her aunt.

"Half of Ravenclaw already knows," Dean told her. "Some girl, Marietta Edgecomb whose mum works at the Ministry was telling a bunch of forth years."

"Ugh..." she rolled her eyes and busied herself with loading up. "Have you seen Parvati or Padma?"

"Not yet."

"Hope, best you get on the train," Rebekah said and it was clear she was eager to get her off to school where she would be protected.

"Right." She gave her aunt a hug and quickly boarded the train.

She managed to find an empty compartment and curled up there, wrapping up in her cloak. She pulled out one of the many new books that Rebekah had gotten her and got cozy.

"Hope?"

Hope looked up to see Parvati holding a wrapped box. She edged into the compartment and sat across from her, an uneasy look on her face as if she still didn't know how to speak to her.

"Hey... Where's Padma?"

"With Cedric. She's going to come back here soon... Mum and Dad wanted me to give you this. They bought it for you last minute for Christmas."

Hope opened it and was pleasantly surprised when she saw it was a pale blue sweater, complete with a gold necklace with blue stones. "Oh wow... I should get off the train to thank-" but the train started moving. She looked out the window and waved goodbye to Rebekah and when she spotted Parvati's parents who were waving at her as well, waved extra hard, holding up the necklace and shirt happily. Once they were gone from view and left with no distractions, Hope turned to Parvati who was giving her a scrutinizing look.

"Hope..." the girl began "I didn't tell anyone, not my parents or Padma or Lavender. So, tell me... What happened that day?"

Hope opened her mouth to tell her but was interrupted when their door opened and there, of course, stood Pansy.

"Heard about your vampire attack... I'm surprised you're not trying to hang yourself after the dementors..."

Hope flared and bolted to her feet. "Yeah, I really didn't like having your Mom attacking my friend..."

Pansy flared up, stepping into her face. "Don't talk about my mother!"

"Get the Hell out my compartment then, bitch. No pug zone. Paper trained dogs only." She then slammed the door as Pansy stalked off. She sat back down but the door opened to reveal Lavender, Padma and Cedric. She also noticed a lot of people were gawking at her as they passed her compartment. Jesus Christ, was this what it felt like to be Harry?

"Hey! You got Mum's present," Padma said as she took a seat next to her.

"Dad told me about the attack, I'm glad you're all right," Cedric said kindly.

"I had to write him to tell him I wasn't with you when it happened," Padma said with a happy flush. "He took the Floo to my house once I got back..."

Hope wanted nothing ore than to ask an inappropriate question but refrained from doing so. She glanced at Lavender who looked as if she was either bursting to tell a secret or wanted info. Probably both. Padma, it seemed, was feeling the same way.

"Cedric... can you get us some chocolate frogs?" she asked, fluttering her lashes and handing him some money.

He smiled, gave her a goodbye kiss and went to find the trolly. Once he was gone, Hope leaned forward. "What happened? He took the Floo network to your house... and?" she asked, happy for a bit of normal.

Padma flushed and buried her face in her knees. "Things... went a bit far..."

"How far?" Hope asked, nearly falling off the edge of her seat.

"Not that far... just... about as far as you and Fred... but..." she took a quick peak around then leaned forward to whisper to her but the group could hear. "Has Fred ever put his mouth on your boobs...?"

Lavender squealed, Parvati just shook her head and Hope's mouth fell open and she gave Padma an incredulous smile "No..."

Padma collapsed into her seat. "Oh my God... it was rather incredible..."

However they couldn't finish the conversation as Cedric had just returned and was followed closely by Fred. Hope got to her feet and threw herself in his arms. "Hey, I miss-" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers and his hands slipping into her hair.

"I missed you too," he said after pulling away to let her brain right itself. "So... that charm I taught you came in handy, did it?"

"Mm-hmm," she gave him another kiss on the lips.

That's when George, Lee, Ginny and Colin all filed in.

"You have to tell us what happened!" Colin exclaimed, "Ginny just told me."

"Did it bite you?"

"Did you stake it?"

Hope sighed and gave Fred a pained smile. "Rain check on the smoochies...?"

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting by the fire in the common room when most of Gryffindor house came filing in, back from the holidays. While he was still upset with Hermione and about his Firebolt, considering he had spent most of his break eating lunch with Cho (as long as he found a way to avoid Ron who had the worst habit of saying tactless things) he was feeling rather good. However, once Wood had come up demanding to know if he figured out his dementor problem as well as ordered a new broom, his stomach knotted unpleasantly. He informed him that he would be getting lessons in how to best handle the dementors. Ron had told him that he received a Firebolt and when they told him McGonangall was going to have it stripped down, Wood looked as if he were going to have a seizure rushed off to find their Head of House.<p>

"What's his damage? Something about a Firebolt..."

Harry looked up to see Hope, staring after Wood when he almost knocked her over.

"Harry got one for Christmas," Ron told her then shot an angry glare at Hermione who had come into the common room "but _she _got it confiscated by McGonagall."

Hope's eyes widened and and she let out a humorless chuckle. "Wow, so that's why you can't have nice things."

Hermione glared at her and looked as if she were going to say something but thought better of it and stormed out through the portrait hole. Harry shook his head and turned back to Hope. "How was your Christmas?"

"She killed a vampire! Didn't you hear?" Colin exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped and Hope let out a sigh as if she were getting sick of everyone talking about it but she gave him an affirming nod and a shrug. However, a bunch of people, those who hadn't heard the story, crowded around her.

"What happened?!"

"Were you bit?"

"How did this go?"

She made a noise like an angry cat but indulged the group in the tale. She humbly told them of her walk with Parvati, and how she wouldn't have even been able to do anything if Fred hadn't taught her banishing and summoning.

"Oh, stop it! I'm blushing!" Fred swooned.

Hope rolled her eyes and continued, going into a fascinating tale of how she beat the vampire in the back with garbage before it had the chance to bite Parvati, she tried to summon a stake but it didn't work. However, the clouds parted and the sun came out, causing it to hide beneath the awning and she blasted it away, frying the vampire. She then told them of her meeting with a Ministry official and how their warnings were cleared.

"And, if you'll excuse me... I'm going to put my stuff away, change into my bum gear and pass out." She said over the moans of disappointment from people who wanted to the hear the story again.

* * *

><p>"So... we're alone... Tell me what happened."<p>

Hope sighed as she entered the dorms. Parvati was sitting on her bed, legs and arms crossed. After the girl had lied for her, not only to her friends and the student body, but also to her family, school faculty and Ministry of Magic itself, she deserved the full truth.

"Okay... long version or short version?" Hope asked as she sat on the bed with her.

"Short version first."

"My blood has super, special, awesome healing powers."

Parvati gave Hope an unimpressed look. "That, I gathered... How? What are you?"

Now Hope let out a longer sigh. "Promise not to freak out?"

Parvati gave a small nod and Hope braced herself. "I'm kind of... a werewolf..."

The girl gasped and scuttled back from Hope as if she were diseased and Hope felt her temper flare up. "What the shit!? I said don't freak out! I'm not contagious."

Parvati's face was a wash of disbelief. "But... there've been a lot of full moons this year... I haven't seen you change. Who bit you? And what do you mean not contagious?"

"I wasn't bitten... I was born this way... My parents are werewolves but my dad's a witch's son. Remember how I asked about cursed wolves in class and Snape shot me down?" Parvati nodded, eyes growing wider. "I'm one... its hereditary... and not contagious."

"But Snape said they were extinct..."

"Snape's an idiot. Plus, they keep hidden mostly... Vampires killed off most of them. And they have advanced healing, unlike bitten werewolves... And the reason I don't change is because I haven't triggered the curse."

"What triggers it?" Parvati asked in a shocked whisper.

Now Hope closed her eyes and swallowed. "I have to kill someone."

"But you killed that vampire!"

"I have to kill a living person... and it can either be on purpose or by accident... I found this out when you guys left. Aunt Bex told me."

"Is she a wolf?"

"No... her, Uncle Elijah and dad are half siblings." She didn't know if she should tell her that they were the Original Vampires. That would open a whole new can of worms she just wasn't ready to deal with.

Parvati just gaped at her, silently taking in what she was told. Hope sat nervously on the bed, willing her to say something. "So... wait," she said finally. "Did that vampire attack me because it was after you?"

Hope blinked at that then shook her head. "I don't think vamps drink wolves... it went after you because it was hungry." But was that the case. Did it go after her friend because it was after her? She wished her family would get back to her.

"So... is that the reason you're so... cranky?"

"Aka bitchy as fuck?" Hope asked and was relieved when Parvati managed a small smile.

"That too."

"Pretty much... It gets really bad around the full moon... chocolate helps, weirdly enough."

"We're buying you a shitload..."

Hope's eyes widened. "Parvati! You said the S-word!"

Now the girl fully smiled. "I guess some parts of you are contagious..."

"Ass!" Hope laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"So... I guess it's a good thing I tried to yank you off Pansy that day..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Stick to pimple jinxes from now on..."

"Mm-hmm."

They were silent again until Hope voiced the question that had been haunting her since she had fed her blood. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Parvati was silent then said in complete seriousness, "Of course I do..." and was unaffected by Hope's broken gasp and continued "I have for the past two and a half years. I mean, have you met you? I thought you were a freak that first day on the train. Now, do think you're a horrible monster? You'd have to steal my sister's boyfriend and make an Ivy recording of it."

Now Hope rolled her eyes, but inwardly bursting with happiness that her friend was her friend again. "It's called a _Vine video!"_

"Whatever!"


	14. Tarot Card Meanings Insert

**One of my dear reviewers, ****XxXLuvTheOriginalsXxX, requested a chapter insert with the card meanings, so my dear, this is for you! :) Now, in Tarot there are 78 cards in a deck. 22 Major Arcana and 56 minor arcana that are similar to playing cards. Honestly, playing cards were derived from tarot but that's a story for another day. They also have astrological correspondents as well. I'll be posting those as well as the reversed and regular meanings. Rv will mean reversed. A note about court cards (pages, knights, queens and kings) they can either mean people, or situations. Actually all of them can, however its more likely with court cards.  
><strong>

** For picture references, the deck Hope uses is the Gateway to the Divine Tarot Deck by Ciro Marchetti. Anyone thinking of starting tarot, I highly recommend that deck. The images are beautiful. I want to be that artist when I grow up.  
><strong>

Major Arcana

Fool-Uranus- New beginnings, innocence, new experiences, carefree. Rv: Naive, foolish, hesitant, dumbass. The 0 for the Fool means the beginning as well as a circle as once we get to The World, we go back around to the Fool

Magician-Mercury-manifestation, brilliance, creativity, success, Rv: Trickster, someone who doesn't know what they're doing

High Priestess-Moon-Inner knowledge, secrets,-feminine mysteries, reflection, a mysterious person. Rv: Shallow, shortsightedness, manipulative, poser (Trelawney)

Empress-Venus-Creation, motherhood, perfect woman, material abundance, mother Rv: lazy, smother-mother, materialistic, status seeking, manipulative woman, Mommie Dearest (AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU!) guilt trips

Emperor-Aries- reason, control, masculinity, authority figure, father figure Rv: Dictator, harsh, misused power, petty, abusive tendencies.

Hierophant (or High Priest)-Taurus-establishments, organizations, higher learning, society norms, Rv: inventive, anarchist, free spirit, (Think Davina telling her coven to shove it) (We don't need your education, we don't need your thought control)

Lovers-Gemini-Divine union, balance, romance, choices, harmony Rv: Infidelity, fatal attraction, interference, dissolving of a relationship

Chariot-Cancer-movement, destiny, victory, Rv: bad luck, pause, failure, difficult change

Strength-Leo-gentle strength, power, vitality, control over animal instincts, Rv: conceited,

weakness, prejuidice

Hermit-Virgo-analytical, searching, solitude, solitary figure with knowledge, introspection Rv: Fear, withdrawn, paranoid, know-it-all

Wheel of Fortune (or just the Wheel)-Jupiter-good luck, turn of fortune, continuing of a cycle, self-realization, karma Rv: bad luck, being stuck, minor setbecks, not wanting to move forward.

Justice-Libra-Fairness, balance, cause and effect, equality (when paired with judgment can mean court cases and legal issues) Rv: unfairness, prejudice, indecision, corruptions

Hanged Man-Neptune-biding time, voluntary inaction, suspension, renunciation, pause, sacrifice Rv: martydom, a why me complex, forced sacrifice, overcoming, coming out of inertia

Death-Scorpio- Letting go, transformation, inevitable ending, death of old self so something new can take place, huge change, hard change Rv: Grief, decay, refusing to let go of harmful things and habits, stagnation

Temperance-Sagittarius-Tempering, moderation, compatibility, refinement, blending of opposites, healing, flow Rv:Revelry, debauchery, too much or not enough, scattered, lack of cooperation

Devil-Capricorn-Obsession, addictions, materialistic, putting yourself before others, looking out for number one, arrogance, controlling person, indulgence, ambitions, determination(can also mean REALLY HOT sex) physical relationship, Rv: being controlled, breaking from control, breaking addictions

Tower-Mars-Upheaval, calamity, conflict, downfall, shattered illusion, inevitable change, slap in the face, getting kicked out the comfort zone Rv:reconstruction, refusal to accept changes, not wanting to leave a crippling situation

Star-Aquarius- hope, inspiration, innovation, ideals, self-discovery, revelation, spiritual gifts, lime light, liberation, healing, friendship- R: pessimism, hopelessness, haughty, arrogant, loss of friendship, illness, procrastination, doubt, stubborn

Moon-Pisces-unknown, instinctive energy, secret and hidden fears, lunar, foreboding, Rv: Deceptive, fears, lies, lying to yourself, paranoia,

Sun-Sun-Success, happiness, joy, wealth, glory, gain, Rv: minor setbacks, arrogance, ego, failure, loss, wrath

Judgment-Pluto-Wake up call, realization, awakening, absolution, judging, rv: uneasiness, not wanting to hear what others are saying, not heeding the call

World-Saturn-success, completion, accomplishment, fulfillment, evolution, world shaking events. Rv:stressed, goals not met, delay

Minor Arcana

Wands= Fire: Inspiration, action, passion

Ace of Wands-Summer-Initial impulse and inspiration, vibrant energy, spark of passion, action, Rv: Delays, unmotivated,

Two of Wands- Mars in Aries-Window of opportunity, choices, setting things in motion, negotiation, vision, Rv: Restless, indecision, obstinate

Three of Wands-Sun in Aries-Effort, waiting for ship to come in, you put in the work, now you're waiting for rewards, power-Rv: creative block, daydreams, conceit, being overly sure of yourself, ulterior motives

Four of Wands-Venus in Aries-Party, happiness, gathering, group of friends, marriage, celebration. Rv: Tarnished beauty, lack in pleasure, partying too much, noncommittal relationships

Five of Wands-Saturn in Leo-Ambition, arguments, competition, dangerous games, clash of wills Rv: violence, cruelty, anger but unable to express it, spoiling for a fight

Six of Wands-Jupiter in Leo-Victory, success, desires fulfilled, personal victory Rv: arrogance, loss, overbearing pride, shallow victory

Seven of Wands-Mars I Leo- Opposition, courage, persistence, zeal, standing your ground, Rv: Feeling threatened, backing down, vulnerability

Eight of Wands-Mercury in Sagittarius- movement, confidence, forward motion, things moving quickly, boldness Rv: things moving too fast, not lasting, hasty communication,

Nine of Wands-Moon in Sagittarius- Refusing to give up when things seem against you, great strength, final battle, discipline, sense of purpose, facing challenges ahead Rv: giving up, being unprepared, weakness of character

Ten of Wands-Saturn in Sagittarius- Taking on more than you can handle, strong opposition, feeling over extended and overworked, bearing burdens, Rv letting burdens drop, difficulties, dropping burdens that aren't your own

Page of Wands-Summer- Impulsive, a vibrant young girl, outspoken, exuberant, winning, messages of new ideas and adventure. Rv: Flighty, scattered, angry words, over reactive, rash

Knight of Wands-last 3rd of Scorpio through first 2/3 of Sagittarius (Death/Temperance)-Noble, strong, bravery, passionate, vitality, generous, a vibrant young man, charisma, energy and enthusiasm. Attractive, sexy, a natural leader. Rv: Pushy, douchebag, indecisive (that guy you regret going home with after too much booze) inconsistent, bored, prone to exaggeration, tactless, vengeful, jealous

Queen of Wands-last 3rd of Pisces through first 2/3 of Aries (Moon/Emperor) Commanding, enterprising, a vibrant, sexy woman, authority, optimistic, compassionate, gentle, creative, individualistic, independence. Rv: pretender, judgmental, domineering, inconsiderate, lethargic, deceptive, promiscuous, status seeker, gold digger

King of Wands-last 3rd of Cancer through first 2/3 of Leo (Chariot/Strength)-Intense, leadership, headstrong, self-assertive, impulsive, supportive, protective, A charismatic and influential man with nurturing qualities. A confident man. Rv: Power hungry, temperamental, impatient, selfish. A show off, an insecure asshole,

Cups=Water, Emotions, Intuition, feelings

Ace of Cups-Fall-Beauty, happiness, joy, richness of feelings, a new relationship on the rise, intuition, subconscious, friendship Rv: unhappiness, unstable desires, selfishness

Two of Cups-Venus in Cancer-nurturing relationship, committed relationships either romantic or platonic, good rapport, kindred spirits, emotional compatibility, attachment Rv: holding back, false love, emotional withdrawal, breakup, separations

Three of Cups-Mercury in Cancer-pleasure, fun, parties, drinking, weddings, group of friends, entertainment, Rv: love triangle, excess partying, overindulge, alcoholism, friends breaking apart

Four of Cups-Moon in Cancer-boredom, dissatisfaction, discontent, ennui, missed opportunity, Rv: Enthusiasm, motivation, seizing opportunity.

Five of Cups-Mars in Scorpio- Sorrow, loss, remorse, regret, need to pay attention to what you have instead of what you lost, disappointment Rv: return of hope, recovery, acceptance of the past

Six of Cups-Sun in Scorpio- Happiness, nostalgia, longing, childhood memories, something from the past coming back. Rv: thankless, living in the past

Seven of Cups-Venus in Scorpio-Many too many choices (especially in the romance department), illusions, rose-colored glasses, confusion Rv: Decisiveness, realism, good choices, time for action, shattered illusions.

Eight of Cups-Saturn in Pisces- moving on from something that doesn't serve, diminished feelings, moving on to the next stage. Rv: refusing to move on, wrong decision, clinging to the past, abandoning a good relationship.

Nine of Cups-Jupiter in Pisces- success in everything, getting what you wish, joy, material comfort, contentment. Rv: not getting your wish, waiting, wishes delayed, conceited, vain.

Ten of Cups-Mars in Pisces-Harmony in personal relationships, tranquility, family, trust, happiness, Rv: betrayal, jilted, unrequited love, family fights, arguments,

Page of Cups-Fall-Sweetness, artistic, gentle, kind, dreamy, messages of an emotional nature like a wedding invite or news of a baby coming, children, an artistic and emotional young girl, love letters, party invites, romance. Rv: whiny, melancholy, overly emotional, bad news, delayed news, moody, an emotional girl.

Knight of Cups-last 3rd of Aquarius through first 2/3 of Pisces (Star/Moon) Introspective, artistic young man, a lover not a fighter, charming, flirt, good listener, emotionally warm, psychic, a sensitive young man: Rv: Charming but manipulative, love em and leave em, man slut, pretender, superficial, indifferent, deceptive.

Queen of Cups-last 3rd of Gemini through first 2/3s of Cancer (Lovers/Chariot) Caring, nuturing, psychic abilities, big heart, sensitive woman, empathetic woman, charming, supportive. Rv: emotionally manipulative, co-dependent, false friend, smiles in your face then back stabs, an indulgent woman prone to drinking.

King of Cups-last 3rd of Libra through first 2/3 of Scorpio (Justice/Death)- Unconditional love, a sensitive, caring man, nurturing, reliable, perfect husband material, home loving, considerate, diplomatic, protective. Rv: Smothering man, needy, clingy, drinking issues, jealous, hides emotions, that cry baby drunk ruining the party for everyone.

Swords=Air, thoughts, communication, intellect

Ace of Swords-Winter- Mental sharpness, idea, truth, Rv: sharp words, slander, unnecessary conflict

Two of Swords-Moon in Libra- Over thinking, guarding yourself with logic, no easy solution exists, being impartial, not certain of what to do. Rv: duplicity, unable, unwilling, falsehoods, movements, making a choice.

Three of Swords-Saturn in Libra-Heartbreak, tears, breakup, cheating, love triangle, worries, separation, intense pain, emotional suffering, sorrow, Rv: Deep sympathy, moving on,

Four of Swords-Jupiter in Libra-Rest after a difficult time, distance is needed, inactivity, healing Rv: action, ready to resume movement, freedom of anxiety.

Five of Swords-Venus in Aquarius- Defeat, loss, failure, empty victory, shameless, opportunist, infamy, greed. Rv: Vindication, restoration, forgiveness.

Six of Swords-Mercury in Aquarius- Moving away from drama, moving on, movement, Rv: No immediate solution, sticking around whe its a better idea to tuck tail.

Seven of Swords-Moon in Aquarius-confidence betrayed, a thief, stealing ideas, stealth is needed, hidden motives. Rv: learning to trust, overcoming trickery, regain, return

Eight of Swords-Jupiter in Gemini-Feeling stuck, ignorant, fear, blocks, self imposed restriction, severe limitation, jail. Rv: seeing whats really going on, breaking free, prison break

Nine of Swords-Mars in Gemini-Loss, suffering, doubt, worrying, pain, insomnia, nightmares, paranoia. Rv: Hope, release, no worries

Ten of Swords-Sun in Gemini-Complete and utter failure. Downfall, ruin, full defeat. Back stabbed. Its over! Rv: Nowhere to go but up, Total martyr. (I'm fine, don't worry about me! I'll just lie here while you have fun! Wah!) recovery, inner strength.

Page of Swords-Winter-A talkative young girl, always says the truth whether you want to hear or not, forceful commincation, declaring, messages of what others are saying about you, sharp tongued, messages of challenges, growth and opportunity in the shape of a problem, facing facts. Rv: lies, gossip, wasteful, stubborn, rebellious. A shit talker.

Knight of Swords-last 3rd of Taurus through first 2/3 of Gemini (Hierophant/Lovers)- Knight in Shining Armor, sharp mind, swift action, that guy who sweeps you off your feet, acts forcefully on beliefs, idealistic, strategical. Rv: Fickle, swept you off your feet and left you on your ass, draining to others, self-indulgent, pushy, aggressive, intellectual know it all, shit starter, deceitful, troublemaker.

Queen of Swords-last 3rd of Virgo through the first 2/3s of Libra. (Hermit/Justice) Sharp mind, sharp tongue, sarcastic, sharp intellect, dominating woman, a woman who tends to put some guys off because she's so direct. Fair, independent, perceptive, accurate, just, rationality. Rv: Gossip, total bitch queen of the fucking universe. Bitter, malicious, browbeating, demanding, cruel, cold, sly, unforgiving.

King of Swords-last 3rd of Capricorn through first 2/3 of Aquarius (Devil/Star) Fair, just, expert, stern, humanistic, needs of the many outweigh needs of the few, a knowledgeable man, doesn't pull punches when speaking. Rv: stern, strict, cruel, mistrusting, the vice principal you wanted to slap for recreational purposes. Vengeful, unyielding, calculating

Pentacles (or Coins) Earth, material, health, wealth, the physical.

Ace of Pentacles -Spring-Investment of a venture, start of something new, money, abundance, fruitful, something coming into fruition, bright prospects, new job. Rv: timing is off, misused wealth, false start

Two of Pentacles-Jupiter in Capricorn-Fluctuation, balancing two responsibilities, juggling work and play, juggling two (or more lovers) Rv:Greed, extravagance, being overwhelmed, somethings got to give, weighing alternatives.

Three of Pentacles-Mars in Capricorn-Success, hard work, crafting, productivity, pride in one's work, cleverness, skilled labor, constructive force, Rv: selfish, bored at work, lay, hypercritical, loosen up.

Four of Pentacles-Sun in Capricorn-Material prosperity, holding on to your money, saving your hard earned money, guarding yourself, being closed off Rv: miser, Uncle Scrooge, fear of opening up, suspicious.

Five of Pentacles-Mercury in Taurus-Worry, strain, feeling out in the cold, loss of money or job, troubles, health issues, feeling abandoned. Rv: things turn around, revived prosperity, successful budgeting.

Six of Pentacles-Moon in Taurus- Benefactor, giving and taking, good karma with money, charity, gifts, grant of money. Rv: stingy, jealousy, need to pay back but don't want to, strings attached.

Seven of Pentacles-Saturn in Taurus-Fruits of labor, evaluating, taking stock of your work, reap what you sow, biding time, patience. Rv: Bad investment, expensive, anxiety, impatience, unprofitable,

Eight of Pentacles-Sun in Virgo- Training, learning, intelligence, commissioned work, cunning, practice makes perfect, study. Rv: Overly careful, shoddy workmanship, voided ambition.

Nine of Pentacles-Venus in Virgo-Big increase in money, material gain, physical beauty, a friends with benefits situation, comfort Rv: Theft, unsatisfied, materialistic, superficial.

Ten of Pentacles-Mercury in Virgo-Riches, wealth, inheritance, community, family, stable home, legacy, tight knit family or friends. Rv: Sloth, conflict of loyalties, loss, insecuirty.

Page of Pentacles-Spring-Brings messages about luck, money and resources. Generous, a good student, careful, preserving, a studious young woman, curious, reflective. Rv: poor student, self-critical, not knowing what you're doing, pitiful, wasteful.

Knight of Pentacles-last 3rd of Leo through the first 2/3 of Virgo (Strength/Hermit) Responsible, reliable, plodding, hard worker, helpful. A dependable, hard working young man, diligent, alert. Rv: boring, boring, boring, miserly, cheap, jealous, coward, unprogressive, stubborn, set in their ways, impatient, dull, lazy asshole.

Queen of Pentacles-last 3rd of Sagittarius through first 2/3 of Capricorn (Temperance/Devil) Deliberate, charming, kind, truthful, pragmatic, productive, honest, self-satisfied, a sensual, earthy woman who is at home with herself, welcoming, practical. A woman with a good head for business. Earth mother. Rv: Indulgent, lazy, gold digger, status seeker, ruthless, insecure, manipulative.

King of Pentacles- last 3rd of Aries through first 2/3 of Taurus (Emperor/Hierophant) Friendly, responsible man, unassuming man who is charming and yet has a real bearing. A man with money and status. A man dedicated to his morals, patient, purposeful, steadfast, successful, sufficient resources. Rv: Heavy, dull, indulgent, wasteful, cheap, grapsing, jealous, disorganized, possessive, corrupt, lazy, materialistic, a domineering asshole.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: Citrus and lime, also some mentions of peer pressure and general teenage stupidity (they're teenagers ergo, they're kind of dumb)**

Classes had resumed the next day after everyone's return from the Christmas Holidays. And of course, in the grand tradition of Hogwarts gossip, Hope was once again the subject of excited whispers once she emerged for breakfast. As she made her way to the Gyrffindor table, people began excitedly whispering.

"I heard she took on a vampire!"

"Where?"

"Over holidays... Marietta told me all about it..."'

Hope took her normal seat next Parvati, who was also the subject of much attention as it was she who was attacked. The black haired girl seemed to be enjoying it immensely, especially when a group of people moved from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to question them on the attack. A number of boys also moved to the girls, prompting Fred to quickly wrap his arm around Hope's shoulder and pull her close. However, this proved to be more of a source of irritation than anything else.

"What I want to now is how you managed to kill a vampire?" a haughty Hufflepuff boy asked, eyes narrowed at Hope skeptically. "The sun was out that day, wasn't it? Also, why didn't it bite _her?" _he asked with a nod at Parvati. "It doesn't seem likely that you were fast enough-"

"Zacharias... don't pester her..." Cedric said from Padma's side.

"I'm not pestering her," the boy insisted "it just doesn't make sense to me that-"

Hope flared and was about to rip into the boy, but was stopped by the hand Parvati placed on her shoulder to calm her before she, Parvati, turned the boy with a withering glare.

"I bet what doesn't make sense to you could fill up a canyon, piss off!" Parvati hissed.

The boy turned away, face red with anger, but stomped back to his house table. Hope just stared in shock at the girl then turned to Fred. "Sweetie, it's over. I'm leaving you for her."

"I'm all right with that," the older boy grinned.

Parvati rolled her eyes and resumed telling her side of the story, and always made sure to omit that she was actually bitten. She always stated that she was nearly bitten but Hope was really quick with her wand.

"How were you so fast?" a wide eyed first year girl asked Hope.

"Ehh... lots of sports and stuff growing up..." she answered and was releaved when the bell rang, signalling that they all head to their first class. She rushed out before anyone could ask her anything else.

It turned out the teachers all heard of what happened. During Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid, after starting a giant bonfire with salamanders to keep them warm during the cold morning, wanted her and Parvati to tell the story around the fire. To the girls imense delight, Pansy and her Slyterin girls looked highly irritated at all of the attention placed on Hope and Parvati. That fact alone made them tell the tale with more gusto than they had during breakfast. Hope noticed Pansy whispering conspiratorily with the girls but barely paid any mind.

However, during Divination, Professor Trelawney of course had to make a giant spectacle. And what was worse was Parvati went along with it, though considering she was keeping quiet, Hope let her have her idiocy.

"My dear, I saw foresaw it the day before you left, however I was hoping against hope that the Eye was wrong in this case. However, it also showed me you Parvati, would survive and Hope would be successful and victorious... but then, it is not you who has..." a pause and loud sniffle as well as a sad look at Harry "The Grim!"

Parvati and Lavender both let out loud gasps. Hope fought the urge to roll her eyes and shot an apologetic look to Harry who just shrugged, already used to it. However, she could tell the boy was clearly irritated when they began palmistry and the teacher told him he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

Once class was over and she had left the tower to head to lunch, she ran into tiny Professor Flitwick who had to run to keep up with their longer strides.

"Miss Mitchell! I heard about the excellent summoning charm you used over the weekend against that vampire! Ten points to Gryffindor!" he exclaimed and what made it great was that Pansy was just exiting his class and she stormed off in a huff.

During Transfiguration, McGonagall gave Hope ten points for her sheer bravery and luck.

During Potions, however, was when things went sour. It seemed while Snape had stopped picking on Hope in class for the most part, he was prone to doing so in vague ways usually indirectly but directly at Harry. The boy in questions was having a conversation with Ron, looking a bit surly though considering the glares the redheaded boy threw at Hermione who kept her head down, Hope figured it had something to do with the Firebolt.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, two points each for talking during class. Mr. Potter just because you are not the center of attention for once, I would advise you to... what's the term? Ah, yes. Get over it."

"Hey, Potter! Are you going to throw yourself in front of a dementor again just you can feel important?" Malfoy whispered to the seething boy once Snape turned his back. "Maybe Mitchell can save you next!"

"Oh please, she'll just start cutting herself up again..." Pansy huffed. "I bet she tossed the vampire off Patil because she wanted it to kill her, but it wouldn't. I guess it doesn't like the taste of slut in the morning."

Hope bristled and whirled in her seat though Parvati placed a hand on her shoulder again. "Hope, calm down... She's not even worth it..."

The girl bit the insides of her cheeks but crossed her legs and arms in an attempt to not flip out on Pansy. Luckily, Pansy at that point decided to pester her boyfriend. "Draco, you promised you would visit me over the holidays and you didn't..."

"Sorry, I thought I sent you an owl telling you I wouldn't be able to make it..."

"I never got an owl..."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, save it for later..." Snape said from his desk.

Hope and Parvati exchanged amused glances. Not only was Pansy pissed at all of the attention Gryffindor was getting but she was also getting ignored by her boyfriend. Life was good!

During Defense of Against the Dark Arts, the first thing Lupin did upon entering the class was give Hope and Parvati fifteen points each for facing off against the vampire.

"But, I didn't even do anything!" Parvati protested.

"You survived, Parvati," Lupin told her seriously. "And against a vampire that is no small feat."

The lesson continued as usual though Parvati was flushing with pleasure while people gave her pats on the back. However, Hope found she couldn't really concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to her conversation with the girl last night. Did the vampires come after Parvati because they were really after her? She would be sure to write to her aunt to get some form of info on the matter.

It stayed on her mind all throughout dinner as well as other inopportune moments. While she didn't have any other classes that day, she was engaged in something it was rather bad form to be distracted during.

"Okay, am I doing it wrong?"

"Huh?" Hope turned her head to the agitated voice of Fred. She then flushed with embarrassment when she realized she had let her mind wander while his mouth was on her neck and his hand was massaging her breast. "Oh... uh..."

Ego clearly bruised the boy huffed and sat up. They had decided to miss dinner so he could finally have some time alone with her and so she could have a break from all of the questioning. This of course led to a lengthy makeout session. However, the moment her lips weren't occupied she had gone slack beneath his attentions.

"I think I'll go get dinner..." he grunted out, miffed.

"Fred, wait..." Hope grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed. "I'm sorry... I'm just... I'm just worried about some stuff..."

His expression went from annoyed to concerned. "What are you worried about?"

Now Hope froze, at a loss of how to explain it. If she told him what she was worried about, then she would have to explain about her being a wolf. And she just wasn't ready to tell him that yet. Plus, she didn't want to worry him since he was already freaked out enough over the dementors and the vampire.

"Eh... mostly some stuff at home..." she said lamely. It wasn't really a lie. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet..."

Fred pulled her into a gentle hug. "Well, I'll be ready to listen whenever you want to talk about it." Hope smiled against his chest then squeaked when she felt him take the shell of her ear into his mouth. "But... in the mean time, how about I try to make you forget about it since there's really no point in worrying about it until summer..."

Hope's eyes drifted shut dreamily as his lips moved from her ear to her neck. "Mmm... oh... yeah... that sounds like a plan..."

Fred chuckled against her skin and eased her onto her back, nibbling up to her jawline and giving her a deep, thorough kiss. Hope squealed against his lips and slid her fingers through his hair. His mouth then moved from her mouth to her ear.

"Still have a lot on your mind?" he asked teasingly. "Because, I could tell you that Flitwick gave me ten points for teaching you those charms..."

"That's great..." she said breathlessly "now please stop talking..."

Fred laughed at that and returned his mouth to her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Hope groaned against him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of her. His hand slid up her waist, back to her breast, squeezing her through her uniform. Hope shivered at the touch, then remembered what Padma had said yesterday on the train about what Cedric had done. Fred had yet to do anything like that. While they had gotten pretty hot and heavy in that room, it was all over the clothes. If she were honest with herself, she was a bit put out that Padma had gotten that far with her boyfriend and they weren't even together as long.

Hope pulled back a bit and moved her lips from his mouth to his neck, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his Oxford shirt, running her tongue over the skin. Fred sighed then groaned when she bit his neck, gripping her harder. His hands then slipped under her shirt, thumbs rubbing slow circles over her waist that left her shivering but that wasn't what she wanted. Gripping his wrists, she pushed them further up her body towards her breasts, gasping when his fingertips touched the edge of her bra.

Fred wasted no time and slid his hand over the cups, tracing the tops of her breasts lightly beneath her shirt. Hope sighed against his throat at the touch then gasped when he pulled the bra down and covered her flesh with his large, warm hands. He pulled back to look at her and Hope shivered at the intensity of his gaze as well as the feel of his hands on her in such a way and then gasped when he was suddenly kissing her again.

That's when three hard knocks came down on them like a bucket of ice water and George's voice filtered inside.

"Fred! It's me, George sing-songed. "I don't know what you're doing in there but Wood's this close to breaking down the door since we have practice tonight, as in right now!"

"Son of a cock-blocking-" Fred growled, burying his face into Hope's shoulder and then looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry..."

Hope let out a whining noise straightened her clothing to look presentable as Fred just got out of bed, huffing. She stepped into her shoes and made her way to the door but stopped when he caught her shoulder. She squeaked when he spun her around and backed her into the wall, giving her a deep, slow, passionate kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. She wanted nothing more than to smack Wood for interrupting them and George for good measure.

"Hit Wood with a Bludger, please?" she said breathlessly.

"Count on it, Fluffy."

Her brow pinched in confusion. "Fluffy?"

"The vampire hunter girl from that muggle story you told me about," he said as he held the door open for her.

Now she giggled and pointedly ignored George's teasing smirk as she made her way back to her own dorm. "That's _Buffy!"_

* * *

><p>The next few days of the week back passed without much drama though she was still the talk of the school. Somehow the story evolved to Hope doing a flying leap from a building and landing on top of the vampire before doing a charm that disentigrated her. A few pervy boys concocted a story that Parvati was so grateful that she kissed her in the alley after Hope killed the vampire, much to Parvati's mortification and Hope's amusement. (And Fred snatching Hope to his side and giving Parvati fake glares didn't help the situation.) Of course there were the idiots who had to make things as irritating for the duo as possible. Slytherin being the main ones, as well as Zacharias Smith who would mutter that he didn't believe that Hope really had killed a vampire only for Fred and George to threaten him with jinxes and Parvati to huff scathing comments at him that had his mouth dropping along with Hope's. (She really was a bad influence on the girl.) Though this mainly happened during meal times.<p>

Another thing she noted at meal times was that Harry was now sitting with Cho Chang at lunch. Hope had much fun physically teasing him when Cho had her back turned, doing the cabbage patch dance as a victory dance in his honor while he flushed bright red. Cho had turned to look but Fred and Parvati had already yanked her back into her seat. The Gyrffindor table felt weird without their wunderkind but after watching him flail around the pretty Asian girl everyone let it slide. (While they were fine now since Slytherin faced off against Ravenclaw in a few days, it would be interesting to see how Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match went when they faced off soon since they were both Seekers for the rival team) Though it was clear Ron was pouty that he had vacated the table to sit with the Ravenclaws and would whine why couldn't she sit over at Gryffindor table instead of Harry always going over there. And she also noticed his whining being due to the lack of the other third of his trio. It seemed the two were still on the outs with Hermione but while Harry had a lovely distraction Ron was stuck with nothing.

Speaking of Hermione, the girl was being really weird. Aside from the constant books that bogged her down, she was also really high strung which was probably due to her extra classes (how she was doing it she didn't know nor care). Also, she seemed prone to casting uneasy glances at her as well as trying to strike up a conversation with her at odd moments in the dorms. Hope figured it was because her besties weren't talking to her and she was looking for friends.

But, by the third day it was beginning to get a bit trying and she was hoping something else would happen that would take everyone's attention off of her. It was getting almost as bad as the pregnancy scandal. People would whisper as she walked by then stop too abruptly once she turned to face them. Seriously, did these freaks not have lives?

Also, she was getting a bit high strung, waiting on answers from her parents on whether or not that attack was planned or random to the point where she couldn't concentrate in classes. During classes she would gaze out the window, staring for any sign of Nik. Did Parvati really get hurt because of her?

She mulled over this while snuggled in the common room squishy chair, trying to lose herself in the new book her aunt had bought her for Christmas but found herself unable to lose herself in the crime drama as usual.

"Hi, Hope."

"Hi, Harry..." she said absently but then perked up. She hadn't teased the boy about his new relationship. That was a distraction! "So... how was your holiday?"

Harry paused and side-eyed the girl, noting the wide Cheshire grin on her face and felt a sinking sensation. "And here I thought a vampire attack would distract you from teasing the hell out of me..."

"Now, why ever would you think such a thing?" she grinned but then her smile faltered when she got a good look at him, he seemed a bit tired and shaken. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Hope turned to face him, giving him her best "don't shit me" look. "No... you look all drained and tired... Jinx fight?"

"No."

"Detention?"

"No."

"Diarrhea?"

Now Harry's face cracked into a smile. "You're so gross..."

"One of my many charms," she deadpanned. "Seriously, what's up? You look like you saw a ghost? Was it another dementor?"

Harry hesitated for a moment then shook his head. "No... just been working on some stuff with Professor Lupin to get past the dementors for the next match if they come onto the field. Pretty draining stuff is all."

Hope tilted her head to the side, figuring there was something more he wasn't telling her but decided it was none of her business. After all she was keeping secrets as well. "Ahh... well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Now her smirk returned. "Pity you can't go to Ravenclaw's common room and have Cho snuggle the day away..."

Harry's pale face gained a bit of color. "Just when I thought I was safe..."

"I'm going to need you to quit doing that, thinking you're safe around me." Now she gestured to the chair next to her. "C'mon, since I predicted it, I get to hear the juicy details. How many times have you made out yet?"

"What?! Damn it, Hope!"

Her face fell. "That little, huh?"

Harry only fumed at her and her mouth fell open with realization. "OMG, you haven't yet, have you?" When the boy only shuffled and looked away she gave him a blank stare. "Wait... pause! Now... according to Fred who heard from Ron, you guys finally stopped being stupid the day after Christmas... it's after New Years and not even kiss? God, you guys are slower than snails."

"Will you shut up?!" Harry hissed, throwing one of the couch pillows at her. "It's not that I don't want to... I just... don't know how to go about it..."

Hope sighed and sat sideways in the chair. "Hmm, well... Fred kissed me first. I think she might be waiting on you to make the first move..."

"But... she's older than me... and the girl... she should make the first move when it comes to that!"

"Well, it's nice to see you're not a total backwards moron..." Hope said sarcastically then got out of her chair, ignoring his angry sputters. "I'll help you, but I'm going to need snacks for this..."

Harry watched in dumb silence as Hope left the returned with a big bag of muggle chips and a soda. "Okay," she began with a loud crunch. "First thing is... who mentioned they liked who first?"

"Well... she asked me if I did and I said yes and she told me she liked me too."

Hope nodded and looked deep in thought. "Well... since she made the first move, now its your turn... or so the Internet says..."

"I guess... that makes since. How do you know this?" Harry wasn't allowed to use the Internet at the Durselys'.

"Looking up stuff for Padma while she was at my house on how to get things moving faster with Cedric..." though she stopped and gave a half smile "not the she needs to worry about that now..."

"What?" Harry's brows shot up.

"Nothing! Anyway, you kiss her now. And make sure you're alone..."

"But she's always with her friends..."

"Drag her away from them... like in lunch, go 'Hey, let's take a walk' or something."

"But..." his brow furrowed as he thought about that, "It's really cold right now. I don't think she would..."

"That's why you offer her your cloak or something... Jeez, don't you watch Disney movies?"

"Just _Nightmare Before Christmas, Mulan, Pocahontas _and _The Lion King_..."

"Well... those are the only ones that matter... that and _Tangled_... but anyway, ask her to go on a walk, offer the cloak and then go for it..."

Harry paused as he took in her words. It seemed easy enough. Normally he would have asked Hermione about this but he still wasn't talking to her and plus, Hope knew more about kissing, at least he figured she did with how she and Fred were basically attached at the lips. He would think on it, as well as look for an opportunity.

"Um... thanks."

"No problem."

There was a silence and not wanting to be rude, he turned to her. "So... how was your Christmas?"

"Uh... vampire attack."

"I mean... aside from that. I just figured... you're sick of everyone asking you by now."

"What gave you that idea?" her voice was full of sarcasm.

"Well, when you put on the ear muffs in Herbology so you couldn't hear people talking to you even though we weren't working with mandrakes, it was kind of obvious..."

Hope let out an unladylike snort and gave a conceding nod. "True, true... Okay. Well, my holiday was good..." her face actually went a bit soft. "I met my family..."

Harry's brows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. My uncle came to visit me for the first time and I Skyped with my parents... My mom is so cool, she's just like me with the sarcasm. I totally have her hair. I look a lot like my dad though. It was, like, the best Christmas ever."

Harry smiled, happy for her, but felt a pang in his stomach that was envy. He wished he had a proper family to go home to as well but all he had were visions from the Mirror of Erised and-

He went cold as he remembered his lessons with Lupin, his father and mother's voices as they faced off against Voldemort to save his life and their final screams

However, it seemed that Hope was blissfully unaware of his discomfort, happily gazing into the fire as she spoke. "I mean, after all this time of just my aunt and me, not knowing a thing about your parents, you can't imagine what it's like to-" she stopped in looked over at him and noticed his face had gone white. "You okay?"

"I think I'll head to the dorms..." he turned to stand.

Hope's mouth dropped with realization and she looked horrified. "Oh... oh god... Harry... I'm..."

"Forget it," he suddenly just wanted to be away from her. He made his way to his dorm before she could say anything more.

However she proved to be faster than he thought and he staggered when her arms wrapped around him from behind. He froze at the sudden contact and tried to break away from her. "Let go, Hope."

Her arms tightened around him. "Harry... Dude... I am so sorry... I so wasn't thinking."

The boy tensed but deflated. "It's fine..."

"No, it's not... I totally suck... I'm an insensitive bitch-cow..." her cheek rested on his back. "I'm sorry..."

While Harry wanted to be upset with her, the reasonable part of his mind told him that she hadn't meant any harm. Besides, it was hard to stay mad when she was using phrases like 'bitch-cow.' Sighing, he gave one of her hands around his middle a pat, "I forgive you... Now, let me go. You're cutting off my circulation..."

He gave her a half smile over his shoulder and she returned it with that goofy grin of hers and finally let him go. "So, you had Cho to yourself the whole break. Just because you didn't kiss doesn't mean you didn't do other stuff! Tell me something scandalous!"

Now he smirked, glad the conversation had entered lighter topics. "What happens on break when you're not here stays at break when you're not here."

Hope let out a disbelieving chuckle as she headed back down into the common room and flopped back on the couch. "Okay... I'll just imagine it myself..."

Harry should have known better than to think that would be the end of it. However when Hope launched into an overly cheesy imagining that involved Cho, himself and Snape's desk (complete with moans and grunts) he found himself hitting her with one of the couch pillows.

"Bloody hell, Hope!" he yelled, chasing her with the pillow, throwing it at her cackling back as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms. He then noticed she had left her snacks and took the bag of chips for himself.

"Hey!" she called, realizing. "Gimmie my chips!"

Harry smirked and took the bag up to his room, crunching loudly over her outraged sputters.

* * *

><p>That next week was the match of Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, and unfortunately Ravenclaw was flattened. Harry was torn because on the one hand, Cho was their seeker and he felt he needed to support her but he couldn't help being happy that Gryffindor was still in the running for the cup. Also, now he was going to face off against her and he still didn't have his Firebolt back.<p>

He, along with Wood, had been asking McGonagall to give it back and she would irritably tell them he would get it back whenever he got it back and to quit pestering her. So, he was feeling more than a little put out when he had made his way to lunch, especially since his Patronus lessons with Lupin weren't going as swiftly as he would like. If he could barely handle a boggart, how would he handle a dementor or... a hundred?

"Hi, Harry..."

Harry looked up to see Cho waving him over to the Ravenclaw table. He had wanted to talk with Ron for a moment but he figured he should sit with her since she just lost her match that week. He moved to sit with her, nodding to Cedric and Percy who were both with their Ravenclaw girlfriends. Percy was rambling on to Penelope about something though it sounded like he was puffing himself up.

"-yes, when I found out that it was my brother's girlfriend who was attacked, I of course allowed the use of Hermes so we could find out what happened-"

"-oh yes, a girl in our house is good friends with the girl-"

Harry rolled his eyes. Those two were perfect for each other. He glanced over at Cedric and Padma. The Hufflepuff boy had his arm around the younger girl as she scooped a heap of potatoes onto his plate.

"Cedric... after we finish... could we go to the library? I need to work on my Transfiguration essay and I know how good you are in the subject..."

Harry cast a nervous glance at Cho and eased his hand to hers beneath the table, gently taking it. She jumped but gave him a shy smile then scooted closer to him. Steeling his courage, he slid his arm around the middle of her back, feeling ready to burst with elation when hers went around his waist.

"Ugh, what's Chang doing with him?" he heard Pansy's voice from the Slytherin table behind him. Main reason he did not like sitting at the Ravenclaw table? He was right next to the Slytherins...

"The guy she really wanted snagged a younger, hotter girl and from her own house... I give it a month," another girl snickered.

Harry's stomach sank at her words and his eyes flicked to Diggory who had his arm wrapped around Padma, heading for the exit and had not heard what was said. Cho's hand had flinched then nearly let go of him before she thought better of it, though she was a bit quiet for the rest of the meal. If he wasn't against hitting a girl, he would slap Pansy in her pug face for that.

"Let's... go for a walk," he suggested.

Cho looked at him in confusion but then nodded. Her friends all giggled but thankfully stayed in their seats. They passed Hope and Fred were walking hand in hand though Hope shot him a discreet thumbs up before veering off to where he knew one of the secret passageways was.

As they walked, Harry searched his mind for anything to say. During the break, they normally sat quietly or would talk about Quidditch season but that seemed like a bad topic considering their match was coming up.

"So... how are you doing in your classes?" she asked finally. "It all seems to be moving pretty quickly now that Christmas is over."

"Oh... erm... I'm doing all right... well, not Potions, but in everything else I think I'm getting on all right."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"I'm doing well in my classes..." she then looked up at him. "Are you going to the World Cup?"

And with that, the conversation flowed much easier. The two talked about Quidditch for the better part of an hour as they walked throughout the castle he had wanted to take a walk outside but is was snowing dreadfully hard.) However, it was soon time for her to head to her next class so they had to part ways.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner..." she said, clearing her throat.

"Right... see you at dinner..."

_It's now or never..._

She turned to leave but he caught her hand. Cho stopped and looked up at him expectantly, a pretty flush on her cheeks. He was surprised she couldn't hear his heart trying to jackhammer its way from his ribs. She rose on her toes and her lips brushed over his. Harry made certain to breathe through his nose and he tried to kiss back.

Her hands went to his shoulders and he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her back. When her lips parted and her tongue slid over his lip he jumped, not expecting that. But he recovered and tried to meet her tongue with his.

The girl let out a strained sound and her fingers clenched on his shoulders. Hoping that meant he was doing well, he tried to go a bit deeper, his arm tightening around her back. Cho pulled back a bit but then returned, though a bit softer than before and when his teeth knocked against her and she winced painfully he started to pull back to apologize, mortified.

The sound of a throat clearing was like a bucket of ice being dumped on their heads. They quickly broke apart and both turned bright red when they faced the person who caught them and Harry thought there must have been a demon tormenting him this winter.

Snape stood in the hall with a dark look on his face. "Ten points from Gyrffindor, Potter. And ten from Ravenclaw as well, Miss Chang now get to your common rooms or classes, now."

If ever there was a moment he truly hated Snape (besides all of the time) this was truly it. He took a pain glance at Cho's humiliated face and he set off for his class and she had to go in the opposite direction, unable to even say goodbye to each other.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Hope!"<p>

"What?"

Hope was currently seated in her Ancient Runes class, matching certain runes to certain Norse Gods when Padma started whispering to her.

"Harry Potter snogged Cho Chang and they were caught by Snape..."

Hopes quill fell out of her mouth and her jaw nearly became unhinged. "Ohh... damn. Really?" she whispered back. She noticed Hermione had paused as well and so did a blond girl a few seats up. "Where'd you hear this?" Hope asked.

"Marietta Edgecomb was telling someone on the way to their class... And she said it was pretty awful... that it was all teeth and tongue..."

Hope said nothing, only turned her head back to her paper and fought to keep her lips from twitching. It was a fight she was losing and she suddenly had a flashback of her second year at Hogwarts when those Valentine trolls had pinned Harry down and had sang out that horrid valentine Ginny Weasley had written for him. She didn't want to laugh and she felt bad for doing but damn it it was funny. Just like that was funny and she couldn't help burying her face in her hands to muffle the snickers.

"Wow... that's so messed up..."

A snicker from behind her told her she wasn't the only one who was highly amused by the whole thing. A few Ravenclaw boys, Terry Boot and Michael Cormac were snickering as well. Hermione as redfaced and kept her eyes resolutely on her paper but Hope saw her lips twitching in a valiant effort to keep from laughing.

"Let it out, Granger..." Padma said with a smirk and Hermione lost all reserve then and buried her face into her bag.

"Excuse me, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw If you're not discussing the lesson, please be quiet," Professor Babbling said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Hermione flushed while the others were still snickering though quietly.

* * *

><p>"All right, Harry?" Ron asked as they made their way to Potions. Harry had been acting strange all day.<p>

"I'm fine..."

Ron shrugged then went back to his rant. "But still, I don't get how she's getting to all of her classes!"

Harry only shrugged, too humiliated by the events of the day to even wonder how Hermione was getting a full schedule of classes. He was busy worrying about how Snape would torment him over the kiss with Cho.

However during the first part of class, nothing was really amiss. Snape gave him repulsed looks but thankfully didn't say anything. If all he was going to get were dirty looks, Harry would count his blessings. Snape gave a long lecture on Undetectable Poisons and then told them to read up on them as well as do two roll of parchment essay on the subject, but there was still time left in the class for them to read on the subject. During the reading, Pansy's whiny voice trickled through the air in a harsh whisper.

"Draco... you promised you would spend the morning in the common room with me. Where were you?"

"Probably shagging someone hotter..." Harry heard Dean whisper to Seamus who had to bite his tongue to keep from cackling.

"I'm sorry, I wanted breakfast..." Draco said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Well, you could've brought it back with you. I mean," and she noticed Harry and she gave a smirk "unless you were having a dementor fit like some people..."

"Is that the only viable excuse you can come up with to why he's not paying attention to you? Because if I were him I'd honestly rather date the dementors..." Harry said, not knowing where that came from but sick of Pansy's crap ever since lunch that day.

He was blissfully satisified when the both she actually looked hurt while Draco looked pissed. The blond boy opened his mouth to say something but another voice rang out in a harsh whisper. "Oh, shut up, Potter. You can't even snog properly!"

The class went still, Gryffindors mouths falling open while the Slytherins all turned to the girl in giddy delight. "What?" Pansy asked gleefully.

The girl was a blonde, Daphne Greengrass. She gave Harry a smirk who wanted nothing more than to leave the room. How did she even know that? Who even told her that?!

"Oh yes, in Ancient Runes, its all anyone could talk about. Padma Patil was telling everyone that Cho Chang said Harry Potter couldn't snog right, that it was all teeth and tongue and quite dreadful..." she then paused and turned to Snape and then spoke in a louder voice. "Professor? Is it true you actually saw it? I'm sorry."

"No need to worry about me, Miss Greengrass. As Potions master, I am quite used to dealing with repugnant things on a daily basis..."

The Slytherins all burst into giggles and snickers while Harry wanted nothing more than to punch Snape and Jinx Daphne for good measure as well as the rest of Slytherin house. He cast glance at Ron who had his mouth open in shock. Hermione was busily staring at her paper, not looking at anyone. Daphne continued to speak, still giggling.

"I'm quite sure, Professor... But, I felt so bad for poor Professor Babbling... They wouldn't shut up about it in class, you see. She had to tell them, even her two star pupils, Mitchell and Granger, to be quiet because they wouldn't stop laughing about it."

Harryfelt a fire flare in his entire midsection and he turned to look at Hermione who was red face and and ducked her head so her hair hid most of it from view. Hope, who was a seat away from her, was also redfaced and staring resolutely at a spot on the wall. Lavender and Parvati also looked away guiltily which told him Hope more than likely blabbed to the two of them or Padma had... it didn't matter who...

"Dear, dear..." Snape said nastily. "Well, I believe I'll break up this tea party to keep you from laughing like a pack of hyenas in my class. Miss Brown, over by Mr. Nott. Miss Patil, over by Miss Parkinson I'm sure you can function without your savior for the remainder of the lesson. Miss Granger, back to your usual spot between Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I'm not sure why you moved this start of term but back you go. Miss Mitchell, the American Hero, between Mister Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone moved and Harry clenched his fist as he was smack between the two girls he wanted to be around the least at the moment. He got a fleeting moment of satifaction from seeing Hermione flinch under the repulsed glare Ron sent her.

"Hey, Potter," Malfoy whispered with glee. "Maybe these two could teach you how to snog properly!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron hissed over the three between him and the Slytherin.

""Oh, that's right... mudblood Granger's teeth would get to you before her lips did and Mitchell's busy slumming it with a Weasley."

"Malfoy, shut the fuck up, you pug rapist," Hope hissed at the blonde boy next to her.

"Five points from Gyrffindor, Miss Mitchell..."

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but Harry snapped before he could. "Hope, shut up! Don't stick up for me when you were laughing at me!"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter..." Snape drawled.

Hope's eyes widened and she looked shock before that familiar look of wrath settled over her features, her eyes narrowing and her lips curling in a sneer. "I was sticking up for me, not you! And instead of snapping at me you need to spend time worrying about why you kiss like a fucking aardvark!"

A moan came from next to Pansy, as if Parvati wanted nothing more than to break this up.

The Slytherins (the males mostly) were now all beside themselves. Malfoy had nearly toppled out of his seat with cackles. Parvati was now bracing herself as if she would need to place a jinx on one of them to keep them from fighting. Ron's mouth was hanging open and Hermione had her head on the table between her arms.

"Miss Mitchell, do sit down or go to Madam Pomfrey for a calming drought..."

Harry didn't fail to notice that Snape didn't take off any points for humiliating him with her screaming. That injustice along with the fact that two of his friends had laughed at him and basically caused this, had him popping out of his seat.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT FRED EVEN WANTS WITH YOU, YOU BLOODY COW!"

Hope was now out of her seat as well, face now beet red. "PROBABLY THE FACT I DON'T KISS LIKE A GOAT EATING ICE CREAM!"

"I hope she punches him like she did Granger..." Malfoy whispered excitedly to his cronies.

"SIT DOWN, BOTH OF YOU!" Snape roared but just then the bell rang."Twenty points from Gryffindor from the both of you!"

Parvati popped out of her seat and had grabbed Hope by the shoulders, leading her out of the classroom before Harry could say anything else, Lavender rushing out after them. Hermione also rushed out as well, face ducked in her books. Harry only stormed out of the classroom, not wanting to speak to anyone.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

Parvati had lead Hope all the way from Snape's dungeon to a girl's bathroom. She then let the girl go and turned on the sink and grabbed some paper towel, wetting it. "Put this on your face an neck," she told her.

Hope was breathing heavily but did as she was told. The cool water felt like a balm on her heated skin and she let out a sigh. "We should go to Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"No," Parvati said sternly. "You should skip it today. Go to the common room, or the dorms. You need to rest or something-"

"Oh gee, yes Mom!" Hope hissed, feeling her temper flare up. First that ass snaps at her then Parvati's bossing her around? Who the Hell did they think they were?!

"Hope, listen to me!" Parvati hissed, grabbing the girl by the hand and leading her out of the bathroom toward Gryffindor Tower. She glanced around to make sure they weren't being heard then lowered her voice. "You need to go to the dorm and calm down... Especially after what you told me about..." she tapered off and suddenly Hope realized why Parvati was being so weird and smothering.

"Oh... right..."

They went to the dorms, happy to find them empty except for Crookshanks and Hope sat on her bed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Parvati was pulling out her calendar from Astronomy class as well as the Astrology book Hope (to her now regret) had gotten her for Christmas.

"Well that makes since..."

"What does?" Hope asked, still breathing heavily.

"It's now a waxing Gibbous moon... and it's in Aries..."

Hope rolled her eyes. She was really regretting getting her that book. "Really now?"

"Yes... it can cause a lot of emotional conflict and anger issues and you're more sensitive to the moon than anyone in this school..." Hope scoffed but Parvati continued on "Also, since its getting closer to the full moon, you're 'rage mode' as you call it is kicking in. You need to keep calm if you don't want to... you know..."

Hope took that bit in, knowing it made sense. The closer it did get to the full moon, the more high strung and angry she got. And it seemed as if it was getting worse. "What should I do then? Take a calming potion or something?"

"Honestly, considering you just humiliated Harry, Snape might actually make you one if you asked..."

Hope's stomach gave a guilty twinge at that but she shoved it aside, righteous fury flaring again. "Well, shit, he shouldn't have yelled at me when everyone was laughing at him, not just me! Seamus and Dean were laughing when we left and was he snapping at them? No! Hermione was laughing in Ancient Runes class too! Hell, even his shadow Colin was snickering when he heard about it in the halls on the way to whatever class he has!"

Parvati gave a small shrug and sighed. "Well... I'll head to class... I'll tell you what you missed. Just... hang out up here, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Parvati left the dorm, leaving Hope to herself. Crookshanks had hopped up onto her bed, giving her a weird stare. "The heck do you want?" Hope asked the cat before turning onto her side, gazing out at the snowy night.

* * *

><p>Harry refused to speak or even look at any of the Gryffindor girls for the rest of the day. Luckily, Hope hadn't shown up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Parvati had shown up late and Lavender had made an excuse for Hope, stating she didn't feel well due to 'monthly girl issues.' Like that was an excuse for her to be a raging bitch.<p>

During class though, as Hermione took her seat when Lupin went to step out of the class for a moment, Ron had said loudly "If only all the girls had ditched like Hope this would be a much better class!"

Parvati and Lavender shot him withering glares and Hermione had burst into tears. Harry made it a point to say "Ron, not _all_ the girls. Fey Dunbar's not that bad." That earned more tears from Hermione and vicious whispering from Parvati and Lavender and he thought he heard Lavender say "I wish Hope had come to class just so she could lay into him again!"

"No, you really don't..." Parvati said though she kept a beady glare on him for the rest of the lesson.

When class was over and it was time for dinner he resumed his spot back at the Gryffindor table, refusing to sit with Ravenclaw or look at Cho or Padma. He wanted nothing more than to annihilate them come the match in February. To his immense relief, the only third year girl at the Gryffindor table was Fey Dunbar, a quiet girl who barely said anything to anyone and the only Gryffindor girl in his year he didn't want to hex. Hope, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were all mysteriously absent from the meal, making it quite nice.

However Slytherin walked in, Malfoy at the lead. "Aardvark Potter!"

Harry fumed and Ron had to hold him by the shoulder to keep from jumping up. He was currently sitting with the Quidditch team who were trying, and failing, at cheering him up.

"C'mon, Harry... so you had one bad first kiss..." Katie said kindly. "Who hasn't? You think hers was wonderful?"

"Cho's or Hope's?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Well... I heard Cho's first kiss was with-" Katie started but seemed to think better of telling the story. Why did he have a feeling it was probably Diggory?

"As for Hope..." Fred began then had a dreamy look on his face. "Honestly, Hope wasn't that bad... she just kind of froze. Now, as far as her tongue kissing... I honestly don't remember much, just that she sort of pounced me..." Fred then had a dopey smile as if lost in some happy memories before getting smacked in the arm by Alicia. "Oh, right! But, this is about you! Want to hear about Percy's first kiss?"

"Oh... god, no..." George muttered with a disgusted shiver.

Harry smiled weakly, appreciating their efforts but it wasn't working. This just seemed like the icing on an already horrid month.

* * *

><p>About an hour later as Hope was trying to drown her wrath in a Stephen King novel, Parvati returned with Lavender and Hermione in tow. As per the norm, Hermione sat down on her bed and began doing her homework, apparently avoiding the common room as well considering Harry was pissed with her on two accounts now.<p>

"So, how was class?" Hope asked Parvati.

"It was all right, thouh everyone noticed you weren't there. Harry refused to look at anyone and mainly talked to Ron..."

"As usual..." Hermione huffed from her bed but didn't lift her head from her papers.

"I told Lupin you weren't feeling well due to lady issues..." Lavender said and Hope broke into a giggle.

"And what did he say to that...?"

"He said that you should ask Snape to make you a cramp potion as well as a potion for mood swings. He heard about what happened because Dean and Seamus were talking about it when he came into the class. Though he was still looking sick," Lavender added. "I wonder what's wrong with him..."

Hermione let out a small sniff but no one paid attention, figuring she was sniffing about something Harry and Ron related.

"Though..." Hermione spoke up. "Ron was going on about how if all the girls had ditched as you had it would have been a good class..." It was clear now the girl had been crying.

"Okay, first of all," Hope said, moving into a sitting position. "Why is he lumping us all in the same boat when Fey Dunbar didn't even do anything!" she looked around the dorm. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's at dinner," Lavender said absently.

"Oh. Second of all, if he wasn't my boyfriend's brother I would kick his Richie Cunningham looking ass so quick..."

"Who?" Lavender asked in confusion.

"American TV character..." Hermione sad absently though her lips twitched. "Mum and Dad really like _Happy Days."_

The fact that Hermione wasn't trying to tell them off for laughing and talking about beating up one of her best friends was testament to how irritated she also was with the boys. The girls exchanged bemused glances before continuing.

"Is it bad..." Parvati said after a while, "that I'm glad Harry's bad kissing has gotten the attention off of us?"

"No." Hope said immediately. "I refuse to feel bad."

"Honestly, everyone knows Cho is good friends with Marietta Edgecomb," Hermione said, "so it stands to reason that soon everyone would know by the end of the night. I don't know why he's surprised since his girlfriend is best friends with the-"

"-the school foghorn?" Hope finished, already bringing up this point earlier.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Over the next month, Hope and Harry refused to even speak with each other. Ron only spoke to her to pass on messages from Fred if the need arose. Basically she was ostracized from them just as Hermione which oddly enough had the two finding a weird sort of common ground other than their dislike of Trelawney. Though they still tried to outdo each other in Ancient Runes.<p>

Harry on the other hand, was the subject of merciless teasing for the better part of a week from Slytherin. They had taken to slugging their tongues out whenever he passed. Malfoy, when he was with Pansy, would grab her and pretend to kiss her with too much tongue while Pansy made barfing motions, much to the amusement of the other Slytherins.

"Hey, Aardvark Potter!" Malfoy would call as well and Harry was hard pressed not to punch the boy.

Due to this torment, he made it a point not to speak to Hope or Hermione. The bushy haired girl, he noticed, would avoid him by going to the library. She had tried to apologize for laughing but he didn't want to hear it. Hope, on the other hand, refused to even try to apologize after he had snapped at her in class. Whenever she was around when the Slytherins mocked him, she simply walk past with a haughty look on her face.

Though after a week, Cho had finally sought him out after one of his classes. While he really didn't want to speak with her because she told, she looked so upset that he conceded.

"Harry... I'm really sorry... I only told one friend... I didn't think it would get out..."

Harry honestly figured she should have known better considering girls couldn't keep their mouths shut about much of anything. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"We were caught by Snape... And I rushed to my common room and when I would've come to you, you weren't talking to me because it got out. Not that I blame you..."

Harry wanted to stay mad with her but she looked so sorry and hopeful he just couldn't. Swallowing, he gave a sigh and a nod. "I forgive you..."

Cho smiled and then gave him a peck on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry couldn't help the tingle that went up his spine and he slid his arms around her waist, though refrained from really kissing her back, still stung from the taunts.

She seemed to anticipate this and pulled back, then glanced around. She then pulled him to an empty classroom that was far from the dungeons and Snape's classroom. Once sure the coast was clear, she leaned in to kiss him, turning so her back was pressed against the door.. "Just follow my lead..." she said softly before locking their lips.

Harry tensed but kept the caress light as she did, shivering when her tongue slid over his lips. He parted them and she slipped her tongue into his mouth he was unable to stop the sigh that escaped him. She probed him lightly and he tried to follow her lead. There was no teeth mashing this time and this time the sound she made was a soft moan.

"Did I mess up?" he asked, pulling away nervously.

"No," she said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

Harry's hand moved from her back to her shoulders and he sighed when her hand went into his hair.

"I missed you, Harry..." she said pulling away from his lips and then placed a small kiss on his neck.

Harry's eyes widened and his hands clenched against her shoulders as a shiver wracked his frame. That was new! Her tongue slid up the side of his neck and he made the most embarrassing noise ever but thankfully she didn't laugh. However, she did pull away to kiss him again, this time harder.

When she did pul away, Harry was left with a decidedly fuzzy brain which was probably due to his blood not going in that direction. Cho was smiling and blushing prettily at him. He fought for something to say but nothing really came out.

"Er..."

Cho giggled. "I should... head back... I have class soon."

Right class. What was class again?

"I'll see you later, Harry..."

"Should I sit with you at dinner?" Harry blurted out as she headed for the door.

Cho smiled over her shoulder. "I'd like that..." she said and left the room and a rather hot and bothered Gryffindor behind.

* * *

><p>"So... apparently Cho apologized to Harry and they're back together..." Parvati had told Hope as they walked to lunch one Saturday a few days later as January was fading. "Marietta said that they made up a few days ago."<p>

"Wow... really?" Hope deadpanned, not surprised. "Not shocked there... He still doing shitty aardvark impressions?"

Padma, who was walking with them, bit back a smirk. "I don't know... she's not saying anything."

"Oh, she learned..." Hermione muttered nastily as she passed them.

The three girls exchanged a glance and Hope cleared her throat. "Harry still not talking to you either?" she asked, eyes narrowing when she saw the boy in question along with Ron.

"No..." Hermione said shrilly, stopping to hang back when Harry and Ron walked toward the hall.

Hope's brow winged up. "I know you didn't just hang back so they could walk in front of you!" She said loudly and Hermione blinked. Hope rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's arm, dragging her along to pointedly pass in front of them. "Hanging back for the two of them, you got me fucked up..."

"Hope..." Parvati hissed, falling into step with them. "Calm down..."

Hope gave an annoyed growl. Ever since Hope had told the girl what triggered the curse, she had been buzzing around her nervously, trying to keep her calm and from killing someone. Hope knew that considering she did want to kill Pansy she shouldn't be surprised but it was still irritating, the way she looked at her as if she were a grenade. As if she weren't nervous enough about herself as it was. Especially since tonight was a full moon. And she hadn't heard anything back yet from her family about the attack. Needless to say she was more than a bit miffed during the day.

"I am calm..." she said to Parvati through clenched teeth.

"You don't look it..."

"Oh look, trouble in paradise," Malfoy sneered as he walked past them..

"Oh fuck you, Malfoy," Hope sneered back.

"After slumming it with Weasley, I'm not surprised you're throwing yourself at me..." the boy smirked then glared at Hermione before addressing Hope again. "But you've been hanging around that mudblood so much that... now I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole..."

"So... what you're saying is..." Hermione said with a cold smirk before Hope could retort, "that you would have ordinarily... My, my... What would Pansy say?" she then looked over Malfoy's head and her smirk widened. "There she is. Let's ask her."

Pansy stood with Daphne and Millicent, mouth in a hard line but she didn't say anything. She only moved to sit at the Slytherin table as far from Malfoy's group as possible.

Parvati and Hope instantly forgot their yelling at each other and both looked at each other in glee.

"Oooh... ouch!" Hope fake-hissed, wrath deflating at the hurt look on Pansy's face and the way Malfoy gaped like a fish out of water.

"Pansy, it's not like I meant-"

"SHUT UP!" Pansy screeched at him.

Malfoy looked shocked that she would scream at him but moved to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. He glared at Hermione and then at something behind her. "Bet you thought that was funny, didn't you, Potter?"

"A little bit, yeah," Harry said shamelessly, smiling widely as he moved past the girls, ignoring them and toward the Ravenclaw table.

Malfoy seethed but went toward the Slytherin table, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle.

Hope, in better spirits, linked arms with both Parvati and, surprisingly, Hermione. "Nothing like humiliating Malfoy and Parkinson to work up an appetite!"

She practically skipped to the table, waving pleasantly at Pansy who turned her back on her. She then sat down and helped herself to some soup when the fluttering of post owls caught her attention. Several owls flew to various students as per usual but what caught everyone's attention was the giant box being carried by Nik as well as six barn owl and her eyes widened when it was placed in front of her.

"What is that?" Parvati asked in awe.

Hope opened the parcel and noted it the inside was covered in blue packing paper. On top was a note in her aunt's handwriting.

_Dear Hope,_

_DON'T OPEN THIS IN AT YOUR TABLE! Last thing you want is to get food on it._

_Your parents weren't able to find anything that suggested this was planned. Animal attacks and disappearances were recorded around the area so it seemed that you just saved many people. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner but I wanted to make sure I didn't leave a single stone unturned. _

_As for everything here: Presents from your family as they were pretty late for the past thirteen years. Enjoy._

All thoughts of food forgotten, Hope shut the package and rushed out of the Great Hall, Parvati at her heels. Running into the room, almost stepping on Crookshanks who was at the door, Hope dived onto her bed with the package, Parvati following. She yanked the hangings shut for privacy in case anyone came back and pulled out the first smaller wrapped package which she could tell were books.

_Dear Hope,_

_Your aunt tells me you like comics. Well, here you go. I found it fitting to get you a series of a supernatural dysfunctional family. _

_Love, _

_Your Mom._

Hope unwrapped it and was pleasantly surprised with the complete series _The Sandman _by Neil Gaiman. Well, she knew what she would be doing in History of Magic.

"Oh my God, I love Neil Gaiman!" Hope cheered.

"Who?" Parvati asked, looking at the books curiously.

Hope rolled her eyes and went to the next one. The next package was a small envelope with what looked like a wad of Euros. Her mouth dropped open and she read the card inside.

_Dearest Hope,_

_The concept of what to get a teenaged girl escape me. So, I hate to be a cliché but I suppose I'll just be that uncle that gives you copious amounts of money. Don't spend it all in one place. _

_Always and Forever, _

_Uncle Elijah_

"Oh my God! I'm going shopping!" she cried. "I'm so getting the new Resident Evil!" She then went for the last wrapped item that was the hugest one amongst them. When she unwrapped it, she gasped as the skyline of New Orleans, a huge beautiful full moon hanging over it, greeted her.

_My Littlest Wolf,_

_I promised you before you were born that this city would be yours one day. I painted this before you were born and I believe its high time you have it back. And until this city is yours, this painting will have to do._

_Always and Forever,_

_Your Father._

Now Hope felt tears welling into her eyes as she gazed at the painting. It really was beautiful. Parvati also looked awestruck at the sight of it.

"You should hang it up, Hope."

Hope nodded and went to hang up the picture above her bed, smiling tearfully.

"It's beautiful..." Parvati said softly.

"Yeah... shame I don't have Dad's talent... I can barely draw stick figures..."

Hermione and Lavender entered the dorm a moment later, mouths dropping at the beautiful painting that hung over Hope's bed.

"Hope, who sent you that?" Lavender asked in awe.

"My Dad..." she said softly. "And uncle Elijah sent me a crap ton of money and Mom gave me comics," she added with a big grin. "Now I'm so glad I have reading material for History of Magic!"

"You could try paying attention in class, you know," Hermione said in a superior tone.

"Yeah, and maybe you'll lose your virginity to Goyle..."

Hermione let out a disgusted groan and shivered. "Can't you just say 'no' like a normal person!?" she cried and stormed out to go to sit in the common room.

"Is it me or does she pop up in weird places randomly?" Lavender asked as she got comfortable on her bed.

"I don't care enough to pay attention..." Hope said as she also flopped on her bed, happily reading the first volume of her comic.

* * *

><p>Hermione zipped up her huge bag and made her way to the library exit. As per her usual ritual, she was spending most of her time that had nothing to do with classes looking for something to help Hagrid's case for Buckbeak. However, while her heart was a bit lighter after humiliating Parkinson (that horrid bitch had it coming for two and a half years) she still missed Harry and Ron terribly. However she refused to apologize or beg them to talk to her when she was only doing what she thought was right. A mysterious broom shows up right when a crazed killer is on the loose and after Harry and she reports it and somehow she's the bad guy? Granted, she felt horrible about it as well as laughing at Harry and she had tried to apologize but only walked past her as if she were beneath his notice. Yet, he readily forgave Cho when she was the one who started it by blabbing to the 'school foghorn' as Hope called her. Boys really were pathetic at times.<p>

Though oddly enough ever since she had been on good terms with the girls in her dorm, things had seemed not so bad. However as much as Hope irritated her with her brash, loud and rude ways she found her weirdly likeable ever since earlier when she insisted that she walk in front of Ron and Harry instead of hanging back.

Shifting the huge backpack on her shoulders she veered off to a bathroom, ignoring Moaning Myrtle's wailing. She stopped in front of the mirror, frowning at her reflection. She really did look horribly tired, almost as bad as Lupin though he had a much better reason as to why he was so worn down.

A toilet flushed and she was surprised to see Hope exiting a cubicle, comic in hand and fanning dramatically. "I'd advise you against breathing through your nose..."

Hermione shook her head but laughed despite herself. "You're so gross..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a delicate flower and I'm a joy to be around."

Hermione shook her head again. "I thought you were in the common room reading..."

Hope gave her a quizzical look. "Dude, that was hours ago. I was just in for dinner... You need to get out of the library more often... the vampire I fried looked more livelier than you. Seriously, the heroine-chic look has been out for a while now, no matter what the fashion industry tries to tell the muggles."

"I was looking for ways to help Hagrid..." Hermione told her. "In his case for Buckbeak."

Hope's gaze flashed that blue fire Hermione remembered so well that day in September. "I swear, if I wasn't trying to be good right now, I would kick Malfoy's ass..."

Hermione told her all about the inquiry, the case that Malfoy's father was pushing. The girl's face hardened even more and she rolled her eyes. "It's like that shit with that Umbridge bitch..."

"Who?"

"This bitch I read about in a copy of the Prophet over break... she's pushing for an anti-werewolf legislation that's making it really hard for them to get jobs. Like it's _their_ fault what happened to them!? It's just as shitty as when gay people and women and people of a certain color can't get jobs in the muggle world? I bet the bitch was a Slytherin..."

Hermione felt her own ire flare at that, especially after doing the essay Snape had assigned her and realizing exactly what-

"Hey, I wonder what you get when you mix mudblood with Yank apple tart..."

Hermione froze and Hope took a deep breath through her nose when Pansy entered the bathroom Daphne and Millicent trailing in with her, eyes trained on Hermione.

"You think I'm going to let you humiliate me like that in breakfast and get away with it, mudblood?! And you, you slut," Pansy rounded on Hope "I thought I told you to keep your fat ass away from Draco!"

Hope and Hermione exchanged eyerolls. "I love it when these stupid bitches come griping to the girl their boyfriend is eyeballing who wants nothing to do with them... Like its my fault she's ugly and her man doesn't want her..." Hope said with a smirk but then let it drop and said something Hermione never though she'd hear coming from the loud girl's mouth. "But, Parkinson, I really don't want to get into this with you. So, I'm going to leave the bathroom... and I'm taking Hermione with me. I honestly don't want trouble today..."

Pansy gave her a false smile. "Oh... really? Well... I don't want to get Granger's filthy blood al over my clothes but that just might happen. See how no one really gets what they want?"

And then Pansy shot a jinx at Hermione that had her doubling over while Millicent tackled Hope into the nearest cubicle. Hermione cried out when Daphne yanked her up and Pansy punched her in the face.

"Oh, you bitch!" Hope growled, locking her foot over Millicent's shoulder and gripping her hair with one hand, pounding punch after punch into her head with the other. The Slytherin's strong arms locked around her back and whirled her out of the cubicle, effectively body slamming Hope into the hard tiles. Hope gasped and screamed as her shoulder gave a sickening pop. Millicent then abandoned Hope on the ground in favor of joining Pansy in pummeling Hermione.

"Kick... that bitch in the twat... Hermione..." Hope grunted out, gripping her arm in pain as she tried to get up.

Hermione must have heard her words as her foot suddenly flew up, toe pointed up like an arrow and landed right between Pansy's legs. Her hands flew from Hermione's hair to grip her abused privates and Daphne was so shocked that her grip on the girl slacked. Hermione broke loose and she grabbed her heavy bag, swinging it with all her might and knocking Daphne in side, sending her toppling. Millicent was a bit harder to send reeling as she only staggered but caught Hermione by the hair and effectively slung her into a wall by it.

But right when she was about to pound into Hermione, a brunette ball of rage flew up and pushed her away from the Gryffindor and she slipped, head cracking against the sink and she fell.

"Get up!" Hope snarled at Millicent, blood boiling. "GET UP, YOU BITCH!"

Millicent didn't move.

The wrath cleared from Hope's face like chalk being erased from a board. Hermione sprang from the wall and went to Millicent's side.

"Millie?!" Pansy shrieked, getting to her feet along with Daphne.

Hermione turned to Hope, "Hope, she's not-" she stopped when she saw the look on Hope's face. "Hope..."

Suddenly to everyone's relief Millicent's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up, knocking Hermione's hand away from her. "Don't touch me, mudblood!"

Hermione's face hardened "I'm glad Hope maimed you then, you bitch!"

Pansy and Daphne yanked Millicent to her feet. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, come on..."

The Slytherins left just as Cho and another Ravenclaw with reddish-blond hair, Marietta, ran into the bathroom, more than likely drawn by the grunts and curses.

"Oh God, what happened?" Cho asked in alarm.

"Slytherin cunts, that's what..." Hope growled out and stormed past them, wanting to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Shouldn't you have your shoulder looked at-" Cho started.

"I'll be fine..." Hope said through grit teeth, gripping her shoulder and leaving the restroom.

As she left, Marietta led Hermione out of the bathroom. "Can you get Hope's book?" she asked Cho who was lifting her heavy backpack on her shoulders.

"Why do you have so many books?" Cho grunted as she got Hope's book, not noticing the uneasy look the Gryffindor cast at Hope's retreating back.

Hermione wasn't sure, but for a moment, just one before the fear had settled on Hope's face, she thought she saw a look of grim satisfaction.


End file.
